Je vais T'aimer
by Yumipon
Summary: "Te quiero, me quieres. De eso no hay duda, pero ¿será suficiente?" "Lo siento, no podemos evitar ser quienes somos. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?" "Sólo deseo que seas feliz..."
1. Te amaré

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **I**_

— _**Te amaré —**_

* * *

— " _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
Aquí es donde comenzaremos._

 _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
Así es, te lo volveré a decir mañana._

 _Lo haré." —_

— _**Aishiteru kara Hajimeyou; Miyavi —**_

* * *

El ajetreo de la ciudad le llegó distante a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras veía cómo el techo sobre ella comenzaba a aclarar lentamente. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y había dormido muy poco pensando en ese día. La alarma de su móvil no la sorprendió, pero sí le indicó que era hora de que comenzara a levantarse. Colocó el agua en el hervidor eléctrico y luego se dio una ducha, saliendo del baño en el momento exacto en el que el aparato terminó de calentar el líquido. Se sirvió desayuno, aunque poco probó debido a los nervios que no la dejaban comer.

Dejó más de la mitad de la comida en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar qué colocarse. Mientras escogía una blusa adecuada, su móvil nuevamente comenzó a emitir sonidos y a vibrar, indicándole que los mensajes de texto estaban llegando uno tras otro. Tomó el aparato y leyó con prisa a su amiga, quien parecía estar tan nerviosa como ella.

" _¿Ya despertaste? Recuerda que te llevará fuera de la ciudad, deben salir temprano."_

" _No olvides desayunar, no sería bueno si te sientes enferma durante su salida."_

" _Oh, ¡por favor, dime que te pondrás la blusa que dijimos ayer! Es perfecta para la ocasión."_

" _Responde en cuanto puedas, no quiero angustiarme esperando tus mensajes. Te quiero~!"_

Soltó una risita, apresurándose en teclear una respuesta para dejar tranquila a su amiga y, de paso, pedirle que no se le ocurriera mandarle textos durante el resto del día.

" _Tranquila, ya desperté, me duché y desayuné. Ahora estoy arreglándome, vistiéndome tal como quedamos de acuerdo ayer. Gracias por la preocupación."_

Miró la pantalla un segundo antes de decidir mandarle el último mensaje, previo a su salida.

" _Miroku pasará por mí en unos minutos, así que no creo que le preste mucha atención a mi teléfono el resto del día. Te llamo por la noche, te quiero~"_

Tecleó el botón de enviar y dejó nuevamente el móvil sobre su cama, luego se vistió la blusa que su amiga le había recomendado y terminó de maquillarse – sólo la sencilla sombra rosa sobre sus párpados y un brillo suave en los labios, algo sutil como siempre – para comenzar a acomodar su cabello. Tras probar un par de peinados, optó por dejarlo suelto, mirando el resultado final satisfecha. Sólo esperaba que a su acompañante también le gustara.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y esperó, pensativa. Miroku había sido su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, a pesar de que ahora no era capaz de recordar exactamente en qué momento dejó de ser para ella el chico fastidioso y mujeriego y se convirtió en su confidente y consejero. Sólo sabía que había conocido al verdadero Miroku: un chico que era cálido, cariñoso, preocupado, maduro y sobreprotector, cualidades que no dejaba que muchos notaran. A diferencia de otras mujeres, ella nunca le había seguido el juego de las miradas coquetas y palabras seductoras; pese a ello, ambos se habían dado cuenta que sentían una atracción diferente entre ellos, una especie de magnetismo que ninguno podía explicar muy bien. Al principio, ella había intentado ignorarlo, pensando que jamás sería aceptada de esa forma porque Miroku siempre se fijaba en chicas totalmente opuestas a ella y, además, temía que nunca pudiese superar lo mujeriego que era él. Para su sorpresa, después de una fuerte discusión con una exnovia que no dejaba de fastidiarlo y que lo había llevado a ingerir alcohol de más, y tras haberla llamado como último recurso para que fuese a buscarlo y lo llevara a casa, él mismo había admitido que sentía cosas por ella. Cosas que no podía explicar, sensaciones a las que no podía ponerle nombre, porque se parecían a lo que había sentido por otras mujeres antes, pero no eran lo mismo.

" _No me malinterpretes… pero creo que no me gustas como las demás chicas. Eres diferente, Sanguito."_

Sonrió al recordar las palabras sinceras, una declaración que ella prefirió ignorar porque pensó que sólo había sido producto del alcohol, e incluso temió que significaran que jamás la vería como mujer. Sin embargo, al día siguiente cuando él despertó recostado en su regazo mientras ella dormitaba en el sofá, descubrió que todo era cierto. Miroku le había acariciado la mejilla, luego le dio las gracias por haberlo ido a buscar y cuidarlo la noche anterior, y por último le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras decía esas palabras que lo habían cambiado todo.

" _Recuerdo lo que te dije anoche, cada palabra es verdad. Pero si tú prefieres olvidarlo…"_

Ella le había tomado la mano para impedirle que se marchara, un tanto incrédula aún. Sus ojos habían buscado los de él un segundo antes de negar levemente, presionando un poco más su agarre.

" _No quiero olvidarlo, porque no eres el único que se siente así."_

La sonrisa segura y coqueta no se hizo esperar. _"Entonces, pensaré qué hacer al respecto."_

Y al día siguiente, la invitó a salir. Su mensaje fue recibido claramente: una salida sólo de ellos dos, lejos de la ciudad y las interrupciones para que pudiesen hablar y aclarar qué pasos darían a continuación. Eso había ocurrido hacía tres días, y hoy era el día planeado.

Sango sabía que eso probablemente terminaría con ellos como pareja, lo intuía con cada fibra de su ser, pero eso no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. A pesar de que Miroku no sería su primer novio, no podía decirse que tuviesen la misma experiencia y temía no ser suficiente para él. Además, tenía la desventaja de conocer el historial amoroso del muchacho, lamentablemente para ella, y no podía evitar ponerse celosa de antemano. Y, por si fuera poco, su padre consideraba que Miroku no era el tipo de hombre con quien ella debería estar.

Tenía todo en contra, pero aún así quería esforzarse. Porque prefería saber que lo había intentado, antes de vivir con la incertidumbre. Y porque nadie podía ver el futuro, quizá eso terminara bien después de todo.

Tres golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y sonrió: la puntualidad era una de las cualidades innatas del moreno. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y unos ojos azules alegres tras ellas.

— Buenos días, Sanguito. Espero que te gusten — le dijo, en tanto ella las recibía.

— Están preciosas, gracias.

— No más que tú, pequeñita — sonrió galante, mientras observaba el leve sonrojo ante el cumplido que comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de ella —. Estás hermosa.

— G-Gracias… — Sabía que él le coquetearía, se suponía que estaba acostumbrada a ese juego, pero esta vez era distinto. Para evitar ponerse más nerviosa, tomó el aroma de las flores un segundo antes de buscar un florero en donde dejarlas —. El ramo es un lindo gesto. Las dejaré en agua antes de que nos vayamos.

— De acuerdo.

Colocó las rosas en un florero con agua y luego tomó sus cosas para dejarse guiar por su compañero, los nervios cosquilleándole el vientre y las ansias picándole las palmas. Miroku tomó una de sus manos con cariño, presionándola suavemente en un gesto de seguridad, como si quisiera decirle que todo estaría bien. Sango sonrió, un poco más tranquila. Confiaba en él y sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

La llevó hasta el Parque Meiji no Mori Takao, un lugar que quedaba a una hora de viaje desde la ciudad y que contaba con la atmósfera pacífica e íntima que él consideraba necesaria para que ambos fuesen sinceros. Recorrieron la zona con calma, disfrutando del ambiente de tranquilidad que estaban teniendo y relajándose, Miroku logró sacarle varias carcajadas a la chica mientras se aventuraban entre los espesos árboles buscando los caminos para llegar a los distintos puntos principales del parque. Sango podía sentir cómo la mirada del ojiazul se fijaba en ella más seguido de lo que estaba acostumbrada, observándola con una intensidad que la hacía aguantar la respiración, porque era como si estuviese viendo su alma de esa forma.

No estaba dentro de sus planes escalar el monte Takao, ya que eso les hubiese llevado todo el día y Miroku deseaba mostrarle otros lugares a Sango antes de que la jornada llegara a su fin. Por lo mismo, la llevó a uno de los extremos del parque desde donde podían apreciar sin dificultad la montaña como su último destino, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado y observaran la puesta de sol desde ahí. Fue un espectáculo hermoso, la muchacha quedó maravillada con la imagen: los rayos dorados se filtraban entre el follaje de los árboles que cubrían la superficie del lugar, el destello de los reflejos proyectándose en el cielo y la espesura le daban la sensación de estar en un lugar mágico. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sentimiento cálido recorriéndola.

— Muchas gracias, Miroku — murmuró, mientras sentía cómo él la abrazaba por la espalda con cariño —. Ha sido un día maravilloso.

— No es nada, preciosa… pero el día aún no acaba y creo que todavía nos falta algo.

Sango sintió ahora con más fuerzas el cosquilleo en su abdomen, algo que la había acompañado todo el día, pero tan leve que había sido capaz de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, en esos momentos se hizo tan presente que su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Algo? — Preguntó sin querer mirarlo, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

— Sí, la razón por la que salimos hoy — él estrechó el abrazo, acercándola un poco más hacia sí —. ¿No lo recuerdas? Aunque, si prefieres, podemos olvidarlo y simplemente volver a casa-

— Te dije que no quiero olvidarlo — no supo de donde sacó voz para responderle, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho —. Pero si tú quieres…

— No te habría traído hasta aquí si esa fuese mi intención — él interrumpió la excusa que su compañera estaba comenzando a formar para evitar el tema, a pesar de que sabía que quería salir de esa situación pronto —. ¿No crees?

— Lo sé, lo siento…

— No te disculpes — se acomodó para mirarla de frente, las luces que estaban cerca para indicarles el regreso al camino iluminaban suavemente su rostro, dándole un tono pálido que lo hacía sentirse como en una especie de sueño —. Está bien, comprendo tus nervios… después de todo, no es algo a lo que sea ajeno.

Ella sonrió levemente, él no aparentaba estar nervioso, pero acababa de admitirlo directamente.

— De acuerdo, entonces… tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

— Sí, porque ese día dije cosas sin pensar. Debo disculparme por ello, creo que pudiste haber malinterpretado el mensaje. Y lo último que quiero es que haya malentendidos entre nosotros.

Si Sango estaba nerviosa antes, en ese momento superó toda experiencia previa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el estómago, mientras buscaba palabras para no parecer una idiota ilusionada ante esa declaración. Si ella había malinterpretado las cosas, entonces Miroku no sentía lo mismo y sólo se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones. Apretó los puños como un reflejo y desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar que él viera lo afectada que estaba.

— N-No te disculpes, debí darme cuenta. Supongo que aún soy muy ilusa en estas cosas, a diferencia de ti. Lamento haber creído que sabía lo que querías decir, fue mi error. ¿Podemos volver?

Aguantó las lágrimas, se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él terminaría viéndola de esa forma, como a una chica? Definitivamente, eso estaba mal… Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Intentó separarse de él y ponerse de pie, la cercanía le estaba haciendo daño. Pese a su esfuerzo, Miroku no le permitió lograr su objetivo, sosteniéndole las manos con seguridad.

— Sigues malinterpretando todo — su voz estaba tranquila, aunque parecía levemente molesto —. Pero es mi culpa. Creo que contigo cerca, mi cerebro no funciona de forma apropiada — sonrió de medio lado antes de continuar —. Me gustas, Sango, y mucho, pero no es el mismo tipo de atracción que he sentido por otras chicas. Es algo más que físico, eres más que una chica bonita. Eres fuerte, inteligente y vaya que tienes un carácter complicado… Eres diferente, y eso me asusta porque no había sentido esto antes, por nadie más. Y no es algo reciente, llevo meses preguntándome qué significa. Parece que ya encontré la respuesta.

Le acarició el rostro, limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima que se había escapado de los ojos de Sango, producto de la mezcla entre los nervios, el miedo, la ansiedad y la alegría. Se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia lo suficiente para encontrar sus labios, besándola de forma cálida, cariñosa y suave. La castaña correspondió el gesto un poco insegura y temerosa al principio, pero dejándose guiar por su acompañante y por esa extraña sensación que ahora la invadía, haciéndole sentir en las nubes. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, y ahora Sango entendía que esa sensación no era sólo un cliché de historias melosas ni chicos exagerados.

No estuvo segura si el beso duró segundos o minutos, sólo supo que cuando Miroku decidió separarse de ella, sus mejillas estaban rojas y ese cosquilleo en el estómago seguía persistente, impidiéndole mirarlo a la cara producto de los nervios. Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla, Sango pudo incluso adivinar la tranquila sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios en esos momentos. Quiso decir algo, intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontró. Sentía que, cualquier cosa que dijera, terminaría arruinando la magia del momento y no quería estropearlo todo, siempre lo hacía y era algo que otros chicos ya le habían reclamado.

— La respuesta es que te quiero, Sango. Y mucho.

Sintió su rostro arder aún más mientras una tímida sonrisa se apoderaba de su boca, al tiempo que él levantaba con suavidad su rostro para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y notara el brillo cálido que transmitían.

— Y-Yo también te quiero, Miroku… — Balbuceó y su voz se escuchó un poco rasposa, tan inapropiada para dar esa respuesta. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso, aunque seguía sintiendo la garganta un poco seca, seguro era producto de los nervios. — L-Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No seas tontita… no has hecho nada mal — él soltó una ligera risita, restándole importancia a lo que ella había considerado como un error, luego le besó la frente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez con un leve sonrojo también en sus mejillas, algo tan sutil que Sango pensó que podría estárselo imaginando —. Preciosa, tú… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Miroku, el chico más mujeriego y galán que conocía, le estaba pidiendo noviazgo en la primera cita? Sospechaba el curso que tendría todo desde que él la había invitado a salir, pero pensó que esa pregunta tardaría un poco más en llegar. Él solía salir con sus pretendidas durante un tiempo, tanteando terreno y evaluando si la relación podía pasar a ser algo más serio. Ella siempre le criticaba eso, porque consideraba que todo lo que hacía antes de considerar una relación como un noviazgo, era precisamente eso.

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio? ¿No es porque yo siempre te he cuestionado que no le tomes el peso a tus relaciones desde el principio? No quiero que hagas esto para no molestarme…

— Sango, ya te lo dije: eres diferente, y de una manera que me encanta. Pero pareciera que no terminas de creerlo. ¿De verdad piensas que habría hecho todo esto para que simplemente termináramos saliendo? Como si no hubiese esperado lo suficiente todo este tiempo, ¿ahora pones en duda mis intenciones? Por un momento, pensé que estábamos hablando el mismo idioma y-

Lo interrumpió un sorpresivo movimiento de la castaña, quien impulsivamente lo calló con un beso efusivo, no muy duradero, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin palabras ante lo inesperado e impredecible del acto. Definitivamente, la muchacha nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

— Perdón… es extraño estar en este lado del asunto. Estoy acostumbrada a ser la amiga que intenta ponerte los pies sobre la tierra, no la novia que provoca que andes en la luna.

— Bueno, si sigues reaccionando así, no me molestaría que tus besos me callaran cada vez que quieras — la sonrisa de Miroku ahora fue pícara, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

— No intentes aprovecharte de la situación… no voy a dejar que te pases de listo sólo porque ahora seamos novios.

— Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me gusta que sea así — le apretó suavemente una de sus mejillas, como quien dijera "qué tierna es esta niña", y luego frunció un poco las cejas, cayendo en cuenta de algo —. ¿Eso fue un sí, verdad?

— Idiota.

No necesitó más respuesta que esa y le encantaba que fuera así. Ninguno de los dos lo había considerado antes, pero se entendían a la perfección desde que comenzaron a ser amigos, incluso muchas veces Miroku no comprendía porqué los demás decían que Sango era complicada – aunque sí llegaba a pensarlo cuando discutían, especialmente porque casi siempre era a raíz de alguna de sus novias y ella negaba estar celosa; ahora sabía que eso no era cierto y todo tenía sentido.

Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, retomando el camino principal para regresar a la ciudad y llevarla a casa. Llegaron hasta el vehículo de él y se subieron para iniciar el trayecto, Sango más callada de lo habitual debido a que aún no lograba procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Eran novios! ¡Después de años de negar que sintiera algo por su amigo, ahora era su pareja! Sonrió levemente, se sentía extrañamente bien y eso le gustaba, era como haberse sacado un peso de encima o quitado la venda de los ojos. Ahora estaba siendo sincera y, para su fortuna, él correspondía sus sentimientos. Muchos de sus temores eran injustificados, porque Miroku la quería a pesar de lo mucho que la conocía. Y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, le costó despedirse de él, como si hubiesen perdido demasiado tiempo esos años. Sin embargo, el ojiazul le aseguró que seguiría siendo su novio aunque se separaran por unas horas. Sango soltó una risita con el comentario, agradeciéndole que fuese tan atento con ella y, luego de volver a probar sus labios durante bastante rato, al fin se separaron para ir a descansar y, de paso, terminar de ordenar sus ideas, controlar la emoción naciente y, porque no decirlo, hablarlo con sus amigos. InuYasha y Kagome estarían ansiosos por saber lo que había ocurrido, sin lugar a duda.

* * *

— ¡¿TE PIDIÓ NOVIAZGO EN LA PRIMERA CITA?!

La voz llena de emoción y sorpresa de su amiga junto con los ojos felices fueron algo que ella esperaba, después de todo habían hablado las posibilidades todos esos días y nunca pensaron que él propusiera esa idea esa misma tarde. Con lo bien que lo conocían, ambas creyeron que necesitaría un par de citas más para animarse; no tanto como con otras chicas, pero tampoco consideraron que sería tan rápido.

— Bueno, sí… Dijo que me quería mucho, que le gustaba y me preguntó si quería ser su novia.

— No puedo creerlo… Supongo que le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, creo que podría decirse que sí, a pesar de todo — Sango pareció meditarlo, la forma había sido muy atípica, pero aún así, Miroku era oficialmente su novio.

— No me extrañaría saber que en realidad el modo fue totalmente inusual, al igual que tu respuesta. ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes! Ya era hora…

La castaña sonrió, tenía el mismo pensamiento: era tiempo de que ambos fueran sinceros, y con eso también felices.

— Lo sé. Sólo espero que las cosas sigan así de bien, ya sabes… no me gustaría perderlo por alguna estupidez…

Kagome la miro confundida, extrañada ante su rostro temeroso. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas?

— No deberías pensar en eso. Están recién comenzando, debes disfrutarlo y ser feliz. No entiendo porque te afliges ahora…

— Son muchas cosas, Kagome… Primero, está el hecho de que Miroku es Miroku: coqueto por naturaleza, atrevido, pervertido y bueno… con toda esa experiencia detrás. Luego, tenemos su historial amoroso, ¿y si alguna chica decide aparecerse y hacer algún problema? Yo no tengo mucha paciencia y soy celosa, tú lo sabes… y, por si fuera poco, no soy el tipo de chica con el que él suele salir. ¿Y si termina aburriéndose de mí? ¿O resulto no ser tan interesante o sexy o sensual, como a él le gusta? ¡Imagina que después no le atraiga o termine hartándose! Yo-

— Estás exagerando. Miroku sabe exactamente cómo eres y así te quiere. Además, dudo que se esté arriesgando para echarlo a perder por alguna tontería…

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Ante la pregunta de Sango, Kagome asintió segura. — Supongo que tienes razón… Pero eso no quita uno de los mayores problemas: mi padre lo detesta.

— Tu padre no detesta a Miroku. El odia la idea de que sean novios. Pero no puede impedirlo, ambos son bien grandecitos y saben lo que hacen. Y cuando tu padre vea lo feliz que te hace Miroku, lo aceptará.

— ¿De dónde sacas tanto optimismo? — La castaña sonrió, pensando que debía darle la razón esta vez a su amiga. — A decir verdad, creo que es cierto. Debería estar tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ¿no?

La azabache le hizo un gesto de "¡ya verás que sí!" mientras terminaban de servirse su copa de helado. Sango suspiró, deseando que todo fuese como su amiga se lo planteaba, ya que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estresarse por ese tipo de problemas. Ya iba en su segundo año en la Academia de Policía y todas las exigencias estaban al doble, por lo que debía concentrarse en eso sin otras distracciones. Y Miroku también era consciente de ello, por lo que esperaba que sus temores sólo fuesen infundados.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola~! Aquí traigo un proyecto que nació de repente -como casi todo lo que hace mi musa desconsiderada- y que en realidad será algo largo. Llevo un par de capítulos avanzados y varios más planeados, así que probablemente, sea actualización seguida -o eso quiero creer. Tengan fe._

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a Nuez por siempre estar ahí, apoyándome con mis locas ideas y ayudándome a sacarlas a flote. Eres un sol, hermosa._

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente -espero que sea antes de Navidad xd-_

 _ **B** esos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi._


	2. El primer golpe de la realidad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **II**_

— _**El primer golpe de la realidad —**_

* * *

— "' _El mañana estoy evitando.' Si lo cantas, espinas acompañan mi sueño.  
Mi cuerpo está atado por la Restricción.  
Incluso la mente parece dormir.  
La fiebre que alcanzó mis mejillas es nostálgica y suave.  
Cuando busco en las sombras de la borrosa brecha, veo los cálidos colores de un sueño._ _" —_

— _**Chizuru; the GazettE—**_

* * *

" _3 años más tarde…"_

— ¿Puedes creer que Kohaku no me dijo nada? Y yo que le había ofrecido mis consejos…

— Dijo que tu historial amoroso no era un buen precedente para él.

— Sea como sea, soy su cuñado y debería tenerlo presente. ¿O no, Sanguito?

— No necesariamente, Miroku.

Él frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar ofendido con la respuesta, en tanto ella terminaba de tomarse el pelo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. De pronto fue interrumpida por los brazos de su compañero rodeándola por la cintura y su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su respiración. Sango intentó seguir con su tarea, pero no lo lograba porque Miroku había comenzado a depositarle besos en la curvatura de su cuello, seductor como siempre.

— A veces eres muy cruel, debería castigarte por eso — murmuró entre besos, provocándole escalofríos.

— Podrías intentarlo, a ver cómo te va — respondió con un tono levemente amenazante, logrando que él sonriera sin abandonar su labor en su cuello —. Miroku, necesito peinarme, se nos hará tarde para el trabajo.

— Ay preciosa, siempre te tardas demasiado en amarrarte el cabello. No es tan difícil, mira — con una habilidad que la castaña solía preguntarse dónde o cómo había adquirido, tomó su cabello y comenzó a formar el peinado: un moño muy similar a los que se usaban con los kimonos tradicionales, sólo que con menos vueltas y sujeto por pinzas del mismo tono que el pelo —. Por cierto, estaba pensando que podríamos salir este fin de semana, quizá ir a la montaña a acampar…

— Lo siento, pero tengo guardia… De hecho, tampoco podremos cenar el jueves… — Observó cómo el peinado iba adquiriendo forma y luego se mordió el labio con un sentimiento de culpa al ver el desánimo en los ojos de él. — Lo lamento, Miroku, pero me toca la ronda nocturna…

— Está bien, lo comprendo — Lo hacía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no era primera vez que les pasaba algo así y ya estaba comenzando a odiar esa rutina —. Creo que entonces tomaré el caso Sasumi-Toshio, así tendré algo que hacer este fin de semana.

— De verdad lo lamento mucho, sé que había prometido no trabajar tanto, pero si me lo piden…

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia mientras colocaba la última pinza en su cabello, dejando listo el peinado formal que ella usaba con su uniforme.

— Tendré que acostumbrarme, supongo. Y seguir insistiendo, quizá algún día obtenga un "sí" por respuesta. ¿Vamos?

La castaña sintió un peso en el pecho, sabía que tenía que solucionar eso pronto o podría terminar teniendo serios problemas con el ojiazul. De hecho, había intentado hablarlo con su superior, pero el Jefe de su departamento no era muy accesible y le dio una respuesta tipo "si no te gusta o tienes algún problema, la puerta es amplia". Ella apenas llevaba un año trabajando ahí y no podía darse el lujo de perder el empleo sin antes hacerse una buena fama. Para su compañero no era tan difícil, porque él había destacado desde siempre con su ingenio para crear defensas sólidas que, una vez que egresó como abogado, fueron un gran trampolín a un excelente puesto en la firma en la que trabajaba ahora. Sango también había destacado en la Academia, pero su Jefe no estaba interesado en hacerle las cosas fáciles y eso era un problema.

Se dejó guiar hasta el automóvil de su novio y emprendieron el camino a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios, algo que le produjo una sensación angustiante a la castaña. Quizá debiese replantearse sus prioridades, odiaba sentir que dejaba a Miroku de lado, en especial después de tanto tiempo juntos sin que él lo hubiese arruinado de alguna manera. Y eso era mucho, después de todo se trataba de Miroku. Negó con un gesto, debía comenzar a hacerse cargo del problema.

— Hey, Kuwashima — levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, encontrando un par de ojos verdes que la observaban con atención —. El jefe dijo que hoy irías conmigo.

— ¿Eh? Pero pensé que seguiría en Control de Tránsito con Hōjō…

— No, llegó recluta nuevo y es su turno de hacer el noviciado. Además, ya es hora de que hagas uso de esas cualidades que tanto destacan en tu historial académico. Prepárate, salimos en 5.

Se sintió emocionada, por fin saldría de ese aburrido puesto como fiscalizadora del tránsito para patrullar las calles con la unidad de Seguridad Civil junto a Subayai Kōga. Cuando llegó el momento, estaba más que lista para comenzar ese nuevo ciclo, dispuesta a demostrar porqué había sido la primera en su generación en la Academia. Y, quizá de esa forma, las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Necesitaba que así fuera.

* * *

Llegó a la Fiscalía donde recogería el archivo del caso que acababa de aceptar – sólo por el hecho de que _nuevamente_ su propuesta de un panorama para el fin de semana había sido rechazada – y esperó paciente en la oficina del fiscal, consciente de que iba a recibir todo un sermón por haber tardado tanto en dar una respuesta.

— Pensé que no ibas a aceptar — la voz fría y calculadora llegó justo después de que la puerta se abriera.

— Bueno, hubo cambio de planes… pero no te preocupes, revisaré el expediente el fin de semana, así el lunes tenemos una defensa sólida.

— Eso espero. Sabes que no tolero los errores, Tsujitani.

Miroku sonrió, el Detective Taishō Sesshōmaru, hermanastro mayor de su mejor amigo y fiscal de esa prefectura, era muy exigente y si no confiara en sus capacidades, de seguro no le ofrecería ningún caso.

— Lo tengo más que claro.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pudieron romper la ley en otra parte? Vamos, caminen…

— ¡No nos empujes, bruto! ¡Conocemos el camino!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Keh, han pasado más tiempo aquí que en sus casas…

El alboroto les llegó claramente desde el otro lado de la puerta de la oficina, interrumpiendo una charla que en realidad tampoco llevaría a mucho más. De pronto, el bullicio de algunos golpes, estruendos de muebles siendo golpeados y el brusco ingreso de uno de los sujetos que estaban siendo detenidos, lograron dar término anticipado a la reunión, molestando más de la cuenta al fiscal.

— ¡Voy a matarte, _ejecutor_! — Bramó el delincuente, mirando con odio al detective, quien le devolvió una mirada fría.

— Ni en sueños.

Sesshōmaru, a quien le decían _el ejecutor_ por haber logrado que varios de sus casos fuesen sentenciados con la pena máxima, realizó un hábil y rápido movimiento que apenas fue visible, dejando al hombre que se suponía, acabaría con su vida, indefenso en el suelo. Varios oficiales ingresaron luego, apresándolo nuevamente y pidiéndole disculpas con exageradas reverencias al fiscal. Él hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano, buscando con su mirada entre los policías hasta que dio con su objetivo.

— Malditos bastardos, hicieron que manchara mi uniforme nuevo… ¡Kagome va a matarme!

— InuYasha.

El aludido levantó la vista de la mancha de sangre en su brazo que poco a poco iba extendiéndose, y lo miró a los ojos, sin cambiar la expresión molesta que tenía.

— Sesshōmaru, ¿qué me vas a decir ahora?

— ¿Tan difícil es para ti mantener a los delincuentes en su lugar?

— Por si no lo notaste, _me hirieron_.

— No me interesa. Eres un inepto.

— Disculpe, _señor fiscal_ , no es mi responsabilidad que la mitad de los criminales ande tras su cabeza.

— Pero sí lo es mantener la seguridad en esta Fiscalía.

— Como si necesitaras protección. No veo que tengas problemas para defenderte.

— Ese no es el punto, tienes un trabajo que cumplir y no lo estás haciendo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Acusarme con papá?

— Suficiente. Alejen a este idiota de mi jurisdicción. No quiero volver a ver su rostro en mi Fiscalía.

InuYasha le hizo un gesto de desprecio antes de salir de la oficina, directo a pedir un traslado de unidad, mientras Miroku esperaba en su puesto un tanto pensativo, con el archivo bajo el brazo y los puños prietos sin poder sacarse de la mente el brazo herido de su amigo. Intentaba no pensar mucho en eso, pero cuando era testigo de este tipo de escenas donde algún oficial resultaba lastimado, no podía evitar pensar en Sango y los riesgos que corría siendo parte de la Policía. Constantemente tenía esa batalla interna, porque sabía que esa era su pasión y era feliz cumpliendo su sueño; sin embargo, cada día que salía a trabajar, podía no volver a verla. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su novia podía cuidarse muy bien sola y a él sólo le quedaba esperar y rogar que nada malo le pasara.

Con ese pensamiento, volvió a su oficina para comenzar a analizar el caso, intentando desviar su atención de esa preocupación, nada más podía hacer después de todo.

* * *

Miró nuevamente el formulario que tenía en sus manos mientras sentía como los ojos de quienes estaban en espera de sus palabras la escrutaban con rencor, seguramente pensando en alguna forma de venganza. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dejando a un lado el papeleo y devolviéndoles una mirada severa al grupo frente a ella.

— La burocracia es aburrida, ¿no? — Les dijo, acercándose un paso a ellos. — Entonces, pasemos a la acción.

— A mí no me molestaría darte un poco de acción, bombón — murmuró uno de los sujetos, mirándola de pies a cabeza con lujuria.

— ¡Eh, cuidado! Ten más respeto con la oficial — Kōga, a su lado, hizo notar su presencia con un tono amenazante —. No querrás tener como agravante abusar de ella.

— Ningún agravante me tendrá aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte mientras esperamos a mi abogado? Seguro puedo lograr que cambies esa expresión tan seria.

— ¡Ya basta! — Kōga estaba molesto, no podía tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento. — Si sigues de chistosito, vas a pagar caro las consecuencias.

— Uf, mira, gruñón — el tipo que era el líder del grupo de tres que habían detenido luego de que ocasionaran disturbios en un centro comercial al portar armas cargadas de forma ilegal, se acercó a los barrotes de la celda que en esos momentos los privaban de libertad, con un gesto confiado —. Sólo nos atrapaste portando estas armas, ninguna de ellas se disparó, no hubo heridos ni destrozos. En menos de una hora, mi abogado nos tendrá fuera de este lugar y todos tus sermones y amenazas se las llevará el viento. ¿Por qué no mejor nos dejas divertirnos un poco con la oficial?

Sango rodó los ojos, molesta. De partida, _odiaba_ a los abogados que se prestaban para defender a ese tipo de idiotas, permitiéndoles hacer y deshacer a su gusto, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de la población. Además, le daba asco que sujetos como ese la vieran de esa forma, ella no era un pedazo de carne ni mucho menos. Por si fuera poco, ya llevaban en ese procedimiento más de 3 horas y hacia dos que debería estar en casa. Le hizo un gesto a su acompañante, estaba tensa y sabía perfectamente cómo relajarse.

— ¿Sabes, Subayai? Él tiene razón, necesito liberar tensiones y un poco de _acción_ no le hará mal a nadie, en tanto esperamos a su bendito abogado. ¿No lo crees?

Bien podía llevar apenas una semana trabajando con él, pero era tiempo suficiente como para que confiara en su criterio. Le lanzó las llaves de la celda y le permitió entrar con una mirada desinteresada, no iba a participar de eso. Sango ingresó a la prisión con una sonrisa segura, haciéndole un gesto al tipo que seguía mirándola deseoso.

— Así me gusta, preciosura, yo haré que liberes todo ese estrés… lo quieras o no.

Ella sabía que él sospecharía algo e intentaría hacer uso de la ventaja numérica, seguramente no le importaba estar en la estación de Policía en esos momentos. Pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para prever sus reacciones y en menos de un minuto, Sango había dejado fuera de combate a los dos secuaces que lo acompañaban y se había hecho cargo de él, inmovilizándolo y dándole un certero golpe en los genitales que lo dejó sin habla. Se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que escuchaba una voz demasiado familiar acercarse desde la sala de espera del edificio.

— ¿El señor Kido disparó el arma, o sólo la portaba?

— No hubo disparos en el incidente. Todo está en el informe que le entregué Ahora, si me acompaña, su cliente está por aquí…

La puerta se abrió en el instante en el que ella cerraba la celda, lanzándole las llaves a su compañero y poniéndose a su lado, su rostro, satisfecho tras haberle dado su merecido a esos imbéciles, había vuelto a contraerse con una expresión hasta molesta mientras observaba al recién llegado abogado, quien primero analizó la escena tras los barrotes y luego la miró a ella, sacando conclusiones.

— Maldita perra, haré que pagues por esto. Podrías incluso perder tu puesto aquí — el _señor Kido_ habló en un susurro, notando la presencia de su defensor y buscando su atención —. Nos agredió, haciendo un uso desmedido de fuerza sin que la provocáramos ni que hubiese motivos. Ya estábamos detenidos.

Sango resopló, como si las amenazas de ese sujeto no le afectaran, pero sin decir nada en su defensa. No necesitaba hacerlo, sabía cómo era eso: el idiota dejaría una queja formal, a ella la sacarían de las calles un par de días y se llevaría el regaño de su jefe, quien estaría encantado de reprenderla y hacerle ver sus errores.

— No eran los únicos presentes, ¿lo olvidan? Se merecían esos golpes — Kōga salió en su defensa, sorprendiéndola —. Además, si quieren dejar la queja, nadie los detiene. Háblenlo con su abogado, seguro pueden quedarse aquí toda la noche y esperar hasta mañana, cuando llegue nuestro superior y evalúe él mismo la situación.

— ¡No pueden tenernos aquí toda la noche por eso! ¿O sí, abogado?

Los ojos azules destellaron, no había dicho nada hasta el momento sopesando las opciones. Miró a su cliente, luego echó un vistazo rápido al informe que tenía en sus manos y a continuación negó con la cabeza, un poco contrariado.

— Lo lamento, pero tiene razón. Si quiere salir hoy, tendrá que olvidar esta situación. Es protocolo de seguridad — agregó al ver la expresión incrédula del sujeto tras las rejas.

— ¡Esto es injusto! ¿Seguridad? ¡Pudo hacernos daño de verdad!

— Pues, yo los veo bastante bien. Lo único herido que puedo notar, es su orgullo.

El hombre murmuró un reclamo entre dientes, inentendible, y después se dio por vencido. — De acuerdo. Sácanos luego de aquí.

Sango chasqueó la lengua molesta cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho, _su novio_ había decidido seguir con el caso y sacar a esos patanes de la cárcel. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero, firmó el papeleo que tenía que llenar como protocolo tras todo el procedimiento y le indicó que se iría a casa. Kōga asintió con un gesto, consciente de que la situación era incómoda para ella. Después de todo, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Miroku, teniendo que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Así que ambos agradecieron que ella abandonara el lugar, era lo mejor por el momento.

* * *

Volvió a golpear la puerta, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho, y del tiempo que llevaba parado frente a ella, esperando una respuesta. Era tarde, la luna iluminaba el pasillo exterior del departamento y los vecinos dormían; sin embargo, él no iba a irse hasta haber logrado su objetivo.

— Sango, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, logrando que se sintiera invisible, ignorado por completo. Sabía que la muchacha estaba en la casa, se lo había confirmado uno de los vecinos cuando llegó y golpeó sin ser atendido; y era obvio que estaba molesta con lo que había ocurrido. Él también lo estaba, pero no tuvo de otra más que hacerlo. Nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con que su novia fuera quien había apresado a su _cliente_ , mucho menos que luego lo agrediera de esa forma, fuera por la razón que fuera. Negó con un gesto, necesitaba explicarse, se sentía bastante mal por todo eso y si no lograba solucionar la situación pronto, terminaría ahogándose.

— Sanguito, preciosa… por favor… — Se sentó junto a la puerta, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, estaba perdido. — Sólo te pido que me escuches…

No sabía que más hacer. Si era necesario, se quedaría junto a su entrada toda la noche, para así toparla al día siguiente cuando saliera al trabajo e intentar explicarle lo que había pasado. Incluso podría quedarse ahí eternamente, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era aclarar la situación. Su móvil de pronto emitió un pitido, indicándole que un mensaje había llegado. Miró la pantalla y vio que era de su jefe, quien le agradecía el trabajo realizado. Guardó el aparato, eso no logró animarlo en lo más mínimo.

— Sango…

Esta vez fue más un susurro, una súplica. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a la castaña en pijama, quien le hizo un gesto a él para que se pusiera de pie e ingresara al departamento. Miroku pudo notar que ella había estado llorando, a pesar de que ahora intentaba regresarle una expresión indiferente mientras le señalaba un sofá.

— Si sigues afuera, te vas a resfriar. Puedes dormir aquí, traje un par de mantas para que no pases frío. _Buenas noches_.

Hizo ademán de querer volver a su cuarto, pero Miroku le tomó la mano para detenerla y la acercó a él, abrazándola con aprehensión mientras respiraba su aroma y aguantaba las lágrimas, le dolía saber que ella sufría por su culpa, y sumado a que intentara serle indiferente…

— Lo siento, Sango. Yo no… no sabía que eras tú quien los había apresado… Si lo hubiese sabido, yo no…

— ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia? — Intentó sonar fría, estaba molesta. — Esos sujetos son delincuentes, y tú hiciste que quedaran en libertad.

— Cualquier abogado lo habría hecho, sólo tenían que pactar la fianza y firmar una declaración jurada…

— ¡Pero no fue cualquier abogado quien lo hizo! ¡Fuiste tú! — Se separó de él para mirarlo acusadora. — ¿Desde cuándo tus clientes son criminales? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el motivo por el que te convertiste en abogado? Porque yo lo recuerdo perfectamente: _Para proteger al inocente y buscar la justicia._ ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando tomaste la decisión?

— Sí, eso fue lo que dije — aceptó, resignado —. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Todos tienen derecho a una defensa…

— Claro, y quien pueda pagar tus honorarios, sin importar si es culpable o no, tendrá tus servicios. ¿Esas son las circunstancias ahora?

— No, Sango, no es así. No estás dejando que me explique.

— ¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Cómo terminaste defendiendo a los imbéciles que, no sólo infringieron la ley, sino que, además, querían abusar de tu novia? ¡Pues entonces, explícamelo, porque yo no lo entiendo! ¡El Miroku que yo conozco no lo habría hecho!

— ¿Intentaron abusarte? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que los golpeaste? — Ahora él también estaba molesto, no sabía ese gran detalle.

— Sí, por lo menos yo puedo defenderme. Pero imagina si lo intentan con otra persona… hoy podrían haber matado a alguien con esas armas… ¡Y tú los sacaste de prisión!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Cometí un error, lo sé! — Miroku apretó los puños y levantó un poco más la voz. — ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Créeme, si hubiese dependido de mí, los hubiera dejado bastante tiempo tras las rejas.

— ¿Y por qué no pudiste evitarlo? ¿Acaso ya no decides tú qué casos tomar?

— Ese tipo es cliente de mi jefe. Hoy lo llamó para informarle de su situación, pero él está fuera de la ciudad y no podía venir a sacarlo. Me llamó para ordenarme que lo supliera y los liberara. No pude decirle que no, me arriesgaba a perder mi empleo — soltó un suspiro, se sentía derrotado —. Quizá no soy mejor que otros abogados a los que sé que odias, poniendo en peligro a los demás por cuidar mi puesto de trabajo… Lo siento, tienes razón.

Sango lo observó bajar los brazos, abatido, mientras huía de su mirada. Se mordió el labio, estaba siendo demasiado dura. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema, era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, Miroku tendría que defender a alguien que no fuese inocente. Independiente de lo que él pensara o quisiera hacer, ninguno de los dos podía escapar de la realidad. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sabía que lo había herido, esa no era su intención. Sólo estaba molesta, no era su culpa después de todo. Él se sorprendió con el gesto, pero estaba tan abatido que simplemente se dejó atrapar por la calidez que ella le entregaba, refugiándose en su pecho, queriendo que el resto del mundo desapareciera y que sólo quedaran ellos dos.

— Lo siento, Miroku, no quise decir todo eso… no es tu culpa, comprendo que no podías hacer nada más… perdóname, soy demasiado extremista y olvido que la realidad es muy distinta a nuestros sueños…

— Ojalá pudiéramos crear nuestra propia realidad, y así no tendrías que trabajar tanto ni yo haría a un lado nuestros valores sólo porque el sistema nos obliga…

— Podemos seguir intentando, ¿no crees?

Miroku sonrió, abrazándola de vuelta mientras se sentaban en el sofá, ya más tranquilos los dos. Depositó un beso en su cabeza, la angustia que lo había acompañado desde que vio a Sango en la estación junto con el sujeto al que iba a _defender_ , se esfumó en ese instante, porque sabía que nadie lo amaría más que ella, así como él tampoco amaría a nadie más.

* * *

Revolvió su té, pensativa mientras escuchaba a su amiga, notando todas las señales de alerta que conocía en su relato. No quiso interrumpirla hasta que ella misma indicó el punto final de la historia, soltando un suspiro cansino, dándose cuenta recién de lo agotada que la tenía la situación.

— Entonces, no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo, jamás había tratado así a Miroku…

— No es algo tranquilizador en realidad — Kagome negó con un gesto, preocupada —. Está bien que tengas un carácter fuerte, pero creo que tienen un problema.

— Lo sé, es lo que siento, pero no sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera he podido determinar cuál es el problema — la castaña parecía confundida —. Le he dado vueltas y aún no encuentro una respuesta.

— Bueno, es complicado — la azabache bebió un poco de su té, analizando la situación —. Dijiste que últimamente has tenido demasiado trabajo, ¿no? Quizá estés un poco estresada y les haga falta tiempo para los dos… Hace bastante que no salen a distraerse.

— Sí, pero tampoco veo muy factible que podamos darnos el tiempo pronto, sigo con muchas guardias asignadas y Miroku tomó un par de casos grandes para compensar el… — Detuvo su explicación cuando notó el gesto de escepticismo de su amiga. — Sólo estoy poniendo excusas, ¿verdad?

— Así es. No es necesario que sea mucho tiempo, podrían simplemente salir una noche, alejarse del caos que hay acá y conversar… creo que también les hace falta hablar sobre esto. Es posible que no estés viendo todo el asunto, y de seguro Miroku debe tener su propia perspectiva de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Y si él realmente no tiene tiempo? Ya sabes que cuando se enfrasca en un caso…

— Sango, te aseguro que, si le dices a Miroku que salgan, aunque sea a mirar la luna en la esquina, él deja todo tirado y te acompaña. No lo sigas alejando.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón. Yo misma estoy poniéndonos obstáculos, lo siento.

— Así está mejor. Sólo date ánimo, verás que entre los dos podrán solucionarlo.

Sango sonrió, agradeciendo las palabras de su amiga, porque sabía que una opinión externa a veces ayudaba mucho en este tipo de situaciones, además de que necesitaba desahogarse y lo mejor era hacerlo con ella. De pronto miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que ya era hora de irse.

— Lo siento, Kagome, pero debo volver a la estación. A Naraku se le ocurrió hacer reunión hoy. No sé qué querrá ahora.

— Tu jefe es un asco. Por eso yo prefiero ser mi propia jefa — le sonrió mientras recogía las tazas de la mesa —. Además, así puedo invitar un café con pastel a mis amigas cuando están tristes.

— Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. Hablamos luego, te estoy contando cualquier cosa. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Sango se dirigió rápidamente a la estación, un poco ansiosa debido a la dichosa reunión. Era raro que Naraku, su jefe, hiciera citaciones así, algo debía haber pasado, y sólo lo iba a averiguar asistiendo a la tan anunciada junta.

* * *

Miró el contrato que estaba frente suyo y luego volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su jefe, confundido. Sabía que la firma para la que trabajaba tenía convenios variados y cuando le ofrecieron ese empleo, le habían dicho que le darían la oportunidad de desarrollarse profesionalmente en el área que fuese de su interés. Nunca habían mencionado que tendría que responder, además de los casos que tomaba sin recibir comisión, por acuerdos con instituciones privadas y personas particulares.

— ¿Y bien? — El hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio lo miraba expectante. — ¿Tienes alguna duda o queja? Estoy esperando tu firma.

— Yo… lo siento, pero no entiendo, señor Shishinki. La Fiscalía me busca específicamente a mí por esos casos, ¿por qué tengo que firmar este contrato? — La duda era aceptable, el mismo Sesshōmaru le había dicho que no aceptaría tan fácilmente a otro.

— Porque la Fiscalía no te paga directamente a ti. Es un convenio: ellos nos dan cierto aporte anual, y nosotros les ofrecemos el servicio con cualquiera de nuestros abogados. Que al señor Sesshōmaru le haya gustado tu trabajo y nos pida como primera opción tu colaboración, no significa que no podamos asignar a alguien más en tu lugar.

— Bien, eso lo entiendo. Pero… firmar este contrato…

— El convenio con la Fiscalía no es el único que aporta para tu sueldo. Como sabes, las empresas privadas y los particulares son una parte importante de nuestros ingresos, porque invierten más del 70% del capital con el que manejamos a nuestro equipo. Por lo tanto, como parte de esta firma, debes atender todos los casos que se te asignen, ya sean de la Fiscalía o de otros convenios. Incluso si es un particular, no deberías negarte. Además, trae sus beneficios adicionales: tus honorarios van a estar agradecidos.

Miroku volvió a releer parte del contrato, no muy convencido. Ya había tenido problemas por un cliente particular que ni siquiera había sido suyo, más bien era un favor a su jefe, y casi pierde a Sango por eso. Ahora le estaban ordenando que debía aceptar casos así, donde no defendería al inocente, sino a quien tuviese el dinero suficiente como para pagar los honorarios que le exigiera la firma. Lo estaban acorralando a eso, lo podía sentir.

— ¿Y si me niego a firmar?

— Te desvinculamos de la firma. Perderás la antigüedad y el prestigio que has obtenido este tiempo, además de la oportunidad de seguir trabajando con la Fiscalía — Shishinki apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, aún esperando una respuesta —. Claro que no te costará encontrar trabajo en otra firma, te has hecho un buen nombre estos meses. Pero nadie más trabaja con el fiscal. ¿Qué dices? Te irías sólo para comenzar a hacer en otro lado, lo que estarías negándote a realizar acá.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, sabía que él tenía razón y que ahora tendría que evaluar el mal menor. Tomó el bolígrafo que estaba junto al contrato y lo firmó, luego estampó la huella digital de su pulgar derecho junto a su firma y le entregó los papeles a Shishinki.

— Ya está hecho. ¿Necesita algo más?

— Por ahora, no… Tomaste una buena decisión — le sonrió, pero el gesto no fue devuelto por su empleado, quien sólo hizo una leve reverencia antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta —. Oye, Tsujitani… Buen trabajo con el señor Kido ese día. Te pagaré tu parte.

— No es necesario, sólo hice lo que me pidió — murmuró como respuesta, no quería tener ese dinero, sentía que estaba sucio —. Si me disculpa, volveré a mi oficina a preparar la audiencia de mañana.

— De acuerdo, ve. Pronto tendrás más noticias sobre esto.

Alcanzó a ver como él movía las hojas que acababa de firmar antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su trabajo, desganado. Al parecer, aunque lo intentara no iba a poder ganarle al sistema y terminaría defendiendo a quienes se había propuesto no hacerlo. Tendría que explicárselo a Sango, no quería tener problemas luego por no habérselo dicho, ya que sospechaba que más de alguna vez volvería a enfrentar una situación como la de unos días atrás y eso no era lo algo que quisiera seguir viviendo.

* * *

La sala de reuniones estaba repleta de policías impacientes, todos murmurando entre ellos teorías sobre el motivo del llamado del Jefe. Algunos decían que quizá fuese un despido masivo – contaba la leyenda que le gustaba hacerlos en público –, otros creían que podía estar por anunciar su compromiso con alguna mujer o incluso, que iba a retirarse. También consideraban posible el hecho de que fuese a dejar a algún oficial en vergüenza frente a todo el equipo, regañándolo en ese preciso instante por alguna falta que él considerara grave.

Pronto los murmullos comenzaron a cesar, cuando Kagewaki Naraku se hizo presente ingresando por la puerta lateral y ordenando unos papeles en el podio de orador mientras esperaba el silencio total.

— Bien, tengo novedades para todos ustedes. Seré trasladado como superior a otro departamento, información que no necesitan conocer. Así que ya no veré más sus patéticas caras.

— ¡Ni nosotros la tuya! — Se escuchó a algún valiente expresar lo que todos pensaban en ese momento.

— Sé que fuiste tú, Bankotsu. Luego hablaremos — hizo una pausa mientras fijaba su vista en el responsable, para luego seguir con su comunicado —. Así que, hasta nunca. Desde hoy, la Jefatura queda a cargo del oficial Takeda Kuranosuke. Sí les quiere decir algo, allá él. Es todo por mi parte… ¡Oh, cierto! Kuwashima, a mi oficina.

Mientras el nuevo Jefe de Policía se subía al podio para decir algunas amables palabras de introducción, mirándola a ella atentamente mientras recorría su camino, Sango siguió los pasos de Naraku hasta la oficina que, dentro de poco, dejaría de usar.

— ¿Sabes por qué te hice venir? — La pregunta parecía capciosa, como si ella fuese culpable y debiese disculparse antes de escuchar el sermón. Negó en respuesta, podían ser tantas cosas… — Bueno, cometes tantas faltas contra los civiles, que imagino no llevas una cuenta. Kido Ichiro, ¿te suena?

Frunció el ceño, recordaba muy bien a quién pertenecía ese nombre y más la situación que había experimentado durante su detención. Involuntariamente, chasqueó la lengua como restándole importancia, algo que no fue del agrado de su superior.

— Sí lo recuerdo.

— Bueno, deberías saber que el señor Kido es hijo de un importante contribuidor y debiese recibir un trato especial por eso. No es apropiado que salga de la estación con lesiones leves a moderadas luego de una detención de rutina en donde no se pudieron levantar cargos y él no presentó conductas violentas. ¿No lo crees?

Sango rodó los ojos, segura de que ella había sido acusada de ser agresiva sin razón. — ¿Puso un reclamo?

— Su abogado quería interponer hasta una demanda. Saliendo de acá, constataron lesiones en una clínica y trajo la evidencia hoy por la mañana. ¿Sabes lo grave que es?

— ¡Yo no lo herí! — Resopló molesta, sabía medir sus golpes y sólo había aplicado la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarlos, asegurándose de no causarles ninguna lesión. De pronto, parpadeó un par de veces, cayendo en cuenta de algo. — Espera, ¿su abogado los acompañó a constatar lesiones cuando salieron de acá…?

— Así es. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero no puedes tener ese comportamiento. Vas a ser castigada por un mes. No sabes cuánto me costó convencer al abogado para que sólo dejara un reclamo… Volverás a Tránsito.

— P-Pero… ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Yo no lo herí, estoy segura, y ellos estaban buscando problemas!

— No voy a transar contigo, Kuwashima: está decidido.

— ¡Ni siquiera he podido defenderme! Es injusto, todos aquí saben que no hago uso desmedido de mi fuerza y…

— Dile eso al bendito abogado, creo que lo conoces mejor que yo.

Ella abrió la boca, incrédula. No podía ser verdad, ¿acaso Miroku…? Pero era ilógico, él no había estado de acuerdo con la idea de poner un reclamo, y sabía que menos lo haría después de sacarlos de ahí, no era su abogado defensor.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí, Naraku?

La voz del nuevo Jefe interrumpió su análisis, logrando que lo mirara de frente, aún con el rostro confundido por las palabras del que pronto dejaría de ser su superior.

— Sólo estoy imponiendo un poco de disciplina. Algo que tendrás que aprender a hacer, en especial con algunos — respondió él, mirándola con desprecio.

— Ya veo. Pero oficialmente, ya no estás a cargo. Quizá deba tomar las riendas ahora, ¿no crees? — Kuranosuke sonrió, haciéndole un gesto hacia la puerta al aludido.

— Como gustes. Hasta nunca.

Naraku abandonó la oficina con un gesto despectivo, llevándose sus cosas y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Sango resopló, estaba completamente molesta y no estaba segura de cómo canalizar esa furia sin explotar. Intentó contar hasta diez y pensar que su antiguo superior sólo mentía, porque Miroku jamás habría llegado a ese punto, él mismo le dijo que lo había hecho únicamente porque su jefe se lo había pedido. Pero ¿y si ahora también había sido un favor que él le pidiera? Gruñó involuntariamente, sabía que eso podía pasar, pero seguía siendo algo molesto. ¿Iba a poder aceptarlo algún día sin enfadarse, consciente de que no era responsabilidad de Miroku, sino su obligación y eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo? Porque debía saberlo pronto, de lo contrario tendrían más problemas de lo que ella esperaba.

— Creo que te perdiste mi discurso de presentación por este regaño. ¿Fue algo muy grave?

Ella levantó la mirada hasta la de él y se encogió de hombros. — No sabría decirlo. Un sujeto puso un reclamo porque dice que me excedí en el uso de la fuerza mientras estaban detenidos.

— ¿Y fue así? Porque no recuerdo que fueses agresiva en exceso, a menos que lo ameritara la situación.

Sango se sonrojó levemente, recordando viejos tiempos. Kuranosuke la conocía desde la infancia, sus familias eran muy cercanas y habían compartido desde muy pequeños. A diferencia de ella, él solía ser más diplomático y tranquilo, aunque le gustaba verla en acción, decía que parecía un lirio danzando entre la hierba. Cuando el castaño iba a comenzar la primaria, se mudó de ciudad y estuvieron un tiempo alejados, unos cuantos años en los que ella conoció a Kagome, InuYasha y Miroku. Para su regreso, ya no eran niños y pronto Sango se percató de que Kuranosuke la veía como más que una amiga. Como le tenía mucho cariño y él era todo un caballero con ella, comenzaron una relación con la que ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo y apoyaron, pero con el tiempo las cosas comenzaron a fallar, ninguno de los dos tenía la misma percepción de la relación y decidieron que lo mejor era seguir siendo amigos. Un tiempo después, él volvió a irse de la ciudad para ingresar en la Academia de Policía y desde entonces, no se habían visto. A veces él le escribía correos para saber cómo estaba, ella los respondía cortésmente, agradecida de su preocupación. Nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver, menos que sería su Jefe.

— Bueno, estaban provocándome. Querían tener un poco de acción conmigo y, por supuesto que yo no se las di. Si eso está mal, pues entonces, merezco el castigo.

— No creo que los delincuentes tengan derecho a ofendernos, menos a faltarte el respeto así, sin tener consecuencias. Además, nadie asegura que efectivamente, esas lesiones hayan sido causadas por ti — Kuranosuke le sonrió de una forma fraternal que le causó un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? Porque siempre termino con algún llamado de atención o castigo por situaciones así… — Era tan extraño tener apoyo de su superior, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

— Claro que sí — soltó una risa tranquila, intentando alivianar el ambiente —. Y no me trates de usted, puedes tutearme. Nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

— N-No, claro que no… Pero eres mi superior, no quiero faltarte el respeto.

— Tranquila, puedes guardar las apariencias mientras estemos con otras personas, pero entre nosotros…

— De acuerdo, tienes razón.

— Así me gusta. Oh, y no te preocupes por ese castigo… No creo que sea necesario, después de todo quien está a cargo ahora soy yo. Puedes volver a tus labores por ahora.

— Muchas gracias, Kuranosuke. Es bueno que estés aquí.

— Sí, creo lo mismo. Hasta luego.

Sango abandonó la oficina sintiéndose extrañamente más tranquila. Tener a alguien que la apoyara de esa forma era reconfortante a un punto que no había pensado que podría llegar a sentir. Por lo menos ahora, no se sentiría sola peleando contra el mundo.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola de nuevo! Como dije, la actualización no será tan tardada (o eso espero), porque el fic ya está algo avanzado y la trama está decidida. Sólo falta afinar detalles y escribir. Y bueno, ya vamos viendo cómo los problemas van presentándose. La dura y triste realidad a veces juega mucho en contra, destruyendo sueños de una forma bastamte cruel. Hay que saber lidiar con eso y, además, ser perseverante y no rendirse. Por lo menos, sabemos que ellos tienen esas cualidades. A ver cómo les va._

 _ **G** racias infinitas a **Loops** y a **Nuez** por sus adorables reviews y por seguir esta historia, a pesar de que sospechan que el dolor viene aproximándose. Espero ansiosa sus apreciaciones sobre este capítulo._

 _ **U** n abrazo enorme a todos, nos leemos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. Burbuja rota

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **III**_

 ** _— Burbuja rota —_**

* * *

— " _Porque me estaría volviendo más fuerte,  
si estuviésemos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada._

 _Obsérvame._

 _Aquí te estoy esperando,  
Incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante.  
Aquí te estoy esperando,  
sin dejar de gritar.  
Sé que mi corazón está tirando del hilo que nos conecta,  
para que despierte en mí, la de aquellos tiempos._

 _No necesitas llorar." —_

— _**A little pain; OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST)—**_

* * *

Miró la hora impaciente y nervioso. Sabía que esa charla no podía esperar más, porque en cualquier momento iban a exigirle dar cumplimiento al contrato y cuando eso pasara, tendría serios problemas. Habían tenido bastante difícil el poder coordinar tener una noche libre ambos para cenar y pasar algo más de tiempo de pareja juntos y, lamentablemente, sería la única oportunidad que tendrían para hablar del tema. Debía contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si Sango no podía aceptar esa situación? ¿Si luego terminaban en lados opuestos del estrado, él defendiendo lo indefendible y ella luchando por la justicia? ¿Podrían separar el trabajo de su vida personal? A veces sentía que era algo imposible, Sango sentía demasiada pasión por el suyo y él no podía evitar tener que estar en contra de sus principios en algún momento… Pero ¿era tanto como para hacerlo sentir de esa forma? La amaba y sólo deseaba que fuese feliz, nada más que eso, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, hacía días que no la veía sonreír de una manera sincera y alegre…

— Gracias por traerme, no era necesario que te molestaras…

— No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario: es un placer ayudarte. Cuando lo desees…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar a su novia reír antes de despedirse de la figura masculina que la acompañaba y tocar el timbre. Eso le dio muy mala espina, pero decidió hacer a un lado el sentimiento, no iba a arruinar esa velada con una escena de celos injustificada. Además, pronto tendría otro tema con el que lidiar. Abrió la puerta e intentó regalarle una sonrisa galante, aunque ella era bastante perspicaz y notó de inmediato que algo estaba pasando.

— Hola, preciosa. ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que eres? — Le dio un corto beso en los labios como saludo.

— Creo que sí, es posible — trató de seguirle el juego, pero no podía actuar natural cuando tenía esa sensación —. ¿Ocurre algo, Miroku? Estás… _raro_.

— Bueno, tengo un poco de curiosidad — no fue del todo sincero, no quería comenzar la noche planteando su problema —. ¿Quién te vino a dejar? No reconocí la voz.

Sango sonrió de medio lado, era inusual ser testigo de sus celos, y de cierta forma le gustaba, siempre que no fuese algo desmedido.

— Kuranosuke — reveló intentando restarle importancia, aunque notó la confusión en el rostro de Miroku —. Hace una semana asumió la Jefatura de la Estación de Policía.

— No me lo habías mencionado. Creo que debería saber cuándo uno de tus ex vuelve a aparecer, en especial si va a ser tu jefe. Y más aún si es Kuranosuke, a quien estoy seguro de que aún le gustas.

— No seas ridículo, Miroku — se cruzó de brazos, resoplando su flequillo —. Sólo es mi jefe. No te pongas celosito, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más.

— Está bien, te voy a creer — le rozó la punta de la nariz con su dedo y luego le indicó con un gesto la mesa, invitándola a sentarse —. La cena está lista, sólo debo servirla. ¿Me concedes el honor?

Ella asintió con un gesto, instalándose en el puesto que él le había indicado y esperándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacía bastante tiempo que no se dejaba mimar por su novio y casi había olvidado lo atento que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Siempre era un caballero, pero últimamente los momentos que pasaban juntos se limitaban al trayecto desde su departamento hasta la Estación de Policía y de regreso, así que una cena cocinada especialmente por él y el servicio hasta la mesa eran gestos que ella valoraba y disfrutaba muchísimo.

La comida fue servida y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una velada tranquila, poniéndose al día con lo que no habían podido durante el último tiempo en el que apenas se habían visto, Miroku logrando sacarle más de una sonrisa a Sango y recordándole lo importante que era para él. Ella estaba agradecida, aunque de pronto la invadió un extraño sentimiento de pesar, al darse cuenta de que en realidad había desperdiciado momentos valiosos con su novio y ni siquiera sentía que hubiese valido la pena. El ojiazul notó de inmediato el cambio en su rostro, preocupándose al no conocer la razón.

— Preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

— L-Lo siento… no quiero arruinar el momento, es sólo que… — Inhaló profundo, mirándolo directo a los ojos antes de abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. — He sido tan tonta… Te extraño demasiado, y ahora me doy cuenta de que te necesito tanto… He priorizado mi trabajo, postergándonos y no he ganado nada con eso… Sólo alejarte… perdóname, Miroku…

— No hay nada que perdonar, Sanguito — él le acarició la cabeza, comprendiendo sus palabras —. No te estoy reprochando nada, después de todo tu trabajo es algo importante para ti, te has esforzado mucho para demostrar que estás capacitada y eso requiere de algunos sacrificios. No podría pedirte que descuidaras algo por lo que has luchado tanto, sólo puedo tener paciencia y seguir apoyándote como siempre.

Sango sonrió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. — Gracias…

— No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer — sonrió de medio lado, recordando que debía contarle lo del contrato que había firmado unos días atrás —. Además, no puedo quejarme ni reclamarte nada si tampoco seré capaz de evitar algunas situaciones por lo mismo… el trabajo.

La castaña se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, confundida. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Bueno, mi jefe prácticamente me obligó a firmar un contrato de trabajo en donde se me exige llevar los casos que me imponga la firma, sean o no de mi agrado, a cambio de seguir trabajando con ellos y la Fiscalía. Si no lo hacía, perdía mi puesto…

— Eso es muy injusto — ella estaba molesta con la idea, sabía lo que eso significaba —. ¿Tendrás que defender situaciones con las que no estés de acuerdo sólo porque los involucrados tienen los medios para pagarle a la firma? Sólo les interesa el dinero, son capaces hasta de perjudicar al personal de policía con tal de mantener felices a sus clientes… Malditos usureros.

— No tengo otra opción, en todas las firmas será igual. Tendría que comenzar una carrera independiente, pero para eso debo primero ganar cierto prestigio… — Negó con un gesto, el sistema era un asco y lo peor era no poder escapar de eso. Luego entrecerró las cejas, analizando las palabras de su novia. — Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que perjudican a la Policía? ¿Acaso pasó algo…?

— Sí, no te había contado… el sujeto al que tuviste que sacar de la cárcel aquella vez, ese tal Kido, puso un reclamo contra mí. Supuestamente, saliendo de la Estación, fue a constatar lesiones a una clínica junto con su abogado y luego presentaron la queja.

— ¿Al salir de la Estación? ¡Pero si los llevé a su casa! ¿Tuviste algún problema por eso?

— En realidad, Naraku quería castigarme, dijo que tuvo que convencer al abogado de que no interpusiera una denuncia… de hecho, me hizo creer que eras tú quien había dejado la queja…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué haría eso? Además, apenas si los vi esa noche, nunca más crucé palabra con ninguno de ellos… ¿Le creíste?

— Me pareció todo muy extraño. Naraku no me tiene simpatía y creo que sólo quería fastidiarme. Por un momento dudé, pero luego Kuranosuke me mostró el formulario del reclamo y vi que era de Shishinki…

— Claro, él lo haría encantado… — Negó molesto, no le gustaba que ella tuviera problemas en el trabajo. — ¿Y al final, te castigaron…?

— No, Kuranosuke no lo creyó necesario. Dijo que me creía, que no me haría pagar algo por lo que no tenía culpa — Sango sonrió levemente, el nuevo jefe la había sacado de un buen lío.

— Me alegro… sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas en hacer bien tu trabajo, que te castiguen por eso…

— Lo sé, pero no pasó. Espero que ahora las cosas mejoren con Kuranosuke, quizá él se encargue de que realmente se haga un poco más de justicia…

— Esperemos que así sea.

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea de que la situación pudiese mejorar de ahora en adelante, la esperanza nuevamente naciendo en sus corazones. Decidieron que era hora de ir a descansar, debían trabajar al otro día y ambos habían tenido jornadas ajetreadas, se merecían unas reponedoras horas de sueño, y nada mejor que en la compañía de la persona que amaban.

* * *

— ¡Bien, Kuwashima! Eres más astuta de lo que aparentas, lo voy a agregar a tu evaluación trimestral — Kōga le giñó un ojo mientras le daba un suave golpecito en el hombro, conforme con su desempeño —. Además, te prefiero a ti de compañera en lugar de otro pulgoso que llegó como plaga.

— ¡Oye, sarnoso, te escuché! — Sango sonrió de medio lado mientras InuYasha increpaba a su compañero por lo que acababa de decir. — ¡Jamás se me ocurriría trabajar contigo, tendrían que obligarme!

— ¡Pues yo nunca lo aceptaría! ¡No estoy dispuesto a tolerar ineptos como tú!

— ¡¿A quién le llamas inepto?!

— ¿Pues a quién más? ¡A ti, rabioso! ¿No recuerdas que el mismo Fiscal pidió que te sacaran de tu anterior puesto?

— ¡Eso es porque Sesshōmaru me odia! ¡Tú no durarías ni una semana en ese puesto!

— ¡Silencio, ambos! — Kuranosuke se hizo escuchar por sobre el alboroto en el momento exacto, porque Sango sospechaba que en un segundo más, iban a estar agarrándose a golpes. — Los dos están muy bien capacitados y son aptos para sus puestos de trabajo. No quiero más discusiones al respecto.

— Entendido, Jefe Takeda.

— Bien. Ahora Subayai, estaré esperando tus evaluaciones — le hizo un gesto a Kōga y luego se dirigió a la castaña —. Kuwashima, necesito hablar algo contigo.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta la oficina, él cerró la puerta para asegurarles privacidad antes de sentarse en su puesto y buscar unos papeles mientras le indicaba con un gesto que se sentara al otro lado del escritorio. Sango obedeció en silencio, extrañada de que él la llamara a la oficina, hasta donde recordaba no había hecho nada como para que le tuviesen que llamar la atención. Luego de un par de segundos, él encontró lo que buscaba y se lo entregó, era el informe de un caso que estaba en proceso. Arrugó el ceño, aún sin comprender.

— Perdón, pero ¿qué se supone…?

— Léelo, y si te queda alguna duda…

Sango comenzó a leer las hojas que tenía frente a ella, buscando qué era lo que su superior quería mostrarle. El documento era sobre un caso que llevaba años investigándose, pero que hacía poco había tenido avances, gracias a una maniobra que habían realizado en conjunto el Departamento de Control de Armas y el de Seguridad Civil, operación en la que ella había participado de manera excepcional y que había dado como resultado el arresto de varios de los sospechosos que ahora estaban en investigación. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a la página que le aclararía todo: en una de las esquinas, la fotografía de uno de los implicados, junto a ésta la información personal y, unos renglones más abajo, los datos de la defensa. Abrió levemente la boca y sintió cómo algo helado la atravesaba.

— ¿Cuándo llegó esta información? — Preguntó, dejando el informe sobre el escritorio.

— Hoy, no hace mucho. Hasta ayer, no se sabía nada sobre su defensa — Kuranosuke suspiró, mirándola directo a los ojos —. Si lo hubiese sabido, no te habría pedido que testificaras…

— No tenías cómo saberlo — respondió, negando con un gesto —. Y esto tampoco significa que quiera retractarme.

— ¿Lo harás de todos modos? Pensé que él…

— Miroku es mi novio, pero también es abogado y este es su trabajo, así como el mío es ser Policía. Quiero intentar no mezclar las cosas.

— Te deseo suerte con eso. He escuchado que es difícil lograrlo, en especial cuando se es tan dedicado al trabajo como ustedes — el castaño parecía preocupado, un gesto que ella agradeció.

— Lo sé, ya ha sido difícil y eso que apenas está comenzando… pero hay que mantenerse firme hasta el final y esperar lo mejor, ¿no?

— Claro, eso es cierto. Y tú no eres de las que se rinde fácil — le regaló una sonrisa tranquila para luego ponerse de pie y señalarle la puerta —. No quiero ser grosero, pero es hora de volver al trabajo.

— Claro, descuida. Gracias por preocuparte — también le sonrió de vuelta y luego salió de la oficina para reunirse con Kōga y realizar su ronda de patrullaje antes de volver a casa.

A pesar de que ver el nombre de Miroku en la hoja de la defensa de esos delincuentes le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, pues ya habían hablado de eso y él estaba obligado a cumplir con las exigencias que le imponía la firma. Y ella lo aceptaba, después de todo no podía pedirle algo tan egoísta como que dejara su trabajo, ambos sabían que debían ser realistas. Sólo esperaba poder mantenerse firme en el momento en el que se enfrentaran en lados opuestos del estrado en una corte.

* * *

— Bueno, no tienen pruebas concretas, no encontraron nada comprometedor. Sólo hay evidencias circunstanciales — Miroku observó a su jefe con detenimiento mientras dejaba el documento del caso que le acaba de asignar frente a él —. Lo único más fuerte serían las declaraciones de ese par de oficiales, pero ninguno tiene peso, apenas están comenzando sus carreras. Al final, no tienen nada.

Tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer rápidamente, intentando retener algo de información útil para preparar la defensa, a pesar de que no le gustaba participar en ese caso. De pronto, entre líneas leyó el nombre de su novia y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Se concentró en la página con el corazón detenido, mientras las palabras eran procesadas por su cerebro. "Testigo de la Fiscalía" y "Declarará durante audiencia preparatoria" fueron frases que sólo lograron oprimirle el pecho. Negó bruscamente, llamando la atención de su superior.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar este caso. Hay intereses personales de por medio y no puedo-

— ¿Intereses personales? ¿Acaso lo dices por esa oficial? Ay, Tsujitani, aprende a separar las cosas y prioriza. Es una buena oportunidad para tu carrera, así te das a conocer entre nuestros clientes potenciales — Shishinki sonrió sagaz, interrumpiendo su argumento —. Además, ya envié la información a la estación y al fiscal. No puedes retractarte.

Miroku entrecerró las cejas, un poco molesto con la autoridad impuesta por su superior.

— Sé separar las cosas, no es eso lo que me impide tomar el caso.

— Pues, tampoco aceptaré como excusa tus juicios morales, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Es hora de que madures y comiences a crecer profesionalmente. La decisión está tomada. Si tienes alguna objeción, la puerta es amplia.

El gesto burlesco en el rostro del abogado hizo que él apretara los dientes, sabiéndose nuevamente atrapado. Ya no podría manejar sus casos como acostumbraba y temía que eso lo llevara a tener problemas con Sango. Después de todo, era él quien cambiaba de bando de acuerdo con las circunstancias. Suspiró, estaba cansado de la situación, porque sabía lo que pasaría y no le gustaba ser cómplice en la liberación de ese grupo de idiotas, ellos merecían estar tras las rejas.

— De acuerdo, mañana iré a verlos para preparar una estrategia — masculló, guardando el documento en su maletín —. Ahora planearé la audiencia. ¿Necesitas algo más?

— No, es todo por ahora. Puedes irte.

No espero más órdenes y se marchó a su oficina, molesto e irritado con toda la situación. Una cosa era tomar casos defendiendo a quienes sabía, eran culpables; otra muy distinta era enfrentarse cara a cara en lados opuestos del estrado con su novia. Eso implicaba no sólo usar sus habilidades para librar a un criminal, sino también cuestionar y buscar los puntos débiles en la declaración de Sango. Algo bastante difícil de hacer, ya que sabía que sería un testimonio fuerte y que, además, era muy probable que ella se lo tomara como algo personal.

Suspiró, iba a tener que hablarlo con ella pronto para evitar un desastre. Se sentó tras su escritorio y miró la pantalla de su móvil para ver la hora, percatándose de que tenía un mensaje no leído. Abrió la aplicación para verlo, con el corazón apretado.

" _Por favor, llámame cuando puedas, hay algo que debemos hablar."_

Seguro ella ya se había enterado. ¿Qué pensaría al respecto? ¿Podría sentarse en ese estrado, hacer su declaración y responderle ignorando el hecho de que sería él quien intentaría abolir sus palabras? ¿Podría él hacer su trabajo sin pensar que era ella su principal peligro? Negó bruscamente con un gesto y marcó su número, debía enfrentar eso lo antes posible, en un intento por evitar el caos que presentía, se acercaba con todo eso.

— _¿Puedes hablar? No quiero interrumpir nada…_

Supo de inmediato que ella ya lo sabía y que no era algo que le agradara, su voz era cortante, como cuando estaba fastidiada. Podría haberle respondido con algo sarcástico, como "Hola, estoy bien, ¿y tú?", haciendo énfasis en su tan agradable manera de contestar su llamada, pero no era inteligente hacerlo, menos en la posición en la que estaba ahora.

— Por eso te llamé, estoy en mi oficina.

— _Bien. Supongo que ya te enteraste…_

— Sango, no tengo más opción. Pensé que lo habíamos hablado.

— _Nunca creí que tendría que enfrentarme a mi novio cuando decidiera declarar en contra de un criminal._

Miroku se masajeó la sien mientras contaba internamente hasta 10 para evitar iniciar una pelea telefónica. Eso no iba a solucionar nada, lo sabía, pero comprendía el enfado de ella. Inhaló profundo, escogiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

— Preciosa, lo sé. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, intenté negarme, pero Shishinki ni siquiera me escuchó — sintió a Sango suspirar del otro lado, sabía que ella también se estaba esforzando —. Lamento ponernos en esta situación, créeme que es lo que menos deseo.

Ella guardó silencio un par de segundos, él pudo imaginar sin dificultad cómo se mordía el labio mientras buscaba una respuesta.

— _Lo sé, Miroku… lo siento. Es sólo que… es frustrante, ¿sabes?_

— Sí, lo es… Pero, a menos que uno de los dos cambie de empleo, sólo podemos aprender a vivir con esto.

— _Tienes razón —_ tampoco le fue difícil mentalizar la sonrisa resignada que ella tenía en esos momentos _—. Deberíamos hablar de esto con más calma. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche?_

— Será un placer, Sanguito.

— _Bueno, entonces te estaré esperando. Nos vemos en la noche._

— Nos vemos, hermosa.

La comunicación se cortó, dejándolo un poco más tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente. Sango siempre lograba dejarlo sin salida, encontrando la forma en la que sus palabras carecieran de sentido, desarmando sus argumentos sólo con su mirada. Podía hacerla entrar en razón en algunas cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era ella quien terminaba tomando las riendas del asunto. Como ahora, con esa sutil manera de decirle que terminarían esa charla en persona, porque no todo estaba dicho. Buscó nuevamente en el documento que tenía con el caso recién asignado, la página en donde estaba el detalle de los testigos y repasó las líneas que hacían alusión a su novia, leyendo la pequeña investigación que había hecho su jefe y frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la sospecha de que eso terminaría mal, pero nada podía hacer más que esperar. Quizá luego de hablar cara a cara con Sango, pudiesen llegar a una manera más concreta de enfrentar esa situación sin terminar enemistados.

* * *

Miró la cena y sonrió: la cocina no era la especialidad de Sango, pero siempre se esmeraba y trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, en especial cuando era para él. Probó la comida y le dirigió una cálida y agradecida mirada a la muchacha, dándole su visto bueno y logrando que ella sonriera en respuesta. Cada vez que decidía prepararle algo, era invadida por los nervios y las ansias de que el platillo fuese de su agrado y no se iban hasta que él le confirmara que había quedado bien, a pesar de que ella ya lo hubiese probado.

Cenaron con calma, hablando sobre cosas triviales – principalmente del cambio que había tenido la Estación con la llegada de Kuranosuke e InuYasha, ambos aportando de distinta forma – y luego de que la comida se acabara y la sobremesa llegara a un punto muerto, Miroku ayudó a Sango a retirar la mesa y lavar los trastes, antes de que se sentaran en el sofá, el mismo donde él años atrás había declarado que ella le gustaba de una manera distinta. Sango no se apoyó en él como solía hacerlo, y eso le dolió de una forma que no podría expresar en palabras, dejándole un hueco frío en el pecho. Adoptó la misma posición que ella, sentada con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los hombros caídos hacia adelante, mirándola con atención unos segundos antes de decidir romper el silencio, ambos sabían que no podían eludir el tema.

— Sango, de verdad lo siento…

— No tienes que disculparte. Yo sabía que esto podía pasar — ella seguía sin mirarlo, con la mirada fija en el suelo —. Y lo sé desde hace tiempo. Mi padre me lo había dicho…

— Ambos asumimos los riesgos cuando comenzamos.

— No pensé que sería tan complicado… y, a decir verdad, sólo había considerado nuestros sentimientos. Pero ambos estamos viendo que no podemos sostenernos sólo de eso.

Las palabras le dolieron, porque sabía que era verdad. Su noviazgo muchas veces era como una burbuja: cuando estaban juntos, el resto del mundo y de sus problemas, desaparecía y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Sin embargo, el último tiempo la realidad los había golpeado demasiado directamente, quizá como castigo por haberla ignorado tanto tiempo. Y, pese a todo eso, lo único que él deseaba era hacerla feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que viera su sonrisa aflorar sin temor, sin ser opacada por alguna preocupación? Apretó los puños, estaba molesto con la situación.

— Es verdad, aunque sea doloroso… — Murmuró, también dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. — Pero es lo único que nos puede seguir dando fuerzas para continuar juntos. No quiero enfrentarme a ti, no sé si voy a ser capaz de pararme ese día frente a ti e intentar desacreditar tus palabras, por lo menos no sin sentirme culpable e indigno. Lo que sí sé, es que no podría seguir adelante _sin ti_. Porque eres lo único que veo en mi futuro, Sango.

— Miroku… — Notó la lágrima solitaria que se había escapado de sus ojos cuando por fin decidió mirarlo, reflejando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. — Nunca he dudado de mis sentimientos por ti ni de los tuyos, y eso nos ha mantenido unidos hasta el día de hoy. No quiero que nos rindamos por culpa de nuestros trabajos. Son circunstancias que no podemos controlar y todo lo que nos queda por hacer, es aprender a vivir con esa frustración…

— ¿Y cómo lo logramos? ¿Cómo lo logro yo? Es difícil ser quien nos coloca en esta situación, quien se ve obligado a ignorar nuestros valores y a atacarte frente a un jurado y a un Juez para hacerlos dudar de tu palabra. ¿Podrás sentarte ahí y mirarme, responderme ignorando el hecho de que soy yo quien está interrogándote? ¿Voy a poder yo hacerlo? ¿Podremos separar las cosas?

Ella volvió a agachar la mirada, consciente de que eso sería muy difícil, quizá imposible. Pero quería intentarlo, porque Miroku no era el único que se proyectaba en la relación. Tomó su mano, logrando que la mirara directo a los ojos con sorpresa mientras ella limpiaba el rastro húmedo de su mejilla y esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

— Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Tendremos que tratar, recordando que el Miroku que estará ahí ese día no es mi novio, sino el defensor de los acusados. No serás _mi_ Miroku, sino el abogado Tsujitani representando a una firma en la defensa de sus clientes. Y tú tendrás que recordar que la oficial Kuwashima será la testigo, no la Sango que sostiene tu mano y te ha visto llorar por esto.

Él sonrió, presionando con cariño la mano de su novia y soltando un suspiro cansino, sabiendo que ella jamás se rendiría pese a todos los obstáculos que tuviesen. Le besó la palma con tranquilidad y luego la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos.

— Está bien, Sanguito. Prometo que lo intentaré.

— Y yo también.

— ¿Y si no lo logramos? — Preguntó con temor, no quería pensar en ese escenario, pero debía ser realista.

— Lo haremos, descuida. Estamos hablando de nosotros, después de todo.

— Tienes razón.

A pesar de que la calma se hizo presente luego de su compromiso, el pesar y el miedo ante el inminente encuentro seguían latentes en sus corazones, porque sólo sabrían si eran capaces de superar ese obstáculo cuando lo enfrentaran, y si las cosas no salían bien, el panorama no era muy alentador para ellos. Lo único que les quedaba por ahora, era aferrarse a la esperanza y dar lo mejor de sí por la relación.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su café, irritada. ¿Cómo era posible que esos idiotas se hubiesen sustentado en su historial laboral como defensa? Cuando Naraku era su superior, su hoja de vida había sido llenada con más reclamos que felicitaciones, ninguno realmente justificado, pero de todas formas estaban ahí. Todos eran de sujetos que creían que, al ser ella una chica, podrían pasarse de listos o tener algún tipo de ventaja, y la frustración al no poder lograrlo siempre los llevaba a acusarla de violenta, agresiva, abusadora e incluso un par de veces, de actuar fuera de lo establecido en sus funciones. Eran todos unos patanes, sin embargo, habían logrado manchar su historial. Apretó los dientes, recordando las preguntas.

" _¿Conoce al señor Kido Ichiro? ¿Es verdad que él puso un reclamo contra usted por uso innecesario de violencia? ¿Sabía que el señor Kido es socio de mi cliente?"_

Como si a ella le interesaran los negocios de un par de delincuentes. Suspiró resignada, lo que más le molestaba era recordar el rostro inmutable, la mirada fría del _abogado_ _Tsujitani_ al dirigirse a ella. Al parecer, Miroku estaba más preparado para eso de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿No lo crees, Sango?

Levantó la vista, totalmente ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo Kuranosuke y el par de oficiales que también habían decidido declarar en ese caso. Su expresión les reveló que no había escuchado nada de la charla y que tampoco sabía qué era lo que le estaban preguntando.

— Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando en algo… ¿qué decían?

— Que ese abogado está jugando sucio. ¿Insinuar que estás declarando contra Matsumoto como una forma de venganza por el reclamo de Kido? ¡Es estúpido! Es un movimiento realmente bajo — el oficial a su derecha dio un golpe en la mesa, demostrando su molestia.

— Fuera de eso, ¿enunciar cada reclamo que Naraku permitió que pusieran en tu contra? Te está dejando como una abusiva — el otro muchacho negó con un gesto, totalmente en desacuerdo con la estrategia del defensor —. Cuando todos sabemos que sólo cumples tu trabajo…

— Además, recalcar que, aunque seas una Kuwashima y vengas de una familia con gran tradición policíaca, no implica que necesariamente cumplas con tu labor como corresponde e incluso que puede ser por lo mismo que a veces intentes hacer justicia por tus propias manos…

— Es como si supiera donde meter el dedo. Maldito abogado.

— Su lengua es venenosa como una serpiente. ¿Verdad?

Sango sólo podía apretar cada vez más fuerte sus puños y su mandíbula, intentando ignorar el hecho de que todo eso que la había herido tanto y que formaba parte de la jugada de la defensa por desacreditarla, había salido de la boca de su novio. Cerró los ojos, intentando canalizar esa ira. Había estado a punto de llorar de impotencia en el estrado cada vez que Miroku soltaba alguna pregunta o afirmación con el fin de destruir su testimonio, sintiendo que lo había logrado. Estaba molesta, furiosa con toda la situación.

— Muchachos, creo que es suficiente — Kuranosuke notó las reacciones involuntarias de Sango y, conociendo su relación con el abogado defensor, las comprendía —. Deberían ir a repasar su testimonio, será su turno de declarar luego del receso.

— Oh, por supuesto Jefe Takeda — ambos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con la mano en su frente, mostrando respeto por su superior —. Nos vemos en un rato.

La castaña agradeció la intervención, no tenía deseos de seguir escuchando lo que sus compañeros tuviesen que decir respecto a la labor de la defensa, porque cada palabra la hería más. Miró nuevamente su café y bebió un sorbo, quería concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la audiencia.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Kuranosuke habló de forma suave, como si no quisiera incomodarla. — Lo siento, es una pregunta estúpida… lamento que tengan que pasar por esto. Lastimosamente, no es algo que puedan evitar.

— Lo sé, soy consciente de que todo este proceso va a ser tortuoso — se encogió de hombros, sabía que tenía que resignarse a la idea —. Sólo pienso que quizá está pasándose de la raya. Ha usado información que no era necesaria y que no viene al caso, dejándome muy mal frente al Juez y al Jurado…

— Dudo que la defensa la haya preparado él solo. De hecho, Shishinki parecía tener una pauta de las preguntas, estoy casi seguro de que él debe haber intervenido personalmente…

— ¿Quieres decir que Miroku no preparó la audiencia solo?

— Es muy probable… Además, cuando comenzó el receso, lo vi bastante afectado. Creo que deberías enfocar tus energías en algo distinto al enfado y esperar a hablar con él. Después de todo, dijiste que intentarías no mezclar las cosas.

Sango sonrió levemente, su jefe tenía razón. Se había propuesto separar el trabajo de su vida personal y debía esforzarse para lograrlo.

— Tienes razón. Debo mentalizarme en eso. Muchas gracias, Kuranosuke.

— No me lo agradezcas. No me gusta verte mal, y si puedo ayudarte en algo, sabes que lo haré.

Ella asintió con un gesto, agradecida por la preocupación y el apoyo, y decidida a sobrellevar ese proceso lo mejor que pudiera.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas se veían sin dificultad en el firmamento. Se lanzó en el sofá sin preocuparse de hacerlo de forma cuidadosa, estaba agotado. Su maletín cayó a su lado con un golpe secó, pero él lo ignoró. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía un nudo en el estómago y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer. Recordó la audiencia y negó bruscamente, no se sentía para nada satisfecho ese día. Las expresiones de Sango ante sus preguntas, la sorpresa y la desilusión en sus ojos, el enfado y la impotencia que estaban impregnados en cada gesto involuntario que él sabía leer a la perfección…

Todo eso lo había herido. Era el abogado defensor y debía mantenerse firme en su posición, pero eso no fue una tarea fácil de cumplir. Había luchado por controlar el impulso de mandar a la mierda el caso y su empleo para pedirle perdón a su novia y decirles a todos los presentes la excelente oficial y persona que era. Sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo porque necesitaba un trabajo para suplir todas sus necesidades y sabía que, si actuaba de una forma tan impropia de un abogado, luego no podría optar a ninguna opción. Estaba atrapado en una trampa sin escapatoria.

Abrió los ojos y sacó su móvil, mirando la hora. No era demasiado tarde, quizá podría llamar a Sango para disculparse por todo lo ocurrido al interior de esa sala y saber cómo estaba ella, recordarle que, pese a todo, seguía siendo lo más importante en su vida…

— _Aló, ¿Miroku? —_ Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, no se había percatado de que había marcado inconscientemente su número. — _¿Está todo bien?_

— Sanguito… — Soltó un suspiro, nada estaba bien y eso ella lo sabía. — Claro que no… todo está mal, muy mal…

— _¿Te pasó algo? ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti —_ sonrió al notar la genuina preocupación en su voz, se había alarmado incluso considerando que debía estar molesta.

— No me pasó nada… bueno, por lo menos no algo físico — respondió, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco —. Estoy en el departamento, no te asustes. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz…

— _No hagas esto, me preocupas —_ sus palabras fueron sinceras y llenas de reproche por el susto causado _—. Si no es algo físico, ¿qué te pasó?_

— Tú sabes qué es lo que pasa — murmuró, reflejando el pesar con su tono —. Perdóname por lo de hoy. Por cuestionar tu forma de trabajar, por desacreditar tus palabras intentando demostrar que tenías otras intenciones, por restarle peso y valor a tu tradición familiar, por…

— _Basta, Miroku —_ ella lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndolo porque no parecía molesta, sino triste y desanimada _—. No es tu culpa, es algo inevitable. Es tu trabajo, y aunque hayas dicho todas esas cosas en la audiencia, sé que no fue mi novio quien estaba frente a mí hoy. Te dije que intentaría separar las cosas y es lo que estoy haciendo._

— ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? — Él dudó, no parecía tan sencillo porque sus trabajos eran parte de su persona, y no puedes pedirle a alguien que se separe de sí mismo.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, obtuvo una respuesta. _— No es fácil, y tampoco me gusta. Sin embargo, no puedo cambiar lo que eres, ni lo que soy yo. Sólo puedo dar mi mejor esfuerzo e intentarlo._

Él sonrió, su novia no iba a bajar los brazos tan fácilmente. — Qué valiente y fuerte eres, Sanguito. Lamento lo que está pasando. Quiero que tengas presente que yo jamás pondría en duda tu desempeño, nunca te atacaría de esa forma…

— _Lo sé. Tú no eres así —_ pudo imaginar la sonrisa de alivio formándose en el rostro de su pareja _—. Y extraño a_ mi _Miroku. Por favor, no dejes que esto nos aparte… ¿cuándo tendré de regreso a mi novio?_

Soltó una risita al escuchar el tono un tanto suplicante e infantil. — Pronto, antes de lo que imaginas. Por ahora, tu chico necesita descansar, fue un largo día.

— _No lo olvides, porque voy a estarlo esperando —_ ella también se escuchó más relajada, incluso un poco animada _—. Descansa. Te quiero, y mucho._

— No lo olvidaré. También deberías descansar, se está haciendo tarde.

— _Sí, descuida. Pronto iré a dormir._

— Bien, entonces buenas noches. Te adoro, preciosa — volvió a respirar más tranquilo al sentir la forma tranquila en la que ella recibió sus palabras —. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide… nos debemos muchos besos, deberíamos cobrarlos con intereses. Así que anda preparándote.

No le dio tiempo a que le reclamara, cortando la llamada antes. Sonrió, sintiendo una calma extraña en su pecho, la sensación de que las cosas podían mejorar pese a todo. Se enfocaría en eso, porque no podía hacer nada más y Sango tenía razón: lo único que podían hacer era intentarlo dando lo mejor de ellos. Y se esforzaría al máximo por verla feliz.

* * *

 _ **¡J** ojojo! ¡Feliz Navidad! He aquí mi regalo uwu (?)_

 _ **N** o, la verdad es que he aquí el siguiente capítilo, la forma en la que los sueños se van cayendo de a poco, pero ellos son perseverantes y seguirán adelante hasta el final. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Sango y de Miroku, ambos son bastante fuertes ya por sí solos, y juntos... nadie puede contra ellos. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo creo que las dificultades deben enfrentarse para saber si se puede seguir adelante con ellas o no. Esperemos que este par pueda._

 _ **S** aludos y agradecimientos especiales a **Loops** por su maravilloso review, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. También a **Nuez** , quien sé que lo leerá en algún momento y dejará su review amoroso (L). Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias, ¿sería mucho pedirles un review?_

 _ **N** os leemos en la próxima. Por ahora, seguiré escribiendo. Besos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~ (quien se va a tirar un balde de agua fría encima porque muere de calor)_


	4. Conflictos familiares

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **IV**_

 **— Conflictos familiares —**

* * *

 _—"Puedo ver la inquietud en tu rostro, tratas siempre de ocultarlo,_  
 _como si te resistieras a que aquellas huellas del pasado retornaran._  
 _Incluso tratando de huir, es extraño..._  
 _Mi corazón aún te dibuja._

 _Cuando elevo la mirada, el cielo me cubre con un perfecto resplandor._  
 _Si tan sólo pudiéramos ser como el sol, brillando todo el tiempo..."—_

 ** _— Hitomi no Juunin;Lar'c~en~Ciel —_**

* * *

— Vamos, los dos se están esforzando. Sólo tienes que ignorar todo lo que pasa en esa corte.

— Claro, no es como si Miroku quisiera realmente estar ahí.

Miró a sus amigos mientras bebía su té, las palabras de apoyo eran mucho para ella, de verdad las apreciaba y sabía que eran ciertas. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en no pensar que era su novio quien la increpaba cada día que tuviesen audiencia por ese caso. No era eso lo que ahora le estaba molestando.

— Lo sé, no estoy molesta por eso. Estoy tratando de no mezclar esto con nuestra relación.

InuYasha soltó un bufido mientras Kagome chasqueaba la lengua al verlo llevarse una rosquilla más a la boca.

— Si no es eso, no entiendo qué es lo que te está molestando ahora. Dijiste que lo habían hablado.

— Sí, lo hicimos — Sango inhaló profundo, no sabía bien por dónde comenzar —. Pero su jefe es un asco. ¿Recuerdan a ese tipo, el tal Kido? ¡Ahora resulta que pondrá una queja por acoso! ¡Acoso! ¿Pueden creerlo?

— ¿Acoso por tu parte? — InuYasha entrecerró las cejas, confundido. — Pero si sólo cumples tu trabajo…

— Claro, pero hace un par de días el muy idiota se pasó un par de semáforos en rojo y yo estaba haciendo apoyo en Tránsito porque Hōjō se enfermó… ¿lo recuerdas? — Su compañero asintió con un gesto antes de que ella continuara con su historia. — Pues, le cursé la infracción correspondiente y, como sería segundo procedimiento en el que estamos involucrados los dos en menos de 3 meses, Shishinki dice que es algo personal.

— Que se joda, es un imbécil — volvió a echarse otra rosquilla a la boca luego de dar su sentencia, como si eso solucionara el problema.

— Bien, es algo tedioso y sé que es un problema para ti, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Miroku?

— Ahora es el abogado asistente de Shishinki. Lo tiene para los mandados, prácticamente. Él fue a dejar el reclamo, estuvo casi una hora hablando con Kuranosuke…

— Ya veo… pero sabes que no es algo que haga por su cuenta — Kagome lo defendió, ella sabía que su amigo jamás haría eso por voluntad propia —. InuYasha, deja de comer… ¿quieres?

— Keh, déjame en paz — el aludido volvió a comer más rosquillas antes de seguir con el tema —. Shishinki es un hincha pelotas, igual que Naraku y Sesshōmaru — la repostera le dio un codazo en las costillas por la expresión utilizada, pero él la ignoró por completo, continuando con su idea —. Deberían simplemente ignorarlo.

— Miroku ahora es prácticamente su esclavo — Sango negó con un gesto, no era sólo lo que debía hacer, sino el tiempo perdido —. Antes, el problema eran mis rondas para poder pasar tiempo juntos. Ahora que ya puedo tener rondas mas parejas, Miroku pasa casi todos los días en la oficina. Anoche llegó cerca de las 2 de la madrugada a su casa, cansado. Y no es primera o segunda vez. Las últimas 3 semanas han sido horribles en ese sentido… ni siquiera hemos podido coordinar para irnos juntos al trabajo.

— Ése si es un problema — la azabache asintió, por lo menos antes se veían todos los días por la mañana, ahora ni eso —. Pero creo que es uno que pueden solucionar. Es cosa de que hagan concordar sus tiempos libres…

— Créeme, es más difícil de lo que parece. Porque, con todo esto de las audiencias, hay días que, aunque tengamos tiempo, no podemos juntarnos, porque si alguien nos ve, puede creer que confabulamos en la defensa del caso y será todo un lío. Ya nos lo advirtieron hace un par de días.

— Todos son unos imbéciles — InuYasha aplastó la caja de rosquillas ya vacía, demostrando su enfado —. Tú deberías haberte salido del caso en cuanto pudiste, si sabías que Miroku no podría negarse. Takeda te dio la opción.

Sango suspiró, esa hubiese sido la salida fácil, pero no podía tomarla. De seguro InuYasha no lo entendería, pero no le importaba. Ella tenía claro porqué había decidido seguir con eso.

— Sí, me la dio, pero no puedo evitar esto por siempre. Si no era este caso, sería otro en uno o seis meses, un año… tarde o temprano, íbamos a tener que estar en esta situación. Lo mejor es no aplazarlo más, enfrentar el obstáculo lo antes posible para saber si podemos superarlo, y conocer las dificultades para aprender a sobrellevarlo. Aplazar el conflicto no es la solución.

— Sango tiene razón, InuYasha — Kagome la apoyó, asintiendo con un gesto —. Sólo hubiesen estado posponiendo lo inevitable. Lo único que les queda por hacer, es seguir adelante.

— Por supuesto, lo que digan — él le hizo un gesto despectivo antes de ponerse de pie —. Debo ir a mi ronda nocturna.

— Claro, yo limpiaré aquí y cerraré el local — Kagome también se puso de pie, mirando la hora.

— Te ayudaré entonces, ya terminé mi turno por hoy — Sango sonrió mientras recogía los trastes junto a su amiga.

— Genial. Cuídate, InuYasha — se despidieron con un gesto del oficial antes de seguir en lo suyo —. ¿De verdad podrán con todo esto? Miroku también está agotado con lo que pasa…

— Bueno, son las decisiones que hemos tomado. Debemos enfrentar las consecuencias — Sango soltó un suspiro, sabía que el panorama no era muy alentador.

— Ustedes son una hermosa pareja, sé que se quieren y me duele ver que tengan tantas dificultades — Kagome negó un tanto abatida, estaba preocupada —. Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlos.

— Lo haces al escucharme, muchas gracias — le palmoteó levemente el hombro, eso era mucho para ella considerando que su familia estaba lejos y ellos eran los únicos con quienes tenía la confianza suficiente para desahogarse —. Además, tus pasteles siempre nos suben el ánimo.

— Podrías llevarte uno ahora, quizá mañana puedan juntarse, como es domingo…

— ¡Es una maravillosa idea! Pero no le diré nada a Miroku, quizá pueda darle una sorpresa…

— Claro. Ven, elegiré el más delicioso.

Sango acompañó a su amiga hasta la vitrina de los pasteles y esperó a que ella escogiera el indicado para luego terminar de limpiar y ordenar el lugar y marcharse a su casa, necesitaba descansar y planificar qué haría al día siguiente para sorprender a Miroku.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento y escuchó ruido al interior, algo que puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Dejó el pastel a un lado de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, con una mano en su arma de servicio lista para apuntar al intruso en caso de ser necesario. Ingresó a la sala, notando que el sonido provenía de la cocina. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el lugar, notando que un agradable aroma a comida comenzaba a inundar su hogar. Frunció las cejas, ¿quién entraría a su casa a cocinar? Sabía que no era Miroku porque él acostumbraba a dejar sus cosas en el sofá y éste se encontraba desocupado ahora. Avanzó lentamente, estaba totalmente confundida con eso.

— ¡Hermana!

Unos brazos juveniles la rodearon, abrazándola con tal cariño que lograron que soltara su arma y se quedara perpleja.

— ¿Kohaku? Entonces, quien está en la cocina es…

— ¡Hija, ya llegaste! — Su padre salió a su encuentro, saludándola con una sonrisa cálida y una segura palmadita en el hombro. — ¿Un día largo? ¿Por qué traías tu arma?

— ¿Papá…? — Terminó de procesar que tenía visitas para luego responderle al hombre que aún esperaba su explicación. — ¡Pues, porque pensé que había intrusos en mi departamento! ¿Cómo entraron?

— Guardo una copia de tu llave en caso de emergencia. Veo que no has cambiado la chapa en todo este tiempo — su padre le mostró el objeto de metal antes de volver a guardárselo en el bolsillo y luego sonrió nuevamente —. ¡Vamos! ¿No estás feliz de vernos aquí?

— Y-Yo… es sólo que no me esperaba su visita.

— Tranquila, no te molestaremos, lo prometo — el mayor le hizo un gesto del pulgar arriba, intentando calmar su repentino estado de _"esto no estaba en mis planes"_.

— Le dije a papá que debíamos avisarte, pero insistió en que sería una linda sorpresa — Kohaku intentó explicarse, notaba la pequeña incomodidad de su hermana.

— Está bien, lo comprendo — asintió con un gesto, luego sonrió alegre —. Y en realidad, los extrañaba. Pensaba visitarlos durante el invierno junto a Miroku.

— ¿Aún sigues saliendo con ese muchacho? — Notó el cambio de tono en la voz, su padre aún no estaba de acuerdo.

— No estamos saliendo, papá, somos novios. Ya llevamos 3 años juntos. ¿Lo olvidas?

— Él siempre sube fotos con ella, se ven muy bien juntos — Kohaku le sonrió alegre a su hermana, dándole su aprobación.

— Claro, cualquiera se vería bien junto a mi hija — Sango rodó los ojos al escucharlo, los celos de padre eran evidentes —. ¿Y ya sentó cabeza? Porque recuerdo que era bastante mujeriego cuando eran amigos…

— ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Había olvidado lo mucho que te gusta recalcar los errores de los demás — ella se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su padre.

— De acuerdo, omitiré comentarios… _por ahora_ — murmuró la última frase, pero sus hijos la escucharon de todas formas.

— Sólo espero que te comportes — su mirada de advertencia debería haber sido suficiente señal para que él desistiera de cualquier intento por fastidiar al moreno, pero ella sospechaba que no existía nada que lograra ese objetivo. Negó con un gesto resignado, tendría que intentar no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios —. Iré a buscar el pastel que dejé junto a la puerta.

Recuperó el obsequio de Kagome y lo dejó en el refrigerador; le ofreció ayuda a su padre en la cocina y junto a su hermano, asistieron al hombre que había decidido lucirse con un platillo extranjero aquella noche. Luego de eso, Sango fue a darse una ducha antes de cenar, mientras la comida estaba lista y sus visitas sorpresa alistaban la mesa para la comida. Antes de que la muchacha volviera, el timbre interrumpió la calma del lugar, aunque no sorprendió al chef de turno, quien se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola alegremente, sin embargo, su gesto cambió de inmediato al ver al recién llegado.

La sorpresa fue algo mutuo, Miroku abrió la boca al verlo en la entrada, parpadeando un par de veces para saber si de verdad estaba viendo al padre de su novia en el departamento.

— ¿S-Suegro? — Murmuró entrecortado, aún procesando el hecho en sí, bastante confundido.

— Señor Kuwashima todavía para ti — corrigió, aclarándose la garganta —. ¿Qué quieres?

— L-Lo siento, señor Kuwashima… vengo a ver a Sango.

— Ella está ocupada en estos momentos, quizá deberías volver otro día, cuando tenga tiempo para-

— ¡Miroku! — El hombre fue interrumpido por su hija, quien lo hizo a un lado para abrazar al recién llegado. — Pensé que hoy tenías reunión con Shishinki…

— Salí temprano y decidí darte una sorpresa… aunque el sorprendido soy yo. No sabía que tenías visitas — era evidente que eso lo había impresionado.

— Bueno, no fuiste el único que decidió darme una sorpresa — le sonrió en un intento de alivianar el ambiente, porque cuando su novio y su padre se encontraban era palpable la tensión —. Pero entra, ven. Kohaku también vino, quizá ahora le puedas dar consejos amorosos… es más efectivo en persona que por chat. Así se entretienen un rato mientras la cena está lista.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿No necesitan ayuda con la comida?

— Está todo bajo control — se apresuró en contestar el mayor, usando el tono firme que siempre tenía cuando Miroku estaba cerca —. No te necesitamos.

— Papá, basta, no seas grosero — Sango le dio un codazo en el brazo y luego le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara —. ¿Podemos ir a la cocina, _por favor?_

El tono usado le dejó claro que no era una petición sino una especie de orden, así que la acompañó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su _yerno_ , quien se encogió de hombros antes de saludar a su cuñado e iniciar la plática con él.

Una vez en la cocina, Sango encaró a su padre, molesta. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su relación como para que él pusiera más tensión.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Le preguntó irritada, con la mirada acusadora.

— ¿Yo? Nada, sólo cuido de mi pequeña hija — respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme muy bien sola — le espetó, recalcándole el " _niña"_ —. ¿Cuál es la idea de siempre atacar a Miroku?

— No me agrada. Es mujeriego, parrandero, no se toma las cosas en serio…

— Se ha portado bastante bien estos tres años…

— No es el tipo de hombre con el que quiero que mi hija pase el resto de su vida.

— Pues eso no te toca decidirlo a ti, sino a mí — Sango se apuntó el pecho con fuerza, estaba irritada —. Soy feliz junto a Miroku y sólo espero tu bendición a cambio, no un juicio moral de él.

— ¿De verdad eres feliz con él? — La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, logrando que abriera la boca justo en el momento en el que el timbre volvía a sonar, confundiéndola aún más. ¿Acaso era el día de las visitas sorpresa? — Oh, invité a Kuranosuke a cenar, espero que no te moleste.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido, en tanto escuchaba a Miroku abrir la puerta y saludar a Kuranosuke, tan extrañado como ella. Lo hizo pasar al tiempo que ella y su padre salían hasta la sala para recibirlo.

— Hola, Kuranosuke. Qué sorpresa verte — ella le sonrió un poco forzosamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño.

— Hola Sango, señor Kuwashima. Kohaku, Miroku — inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza a cada uno, para luego volver a dirigirse a la muchacha —. Tu padre me invitó, pensó que sería una buena forma de distraerte después de los complicados tiempos que hemos tenido en el trabajo. Pero si te incomoda mi presencia, me retiro.

— N-No, está bien. Ya estás aquí, después de todo — le sonrió en respuesta, tampoco quería ser grosera.

— Es tu hogar antes que nada, no deberías sentirte incómoda en él o recibir visitas no deseadas — volvió a disculparse, consciente de que no lo estaban esperando.

— Descuida, no hay problema. Será mejor que cenemos, ¿les parece?

Fue en lo primero en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta el momento. Se sentaron a la mesa en tanto la dueña de casa y el mayor de los presentes se dirigían a la cocina para servir la comida. Una vez que todos tuvieron su plato y que estaban en sus puestos, comenzaron a comer, conversando de temas triviales que ni a Miroku ni a Sango les llamaron la atención, porque el señor Kuwashima había comenzado a preguntarle a Kuranosuke sobre sus progresos durante esos años que no se habían visto, felicitándolo por el puesto alcanzado y recalcando cada logro que conocía, a pesar de que el muchacho insistía en que no era necesaria tanta atención. De vez en cuando, el ojiazul apretaba más de la cuenta la mandíbula, sintiendo que estaba sobrando en esa mesa, sabiendo que su _suegro_ no quería más que opacarlo.

— Bien, es hora de escuchar un poco de ti, Miroku — todos le prestaron atención al padre de Sango, quien ahora estaba con la mirada fija en su yerno —. Escuché que, desde el año pasado, has estado trabajando bastante con la Fiscalía, incluso personalmente con Taishō Sesshōmaru…

— Sí, en realidad es ese tipo de oportunidades las que me mantienen en la firma actualmente — asintió, extrañado de que el interrogatorio hubiese comenzado con la mención de un logro reconocible suyo.

— Sí, me han llegado buenos comentarios respecto a eso — el hombre bebió un poco de su copa de vino antes de continuar —. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

— Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo — aceptó el halago con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no quería tocar el tema del trabajo en esos momentos.

— Sí, lo sé. Y no sólo con esos casos — agregó ahora, dirigiéndole una mirada aún más severa —. Últimamente, has tomado casos más… _beneficiosos_ para tu bolsillo, ¿no? Y has hecho un excelente trabajo con ellos también.

— En realidad, esos casos son asignados por la firma, yo no…

— Oh, claro. Todos tenemos que hacer cosas a la fuerza a veces, obligaciones que nuestros superiores nos imponen — cortó su explicación, anticipándose a una excusa —. Como, por ejemplo, tratar amablemente a los delincuentes, a pesar de que sabes que no lo merecen.

— Papá, creo que no puedes comparar eso con el trabajo de Miroku — Sango intentó ayudarlo, presentía hacia dónde iba su padre.

— Por supuesto, tienes razón. Porque nosotros no debemos defender a los culpables — ante las palabras, Miroku apretó los puños al tiempo que sentía cómo la castaña tomaba su mano —. Y menos enfrentarnos a alguien que, sabemos, está haciendo lo correcto, sólo para convencer al resto de que eso no es así.

— Basta papá, por favor.

— ¿Por qué, acaso le molesta hablar de su empleo? Pensé que estaba orgulloso de ser abogado y pertenecer a una importante firma — el tono terminó teniendo una pizca de burla, algo que los irritó a ambos —. Dime, Miroku, ¿qué se siente estar en esa posición, defendiendo a los criminales y atacando a mi hija?

Sango miró a su novio, notando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse y evitar responderle de una forma inapropiada a su padre. Ella no lo culparía, el hombre lo estaba provocando y se lo merecía, pero eso sin dudas le quitaría cualquier opción de ser aceptado de buena gana en la familia.

— No es algo que sea agradable, tampoco con lo que esté de acuerdo. Sólo intento cumplir con mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo, para no perder mi empleo ni la oportunidad de seguir tomando casos en la Fiscalía. A veces, debemos sacrificar algunas cosas por un bien mayor.

El padre de Sango hizo ademán de querer agregar algo, pero ella no se lo permitió, lanzándole una mirada asesina en tanto ofrecía el postre y retiraba los platos. El resto de la velada fue un poco más tranquila, porque por lo menos no volvieron a tocar el tema del trabajo, pero el ambiente siguió tenso hasta el final. Miroku estaba irritado, Sango estaba molesta y el señor Kuwashima seguía con su actitud recriminatoria que sólo podía volver aún más pesado el aire. Al final, terminaron de cenar con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de que las cosas no estaban resultando, algo que no iba a desaparecer con tanta facilidad ahora.

* * *

Se tiró en su cama, molesto con todo: su empleo, su jefe, sus odiosos clientes, su suegro, su situación actual, su vida… Tenía cosas maravillosas, pero estaba comenzando a perderlas por culpa de… _todo_. Cerró los ojos, recordando lo incómoda que estaba su novia con cada comentario de su padre y con el tema de su enfrentamiento en la corte. ¿No podía simplemente dejar eso fuera de la conversación? Estaba cansado de lidiar con ese problema, de no tener tiempo para dedicarle a su relación, de ver la frustración en los ojos de su novia cuando respondía sus preguntas en el estrado…

Suspiró, intentando mentalizarse en lo que vendría: sólo un par de audiencias más, y los testimonios de los oficiales no serían requeridos porque las evidencias estarían procesadas y podrían basar su defensa en ellas. Eran un par de días más, pero parecía que cada hora era eterna. Además, con el padre de Sango de visita, todo se pondría incluso más difícil porque nunca le había tenido mucha simpatía, ahora menos con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Negó con un gesto, necesitaba descansar para ordenar sus ideas y de paso, esperar que la migraña que lo acompañaba desde la cena desapareciera. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de quitarse la ropa, quedándose dormido al poco rato.

El cansancio era tal, que el sueño fue profundo hasta el otro día. Lo despertó el sonido lejano del timbre y el golpeteo insistente de la puerta de entrada. Se restregó los ojos y buscó su móvil, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sin batería. Apoyó sus dedos en su sien, el dolor estaba volviendo a aparecer y el constante ruido en la puerta no le ayudaba mucho. Caminó de forma lenta hasta el origen del sonido, necesitaba que parara de inmediato.

— Ya voy, ya voy… ya escuché — alzó la voz para que quien había perturbado su sueño, lo escuchara. Los golpes cesaron cuando él se encontraba a un par de metros de la entrada. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la inesperada imagen de su novia.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Ella le sonrió con cariño, mostrándole la caja de un pastel que llevaba en sus manos, seguro alguna creación de Kagome.

— ¿S-Sango? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Hemos tenido tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo para nosotros, que pensé en darte una sorpresa y venir a verte — la alegría en su rostro lo hizo sentirse culpable, él estaba lidiando ahora con el dolor incipiente en su cabeza y por su mente había pasado la fugaz idea de que preferiría estar solo todo el día. Esbozó una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella —. Espero no ser inoportuna, tuve que decirle a mi padre que iría a ver a Kagome… ¿Aún vistes la ropa de ayer?

— Claro que no eres inoportuna, preciosa… y bueno, llegué cansado, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta — recibió el pastel y lo dejó sobre la mesa, luego volvió a dirigirse a ella —. ¿Ahora tienes que mentirle a tu padre para poder verme?

— N-No… es sólo para evitar más problemas. Si le hubiese dicho, de seguro pierdo toda la mañana escuchando un sermón o recriminaciones del tipo "claro, venimos a verte desde tan lejos y ahora prefieres irte con tu noviecito".

— Bueno, no me extrañaría de tu padre — dijo un tanto despectivo, la relación con el señor Kuwashima había sido tensa desde que su relación con Sango había comenzado, así que no le sorprendían sus reacciones —. ¿Llegaron ayer?

— Sí, de hecho, pensé que alguien había entrado al departamento para robar o algo. Los recibí hasta con mi arma…

— Un gran recibimiento, me imagino.

— Mi padre me reclamó que no hubiese cambiado la chapa en todo este tiempo. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo pronto.

— Deberían agradecerlo, por esa razón no tuvieron que esperarte fuera.

— Es verdad. Aunque preferiría que me avisaran cuando decidieran venir. No tengo problemas con Kohaku, pero papá es un tema aparte.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo — su gesto cambió de pronto, llamando la atención de la castaña porque sintió la tensión en el acto —. ¿Ahora es el dueño de casa, invitando gente sin tu autorización?

La muchacha arrugó el ceño, notando la molestia del moreno. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un leve bufido, ése era un reclamo directo contra la situación ocurrida la noche anterior. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su padre se tomara atribuciones que no tenía.

— Ya lo conoces. Yo no lo sabía, tampoco hubiese estado de acuerdo. Pero no pude hacer nada, ¿querías que echara a Kuranosuke? No puedo ser tan grosera, no era su culpa.

— Claro que no lo era, él jamás es culpable de nada — las palabras de Miroku estaban cargadas con una pizca de resentimiento, ella pudo notarlo sin dificultad —. El único que causa problemas acá soy yo, o por lo menos eso dejó claro tu padre anoche.

— ¿En serio vamos a hablar de esto ahora? — Sango se cruzó de brazos y lo miró recriminadora. — Lo único que quiero es pasar un rato con mi novio y olvidarnos de todo lo demás. ¿Es mucho pedir?

— Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablarlo — su expresión no se suavizó. Comprendía a la castaña, aún así no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conversar el tema —. Porque con tu padre aquí, dudo que lo de anoche sea una excepción. Nunca le he agradado y no va a dudar en hacerlo notar.

— Él no toma mis decisiones. Soy yo la que está contigo.

— Lo sé, pero tampoco vas a irte en su contra para defenderme. No lo has hecho en estos tres años, ¿por qué cambiaría eso ahora? A lo mucho, le pides que no hable más del tema.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Es mi padre! ¡Él y Kohaku son lo único que tengo!

— Tú eres lo único que tengo yo.

Sango enmudeció, aguantando las lágrimas y apretando los puños, atrapada en una mezcla de emociones contrarias. Estaba molesta, furiosa con Miroku por recriminarle que no lo defendiera en todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Su padre jamás cambiaría de opinión, eso ella lo había asumido hacía bastante, y por lo mismo prefería evitar el tema. No bastando con lidiar con su padre, ¿ahora su novio le iba a reclamar eso? Era injusto, ella hacía lo que podía. Por otro lado, sabía que él la quería, que hasta cierto punto ella lo era todo en su mundo, y que se esforzaba. Que últimamente tenía una carga enorme sobre sus hombros, que no la estaba pasando nada bien, que se martirizaba sintiéndose culpable por enfrentarse a ella en la corte, que sólo quería lo mejor para los dos, que estaba tan agotado física y emocionalmente que había llegado al punto de no ser capaz de cambiarse de ropa… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Observó a Miroku sentarse abatido en el sofá, afirmándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, más afectado de lo que lo hubiese visto en todo ese tiempo. Se mordió el labio, ella era la causante.

— Miroku, lo siento… yo no quise…

— ¿Decir eso? — Él terminó su frase, negando con un gesto. — No importa, lo entiendo. Tienes una familia, después de todo. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, no vamos a llegar a nada con esta conversación.

Lo contempló unos segundos, indecisa. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de hacerle saber que también lo quería, y de borrar lo que había dicho; pero no sabía si sería suficiente o si en realidad algo de lo que hiciera en ese momento iba a remediar el error que acababa de cometer. Quizá lo mejor era esperar a que las aguas se calmaran un poco, dejarlo solo para que sus palabras no dolieran tanto y ella marcharse para tranquilizarse y buscar una forma en la que demostrarle lo que sentía. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, rogando internamente que él la detuviera, pero eso no pasó, así que giró el pomo y abrió, aguantando las lágrimas.

— Eres importante para mí, Miroku, mucho. Y te quiero. Nada de eso va a cambiar por los comentarios de mi padre, espero que lo tengas claro.

Salió del departamento, dejándolo con el pecho apretado y esa horrible sensación de no saber qué debía hacer con todo eso. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara antes de comenzar a llorar, se sentía mal en tantas formas que no sabía cómo describirlo. Era consciente de que Sango lo quería y de que no podía hacerla elegir entre su padre y él, era ilógico. Pero el hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus nada disimuladas muestras de desaprobación y lo mucho que le gustaba dejarlo mal frente a su hija. Y ahora acababan de discutir por su culpa… No le gustaba ver ese dolor en los ojos de la castaña, la angustia de tener que estar entre su padre y él, teniendo que tomar una actitud lo más imparcial posible y, aún así, sufriendo con sus enfrentamientos. Estaba mal, toda la situación estaba demasiado mal y no estaba seguro de si podría mejorar de alguna forma, porque se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

De verdad, Sango era todo lo que él tenía y sólo quería que fuera feliz.

Se recostó en el sofá, abatido y herido, con un pesar tan grande que sentía cómo lo aplastaba. Tenía que solucionar esa situación de una forma u otra, ya no podían seguir así.

* * *

Llegó a su hogar molesta y frustrada. Se sentía impotente frente a esa situación, porque pese a todo no podía cambiar el hecho de que Miroku tuviese razón y de que su padre siempre lo fastidiara de esa forma. También estaba harta de eso, le gustaría poder hacer algo al respecto, pero todo lo que había intentado, terminaba en un distanciamiento con su padre que duraba unas semanas y luego todo volvía a ser igual que antes. Era suficiente, eso estaba llegando a un límite que ella no quería traspasar.

— ¡Bienvenida de regreso, hija! Pensé que estarías todo el día fuera con Kagome…

Sango se volteó para observar al hombre acercarse a ella con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que ella apretara los labios. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan tranquilo después de haber causado tantas molestias e incomodidades el día anterior? ¿Acaso no se sentía culpable?

— Pues no, ya estoy de regreso.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Peleaste con tu amiga? — Él parecía preocupado, había notado el aura abatida, el gesto molesto y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

— No fui a ver a Kagome — decidió decirle la verdad, eso se estaba escapando de sus manos —. Estuve con Miroku.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — Todas sus alertas se dispararon, si ese sujeto había herido de alguna forma a su hija, lo pagaría caro. — Si se atrevió a…

— No me hizo nada. Él… — Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras para explicarse. — Él sólo quiere solucionar nuestros problemas.

— Si tienen problemas, es por culpa suya — volvió a atacarlo, sin ser consciente del peso de sus palabras. Sango se cruzó de brazos y lo miró acusadora —. Es la verdad, si él no tuviera ese trabajo…

— No puede cambiar su empleo, ya lo hemos hablado, y estamos intentando llevar esto de la mejor forma posible — lo defendió, no iba a seguir permitiendo que su padre lo atacara de ese modo —. Además, es la única posibilidad que tiene para seguir trabajando con la Fiscalía y lograr su sueño, construir su carrera para luego no depender de un idiota que sólo se interese en el dinero…

— Pero mientras eso ocurre, te está haciendo daño.

— No es así. Se preocupa por mí, intenta hacerme feliz. Y si eso no es suficiente para ti, considera que es mi elección. Yo decidí seguir con él pese a todo.

— ¿Estás segura? Les veo un difícil camino por delante. Apenas están comenzando, y ya no pueden más con esto. ¿Podrán seguir juntos después de todo lo que venga?

— Eso sólo podemos decidirlo nosotros — resopló molesta, su padre no estaba comprendiendo su mensaje —. No nos ayudas en nada recalcando los puntos negativos.

— Sólo intento hacerte ver la realidad.

— ¡La veo perfectamente! ¡Sé lo que pasará, lo estoy viviendo en carne propia! — Alzó la voz, sabía que él no iba a entender tan fácilmente. — ¡Y quiero seguir hasta el final, no me importa si debo enfrentarme a Miroku mil veces más en la corte! ¡No me importa si fue un mujeriego, o si tú consideras que no es alguien digno de mí!

— No me levantes la voz, jovencita, y mide bien tus palabras, podrías arrepentirte de lo que estás diciendo.

— ¡Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberte dejado claras las cosas desde el principio! ¡Y no pienso bajar la voz! — Apretó los puños, estaba furiosa. — ¡Quiero que me escuches y dejes de fastidiar a Miroku! ¡Es el hombre que yo elegí y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso, porque lo conozco mejor que tú!

El señor Kuwashima tenía la boca levemente abierta, se había quedado sin palabras para responderle a su hija. Sango respiraba agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía el rostro arder mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y se perdían en la alfombra bajo sus pies. Era suficiente, ya no quería que nadie tratara de decirle qué hacer con Miroku. Intentó calmarse, pero sus puños seguían prietos y su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía que todo eso era demasiado injusto. Vio a su padre abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, sin encontrar algo que responderle. Cuando al fin parecía que iba a hablar, la serena voz de Kohaku los interrumpió, sorprendiéndolos por su repentina aparición.

— Papá, mi hermana tiene razón — apoyó su mano en el brazo de ella, entregándole todo su apoyo de esa forma —. Miroku puede tener muchas cosas malas, pero Sango lo eligió conociéndolo muy bien.

— Kohaku… — El hombre lo miró un par de segundos, aún dudando. — Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo.

— Lo único que comprendo es que él adora a mi hermana y lo da todo por ella — el menor mostró tal seguridad en sus palabras, que logró que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Sango —. Y sólo quiere su felicidad. Nosotros tenemos que respetar su decisión.

El mayor se vio superado por sus hijos, quedándose en silencio un segundo antes de suspirar resignado mientras negaba con un gesto, no seguiría discutiendo ese tema. Quizá sus hijos tuviesen razón, quizá no… eso el tiempo lo diría, y por ahora sólo le restaba esperar. Por muchas expectativas que tuviese, no estaba en sus manos decidir el futuro de ellos. Se marchó, dejándolos solos en la sala. Sango inhaló profundo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá, el cuerpo temblándole por todas las emociones juntas. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño, algo que hacía muy pocas veces pero que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

— Gracias, Kohaku…. Yo…

— No me agradezcas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Además, Miroku me cae bien — le guiñó un ojo, logrando que ella sonriera más tranquila —. ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí, muchas gracias.

Su hermano también sonrió, feliz de haber podido ayudarla y esperando que su situación mejorara pronto, porque sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. Era demasiado evidente que tenían problemas y que estaban llegando a un punto en el que iba a ser difícil dar marcha atrás. Aunque apenas fuese un adolescente, su instinto de hermano menor le decía que debía apoyar a su hermana y que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y ahí estaría para lo que ella requiriera.

* * *

Se restregó los ojos y volvió a mojarse la cara, con la vaga esperanza de que eso le quitara el dolor de cabeza, pero consciente de que ya no iba a ocurrir. Había despertado con él, permaneciendo aún después de que tomara un par de analgésicos bastante fuertes, lo que sólo le anticipó que esa molestia iba a acompañarlo todo el día. Era un dolor punzante, palpitante, que nacía en la nuca, subiendo hasta llegar a la sien, abarcando todo el cráneo. Le ardían y molestaban los ojos y no podía concentrarse, apenas era capaz de levantarse. Se miró en el espejo y esbozó una triste sonrisa: la imagen que le devolvía la superficie lisa era deprimente. El rostro estaba decaído, tenía unas visibles ojeras y los ojos estaban rojos, la expresión demacrada era demasiado evidente tras el cabello desordenado. Negó con un gesto, incluso su ropa estaba un poco raída, como si quisiera reflejar su miseria.

— Debo salir de aquí.

Se habló a sí mismo, determinado a hacer algo respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando. Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, rogando porque el agua le ayudara a despejarse un poco y así pudiera decidir qué hacer luego. Había faltado al trabajo, por primera vez desde que había egresado como abogado. Nunca se había encontrado en tal estado que le impidiera cumplir con sus obligaciones. Eso ya lo había hecho preocuparse más de lo que estaba, pero sospechaba que todo ese malestar tenía que ver con la discusión que había tenido con Sango el día anterior. Shishinki le había dicho que tendría que devolver las horas perdidas, algo que él no quiso refutar en ese momento, no se sentía en condiciones de discutir. Lo único que quería era descansar y ordenar sus ideas, solucionar el gran problema que tenía ahora.

Dejó que el agua golpeara suavemente su cuerpo, alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente y tratando de enfocarse en las cosas maravillosas por las que debía seguir adelante. Permaneció bajo el chorro de agua tibia hasta que el dolor en su cabeza comenzó a menguar y ya no sintió tanta pesadez en su persona. Se vistió algo cómodo y, con la cabeza un poco más tranquila, tomó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su mejor amigo.

" _Oye, ¿Sango fue a su ronda de hoy?"_

Sabía que le tocaba trabajar ese día, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que quizá ella tampoco se sintiera en condiciones de presentarse en la Estación. Esperó un par de minutos, consciente de que él debía estar ocupado, aunque por la hora -era pasado el mediodía- sospechaba que pudiese estar atorándose con rosquillas en su automóvil de patrullaje. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando escuchó el sonido del mensaje entrante, estaba nervioso y no se había dado cuenta de eso. Volvió a mirar la pantalla del aparato y sonrió al ver la respuesta.

" _No, hizo un cambio. Llamó temprano diciendo que no se sentía bien. ¿Le pasó algo?"_

A pesar de que su amigo era bastante bruto en muchos sentidos y que no tenía tacto para nada, se preocupaba mucho por ellos e incluso una vez le dijo que consideraba a Sango como su hermana. Por lo tanto, no le extrañó que se inquietara por ella, aunque no la hubiese llamado directamente. Su modo siempre era averiguar ese tipo de cosas por terceros, como Kagome o él.

" _Tuvimos una discusión ayer. Intentaré arreglarlo ahora. Gracias."_

Buscó las llaves de su vehículo y las de su departamento, para luego emprender el camino al hogar de su novia. Antes de arrancar el motor, un último mensaje de InuYasha le hizo esbozar una sonrisa agradecida.

" _No sé porqué no me extraña. Sólo preocúpate de no arruinarlo más."_

Inició el trayecto, llegando en poco tiempo a su destino. No fue necesario que tocara el timbre, Kohaku se encontraba en la entrada regando un par de plantas que Sango tenía fuera de la puerta y que requerían de bastante atención ahora, porque ella nunca tenía tiempo para dedicarles. Lo saludó con un gesto que expresaba cierto alivio, indicándole que su hermana se encontraba en su cuarto. Miroku le agradeció y caminó rumbo al lugar, encontrándose con su suegro en medio del camino. El hombre lo miró severo como siempre, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente lo saludó con un gesto educado y lo dejó continuar, causándole algo de extrañeza al moreno. Se encogió de hombros y llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación, levantó la mano para golpear la madera, pero la detuvo antes de tocar la superficie, escuchando como Sango lloraba del otro lado.

— Por favor, cálmate — la voz de Kagome le indicó que no estaba sola, eso logró aliviarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente —. Miroku está pasando por un muy mal momento ahora, lo sabes.

— Sí, y él no tiene la culpa — la muchacha se sorbió los mocos, inhalando profundo antes de continuar —. Nosotros no pedimos que esto pasara. Sabíamos los riesgos, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil. Con mi padre acá sólo hay más tensión y eso no nos ayuda en nada.

— Siempre ha sido un tema tu padre, pero no entiendo porqué ahora les causa tantos problemas, llegando al punto de que discutan de esa forma…

— Es todo, Kagome. No sólo el hecho de su trabajo y nuestros encuentros en la corte, ni su poco tiempo para nosotros, o que tenga que cumplir esas obligaciones tan molestas, o las opiniones y comparaciones de mi padre… Es todo eso junto. Es demasiado, porque va sumando y… estoy cansada. Nunca imaginé que nuestra relación sería así, que llegaríamos a tener este tipo de peleas… ¡Ayer me pidió que lo dejara solo! ¡Me reclamó que no lo he defendido frente a mi padre! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No había imaginado que nuestra vida sería así… él está mal y yo… yo ya estoy llegando a mi límite.

Miroku apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado a un nivel que no podía verbalizar. Tembló en su lugar, estaba arruinándolo todo. Sango era lo único que tenía valor en su vida, era lo más importante para él, y sólo quería verla feliz… ¿y qué estaba logrando? El simple hecho de ser él le estaba causando problemas a la castaña, desacuerdos con su padre y conflictos entre ellos que los lastimaban, aunque intentaran mantener esas situaciones en el ámbito laboral…

Era por su culpa que ella estaba llorando ahora, llegando a su límite. Todo era responsabilidad suya. Quería lo mejor para ella y sólo la estaba dañando. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en eso? Negó bruscamente y se dio media vuelta, necesitaba alejarse. Tomar distancia, encontrar un punto en el que ella estuviese segura y fuera del alcance de cualquier daño que él pudiera ocasionarle. Se dirigió a la puerta, topándose nuevamente con Kohaku, quien ya estaba terminando su labor de mini-jardinería.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Le preguntó extrañado, Miroku asintió levemente. — ¿Hablaste con mi hermana?

— Ah… no, está ocupada con Kagome. Quizá luego — murmuró, intentando mantenerse tranquilo —. ¿Puedes no mencionarle que vine?

— Oh… ¿por qué?

— Sólo quería darle una sorpresa… será en otra ocasión.

— De acuerdo… — Kohaku no estaba del todo convencido, pero no quiso indagar más. — ¿Estás bien? Te ves… _extraño_.

— Yo… sí, tranquilo. Estaré bien, descuida — trató de sonreírle, aunque sólo logró una mueca vacía.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quizá sea mejor que le diga a mi hermana…

— ¡No! — Soltó de golpe, asustado. Respiró profundo, calmándose. — No, no es necesario. De verdad, debo irme.

Kohaku asintió, no muy convencido de que él estuviese siendo del todo sincero, pero sin ningún argumento más para detenerlo. Miroku le hizo una mueca de despedida y salió, dándose prisa en llegar a su auto y marcharse de ahí, no podía seguir haciéndose eso, a ninguno de los dos. Debía parar ya.

* * *

 _ **¡H** olo~! Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado nerviosa y totalmente en otra con el tema de mi examen de conducción. Es el jueves y me llegan a temblar las manos de sólo pensarlo. Espero que me vaya bien._

 _ **D** e regreso con la historia, el Paraíso va desmoronándose de a poco y está llegando al punto de quiebre definitivo. Es posible que todos los conflictos que tienen, pudiesen enfrentarlos de buena forma por separado, pero cuando se junta... bueno, por algo el dicho de "la unión hace la fuerza", así que se les viene un camino difícil. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que hablen, que sean sinceros y que intenten realmente solucionar esos problemas._

 _ **U** n saludo especial y apretado a **Loops** y a **Caroan185** , ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Es muy probable que los responda el fin de semana. Las adoro~_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, ya saben, por aquí o por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	5. Lágrimas secas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **V**_

— _**Lágrimas secas —**_

* * *

— " _¿Está bien de esta manera? Es sólo una pregunta.  
Este es el resultado que nació de la agonía.  
Por favor, no me preguntes nada más._

 _¿Será culpa mía que mis sentimientos  
se volvieran un poco más confortables?"—_

— _**Crying Rain; Girugamesh —**_

* * *

Tocó el timbre un tanto ansiosa e impaciente. La llamada de su amiga la tenía preocupada, porque era muy inusual que ella se sintiera tan mal al punto de faltar al trabajo. De hecho, jamás se había ausentado, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma – momentos en los que su anterior Jefe la tenía de secretaria y para los recados debido a la imposibilidad de enviarla a terreno sin que su salud estuviese al cien por ciento – y hoy se había quedado en casa. ¿Qué habría pasado que la hubiese dejado tan mal para que ella faltara a la Estación? Debía averiguarlo y, si estaba en sus manos, ayudarla a encontrar una solución y salir de eso.

— Hola, señorita Kagome — Kohaku la saludó amablemente, haciéndole una leve reverencia mientras la dejaba entrar —. ¿Viene a ver a mi hermana?

— Hola, Kohaku — le sonrió en respuesta y entró en el departamento —. Sí, supongo que está en su habitación, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasó? — La preocupación se tatuó en su rostro, el adolescente lo notó de inmediato.

— Bueno… sí, pero creo que ella tendría que contárselo.

— Tienes razón. Muchas gracias, iré a verla.

Kagome se encaminó hasta el cuarto y golpeó un par de veces la puerta, obteniendo una respuesta ahogada pidiéndole que entrara. Eso sólo causó que sus alarmas estuviesen más atentas y que su instinto de amiga sobreprotectora saliera a flote como hacía tiempo no pasaba. Ingresó al cuarto y vio a la muchacha recostada en la cama, abrazando un cojín y con una caja de pañuelos junto a ella, con algunos tirados en el suelo o a su lado, usados seguramente por ella para limpiarse la nariz o los ojos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hacia su ubicación, abrazándola lo mejor que pudo debido a la posición de Sango en la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando así, acaso pasó algo con Miroku…?

Su pregunta fue respondida con un sollozo un poco más notorio ante la mención del ojiazul, logrando que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Necesitó un par de minutos para calmarse lo suficiente y responder con palabras lo que le estaba preguntando.

— S-Sí… ayer, quise darle una sorpresa y llegué a su departamento, p-pero… él no estaba para sorpresas. Aún vestía la ropa del día anterior y bueno… digamos que nuestra charla no fue muy amistosa.

Kagome se mordió el labio, preocupada y nerviosa ante la situación, presentía que eso no iba por buen camino. Durante 3 años había visto cómo la relación de sus amigos se nutría, crecía junto con ellos, maduraba de una forma en la que no había imaginado que podría hacerlo, en especial considerando que Miroku había encontrado su centro con Sango. Y ahora, cuando ella pensaba que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse...

— ¿Discutieron? ¿Por qué? — Su voz reflejó toda la angustia que le produjo el ver así a su amiga.

— Principalmente, por culpa de mi padre... — Sango se sentó en la cama, dándole espacio a la azabache para que también hiciera lo mismo, y siguió su relato. — Sabes que nunca le ha simpatizado del todo Miroku y que eso empeoró cuando comenzamos a ser novios...

— Sí, lo sé... pero eso nunca había causado que discutieran...

— Porque no habíamos tenido que enfrentar ese hecho sumado a otros problemas... — La castaña suspiró abatida, apretando los puños. — Estoy harta de esta situación. Intento hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que estoy de su parte, que él fue y seguirá siendo mi elección, que no puedo evitar que mi padre sea como es pero que eso no significa que yo no lo quiera... — las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer nuevamente, los sollozos fueron audibles otra vez. — ¡Discutí con mi padre ayer por esto! ¡Jamás le había levantado la voz a papá! Pero estoy cansada, harta de escucharlo criticar y menospreciar a Miroku, como si fuese su culpa todo lo que está pasando... ¡Y él no es capaz de tener una conversación civilizada conmigo! En lugar de que hablemos de esto, ¡me reclama, me saca en cara que jamás lo he defendido frente a mi padre! Si supiera...

— Por favor, cálmate — Kagome intentó que ella respirara profundo y se tranquilizara, no era bueno que estuviese tan alterada analizando la situación —. Miroku está pasando por un muy mal momento ahora, lo sabes.

— Sí, y él no tiene la culpa — Sango se sorbió los mocos, inhalando profundo antes de continuar —. Nosotros no pedimos que esto pasara. Sabíamos los riesgos, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil. Con mi padre acá sólo hay más tensión y eso no nos ayuda en nada.

— Siempre ha sido un tema tu padre, pero no entiendo por qué ahora les causa tantos problemas, llegando al punto de que discutan de esa forma…

— Es todo, Kagome. No sólo el hecho de su trabajo y nuestros encuentros en la corte, ni su poco tiempo para nosotros, o que tenga que cumplir esas obligaciones tan molestas, o las opiniones y comparaciones de mi padre… Es todo eso junto. Es demasiado, porque va sumando y… estoy cansada. Nunca imaginé que nuestra relación sería así, que llegaríamos a tener este tipo de peleas… ¡Ayer me pidió que lo dejara solo! ¡Me reclamó que no lo he defendido frente a mi padre! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No había imaginado que nuestra vida sería así… él está mal y yo… yo ya estoy llegando a mi límite.

La azabache inhaló profundo, ordenando las ideas que se venían a su mente mientras abrazaba a su amiga para que ella supiera que no estaba sola. Tras unos segundos en los que Sango sollozó hasta que logró calmarse un poco, su amiga decidió volver a tomar la palabra, quería ayudarla con sus dilemas.

— Es bueno que te des cuenta del punto en el que estás. Si sientes que ya no puedes más, es porque tienes que actuar. Creo que Miroku debe sentirse igual, pero ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien qué debería hacer. Todo esto los está superando y los tiene tan mal, que no han sido capaces de ver más allá del dolor.

— Es cierto, duele... — Negó con un gesto afligido, si ella estaba así, de seguro su novio se sentiría peor. — Y no quiero pensar en cuánto debe estar sufriendo Miroku con todo el peso que tiene encima...

— De seguro también está desesperado. Ustedes no deberían alejarse, por el contrario...

— Lo he intentado, pero... tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo, a qué?

— Yo... — Sango respiró hondo, pensando si debía confesarle sus temores a su amiga, después de todo eran algo que nadie conocía, sólo ella. Pero sabía que Kagome jamás la traicionaría. — Estoy asustada de lo que siento. He vivido estos tres últimos años con la presencia de Miroku siempre a mi lado, considerándolo hasta en lo más mínimo... y he comenzado a necesitarlo. Más que extrañarlo, su ausencia me duele. En algún punto, siento que no podría seguir adelante sin él, yo... creo que amo a Miroku.

Los ojos de su compañera se abrieron por la emoción. No eran sorpresa para ella los sentimientos que le estaban siendo confesados, pero ver la fuerza y sinceridad en los ojos de la castaña era algo reconfortante.

— Entiendo ese sentimiento, Sango... y me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

— No... me da miedo — se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa —. Temo que él no sienta lo mismo, quizá esté apresurando las cosas...

— No seas tontita — le golpeó suavemente la cabeza, como si así pudiese ordenarle las ideas —. Apuesto que él también debe sentir lo mismo... y es probable que también tenga miedo, después de todo tiene muchas cosas en contra...

— ¿De verdad crees que él...?

— Se nota a kilómetros, tú lo eres todo para Miroku. Deberías decírselo, creo que eso podría mejorar un poco las cosas. Quizá con sus sentimientos más claros, todos los obstáculos que están enfrentando ahora sean más simples de sortear.

La castaña lo pensó un momento, eso parecía tener lógica. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, era normal que el siguiente paso fuese ése, y no había motivos para aplazarlo más. Debería ir a ver a Miroku para decirle lo que de verdad sentía y así intentar darle otro enfoque a los problemas que tenían.

— Tienes razón. He sido una idiota, debo decírselo cuánto antes. Quizá pueda ir mañana temprano a su departamento y hablar con él antes de que nos vayamos al trabajo...

— Me parece una buena idea. Verás que todo va a salir de maravilla.

— Gracias, Kagome. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— No es nada, sólo quiero verlos felices.

Ambas sonrieron, Sango mucho más tranquila ahora que tenía un plan que seguir. Esperaba que pronto pudiera ver más luces al final del camino y que todas esas dificultades se hicieran cada vez menos importantes en sus vidas. Porque ella lo único que deseaba era poder seguir su camino junto al hombre que amaba y que había escogido a pesar de todos los pronósticos.

* * *

Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo y soltó un suspiro abatido, se sentía derrotado. Sabía que alejarse de Sango era lo mejor para ella, porque la estaba haciendo sufrir y no quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas. El día anterior había sido un idiota, echándola de su casa y recriminándole por la actitud que tenía su padre con él, como si ella fuese la culpable de que el hombre considerara que él no era apto para su hija...

Había sido un completo imbécil y ahora sabía que la mujer de su vida se sentía decepcionada de la relación. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la angustia se asentó en su pecho, ya no podía seguir haciéndole eso a su _novia_. Lamentablemente, no estaba pensando con claridad y el departamento sólo lo ahogaba más. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y decidió que lo mejor era distraerse de alguna forma. Olvidar el problema por un par de horas para luego tener la mente más despejada.

Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó directo a un pub, decidido a servirse un par de tragos para aplacar un poco esa pesadez en su pecho que lo lastimaba. Pidió whiskey puro y lo bebió rápidamente, mientras escuchaba la música del local resonar en su cabeza, con ritmos alegres y contagiosos que aún no lograban llamar del todo su atención. No tardó en pedir más alcohol y beberlo casi tan rápido como el primero, demostrando que tenía una buena tolerancia y que, además, no le importaba mucho si terminaba ebrio o no. Luego de varias copas de más, sacó su móvil y miró la fotografía que tenía como papel tapiz, sonriendo de medio lado con tristeza. ¿Dónde había quedado esa pareja feliz que le regalaba una radiante sonrisa en la pantalla? Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de cumplir su promesa de jamás dañarla...

Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y volvió a pedir otra bebida, sabiendo que debería parar, pero sin la voluntad para hacerlo, porque quería dejar de sentir y pensar, olvidar el dolor y dejar de escuchar el llanto de Sango en su cabeza. Quizá volver a ser el Miroku de antes, ese sujeto que se ponía una coraza antes de entregarse por completo; aquel que temía tanto dañar o ser herido que no entregaba nada más que cariño físico en relaciones superficiales, evitando así situaciones como la que estaba viviendo ahora. Era cierto que antes no había experimentado la felicidad y calma que Sango le había dado a su vida, pero tampoco tanto dolor al ver la tristeza en los ojos de alguien más. Y menos sabiendo que gran parte de esa tristeza era causada, directa o indirectamente, por él. Volvió a ingerir lo que le quedaba en su vaso de un sorbo y agitó la cabeza, no estaba seguro de si debía marcharse a su departamento y pensar en una solución al día siguiente, o si era mejor quedarse ahí hasta que el alcohol le borrara todo sentimiento.

— ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! — Una voz femenina interrumpió su divagación, llamándole la atención. Levantó la vista para ver a la dueña, sorprendido. — ¿Si no es Tsujitani Miroku?

— ¿Sakasagami Yura? — Preguntó extrañado, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

— En persona — le sonrió astuta, sentándose a su lado —. Pensé que no volveríamos a verte la nariz, como ya fuiste _pescado_ …

Él negó involuntariamente con un gesto que su acompañante pudo notar con facilidad, extrañándose con la reacción. Levantó una ceja, curiosa, mientras le hacía un gesto al barman para que le sirviera un trago y se acercaba un poco más a Miroku.

— Sólo me enfoqué en terminar la carrera y luego, en trabajar…

— Cierto, pero no — lo interrumpió la chica, sonriéndole con astucia —. Todos sabemos que te alejaste por esa chica, Kuwashima… _Miss Puritana_ — ella soltó una risita al ver cómo el ojiazul fruncía el ceño al escuchar el apodo —. ¿Lo olvidaste? Así le puso Renkotsu antes de terminar el primer año… y creo que tú estuviste de acuerdo.

— Yo… no estoy seguro — murmuró, mirando su vaso vacío y pidiéndole al muchacho que atendía que le sirviera más —. Creo que no lo recuerdo.

Yura lo miró detenidamente un par de segundos, pensativa. Nunca había sido muy cercana a Miroku, antes de que ambos ingresaran a la facultad de Derecho apenas sí lo ubicaba porque estudiaban en el mismo establecimiento, y durante los años que fueron compañeros en la carrera, sólo habían compartido en contadas ocasiones en fiestas o salidas en grupo, nada que los hiciera realmente _cercanos_. Quizá no lo conociera _tanto_ , pero sabía leer las expresiones de los hombres y no fue tan difícil para ella hacerlo con él.

— ¿El Paraíso se convirtió en el Infierno? — Preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado ante la expresión confundida del moreno. — Oh, puedo ver que no has tenido días muy buenos últimamente y, si no me equivoco, todo tiene que ver con ella…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Sólo… ha sido una semana difícil.

— Vamos, Tsujitani… estás metido en un pub, solo, bebiendo alcohol como si quisieras terminar con una falla hepática y con esos divinos ojos azules reflejando nada más que tristeza y preocupación — terminó su análisis con una fugaz caricia en su mejilla, su mirada fija en él —. ¿Pelearon, terminaron? ¿Te diste cuenta de que es demasiado _correcta_ para alguien como tú?

Él apretó los labios, era difícil hablar del tema con alguien más, y considerando que Yura no era ni siquiera su amiga, no se sentía en confianza. Por otro lado, el nudo en su garganta y el vacío en su pecho lo estaban consumiendo más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, mientras sentía la cabeza un poco más pesada y comenzaba a ver un tanto distorsionado: el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto. Se encogió de hombros, como resignándose a todo eso.

— Prefiero no hablar del tema, sólo diré que sí tenemos problemas — aclaró antes de volver a beber otro sorbo de su vaso —. Y que vine acá tratando de olvidarlos por un rato.

— Es un lugar ideal para lograrlo, ¿no? — Yura soltó otra risita y luego chocó su vaso con el de Miroku, en una señal de brindis. — ¡Salud por eso! Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas: música, alcohol, tabaco si gustas, mujeres… el Miroku que yo recuerdo no le habría hecho el quite a las posibilidades.

Sonrió al escucharla, sabiendo que tenía razón si lo que él buscaba era ser el de antes y que esa coraza que usaba tiempo atrás, ahora lo hiciera olvidar y dejar de sentir todo ese pesar. Terminó su trago y con una mueca galante, le extendió su mano a Yura en una invitación insinuante.

— Tienes razón, quizá ya sea el momento… — Ella sonrió al escucharlo mientras tomaba su mano. — ¿Bailamos?

— Seguro, es una buena forma de comenzar… ya luego veremos qué pasa, _guapo_.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile, con la noche apenas comenzando y el ritmo contagiándose con el compás de cada movimiento enérgico, sensual e _íntimo_. Sí, la noche apenas comenzaba…

* * *

Miró el llavero entre sus dedos, indecisa. A pesar de que ambos tenían copias de las llaves del departamento del otro, era muy raro que las usaran. Era más bien una medida en caso de emergencia, pero jamás las habían usado para interrumpir la privacidad ajena. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que iba a hacer algo indebido; sin embargo, ya había golpeado unas 3 veces sin obtener respuesta, y sus llamadas eran todas redirigidas al buzón de voz, lo que sólo lograba preocuparla más. Miró la hora, inhaló profundo y decidió abrir la puerta, segura de que su novio comprendería sus razones para hacerlo.

Ingresó en el lugar, tardando unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la menor iluminación del interior. Miró alrededor, extrañándose al encontrar la chaqueta y otras cosas de él tiradas por el suelo. Eso no le estaba dando tranquilidad, por el contrario: cada paso que daba en dirección a la habitación contraía más su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que todo estuviese bien, _que Miroku estuviese bien_.

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, algo que le llamó la atención porque él acostumbraba a dejarla abierta cuando estaba solo. Se mordió el labio, quizá no debiese estar ahí. Por un instante, el impulso de marcharse y dejar la conversación que deseaba tener con él para otro momento fue bastante fuerte y la hizo dudar, pero también estaba preocupada y temía que algo hubiese pasado. Golpeó la madera, sin obtener respuesta por lo que giró la manilla y abrió, dando un paso al frente para entrar en el cuarto, que se encontraba levemente iluminado por la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. El cambio de luminosidad la cegó por un segundo, hasta que nuevamente se acostumbró al nivel de iluminación y observó el interior de la habitación. Una puntada le atravesó el pecho al tiempo que su corazón se paralizaba, el dolor que la recorrió fue tal que ni siquiera fue capaz de verbalizar lo que sentía, dejando caer las llaves sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las aguantó el tiempo suficiente para salir del departamento y encontrarse sola y lejos de Miroku. Se dirigió a un parque cercano y se sentó en una de las bancas, intentando tranquilizarse antes de volver a su casa, no quería que nadie la viera así.

Apretó los puños, sin poder sacarse la imagen de su mente. Miroku estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, su cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura sólo por la sábana, su brazo derecho rodeaba por las caderas a una mujer que también estaba tapada por la tela blanca de la cama sólo hasta los muslos, una de sus piernas abrazaba la de él y su brazo descansaba en su espalda. Ambos estaban desnudos, su ropa estaba regada por el suelo sin mucha preocupación y de seguro habían pasado una noche _bastante cálida_. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, logrando que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir fueran a parar al suelo por el movimiento. Miroku se había atrevido a engañarla… ¿Por qué? Era verdad que estaban teniendo un muy mal momento, pero ella lo amaba y él…

Cerró con fuerza los párpados, luego se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie para irse a casa. No se dejaría vencer por eso, no caería en el juego de las lamentaciones ni mucho menos se encerraría en su cuarto a llorar. Seguiría adelante, ocultando el dolor que sentía y fingiendo que todo _iba a estar bien_. En algún momento terminaría de romperse, lo sabía, pero no permitiría que su padre la viera sufrir por el chico que él mismo le había advertido que la lastimaría. Por lo menos no ahora, quizá cuando ya no doliera tanto todo lo que estaba pasando…

Inhalo profundo y siguió su camino, intentando no pensar mucho. Llegó a su departamento sólo para lavarse la cara y luego volvió a salir rumbo al trabajo, con la intención de enfocarse sólo en eso el resto del día. No fue difícil que lo hiciera, porque el día estuvo bastante ajetreado debido a que las festividades de fin de año se acercaban y los delincuentes solían aprovecharse de estas fechas para robar y crear caos. Agradeció, por una vez en su vida, que eso fuera así porque le ayudó a no pensar en nada más que el trabajo durante su jornada. Kōga había notado que algo estaba ocurriéndole a su compañera, pero no contaba con la confianza suficiente para preguntarle y, además, sabía que ella tampoco quería hablar del tema. InuYasha también se había percatado, sin embargo, trabajaban en departamentos diferentes y le fue imposible hablar con ella, pero sí le advirtió a Kagome que su amiga estaba extraña. Incluso le mandó un par de mensajes a Miroku preguntándole si habían discutido o algo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un cortante _"Por favor, deja que nosotros arreglemos nuestros problemas"_. Eso sólo le dio más mala espina, hubiese insistido, pero no era su estilo y tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría golpeando a ambos por idiotas, ya que sentía que se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Así que nadie pudo indagar en lo que tenía a Sango de malas, y de esa forma, ella pudo volver al final del día a su casa, deseando estar tranquila y sola en su habitación, llorar lo que necesitara y desquitarse probablemente con sus cojines y almohadas. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre cuando salía a esa hora, Kuranosuke la fue a dejar a su casa, con más silencio en el trayecto que en otras ocasiones, aunque él no quiso ser impertinente y preguntar, y ella lo agradeció. Se bajó del vehículo en el parque que quedaba frente a su edificio y vio de inmediato el automóvil azul oscuro estacionado unos metros más allá, con la figura de su dueño apoyado en el vehículo, al parecer la estaba esperando. Su acompañante notó la tensión que recorrió el cuerpo de Sango y se preocupó, después de lo extraña que había actuado ella durante todo el día, temía que tuviese más problemas.

— ¿Estás bien? Si quieres, podemos ir a algún otro lado… o le pido que se vaya — preguntó, mirando con cierta desaprobación al chico que esperaba.

— N-No… — Le hizo un gesto restándole importancia, para que no se alarmara. — Estaré bien, descuida. Y gracias por preocuparte. Nos vemos mañana en la Estación.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, tranquilo. Hasta mañana.

El castaño se despidió con otro gesto y se marchó, Sango no comenzó a caminar hasta que lo perdió de vista, asegurándose de que se alejara lo suficiente para que no interviniera. Luego, se acercó al muchacho que la esperaba, notando que no era capaz de mirarla a la cara y que su aspecto estaba bastante demacrado. Apretó los puños, conteniendo el estúpido impulso de abrazarlo que nació en su vientre y deteniéndose frente a él, intentando mantener el semblante serio.

— Sango…

— ¿Qué quieres? No creo que tengamos nada que hablar ya — le espetó, no iba a permitir que se disculpara, que llorara o intentara explicarle lo que había pasado, si lo hacía ella no sería capaz de mantenerse firme.

— Yo… por favor — miró las manos de la chica, deseaba tomarlas, pero no podía tocarla de nuevo. También apretó sus puños —. Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Podemos hablar? Sólo…

— No quiero escucharte — volvió a interrumpirlo, reteniendo las lágrimas —. Fue suficiente con lo que vi en la mañana. ¿De qué quieres hablar? Nada de lo que digas va a borrar lo que hiciste.

Miroku sabía que ella tenía razón, no quería que lo perdonara porque lo que había hecho no merecía su perdón. Sólo quería que supiera que no había sido culpa de ella, que él había sido un idiota… Levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, notando el dolor y la rabia, la decepción. Su pecho se encogió, quizá era mejor que se marchara, seguía dañándola de una u otra forma.

— Tienes razón, soy un estúpido. Y tú eres demasiado buena para mí. No mereces lo que hice… lo lamento. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. No te pediré que me perdones, porque no lo merezco. Si pudiera pedirte algo, sería que olvidaras todo esto y siguieras adelante, que fueras feliz… Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero parece que no puedo dejar de ser yo… Lo siento. Adiós, Sango.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del conductor para irse lo más rápido que pudiera, no soportaría ver cómo ella se rompía por su culpa. Accionó la manilla, listo para subirse, y de pronto sintió el tacto de la mano de la castaña en la suya, deteniéndolo. La miró extrañado, ella ya no retenía las lágrimas y le devolvía una mirada cargada de reproche.

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó, sin importarle que él la viera llorar o que notara lo afectada que estaba con todo eso. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Puedo entender que estuvieses molesto por mi padre, que te sintieras mal por lo del juicio, que estés cansado, agotado, harto de todo esto… Pero ¿por qué acostarte con otra? ¿Por qué traicionar mi confianza? ¿Por qué darle la razón a todos los que me dijeron que terminarías haciéndolo? ¡Confíe en ti, Miroku!

— Sango… — Intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no se lo permitió, ya no podía quedarse callada.

— ¿En qué fallé? ¡Me esforcé, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para que esto resultara! ¿Acaso te faltaba sexo? Porque si fue por eso, podrías habérmelo dicho, yo habría…

— ¡Sango, basta! — Esta vez sí logró que ella guardara silencio, agitando su mano para liberarse de su agarre y mirándola con el semblante duro. — No busques una excusa o un motivo, porque no lo tengo. Sólo fui demasiado estúpido como para detenerme a pensarlo. Te fallé, te herí y rompí tu confianza. Si quieres quedarte con alguna excusa, piensa que simplemente todos tenían razón y que yo jamás voy a cambiar. Lamento que hayas perdido tanto tiempo conmigo, te mereces algo mejor. Por favor, sólo deja que me aleje y sé feliz. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Ella lo miró incrédula, luego entrecerró las cejas, molesta. Los ojos de Miroku no expresaban indiferencia, a pesar de que intentaba mantener el semblante duro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor, podía notarlo sin dificultad. Quizá incluso la tristeza la hubiese palpado si acercaba su mano a su rostro. Lo supo, él le estaba mintiendo y nunca le diría la verdad, a pesar de la desesperación que ocultaba su mirada. Sin embargo, no pudo saber qué era lo que realmente sentía, porqué le mentía de esa forma, sin ser capaz de aceptar su ayuda para enfrentar el problema, fuese cual fuese. Miroku se estaba rindiendo, y eso ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo abofeteó furiosa, mientras más lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

— Cobarde y mentiroso. No sé en qué momento perdí a _mi novio_ , pero si esto es lo que vas a ofrecerme, no lo quiero. Si quieres alejarte, hazlo: no puedo retenerte. Sólo espero que logres encontrar la respuesta que ahora no eres capaz de darme y que seas feliz. Adiós, Miroku.

No esperó una respuesta, ni siquiera quiso quedarse para ver el rostro afligido, no iba a presenciar cómo él se rompía por el simple hecho de rendirse, sin importar el motivo. Prefería guardar en su memoria la imagen y la idea del Miroku seguro, perseverante y decidido con ella, de ese chico que había dejado a un lado su coraza para demostrarle que podía ser la persona que ella sabía que era. La del hombre que le había prometido seguir a su lado pese a las dificultades, de aquel que, a pesar de todo, había jurado no rendirse.

Caminó a su casa sin mirar atrás, intentando calmarse durante el trayecto, para que no la viesen llorar al llegar. Ingresó a la sala y fingió una sonrisa cansada, aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto que la consumían en ese momento.

— ¡Bienvenida de vuelta a casa, hija! ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro cariñoso de su padre y apretó la mandíbula antes de sacar las fuerzas para hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz. Inhaló profundo antes de responder.

— Bien, fue una larga jornada — murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de ocultar su dolor —. Estoy cansada, hoy hubo bastante movimiento.

— Sí, algo así supe — el mayor también se encogió de hombros y luego le sonrió, invitándola a la mesa —. ¿Cenamos?

— O-Oh… lo siento, no tengo apetito — se disculpó, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de continuar —. M-Me daré una ducha y luego iré a dormir…

— De acuerdo…

Ella se apresuró en salir de la sala, aunque pudo sentir la mirada inquisidora sobre su persona tanto por parte de su padre como de su hermano, quien, aunque no había dicho palabra, la había escrutado desde el momento en que había cruzado la puerta, seguramente sospechando que algo había ocurrido. Negó con un gesto mientras daba la llave de la ducha y se metía bajo el chorro, las lágrimas mezclándose con el agua que golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo. Lloró en silencio mientras terminaba de bañarse, se colocó su pijama y rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto, quería estar sola para terminar de caer.

Se lanzó en su cama y abrazó a un peluche que Miroku le había regalado poco tiempo después de empezar la relación, soltando más lágrimas entre los brazos de felpa y guardando los lindos momentos, las promesas hechas, cumplidas y rotas, y los sentimientos, en lo más profundo de su pecho, un lugar en donde se quedarían para siempre, porque no iba a dejar que nadie se los arrebatara, a pesar de que ya no tuviese razones para protegerlos de esa forma. Ella seguiría atesorándolos, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Apretó aún más los puños mientras la observaba alejarse, esperando que ella le diera una última mirada, que se volteara para verlo, rogando poder encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más… pero eso no ocurrió. Sango continuó alejándose en dirección a su hogar, con pasos firmes a pesar del temblor mal disimulado de sus hombros, hasta que la perdió de vista tras las rejas que resguardaban la entrada a su edificio. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, sabiendo que nunca podría volver a disfrutar de su mirada de la misma forma, consciente de que acababa de perder todo lo que en esos momentos le daba sentido a su vida, lo que lo hacía feliz…

Se subió a su automóvil, cerrando con fuerza los puños alrededor del manubrio para luego darle un golpe y apoyar su cabeza en él, derrotado. Hizo un esfuerzo, sonriendo de medio lado al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña, el alegre sonido de su risa, sus ojos que siempre le transmitían tanta paz, ese lugar cálido entre sus brazos que había considerado por tanto tiempo su hogar… Intentó darse fuerza, pensando el motivo por el que debía alejarse de ella, el pecho apretado al saber que la dañaba cada vez más, que la única manera de volver a verla sonreír de esa forma espontánea y sincera, era como un espectador, alguien que la observara desde lejos realizar sus sueños y siendo feliz con su felicidad.

Sintió las lágrimas abandonar sus ojos, ya no tenía motivos para retenerlas: era el fin. Lo supo desde que se despertó después de esa maldita noche de malas decisiones, cuando se dejó llevar por el alcohol, la desesperación y la culpa, y cometió ese estúpido error de enredarse con Yura; cuando se sentó en la cama, arrepentido y con el alma acongojada, viendo la puerta de su cuarto abierta y las llaves abandonadas en el suelo, conociendo el motivo de inmediato, su corazón roto al saber que había causado una fractura irreparable en Sango. No intentó dar explicaciones ni buscarla el resto del día, ella no lo escucharía y era comprensible, no podía exigirle nada porque lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Había considerado la opción de simplemente alejarse, asumiendo su error y evitándoles a ambos pasar el disgusto de la pelea, las recriminaciones y las lágrimas, pero al final del día no pudo soportarlo, Sango no merecía eso. Ella siempre había dado la cara fuese cual fuese el problema, él le debía eso.

Sin saber qué le diría, ni cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo, ni siquiera cómo lo haría él, decidió esperarla para terminar con eso. Guardaba una diminuta esperanza en su pecho, la ingenua idea de que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes; pero era una ilusión, un simple engaño que él mismo se empeñaba en aferrar. Todo se rompió cuando la vio, cuando ella habló, cuando su voz cargada de dolor, tristeza, reproche y decepción atravesó sus oídos y llegó hasta cada rincón de su ser. No la merecía, ni ahora ni nunca. Era la peor opción para ella, siempre lo fue. Era quien tenía más posibilidades de dañarla, con un historial bastante amplio, una reputación que lo perseguiría toda la vida, una situación socioeconómica muy lejana a la que el padre de Sango consideraba adecuada para su hija y, fuera de todo eso, ahora era el abogado que defendía a los criminales que ella tanto se esmeraba en atrapar… Definitivamente, había cometido un error al siquiera pensar que podría tener una vida junto a ella.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, recordando la primera vez que, ebrio, le había declarado que era diferente para él; luego su primera cita, su forma tan torpe de intentar explicarle que quería llevar eso a algo más que una amistad, lo precipitado que había parecido su propuesta de noviazgo y el hermoso brillo emocionado en los ojos de Sango junto con la lágrima que se había escapado luego de darse cuenta que había malinterpretado lo que él acababa de decirle y que en realidad sí la quería… Ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, buscaba ese recuerdo cada vez que necesitaba darse ánimos para algo y ahora, sólo sería el inicio de algo que podría haber sido hermoso y que terminó arruinando, como todo lo que hacía.

Negó con un gesto bruscamente, se limpió las lágrimas y puso en marcha el motor, era hora de irse de ahí, alejarse para permitirle a la mujer que amaba que fuera feliz, sin que él se interpusiera en sus sueños, ni que le diera más problemas. Era momento de cerrar el capítulo más feliz de su existencia, y dejar que la vida continuara…

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Lo sé, estuve bastante desaparecida (con respecto a actualizaciones) y la verdad, este cap estaba listo hace harto tiempo (el año pasado ya, si no mal recuerdo), pero entre tanta cosa y nuevo proyecto... ya saben, el mundo adulto es cruel, más de lo que podrían imaginar. Pero aquí estamos, intentando sobrevivir y seguir con esta historia, que cada vez se pone más color de hormiga. Ahora sólo queda esperar si al enfriárseles un poco la cabeza, pueden aclarar las cosas._

 _ **M** iles de agradecimientos a quienes se han pasado, en especial a quienes dejaron sus hermosos reviews~ lamento la tardanza y lo agrio del capítulo, pero es lo que la musa pide. Gracias inmensas a **lana diamonds, Loops, Caroan185, Laura** y **lucesita** , todas son un amor de persona. Y, por supuesto, a **Nuez** que sigue ahí pese a todo (lamento las lágrimas). Prometo que si me envían su dirección por MP, les mando chocolate para el trago amargo (?)_

 _ **U** n abrazo enorme~_

 _ **Y** umi~ *Quien se va a dormir porque se supone que mañana madruga*_


	6. Anhelando verdades

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **VI**_

— _**Anhelando mentiras**_ _ **—**_

* * *

— " _Amor de mi vida, no me dejes._  
 _Has robado mi amor y ahora me abandonas._  
 _Amor de mi vida, ¿no lo puedes ver?_  
 _Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve,_  
 _No te alejes de mí porque no sabes lo que significa para mí._

 _Recordarás, cuando todo esto se haya calmado,_  
 _y todo haya quedado en el camino._  
 _Cuando envejezca, estaré allí a tu lado para recordarte cuánto te amo._

 _Aún te amo."—_

— _**Queen; Love of my life —**_

* * *

La luz del atardecer se reflejó en el espejo frente suyo, cegándolo por un segundo mientras los tonos dorados regaban cada rincón que tocaban. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando espantar la pesadez que sentía, sin lograr nada concreto más que estirar la piel y hacer más notorias las ojeras con el acto. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, esforzándose en volver a la labor que estaba llevando a cabo. Su _adorable_ jefe le había dado el día libre porque había sido una semana caótica y, por muy difícil de creer que fuera, había notado lo _agotado_ que estaba.

Miró la caja que tenía en un rincón y negó con un gesto, la tarea que se había propuesto estaba resultando agónica, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que pudiese recordarle a ella, "soltar" o "dejar ir", como había escuchado que le llamaban a ese proceso algunas personas. Desprenderse de todo lo que Sango había dejado ahí, porque él había decidido rendirse y no merecía tener nada que guardara un significado tan especial. Volvió a sentarse en medio de la sala y tomó una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, pasando los dedos por sobre la tapa y el grabado que tiempo atrás había hecho la castaña, la figura de los kanjis de sus nombres. Abrió la caja y se encontró con la nota que había acompañado el obsequio, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al leerla.

" _Nuestros momentos perdurarán por siempre en nuestro corazón, pero nunca está de más tomarles una fotografía para el recuerdo, y es indispensable que tengas dónde guardar la evidencia. ¡Feliz primer aniversario!"_

Recordó que el regalo incluía un set de fotografías seleccionadas especialmente por ella de su primer año juntos, y sonrió con melancolía mientras miraba las imágenes que poco a poco habían ido recolectando en ese tiempo, prueba de que en algún momento habían sido felices… ¿sería demasiado egoísta quedarse con ellas? Las había atesorado tanto como los recuerdos, pero no estaba seguro de si debía seguir haciéndolo, sentía que no merecía ni siquiera las reminiscencias. Había roto algo tan hermoso…

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que separara sus ojos de las sonrisas que estaban plasmadas en el papel fotográfico que tenía entre sus manos. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, extrañado por el repentino visitante. ¿Quién iría hasta su casa a esa hora?

— Más te vale abrirme la puerta, porque sé que estás ahí dentro — la voz de InuYasha lo hizo sonreír levemente, su amigo había ido a verlo pese a que él le pidió e insistió en que no era necesario. Abrió, encontrándose con el semblante recriminador, algo que no le sorprendió —. Al fin. ¿Por qué no contestas los mensajes? Kagome está preocupada.

— Yo… no sé dónde está mi móvil — fue sincero, en algún momento lo tenía en su bolsillo, luego lo sacó para ver la hora y ya no recordaba en qué lugar lo había dejado —. Lo siento, creo que debe estar entremedio de… _todo esto_.

InuYasha miró el desorden al interior del departamento, no fue difícil que se hiciera una idea de cómo había sido la última semana de su amigo. El lugar tenía cosas tiradas por todas partes; la mesa aún con loza sucia que no había sido llevada al fregadero e incluso un par de platos tenían restos de comida; la mesita que por lo general se encontraba en medio de la alfombra y entre ambos sofás, ahora estaba apartada en un rincón y los sofás también habían sido movidos. No quiso ni imaginar el caos que tendría en su habitación, seguro que ordenar su casa no había sido su prioridad esos días.

— ¿Y bien?

Miroku levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, sin comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— ¿Cuándo vas a ir a hablar con Sango y solucionarás este asunto?

— _Este asunto_ no tiene solución. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, antes de que sigamos hiriéndonos.

— ¿Acaso crees que Sango está bien? ¿O tú? Por favor, mírate… La necesitas, y ella a ti. Puedo ser muy bruto para todo, pero no soy idiota y me doy cuenta. Deberían hablar, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, juntos encontrarán una solución y seguirán adelan-

— La engañé, InuYasha. Me acosté con otra chica. Eso no tiene solución.

El oficial enmudeció, incrédulo. ¿Esa era la razón del quiebre? ¿Por eso su amiga se veía tan destrozada y estaba tan molesta? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que Miroku evitaba cruzarse con ella y sus ojos cargaban tanta culpa? Negó con un gesto, algo no encajaba.

— No es cierto, tú jamás habrías-

— Lo hice, ella nos descubrió. Fue una estupidez, no es algo de lo que pueda jactarme… pero no puedo deshacer lo que pasó, mucho menos quitarle la imagen de la cabeza a Sango. Así que, como verás, no hay mucho que hacer.

El oji dorado entrecerró las cejas, seguía sin poder creer lo que su amigo le decía. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Pensó que, al conocer el motivo, las cosas serían más claras para él, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario. No podía creerlo, su cerebro no asimilaba las palabras ni la idea. Eso tenía que ser un chiste.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero… ustedes…

— Fui un imbécil, lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Lo mejor es dejarlo hasta acá.

InuYasha negó con un gesto y luego entró al departamento, echando otra mirada alrededor a manera de evaluación: su amigo realmente estaba mal. Pudo notar la caja con fotografías que se encontraba en la alfombra, a unos metros de ellos y chasqueó la lengua, sabía cuánto dolor debía estar sintiendo el moreno en esos momentos.

— Deberías dejar eso también, entonces. No es bueno que te tortures de esa forma.

Miroku sonrió resignado, recogiendo el objeto y guardando las fotografías que había sacado antes de que su amigo lo interrumpiera, sentándose en el sofá ante la atenta mirada dorada, sabiendo que él no iba a dejar de reclamarle ni tampoco se quedaría a observar cómo se hundía.

— Lo sé, lo estoy intentando, es sólo que… — Soltó un suspiro agobiado, mirando la caja que aún permanecía en un rincón, llena de las cosas que debía devolverle a Sango, sus recuerdos, anhelos, promesas… Volvió a negar, aguantando las lágrimas. — Es más difícil de lo que imaginé. Sé que debo "dejarla ir", pero… no puedo. Siento que, con ella, se irá mi alma… Lo perdí todo, InuYasha.

— Oye, no digas eso — se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mano en el hombro del abatido Miroku, odiaba ver a su amigo así —. Sólo rompieron, no es como si te hubieses muerto. Debes seguir adelante, por tu bien. Has tenido varios quiebres como para saber que este dolor va a pasar y…

— Es distinto. Sango no es _una novia más_. Ella es… es diferente, lo sabes. Y terminé siendo el idiota que le advirtieron que sería, lo arruiné todo. Supongo que es lo que merezco.

— Lo entiendo, pero… no puedes dejar que esto te gane.

El abogado inhaló profundo, dejando las fotografías a un lado y echándose hacia atrás en el sofá, permitiendo ahora que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

— Seguiré, no te preocupes. Será doloroso, pero tendré que hacerlo… — Abrió los ojos para mirar por un segundo el techo y luego ladeó la cabeza para ver la caja con los objetos que debía entregarle a la castaña, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al pensar en un encuentro, no se sentía preparado para verla de frente, hablarle… — ¿Podrías llevarle esas cosas por mí? Yo…

— No jodas, Miroku — InuYasha podía estar preocupado, pero no iba a ser mensajero de nadie, menos en ese momento en el que su amigo _necesitaba_ cerrar esa etapa por sí mismo —. No soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Son sus recuerdos, tú debes entregárselos. No me cargues esa responsabilidad a mí, no me corresponde.

— De acuerdo, discúlpame… — Murmuró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con resignación. — ¿Mañana Sango…?

— Está libre. Takeda la obligó a tomarse el día, porque se había anotado a todas las guardias que podía el fin de semana, y ya había superado su límite semanal. Está escapando, igual que tú.

El ojiazul se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para mirar a InuYasha de forma más directa, la sombra de la preocupación y la culpa de nuevo empañaron su semblante, consumiendo cualquier brillo en sus ojos y empapando el ambiente. Aunque sabía que Sango también iba a estar mal por un tiempo, escucharlo era distinto.

— Ella es fuerte. Pronto estará mejor, y todo esto no será nada más que un simple noviazgo, algo sin importancia… Sé que lo va a lograr, porque ella jamás se rendiría — murmuró, el nudo formándose en su garganta imposible de ocultar —. Ella… ella lo va a lograr, ¿cierto, InuYasha?

La mirada fue suplicante, él tenía miedo y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Sin embargo, las respuestas que requería, no las iba a encontrar de esa forma. Su amigo se puso de pie, mirándolo con reproche antes de negar con un gesto, debía sacarlo de ahí.

— No puedo responder eso, Miroku. Creo que ni siquiera ella puede hacerlo en estos momentos. Eso es algo que sólo el tiempo dirá. Al igual que contigo. Por ahora, sólo puedo decirte que debes dejar de escapar, y ella también. No son unos niños, háganse cargo de sus decisiones.

— Tienes razón. Yo… debo asumir mi responsabilidad. Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte conmigo. Y haz algo con _esto_.

— De acuerdo…

— Debo irme. Cuídate, ¿quieres? Y no sigas preocupando a Kagome, sino volverá a enviarme por ti y no quiero otra vez, tener que verte así. ¿Vale?

— Está bien. Gracias, InuYasha…

El oji dorado se marchó, dejando nuevamente a Miroku sólo con los recuerdos y los sentimientos golpeándole el pecho y la cabeza, pero consciente de que debía terminar lo que había comenzado, aunque eso significara volver a enfrentarse a esos ojos llenos de dolor y reproche. Era lo que tenía que hacer, y así podría intentar perderse en ellos por última vez…

* * *

Miró el vestido sobre su cama y chasqueó la lengua, si fuese por ella se quedaría en pijama todo el día sin salir de su cuarto, pero le había prometido a Kagome que la acompañaría de compras, quizá tomarse un helado, distraerse de todo lo que ocupaba su mente cada vez que no tenía nada más que pensar. Pero eso era imposible, porque, aunque aparentara que podía olvidarse a ratos de Miroku y toda esa maldita situación, la verdad era que el recuerdo de los ojos azules llenos de dolor y culpa no se iba nunca de su mente.

Se tiró en la cama junto al vestido, cerrando los ojos y reprimiendo el sollozo que comenzaba a nacer en su garganta, se suponía que ella _era_ fuerte, que _iba_ a superarlo, pero no sabía en qué momento sucedería y comenzaba a dudar de si sería capaz de hacerlo. Su vida esa semana sin él había sido más triste de lo que hubiese imaginado, incluso los intentos de su familia para subirle los ánimos habían resultado ser sólo burdos esfuerzos que apenas lograban que ella sonriera levemente, más que nada por educación. No sentía las mismas ganas de seguir adelante, porque no sólo había perdido a su novio, sino a su compañero, su mejor amigo, su cómplice en todos los planes que tenía a futuro. ¿Para qué seguir tratando de lograr sus metas, si ya no podría compartirlas con él? Ya no le veía sentido, sus logros se sentían vacíos.

Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse. Pese a todo lo que le dolía la traición y el abandono de Miroku – porque eso era: él había abandonado todos sus sueños, sus planes juntos y su promesa de seguir a su lado pasara lo que pasara –, ella iba a continuar adelante, con la frente en alto y demostrando tanta seguridad como pudiera, aunque por dentro estuviese rota y temerosa. Porque el ojiazul le había enseñado a confiar en ella misma; le había demostrado que hasta en los momentos más oscuros, podía encontrar una luz; con él había aprendido a disfrutar de esas cosas simples que antes no eran tan evidentes para ella… Miroku había sido el contrapeso perfecto en su mundo estructurado y sin sentido, dándole la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta… ¿cómo iba a poder seguir haciéndolo sin él a su lado?

Negó con un gesto, recordando el por qué su padre cada vez le recriminaba más que estuviese con él: ella había dejado de ser tan estricta en muchas cosas, había comenzado a vislumbrar otras posibilidades en su mundo tan cuadrado, había decidido que su vida podía ser un poco más flexible, que una dosis de caos no estaba mal. Había aceptado cosas con las que su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo – como quedarse a dormir juntos sin estar casados, aunque nunca llegaron al sexo, su padre no terminaba de creerlo tratándose de Miroku – y con eso, los conflictos habían aumentado. La tensión familiar se había hecho palpable, pero Sango aprendió rápidamente a vivir con ella, porque su carácter fuerte no le permitía simplemente agachar la cabeza y obedecer. Y porque se había impregnado del carácter un poco más despreocupado del abogado y con eso, encontró un equilibrio que poco a poco fue haciéndose necesario en su vida.

Y ahora…

Abrió los ojos, mirando el techo con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Todo fue para nada? Muchas veces había escuchado las advertencias y los sermones: Miroku terminaría haciéndole daño, porque los tipos como él nunca cambiaban y era imposible que sentara cabeza; porque ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, sus mundos nunca serían compatibles y al final, él la haría sufrir. Cada vez que se enfrentó a esas palabras, defendió a su pareja con determinación, segura de que la verdad que veía en sus ojos no iba a traicionarla…

Y lo había hecho.

Apretó los puños, aún preguntándose por qué. Conocía a Miroku mejor de lo que incluso él mismo se conocía, y estaba segura de que ese revolcón no había sido sólo producto de su estupidez. Podía ser muchas cosas, menos estúpido, y si había llegado a ese punto no fue sólo una mala decisión, porque él no dejaba nada al azar. ¿Qué lo había llevado a engañarla? ¿Por qué había decidido renunciar, rendirse? Necesitaba una respuesta y podría insistir en encontrarla, aunque sabía que no lograría que Miroku se la diera. Y si no la escuchaba de sus labios, nunca sabría la verdad. Se sentía atrapada en la incertidumbre.

El pitido de su móvil logró que su atención se desviara por unos segundos de la red de pensamientos que comenzaban a ahogarla de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró hasta tomar el aparato que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, abriendo un mensaje de texto de Kagome que acababa de llegar.

" _¡Lo siento tanto! Creo que no podremos salir hoy, Sōta acaba de llegar de visita. ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?"_

Inhaló profundo, un tanto aliviada: sus ánimos ya habían vuelto a bajar y la idea de volver a fingir que estaba bien para salir con su amiga no se le apetecía en esos momentos. Tecleó una respuesta educada restándole importancia al repentino cambio de planes y enviándole saludos al hermano menor de Kagome, para luego volver a tirarse en la cama y abrazarse las rodillas, se sentía tan sola…

Escuchó a su padre decirle a través de la puerta que saldría con Kohaku, que intentara hacer algo con su ánimo y luego los pasos alejándose junto a la cariñosa despedida de su hermano. Se abrazó más fuerte las piernas, si pudiese desaparecer por un tiempo y volver cuando el dolor se hubiese ido… aunque dudaba que desapareciera por completo, sabía que jamás dejaría de doler, quizá sólo aprendería a vivir con ese sentimiento y en algún momento, ya no la ahogaría… En algún momento, podría retomar su vida, quizá intentar volver a ser la misma de antes, dejar atrás a Miroku y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con él… pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ella había cambiado por culpa de él y era imposible que esas huellas se borraran de su persona… ¿en algún momento podría superarlo?

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió el timbre sonando de forma lejana. Se frotó los ojos aún con algo de somnolencia y miró la hora en su móvil: 6:32 p.m. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, seguro estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y tan agotada tanto física como mentalmente, que el cansancio la venció sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, dándose ánimo para dirigirse a la entrada, sin siquiera preguntarse quién podría ser. Soltó un bostezo, cubriéndose la boca antes de girar la manilla y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de un Miroku cabizbajo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una caja llena de cosas – _sus cosas –_ y con la mirada perdida entre los objetos mientras esperaba. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, presionando los dedos con fuerza en el borde de la puerta en un intento de no golpearlo de forma precipitada por idiota. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Ambos se habían estado rehuyendo toda esa semana, y ahora él aparecía ahí, iba hasta su casa…

— ¿Qué quieres? — No pudo evitar sonar dura, dentro de todo el remolino de emociones que sentía, la ira era una de las más fuertes.

Miroku apenas levantó la mirada, sólo para cerciorarse de que ella estaba frente a él, y luego volvió a huir de sus ojos, no tenía el valor de verla de frente. Titubeó un momento, pero luego negó con un gesto, tenía que hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

— Lo siento, no quiero molestarte. Sólo… — Movió levemente la caja, logrando que ella fijara su vista ahí también. — Esto es tuyo.

Sango soltó la puerta – que aún mantenía afirmada para controlar de algún modo el impulso asesino que nacía en su vientre – y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando levemente antes de darle una respuesta y mirando con detenimiento el contenido de la caja.

— ¿Me lo estás devolviendo? _¿Todo esto?_

— S-Sí… es tuyo, no tengo el derecho de quedármelo y-

— ¿Y me devolverás también las promesas y sueños que teníamos juntos?

Miroku casi suelta la caja ante la pregunta. Levantó la mirada y se encontró por fin con la castaña, notando la tormentosa mezcla de emociones en ella, su corazón se detuvo al sentir como el enfado, la frustración y el dolor se clavaban en sus ojos. Aguantó la respiración, sin saber qué responderle. ¿Acaso existía una forma de devolverle todo eso, de reparar el daño y las ilusiones rotas?

— Si pudiera, retrocedería en el tiempo para evitar cometer los mismos errores y te devolvería todo lo que has perdido por mi culpa. Lo siento, nunca quise…

— ¿Qué, dañarme? ¿Qué errores evitarías cometer?

Él apretó los dedos en los bordes de la caja, contrariado. ¿Qué quería lograr ella con ese interrogatorio? Sólo estaba causando que las cosas fuesen más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Endureció el gesto lo más que pudo, buscando las palabras para responder, quizá aún podía encontrar una forma de terminar con eso lo antes posible.

— No, lo que menos quería era dañarte. Pero fui un imbécil de primera, eso lo sabes. Lamento todo lo que pasó.

— Eso no voy a negarlo, pero aún no me respondes del todo. ¿Qué errores, Miroku? Necesito saberlo.

— ¿Qué…? — Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, lo único que quería era irse de ahí. Volvió a inhalar profundo antes de continuar. — Todo, Sango, todo. Herirte, mentirte, hacer que te ilusionaras, que creyeras en mí, romper mis promesas, tu confianza, engañarte…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No logro entenderlo, sé que no fue por la falta de sexo y tú no eres tan estúpido. Quiero la verdad.

— Ya te lo dije, fui un idiota. Me dejé llevar, tenía demasiado en la cabeza y simplemente…

— No te creo. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirme la verdad?

— ¿Y qué vas a ganar con eso? ¿Acaso podrás borrar la imagen de tu cabeza, lograrás olvidarlo, perdonarme? Sabes perfectamente que no lo harás. Y siempre tendrás el miedo de que vuelva a pasar. De hecho, siempre lo tuviste y es totalmente comprensible, con mi fama e historial amoroso, y que siempre te advirtieran sobre mí… — Soltó un pesado suspiro, él sabía cuánto había sufrido ella por eso, y ahora todos sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad… — Perdóname, nunca debí cruzar la línea. Éramos buenos amigos, debí haberme aferrado a eso y no buscar algo más contigo sólo para que desperdiciaras el tiempo…

Sango abrió la boca al tiempo que todo signo de reproche en sus ojos era reemplazado por decepción y tristeza, dolor. Apretó los puños un par de veces antes de decidirse y darle una cachetada, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— Eres un imbécil. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de _todo esto_? ¿Acaso consideras que haberlo intentado fue un error? ¿Que estos tres años fueron una pérdida de tiempo? No… Yo sólo… — Cerró los ojos, ordenando las ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos antes de hablar. — Lárgate. Si este es el Miroku que vas a ser de ahora en adelante, no quiero volver a verte. Y llévate esas cosas, son recuerdos que construí con alguien especial y sin esa persona a mi lado, no tiene sentido tenerlas.

El ojiazul apretó la mandíbula y agachó la mirada, consciente de que, si podía herir más de lo que ya estaba a Sango, acababa de hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando las fuerzas y las palabras para despedirse, ahora sí definitivamente, de ella. Miró la caja y luego negó con un gesto, volviendo a levantar la mirada hasta la dolida de la castaña, dibujando una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lamento no ser la persona que mereces. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que seas feliz. Adiós, Sango.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás y luego se volteó, decidido a alejarse de la muchacha y nunca más volver a acercarse, sólo terminaría hiriéndola más. Comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta, sin querer mirar atrás y sin esperanzas, había terminado de romper todo lo que pudiese quedar entre ellos. Pero eso era lo mejor para ambos, quizá algún día ella lo comprendería.

— Miroku… — Se detuvo al escuchar su voz, pero no quiso darse la vuelta, simplemente esperó que Sango escogiera sus palabras de despedida. — Yo… nunca desperdicié mi tiempo contigo. Espero eso te quede claro, por lo menos.

Sonrió con la declaración, eso él lo sabía perfectamente. Ningún segundo a su lado había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera cuando discutían. Ni siquiera ahora, a pesar del dolor que estaban sufriendo los dos, porque era necesario que terminaran de cerrar esa etapa, y por lo menos, tenía el consuelo de haberla visto una última vez. Siguió caminando cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, el signo definitivo del fin.

Sango decidió entrar en su departamento, resignada. Ya no podía seguir esforzándose por recuperar una relación en la que sólo ella parecía estar interesada. ¿Cuándo _su Miroku_ se había convertido en ese hombre tan distante y temeroso? Porque sabía que no sólo había intentado mantenerse lejos, como si eso realmente no le importara; sino que, además, tenía miedo. Pero ¿a qué y por qué? Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada en la madera de la puerta, llorando sin pausa. Quizá podría haberlo perdonado, incluso se hubiese esforzado en volver a confiar en él, si tan sólo Miroku no se hubiera rendido, si hubiese visto alguna señal de que él deseaba intentarlo…

Pero él sólo quería alejarla. Usaba frases hirientes, actitudes distantes para que no siguiera tratando, para que no se acercara, incluso creía que su intención era que ella misma tomara la decisión de no verlo más… y lo había logrado. Porque no iba a aceptar ese cambio, no podría continuar viendo cómo él seguía rindiéndose, desistiendo. Negó con un gesto, se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, decidida. No volvería a llorar por él, porque el Miroku que merecía esas lágrimas se había perdido en algún punto y ya no era la misma persona que ella acababa de ver. Si él había tomado esa decisión, entonces ella también seguiría, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

Llegó a la oficina luego de un largo y amargo fin de semana. No tenía deseos de volver a pisar ese lugar, ni ningún otro que fuese parte de su acostumbrada rutina, por el simple hecho de que todos estaban demasiado cargados con recuerdos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma tenía que seguir adelante, aunque fuese viviendo sólo por inercia. Quería creer que en algún momento iba a dejar de sentirse tan estúpido por haber decidido abandonar sus sueños, o que ese angustiante dolor desaparecería cuando viera que las opciones que había tomado por fin daban frutos y _su Sanguito_ volvía a sonreír con esa tranquilidad que él tanto añoraba…

Pero estaba casi seguro de que eso no iba a pasar, porque de partida ella ya no era _su Sanguito_ : había renunciado a eso cuando se rindió y se dejó aplastar por el peso tan abrumante de la realidad. Ya no podría tener nada de ella, ni siquiera su amistad… Sólo esperaba que eso fuera lo mejor para la muchacha.

— Tsujitani, te necesito en mi oficina ahora.

Inhaló profundo y se puso de pie para obedecer el llamado de su jefe, temiendo que le asignara algún otro caso que entrara en conflicto con sus valores, o incluso algo peor, como que sus futuros clientes fuesen criminales apresados por Sango…

Caminó lentamente, entró en el elegante despacho de Shishinki y se detuvo frente al escritorio, esperando que él le dirigiera la palabra. Su jefe estaba leyendo un documento con una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara antes de apartar la vista de las hojas y fijarla en él, un brillo astuto lo atravesó antes de que rompiera el silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo excelentes noticias para ti — respondió, alargándole los papeles sin borrar su gesto —. Sé que estos últimos días… bueno, par de meses, en realidad, han sido muy agotadores para ti y que te he exigido más de lo que normalmente habría hecho, poniéndote en situaciones bastante críticas.

— Por lo menos eres consciente de ello…

— Claro, no lo hice sólo para que maduraras profesionalmente. Todo esto ha tenido un objetivo claro desde el principio — su mirada volvió a brillar, extrañando a su empleado —. Estaba poniéndote a prueba. Quería ver si eras capaz de enfrentar estos nuevos desafíos de la mejor manera, llevando los casos con éxito tal como lo hiciste, a pesar de que tenías conflictos morales con ellos.

— Era eso o terminaba sin trabajo, me lo dejaste bien claro desde un comienzo — Miroku no estaba de muy buen humor ese día y sentía que su superior se estaba riendo de él —. No tenía más opciones.

— Pero no sólo fuiste el gran abogado Tsujitani. Fuiste brillante. Incluso en ese caso donde te enfrentaste a tu novia… Fue _maravilloso_. Superaste cada obstáculo mejor de lo que hubiese creído, destacaste aún a pesar de todos los problemas personales que el trabajo te pudo causar. Y eso, Tsujitani, es lo que diferencia a un buen abogado, de uno excelente.

Miroku no pudo evitar que su pecho se apretara ante la mención de ese caso que había iniciado una serie de conflictos en su relación. Intentó disimular el dolor causado por el recuerdo y arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Acaso su jefe lo había citado ahí sólo para felicitarlo, halagarlo por el buen desempeño que había tenido ese último tiempo? No era propio de él y, siendo sincero, tampoco era algo que quisiera escuchar. Ahora que no tenía razones por las que seguir cuidando el buen puesto que tenía ahí, la idea de renunciar y empezar de nuevo en algún otro estudio jurídico era bastante tentadora.

— No sé cuál es la finalidad de este discurso, pero sugiero que termine pronto. Tengo un caso que revisar — quiso cortar la charla, si seguía escuchándolo mientras le celebraba esos _logros_ , iba a terminar golpeándolo.

— Oh, no estés tan a la defensiva. Lamento todos los inconvenientes, pero serás premiado por tu esfuerzo — Shishinki sonrió más ampliamente, haciéndole un gesto para que leyera los papeles que tenía en sus manos —. Hace algún tiempo, uno de mis socios me anunció que se retiraría. Él está a cargo de nuestro estudio en Hokkaidō y bueno… necesitaba a alguien que pudiese tomar su lugar. Supongo que ya debes imaginar hacia dónde voy… muchos quisieron postular al cargo, argumentando sus años en la firma, la lealtad y sus trayectorias profesionales… Pero yo no quería más de lo mismo — sus ojos brillaron, la sonrisa se acentuó antes de que siguiera hablando —. Quiero algo fresco, que traiga nuevos aires y que logre llamar a más clientela, y necesito que sea alguien en quien pueda confiar. Sé que tú jamás me traicionarías porque no está en tus valores. Y quiero que te hagas cargo del estudio.

Miroku abrió levemente la boca, sorprendido por la oferta. ¿Quería que fuera su socio? Miró el documento que estaba en su mano y leyó algunos encabezados, era un contrato de sociedad. Shishinki estaba ofreciéndole hacerse cargo de todo un estudio, confiándole así una parte de su firma. No sólo era una gran responsabilidad, sino que, además, un gran aumento a su salario, por no decir los beneficios extra que incluían manejar qué casos tomar o cuales designar a otros abogados, porque sería su superior. Pasaría de ser un simple empleado a ser el jefe de un estudio completo.

— Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Esto no tiene sentido.

— Claro que lo tiene, y lo sabes. Ya te di las razones, ahora necesito tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas, o no?

El ojiazul seguía confundido. Shishinki estaba en lo cierto, él sabía que todos los argumentos que le había dado tenían sentido, que eso parecía ser una buena estrategia. Después de todo, había moldeado muy bien el plan: primero lo había dejado lucirse como un gran abogado con casos de la Fiscalía, trabajando codo a codo con uno de los mejores Fiscales del país, para luego hacerlo tomar otros que incluyeran a gente importante, para que su nombre resonara aún más. Lo había convertido en una excelente opción para ese puesto. Lo pensó un momento, la oferta era tentadora pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Debía pensarlo bien.

— Tengo que revisar el contrato y saber qué significarían mis respuestas…

— Si dices que no, daría igual. Tendría que aceptar que el estudio quedara a manos de alguno de los odiosos vejetes que se lo están peleando ahora y tú seguirías trabajando como siempre. En cambio, si tu respuesta es un sí… sólo puedes avanzar. Tendrías que trasladarte a Hokkaidō, claro está, para asumir el cargo. Serías mi socio, por lo que obtendrías ganancias monetarias sólo por el hecho de firmar ese papel. Y el resto… ya conoces los beneficios que conlleva estar a cargo de un estudio, ¿no?

— Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

— Claro, no todo es color de rosas. También tienes que darme resultados, Tsujitani. El estudio de Hokkaidō no ha tenido mucho éxito últimamente, los casos que han tomado terminan perdiéndolos y eso espanta a la clientela. Tienes que cambiar eso. Voy a exigirte avances cada semana, y quiero tener mejoras en el corto y largo plazo. Sé que eres inteligente y que vas a lograrlo, pero si llegas a fallar… bueno, quedarías muy mal parado.

Miroku miró nuevamente el contrato en sus manos, pensativo. Tenía sus riesgos, como todo, pero era una oferta muy tentadora. No era una decisión que pudiese tomar a la ligera, pero podía significar el inicio de una nueva etapa. Irse podía ser la forma más rápida de cerrar ese capítulo tan doloroso.

— Le echaré un ojo al contrato y te daré una respuesta luego. Después de todo, significaría muchos cambios.

— Es cierto… — Shishinki le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. — En todo caso, si decides aceptar, puedo mover algunos contactos para que tu novia sea trasladada de prefectura, así no pones en riesgo tu relación por esto…

El pecho del moreno se oprimió al escuchar a su superior, apretó el puño que tenía libre y negó con un gesto, intentando aparentar indiferencia al dar la explicación.

— No será necesario, ella ya no es mi novia — murmuró sin mucho ánimo, pero sus ojos no pudieron ocultar el sufrimiento al reconocer el hecho.

— Oh, lamento oír eso… me agradaba esa chica, se nota que es tenaz. En fin… espero que tomes pronto una decisión, debo zanjar este asunto lo antes posible.

— No te preocupes por eso, te daré mi respuesta en cuanto la tenga.

— De acuerdo. Es todo por ahora.

Inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de una respetuosa despedida y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su oficina, para primero calmarse y volver a reprimir el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos, y luego repasar con cuidado ese documento, analizando la situación con detenimiento para tomar una decisión que fuese la mejor opción en todo sentido. Debía comenzar a hacerse cargo de su camino por sí solo ahora, era momento de asumir que todo continuaba, muy a pesar de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **H** i-Hi! Soy un ente que está en turno, pero que aún así no puede con las ansias y decidió publicar ahora. Estoy preparada para sus tomatazos, si quieren incluso pueden arrojarme sus pañuelos sucios. Aunque quizá sea mejor idea reciclarlos._

 _ **E** ventualmente, irán apareciendo más hechos que aclaren un poco la situación, pero por el momento sólo puedo pensar en los idiota que es Miroku y lo obstinada que es Sango. Me gusta el apoyo que reciben de sus amigos, y es bueno que lo tengan porque ambos lo van a necesitar un montón en el futuro._

 _ **A** lgunas cosas están dichas y decididas, otras se están recién horneando y aún puede haber giros en la trama que estaba planeada desde un principio. Cada día van surgiendo nuevas escenas en mi mente y creo que poco a poco les doy forma para hacerlas encajar. ¿Les puedo dar algo de esperanza? Aún no puedo responder a esa pregunta. Sólo diré que tengan la seguridad de que se trata de Miroku y de Sango, por lo que sus esperanzas debiesen estar ligados a esa idea y mezcla de posibilidades._

 _ **C** omo siempre, no pueden faltar mis más grandes agradecimientos a mis fieles lectoras (aish, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, me corre la lágrima al leer sus reviews): **Laura, Caroan185** y **Loops** , porque son unas criaturas preciosas que no merecen tanto sufrimiento. En algún momento me redimiré, pero dudo que sea en este fic. Tampoco olvidaré mencionar a Nuez, que ayudó con el proceso de edición y sufrió durante todo el transcurso conmigo. Un sol, luna y estrellas todas, ¡besos!_

 _ **N** os estamos leyendo, aiosh~!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	7. Valor rechazado

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **VII**_

— _**Valor rechazado —**_

* * *

— " _Tanto tiempo he malgastado aquí, sin tener nada que hacer.  
Si tú me devuelves lo que di,  
ya no habrá que preocuparse para ser feliz._

 _Llueve sobre la ciudad,  
¿por qué te fuiste? Ya no queda nada más.  
Llueve sobre la ciudad,  
y te perdiste junto a mi felicidad."—_

— _**Llueve sobre la ciudad; Los Bunkers —**_

* * *

Refunfuñó mirando a todos sus compañeros alrededor parloteando como si estuviesen en un día de celebración. ¿Acaso no podían ser menos ruidosos? Para él no era nada sorprendente que Takeda quisiera hacer una reformación de todas las labores del personal en la Estación, porque se había percatado de los análisis que llevaba a cabo todos los días, las notas que tomaba con sumo detalle y esa aguda mirada escrutando cada operación llevada a cabo por las distintas unidades. Él había llegado para imponer el orden que Naraku nunca se dio el tiempo de lograr, y lo haría con un meticuloso trabajo, de eso se había dado cuenta.

Así que luego de la reunión anunciando los nuevos cambios y provocando el revuelo en todos los oficiales presentes, los chismes, rumores y conversaciones especulando las distintas razones de cada modificación realizada fueron algo inevitable.

— Tropa de idiotas.

— Veo que le tienes mucho cariño a tus compañeros de trabajo.

Miró de reojo a quien lo había escuchado, con una sonrisa un tanto despectiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer iba a recriminarle algo, como cada vez que se habían visto el último tiempo.

— Pensé que no volverías a poner un pie acá, por lo menos por un rato.

— Bueno, siendo abogado no puedo evitar tener que venir cada tanto… aunque probablemente sea la última vez.

InuYasha levantó una ceja, ahora mirándolo de frente con extrañeza. — ¿Última vez?

— Sí, me iré de la ciudad. Sólo vine a devolver estos expedientes, supongo que luego quien tome los casos, vendrá por ellos — aclaró, mostrándole un portafolio lleno de documentos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que te irás de la ciudad? ¿Y tu empleo, tu departamento, tu…?

— Shishinki me propuso hacerme cargo del Estudio de la firma en Hokkaidō y acepté. Es una gran oferta, tiene muchos beneficios y ayudaría mucho a mi carrera profesio…

— Esas son excusas, sigues huyendo — chasqueó la lengua, un tanto molesto —. No puedo entender por qué no simplemente le pides perdón e intentas solucionar las cosas entre ustedes.

— No es tan simple, InuYasha — Miroku negó con un gesto, la sombra de tristeza opacando de nuevo sus ojos —. No te pido que lo comprendas tampoco, sólo quisiera tu apoyo…

— Eres un maldito cobarde — volvió a protestar, estaba comenzando a enfadarse —. Pero no puedo reclamarte nada, después de todo es tu vida. Haz lo que quieras.

El ojiazul sonrió levemente al escuchar sus palabras, sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que podría seguir contando con él. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, de cierta forma tenía razón, si había decidido aceptar la oferta de su superior, no era sólo por los múltiples beneficios ni porque el contrato que firmó tenía todo en orden, no había ningún truco entrelíneas. No, la principal razón por la que al final optó por irse de la ciudad, alejarse de todo, era porque los recuerdos lo lastimaban demasiado.

Miró un instante el alboroto que había en la Estación debido a la reforma impuesta por el Jefe y de pronto vio a Sango apartada en un rincón, hablaba con Kōga bastante concentrada, parecía algo molesta, su expresión lo dejaba bastante claro; pronto fueron interrumpidos por Kuranosuke, quien no tardó más de un par de segundos en pedirle al compañero de la chica que se retirara y comenzó a conversar con ella, parecía querer explicarle algo. Notó el fastidio, pero luego la vio asentir, parecía resignada con las aclaraciones que estaba escuchando. Tras otras palabras del castaño, la oficial sonrió levemente, esta vez no demostraba estar molesta con el tema de conversación, sino más bien parecía agradecida. Apretó la mandíbula, no buscaba encontrarse con ella, pero el verla sonreír de esa manera le provocaba una extraña mezcla de alivio con resentimiento, podía decirse que estaba celoso. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, ya había tomado una decisión y debía aprender a vivir con eso, a pesar de que la angustia se asentara con tanta fuerza en su pecho.

— InuYasha, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

— Claro, si quieres que te golpee por imbécil…

Le sonrió ante tan sincera respuesta, luego le señaló la oficina de Kuranosuke, indicándole el portafolios y haciéndole un gesto hacia el Jefe y Sango, la mirada con un dejo de súplica, él temía demasiado un encuentro y le hacía daño verla, seguir tan distante. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, el ojidorado comprendió de inmediato, asintió con un gesto y se acercó a su amiga mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Miroku dirigirse a su destino con el paso rápido, los hombros temblando. Esperó a que estuviese fuera de la vista y llegó junto a quienes seguían conversando tranquilamente en ese rincón apartado.

— Lamento interrumpirlos, Jefe Takeda, pero alguien lo está esperando — le señaló la dirección que había tomado su amigo anteriormente con un gesto de su cabeza —. Creo que tiene prisa.

— De acuerdo, gracias Taishō. Discúlpame, Kuwashima, luego retomamos la plática.

Se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza antes de alejarse y desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina. Sango parecía un poco extrañada, pero no quiso preguntar nada. Sabía que InuYasha no estaba ahí para dárselas de secretario, por lo que sospechaba quién podía ser el visitante. Sin embargo, ella había decidido dejar de preocuparse por él. Se había repetido varias veces durante todos esos días que simplemente debía seguir, aunque cada vez parecía una tarea más difícil, no iba a rendirse.

— Lamento haber interrumpido. ¿Era muy importante?

Levantó la mirada para observar a InuYasha, sorprendida por su repentina curiosidad, por lo general él no preguntaba por ese tipo de cosas. Se encogió de hombros, no sabía en realidad cómo tomar las palabras de su superior.

— La verdad, me explicaba las razones de mi cambio de unidad…

— Bueno, debería explicarles eso a todos… pensé que, por tu desempeño, te mantendría en Seguridad Civil, no que te movería a Archivo…

— Dice que sólo es temporal. Que necesita a alguien meticuloso y responsable y…

— Sí, lo que diga. Todas sus razones van a ser válidas, es el Jefe y puede hacer lo que quiera. En fin… ¿sólo era eso?

Ella enrojeció sutilmente, desviando un poco la mirada antes de decidir responder, sabía que podía confiar en su amigo, después de todo, aunque presentía que él no iba a tomar a bien su respuesta.

— B-Bueno, hablábamos de viejos tiempos, cosas de nuestras familias y… ahm… quería proponerme organizar una cena por el cumpleaños de mi padre, la fecha ya se está acercando.

— Oh, ya veo — InuYasha entrecerró las cejas, el tipo sabía cómo ganarse al señor Kuwashima y eso le sumaba muchos puntos más a la ventaja que ya tenía desde siempre. Refunfuñó un poco irritado, seguro de que el castaño estaba interesado en su amiga —. Sabes que es su estrategia para que termines saliendo con él, ¿verdad?

Notó cómo Sango apretaba sus puños, la mandíbula se tensaba justo antes de que volviera a verlo a la cara y le respondiera, evidentemente molesta.

— Creo que eso no te incumbe, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada ni necesito que me digas las intenciones de los demás, puedo hacerme cargo de mi vida yo misma. Ahora tengo que ir a organizar un poco mi oficina. ¿Tú no deberías irte? Hoy no tienes guardia.

— Keh, de acuerdo.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y se alejó, en tanto ella tomaba su propio camino. Rodó los ojos, harto de esa situación. Sus amigos eran unos idiotas y si fuera por él, los golpearía a ambos para ver si así sus ideas se ordenaban y lograban hacer lo correcto. Negó con un gesto, mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero antes de salir del lugar, esperando que todo eso pronto tuviese una mejor pinta.

* * *

Kagome suspiró mientras leía el último mensaje que le había enviado su amigo.

" _Sólo serán un par de veces a la semana, hasta que decida si voy a rentarlo."_

— Podría quedarse, así se evita esto — murmuró, negando con un gesto mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su mandil antes de seguir limpiando el escaparate con pasteles.

— ¿Quién se va?

Casi dio un salto por la sorpresa, llevándose la mano al pecho y mirando con cierto nerviosismo a quien acababa de llegar, para luego sonreírle demasiado fingidamente, lo que sólo llamó más la atención de su amiga.

— Oh, ¡hola Sango! No es nadie, sólo cosas del trabajo… — Intentó desviar la curiosidad de la recién llegada del tema, después de todo Miroku les había pedido que no se lo dijeran y ella cumpliría su palabra, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor, supongo — la sonrisa que le dedicó era falsa, la repostera pudo notarlo sin dificultad —. El organizar la cena de cumpleaños de mi padre me ha ayudado a distraerme un poco…

— Hacer cosas mantiene tu mente ocupada — murmuró Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero no se lleva el dolor, ¿verdad? ¿No has pensado en intentar hablar de nuevo con Miroku?

— ¿Para qué? No pienso rogarle que vuelva a ser el de antes y deje la cobardía y el miedo a un lado. Sólo me queda asumir que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La azabache miró con preocupación a su amiga. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el quiebre definitivo y con cada nuevo día, sólo se convencía más y más de que sus amigos estaban cometiendo una estupidez. Sabía que Sango tenía razón y que estaba en manos de Miroku poder solucionar los problemas que tenían, pero cuando se lo dijo a él, algo en su mirada le dejó claro que no era tan simple de solucionar. Algo entre los dos se había roto, y era muy probable que sólo el tiempo pudiese sanarlo. El tiempo y la distancia, según lo que le decían las decisiones del moreno.

— Quizá en un tiempo, no piensen así…

— No lo creo, Kagome. No sé qué le pasó a Miroku, pero dudo volver a encontrarme con el chico del que me enamoré.

— Bueno, si siguen los dos de idiotas, de seguro no se van a volver a ver y ahí sí que lo pierdes para siempre.

La voz de InuYasha interrumpió su conversación. Acababa de llegar, tenía el semblante arrugado, las facciones demostraban que estaba molesto, y llevaba consigo una caja de cartón sellada con cinta de embalaje que se notaba pesada.

— No lo entiendes, InuYasha. Es más complicado…

— Keh, guárdate el discurso, Sango — la cortó de inmediato, dejando la caja sobre una mesa y mirándola fastidiado —. Es lo mismo que me dice él, y ya estoy harto. Podría por lo menos ser lo bastante valiente como para no huir.

— ¿Huir?

Sango lo miró con extrañeza, sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir el recién llegado. InuYasha bufó, ya llevaban un tiempo ayudando a Miroku a organizar todo para su partida y ocultándole la verdad a Sango, pero él estaba cansado de esos juegos, sus amigos no eran unos niños.

— Sí, está huyendo.

— InuYasha… — Kagome previó lo que su novio le diría a Sango e intentó detenerlo, después de todo le habían hecho una promesa a su amigo.

— No, Kagome, es suficiente. Sango tiene que saberlo, igual se va a enterar tarde o temprano.

— ¿Enterarme de qué?

— Nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos, debe haber sido por algo…

— ¡Porque es un maldito miedoso! ¡Teme verla de nuevo, por eso se va! Pero con arrancar no va a solucionar nada, sólo empeorará las cosas.

— ¡InuYasha!

Sango abrió la boca, incrédula. ¿Miroku se iba? ¿Seguiría huyendo? ¿Tanto deseaba alejarse de ella como para abandonar todo lo que tenía ahí y largarse? Apretó los puños, estaba furiosa y dolida en partes iguales. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpido? ¿Acaso no pensaba en todo lo que podían significar sus decisiones? Estaba siendo un egoísta, simplemente marchándose por su propia comodidad. Y ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentarla para decirle la verdad, les pedía a sus amigos que mintieran por él, negándole la posibilidad de hacer algo, de siquiera regañarlo por ser tan imbécil…

— Maldito hipócrita, ya va a ver.

Sango salió rápidamente de la cafetería, sin darle tiempo a Kagome de decirle alguna explicación o detenerla, sólo pudo escuchar su voz inentendible tras las mamparas de cristal; detuvo un taxi y le dio las indicaciones, dispuesta a cantarle sus cuantas verdades en la cara a su _ex._ Eso no iba a quedarse así.

* * *

Cerró la última maleta y se sentó en la cama, observando el cuarto casi vacío de las cosas personales, sólo los muebles principales quedaban aún en su lugar. Se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras una tormenta de recuerdos le llovía de golpe, su departamento había sido el escenario de tantos momentos importantes para él…

Se marcharía a primera hora del día siguiente. Había dejado todo en orden con los casos que había tomado, devolviendo los expedientes al Jefe de policía y entregándole los informes detallados a Shishinki para que los tuviese a mano cuando decidiera a quienes se los asignaría. Había hablado con Sesshōmaru, explicándole que se iría para hacerse cargo del Estudio y agradeciéndole las oportunidades que le había dado, obviamente él le respondió de forma fría y desinteresada como era su costumbre. Y había vaciado el departamento de todo lo valioso, los recuerdos y las cosas personales, dejándolos guardados en cajas mientras él se organizaba en Hokkaidō; luego les diría a sus amigos que se las enviaran, o quizá las dejaría ahí por un tiempo. Un par de cosas le pidió a InuYasha que se las llevara, porque no quería arriesgarse a perderlas, pero tampoco iba a irse con ellas, era demasiado doloroso tenerlas consigo.

Abrió los párpados, mirando ahora el techo sobre su cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado, tenía todo listo para intentar empezar de nuevo, lejos de su antigua vida, lejos para ya no volver a dañarla y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque eso se sentía como el final del camino…

El timbre seguido de un par de golpes furiosos en la puerta le anunciaron la llegada de alguien. Su corazón se detuvo, él reconocía esa manera de tocar. Cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el llamado del timbre, pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando la voz lo llamó con energía, ordenándole que le abriera. Se resignó, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que ella volviera a ir hasta su casa, pero eso no significaba que supiera que él se marcharía, no tenía que darle explicaciones, simplemente podría pedirle que se marchara para no tener que asumir que estaba escapando.

Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola sin mucho ánimo, pero intentando mostrar un semblante despreocupado, serio. Tuvo que esforzarse en mantenerlo cuando vio a Sango con la mirada cristalina y cargada de enfado fija en él.

— Sango, ¿qué…?

— ¿Pensabas irte sin decir nada? — Lo increpó, entrando en el departamento sin esperar invitación y encarándolo, molesta. — ¿Sin siquiera despedirte?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso los muchachos…? — Supuso que debían ser sus amigos, eran muy pocas las personas que lo sabían y ninguna iba a irle con el chisme a la castaña, excepto ellos.

— Eso no tiene importancia. ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada?

— Me dijiste que no querías volver a verme. Pensé que era lo mejor.

— Eso te lo dije cuando estaba enojada. Además, se suponía que seguiríamos viviendo en la misma ciudad, eventualmente nos tendríamos que ver, aunque fuese de lejos. Sigues siendo abogado y yo, policía, es inevitable que nos topemos en la Estación…

— Lo lamento, pensé que ya habíamos tenido nuestro adiós.

— ¡Es distinto si te vas de la ciudad! ¿Acaso crees que esto es lo que yo quiero?

— No puedo saber lo que quieres, Sango. Pero es lo que yo quiero, así que te pediré que, por favor, te vayas. Aún tengo cosas que preparar.

Ella apretó los puños, ¿él quería irse? ¿De verdad iba a huir, alejarse de todo lo que había construido ahí? Si era así, entonces no podía hacer nada para impedírselo, pero no significaba que no estuviese molesta o dolida, incluso podría intentar saber la razón por la que él tomaba esa decisión.

— ¿Por qué huyes así? ¿Tan cobarde eres que prefieres alejarte, antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos? Pensé que te conocía...

— Creo que, en este último tiempo, te has dado cuenta de que no soy quien tu creías... ni esperabas que fuera. Ya te pedí perdón por eso, lamento no ser quien te mereces y hacerte sufrir con mis acciones. Ahora, por favor, vete. No es justo que sigas hiriéndote así.

A pesar de que la mirada castaña lo estaba apuñalando de una forma profunda, Miroku intentó mantener un semblante distante, porque para él tampoco era fácil irse, o quedarse. Todas las opciones le dolían de una u otra forma, pero consideraba que era lo mejor para los dos.

Sango no podía simplemente aceptar eso, porque necesitaba que _su Miroku_ regresara. Miró la sala, ahora ocupada sólo por los muebles cubiertos por fundas de tela para protegerlos y reprimió las lágrimas que quisieron salir, el lugar se sentía tan frío…

— ¿A dónde te irás? ¿Cuándo…?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Te lo ruego, no hagas esto más difícil y déjame solo.

Sango agachó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo un par de lágrimas abandonar sus ojos y otras comenzar a nublarlos. Enfocó la mirada en las manos de Miroku, que las mantenía firmemente cerradas en puños y quiso tomarlas. Tal vez podrían intentarlo de nuevo, ella deseaba que todo fuese como antes, quizá si se esforzaba podría perdonarlo y volver a confiar, sacarlo de esa situación, lo haría darse cuenta de que podían seguir, de que ningún obstáculo era tan grande como para hundirlos. Tomó sus manos, logrando que él la mirara, ya no de forma distante, sino con sorpresa.

— Quédate… no te vayas, no huyas… — Se acercó a él, levantando el rostro y mirándolo directo a los ojos, notando el dolor que los consumía. — Por favor Miroku, no me dejes…

Soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro y lo besó, tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando romper esa coraza que en algún momento él se había puesto para alejarla. Miroku cerró los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas y acercando más a él el cuerpo de Sango, la extrañaba tanto… y sabía que la necesitaba a su lado, se sentía tan vivo cuando la tenía cerca, su pecho ya no estaba frío cuando sus labios se encontraban…

La abrazó, profundizando el beso, reencontrándose con ese gesto que lo hacía sentirse tan completo, y deseando jamás separarse de ella, que pudiesen quedarse así para siempre, olvidándose del resto del mundo y siendo felices, sólo los dos…

Pero eso era imposible. Terminó el contacto para estrecharla un poco más entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, entre su cabello, y llorando otra vez. No podían ser sólo ellos dos, porque Sango tenía familia y eso no iba a cambiar. Porque ella tenía sueños y metas que no podría cumplir si seguía a su lado. Porque sus profesiones eran incompatibles desde un principio, y eso iba a significar que el conflicto siempre existiría.

Porque ella merecía ser feliz y tener una vida tranquila, sin los problemas que él le ocasionaba.

Sintió cómo ella se aferraba más a su espalda, sus labios tanteando el camino desde la clavícula hacia su boca, volviendo a besarlo de forma profunda, apasionada, incitándolo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, causando una ola de calor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

La alejó, interrumpiendo el contacto y negando con un gesto, rogándole con la mirada que se detuviera, que no siquiera insistiendo, demostrándole que eso lo hería, que no quería volver a fallar de ningún modo con ella.

— Lo siento, Sango. No quiero seguir dañándote, así que, por favor, vete.

— Pero Miroku…

— No puedo hacerte feliz, y cada día es más difícil seguir adelante sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedo encontrarme contigo, y que, al verte, me volveré a preguntar si las cosas podrían haber resultado de otra forma, si realmente estoy siendo un idiota al querer algo mejor que yo para ti, o si hubiese sido mejor sólo ser tu amigo para no haberte hecho falsas promesas, no haberte perdido de esta forma…

Ella volvió a desviar la mirada, pensando que él seguía arrepintiéndose de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Era injusto, su relación había sido en su gran mayoría, sólo buenos momentos y ella agradecía cada segundo pasado a su lado. No quería que Miroku siguiera torturándose con esa idea, él la había hecho muy feliz…

— ¿Por qué sigues preguntándote eso? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo…?

— No me malinterpretes. No me arrepiento de lo que vivimos juntos, porque me hiciste muy feliz durante estos tres años… y espero que tú también lo hayas sido. Es sólo que ahora siento que quizá esto no estaría pasando si yo no hubiese cruzado la línea y así no te habría herido como lo hice…

Sango entendió el punto y sólo pudo responder con una amarga sonrisa. Ni aunque se esforzara al máximo, podría sacarle de la cabeza la idea a Miroku de que él no era bueno para ella y que la seguiría dañando, y sabía que haber llegado a esa conclusión, debía hacerlo cuestionarse todas las decisiones que había tomado antes. Deseó tener una forma en la que demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero en ese punto era probable que ya no hubiese vuelta atrás. Sólo le quedaba dejarle claro cómo habían sido las cosas.

— Yo fui muy feliz contigo y agradezco que hayas decidido cruzar la línea, a pesar de todo esto. Y de verdad deseo que logres ser feliz, y si para eso tienes que irte… no puedo detenerte — volvió a sentir sus ojos nublarse, la presión en su pecho aumentando ante la decisión del moreno. Levantó el rostro de nuevo para mirarlo, necesitaba saber que él iba a seguir, que realmente el irse era la mejor opción y no un desesperado intento de escape —. Sólo prométeme que estarás bien…

— Te lo prometo, Sango… — La voz estaba cargada de tristeza, pero tenía una pizca de decisión que fue suficiente para que ella aceptara la promesa, conocía ese tono, él cumpliría su palabra porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo, aún si no sabía cómo.

— Gracias… — Se acercó para limpiarle el rastro húmedo de las mejillas y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos, sabiendo que se veía patética porque estaba acompañada de varias lágrimas que no querían detenerse. — Supongo que ahora debo irme… perdóname, nunca quise que esto terminara así. Si pudiera ser de otra forma...

— No te disculpes… creo que era inevitable. Por lo menos yo supe desde el principio que tenía todo en contra…

— Lo sé, quizá si no hubieses sido tan idiota… o si yo hubiese actuado distinto, o mi familia...

— Sabes que lamento lo que hice, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado — murmuró, sus ojos reflejando demasiado arrepentimiento y dolor —. Tampoco te pediría que fueses distinta, siempre me gustaste así, y tu familia es algo que no podemos cambiar...

— Es cierto. Supongo que ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada al respecto — se encogió de hombros, ya estaba resignada a dejarlo ir, a pesar del vacío que crecía a cada segundo en su pecho —. Adiós, Miroku.

Terminó la caricia en su mejilla, le sonrió tristemente, se dirigió a la entrada y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de volver a llorar.

Le hubiese dicho que lo amaba, pero sabía que no era el momento y sólo habría hecho mucho más difíciles las cosas. Lo mejor era guardarse el sentimiento, porque ahora sabía que él tampoco iba a ser feliz a su lado, todo lo que había temido desde un principio, se había hecho una realidad demasiado abrumante y tanto sus errores como los de Miroku estaban siendo pagados con creces. Si seguían juntos, sólo iban a dañarse más y ninguno de los dos soportaría eso.

Suspiró y se alejó, dejando parte de su corazón ahí, junto al hombre a quien se lo había confiado mucho tiempo atrás y que sabía, podría atesorarlo por siempre.

— Adiós, Sanguito…

El murmullo fue casi una petición, los ojos clavados en la puerta reflejaban su deseo de tenerla a su lado, de haberse aferrado a esa oportunidad que ella le había ofrecido y haber sido egoísta para quedarse con ella porque sabía que, de otro modo, no podría ser feliz. Pero no podía seguir siendo el culpable de su infelicidad. Sólo esperaba que ella supiera cuánto le estaba costando y que, si había una forma de demostrarle cuánto la amaba, era ésa.

Deseaba haberle dicho que se iría al día siguiente, pedirle que fuera a despedirlo al aeropuerto, hacerle quizá alguna promesa de que volvería por ella cuando pudiera darle la vida que se merecía, cuando fuese alguien digno de ella, aceptado en su familia, y que no le diera motivos para frustrarse en el ámbito laboral.

Sin embargo, eso sólo habría sido engañarse y no podría soportar hacerle otra promesa que no sabía si cumpliría.

De todas formas, su corazón se lo había llevado ella y, sin importar lo que le deparaba esa nueva etapa, Sango seguiría siendo su dueña.

* * *

— ¿No se te queda nada?

Miroku sonrió resignado ante la pregunta de su amigo, había una sola cosa que iba a dejar ahí y que no podría llevarse, aunque quisiera, pero no era algo físico. Negó con un gesto en respuesta, la sonrisa triste más acentuada en esos momentos.

— No, me llevo todo lo que puedo conmigo — murmuró, mirando de reojo la sala, aún oscura a esa hora de la madrugada.

— De acuerdo. Iré a dejar esto al auto, los espero abajo — InuYasha tomó un par de maletas y salió del departamento, dejando solos a Miroku y Kagome, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo.

— Ayer vino Sango, ¿no? — Le preguntó con suavidad, notando la angustia que atravesó sus ojos al escuchar su nombre antes de asentir con un gesto. — ¿Volvieron a discutir?

— No… No fue una discusión. Sólo… fuimos sinceros — recordó el innegable cariño que despedían sus ojos cuando le pidió que se quedara, la súplica en su voz rompiéndolo por completo —. Por lo menos, todo lo que pudimos en ese momento. Creo que fue el cierre que necesitábamos.

Kagome suspiró, sabía que eso no estaba bien y que vería a su amiga llevar esa tristeza consigo más tiempo del que desearía, pero no podía hacer nada. La decisión sólo les concernía a ellos.

— Lamento todo lo que está pasando, Miroku. No sé qué razón tiene tanto peso como para que estés haciendo esto, pero soy consciente de lo difícil que debe ser. Sabes que, si necesitas algo, si te podemos ayudar…

— Ya lo han hecho, muchas gracias — esta vez, la sonrisa de agradecimiento fue sincera, un poco más alegre que las anteriores —. Sólo puedo pedirles que la cuiden. Los va a necesitar más que nunca.

— Lo sé — la azabache apoyó su mano en el brazo del moreno, intentando confortarlo de alguna forma —. Después de todo, ambos perdieron más que a su pareja… Pero tranquilo, no la vamos a dejar sola. ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

Asintió con una triste sonrisa. — Sí, descuida… se lo prometí.

Kagome supo que se refería a Sango y eso la dejó un poco más tranquila. Presionó su agarre en el brazo de él unos segundos, antes de que Miroku volviera a asentir y tomara sus cosas para salir del departamento, cerrar la puerta con llave y marcharse.

Quizá podría construir algo más estable económica y profesionalmente, hacerse de reconocimiento, obtener la fama que necesitaba para luego comenzar a ejercer de la forma en la que era su sueño… Aún tenía una meta, y si la vida quería sonreírle de alguna forma, podría lograrla y volver, con la esperanza de poder entregarle a Sango lo que en esos momentos le era imposible ofrecer, y que sabía ella merecía. Quizá ella lo esperaría...

Guardó el equipaje en el automóvil mientras Kagome e InuYasha se subían y, antes de hacer lo mismo, echó una última mirada al edificio que durante mucho tiempo había sido su hogar. Era hora de dejarlo, buscando una mejor oportunidad.

Se subió al vehículo, rogando que, al volver, las cosas fueran distintas y tuviese la oportunidad de ver nuevamente feliz a su querida Sango.

* * *

 _ **Y** así, yo shoro~ Lo siento, pero es inevitable. Dicen que el tiempo y la distancia pueden curar muchas heridas, quizá sea lo que ellos necesitan, puede que así logren darse cuenta de sus errores, los corrijan, se recuperen del daño y puedan retomar la relación (?) Soñar es gratis, dicen por ahí._

 _ **L** es recomiendo escuchar la canción citada, es de una banda chilena y justo la escuchaba cuando estaba en proceso de edición, le quedó perfecta al capítulo. Además, así nos ampliamos musicalmente (?) ¡También hay que darle oportunidad a la música latina!_

 _ **B** ueno, muchas gracias por leer. Los tomatazos los recibo gustosa, sé que no he sido muy amable con este par, así que los merezco. _

_Agradecimientos y menciones especiales a **Loops, Caroan185** y **Nuez** , sin ustedes, aish, sufriría sola. Les debo dulzura, lo sé, sólo que ni idea de cuándo venga ni en qué forma. Pero lo hará (?)_

 _ **S** in más, me despido. Besos y abrazos y una danza de Miroku en fundoshi para sus mentes angustiadas, de mi parte._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	8. Compromisos inamovibles

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **VIII**_

— _**Compromisos inamovibles —**_

* * *

— " _Incluso si nada ha cambiado desde aquella vez,  
es extraño seguir mirando hacia adelante.  
Me voy alejando demasiado y mi mano no te alcanza.  
La soledad debería ser la misma,  
¿qué es lo que estoy buscando? No lo comprendo.  
Antes de que me diera cuenta, tú ya habías volado lejos.  
Si miro hacia atrás con mi desesperanzado ser,  
me terminaré marchitando de esa manera._ _"—_

— _**Kare uta; the GazettE —**_

* * *

"… _Dos años más tarde…"_

Cerró la llave de la ducha y esperó un par de segundos, soltando un suspiro, antes de abrir la puerta corredera de vidrio y alcanzar la toalla para secarse. Primero se restregó cuidadosamente el cabello, luego lo envolvió en la tela, a continuación, siguió con el resto del cuerpo y terminó enrollándolo antes de calzarse unas pantuflas suaves y dirigirse a su cuarto para vestirse. Una vez dentro, la luz de notificación color verde turquesa en su móvil le indicó que tenía un mensaje aún no leído de su _novio_. Tomó el aparato y pulsó el ícono de la aplicación en cuestión, entornando los ojos al leer el texto.

 _Hoy cenaremos en mi casa, invité a tu padre aprovechando que está en la ciudad. Deberías venir con algo semi formal._

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Ni siquiera le preguntaba si ella estaba ocupada, sólo suponía que estaría disponible para él. Negó con un gesto, tomando la ropa que había dejado en su cama y que se suponía, iba a ponerse, para guardarla fastidiada, y después buscó en su armario algo más _adecuado_ para la ocasión, sacando sin mucho ánimo el kimono tradicional que seguramente sus comensales esperaban que usara, y vistiéndoselo con lentitud antes de dejarse caer en la cama, desganada.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria. Su relación había comenzado un tiempo después del quiebre con su anterior novio, 6 meses para ser precisos, y si era sincera consigo misma, no había sido por una razón netamente sentimental. Si bien le tenía un gran cariño a su actual pareja, no podía decirse que sintiera por él el mismo tipo de sentimiento que por su ex. Tenía claro que no volvería a sentir lo mismo por nadie más, pero creía que en algún punto podía llegar a gustarle y querer de manera más romántica a alguien, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que esa persona no iba a ser su novio.

No, no lo había hecho por _amor_ , sino porque _era lo que se esperaba_ de ella. Kuranosuke no era una mala persona, la quería, tenía una excelente carrera profesional y un envidiable puesto en la Fuerza Policial, además de que venía de una respetable familia con la que su propia familia tenía una larga amistad. Ni siquiera podía precisar desde cuando lo conocía, porque el niño risueño y amable era parte de sus recuerdos más antiguos. Y, por si fuera poco, era atractivo y amable, lo que toda mujer desearía tener a su lado. En resumen, era el candidato perfecto para ser su pareja y ella había decidido darle una oportunidad que él no había desperdiciado, con lo que habían seguido juntos hasta ahora.

Inhaló profundo y miró la hora, ya era momento de terminar de arreglarse y comenzar el trayecto. Se puso frente al espejo para peinarse de acuerdo con el atuendo y maquillarse de forma sencilla, sonriendo de medio lado a su reflejo al finalizar la tarea. Luego, se dirigió hacia la salida sin querer detenerse más tiempo a pensar en _ese tipo de cosas que sólo le hacían doler la cabeza_ – sin mirar su departamento que le recordaba demasiado, a pesar de los cambios en la decoración en esos dos años –, y enfocándose en lo que _debía_ hacer, después de todo no podía defraudar a su padre y no tenía razones de peso para encapricharse nuevamente, ahora lo correcto era aferrarse a la estabilidad que en esos momentos tenía en su vida, porque ya no debía seguir buscándola: podía considerarse una meta cumplida.

Observó las calles pasando a través de la ventana del taxi que había tomado, mientras los vecindarios iban cambiando hasta que el vehículo ingresó en uno de constricciones tradicionales, enormes casonas antiguas que formaban parte de esa zona más exclusiva en la ciudad. El automóvil se detuvo frente a una amplia entrada, con una lámpara de vela en cada costado y el _kamon_ del clan Takeda en la superficie de ambas. Pagó el taxi, bajándose para acercarse hasta la puerta y anunciar su llegada tocando el timbre. Pronto, una criada la recibió con una exagerada reverencia, saludándola y guiándola hacia la sala, donde su padre y su novio ya estaban esperándola. La muchacha se retiró luego de otra inclinación de su cabeza y los dejó solos. Sango los saludó también con una reverencia leve y se ubicó junto a su padre, el lugar que debía ocupar como su descendiente.

— Hola, hija. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti — su padre sonrió animado, su buen humor era palpable, algo que a ella le llamó la atención.

— ¿De mí? — Preguntó extrañada, le daba incluso algo de miedo lo que eso pudiese significar.

— Exacto. Kuranosuke me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio, y obviamente accedí — le informó, dándole una suave palmadita en el hombro —. Estábamos esperando tu llegada para que afináramos los detalles de la boda.

— Así es, creo que lo ideal es no postergarlo mucho, para evitar el invierno. Pensaba que, dentro de un mes, sería una buena fecha — ahora fue el castaño quien tomó la palabra, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Boda? — Sango palideció, completamente confundida ante esa noticia. Necesitó un par de segundos para ordenar las ideas antes de poder volver a hablar. — Pero ni siquiera me lo has pedido a mí…

— Oh, cierto — Kuranosuke se sonrojo, parecía un poco avergonzado por el hecho —. Lo siento, pensé que había quedado implícita tu respuesta en nuestras conversaciones, además… lo más importante es la autorización y bendición de tu padre.

Apretó los puños, contando mentalmente hasta diez para canalizar la ira que esas palabras le estaban causando. Debía considerar, después de todo, que la forma en la que había sido educado su novio y el paternalismo de su progenitor eran dos cosas contra las que no podía luchar, porque nunca iba a poder cambiarlas.

— Mi opinión también es importante, ¿sabían? — Dijo sin pensar, a pesar de que sabía que no lograría nada con el reclamo, quería dejarlo claro. — Además, que hayamos hablado de las cosas que _haríamos después de casados_ , no significa que mi respuesta sería un _sí_ ni que esté de acuerdo con que sea en este momento.

Ambos hombres fijaron su mirada en ella, haciéndole sentir todo el peso del análisis, por un instante quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Sin embargo, mantuvo su semblante serio, demostrándoles que no estaba bromeando.

— Hija, Kuranosuke sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Considero que es el momento adecuado, porque ya estás en edad de ser madre. Si esperas más, luego será más difícil, por no hablar de las complicaciones que podría traer…

— Sango, entiendo que te sientas así, pero en serio lo hago pensando en nosotros. De verdad quiero formar una familia contigo, y ya va siendo hora de que demos el siguiente paso. No creí que fuera a molestarte.

Inhaló profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, procesando el mensaje. Tenía mucho sentido, después de todo habían hablado bastante sobre su _futura vida de casados_ y los planes que tenía él. Y, sinceramente, no encontraba una razón lo bastante buena o de peso para negarse al compromiso, ya que era algo que veía venir desde el principio, sabía las intenciones desde la primera cita y había tomado el riesgo, ahora no podía negarse, no a estas alturas del camino. Asintió levemente, esbozando una sonrisa antes de volver a tomar la palabra, era tiempo de que asumiera el rumbo que iba a tomar su vida debido a las decisiones que había tomado, porque no tenía a nada más a lo que aferrarse, sólo a ese _prometedor futuro_ que la mayoría veía en ambos.

— Es cierto, lamento mi reacción, sólo fue algo… _repentino_. Tienen razón, creo que es un buen momento.

Sus acompañantes le devolvieron la sonrisa satisfechos para luego comenzar a hablar sobre los planes de la celebración, que se llevaría a cabo antes de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Seguiría siendo algo inevitable y ella ya no tenía los mismos sueños por los que luchar para postergar ese momento, simplemente le restaba aceptarlo de buena gana.

* * *

Observó la pantalla de su computadora portátil y sonrió, moviendo el cursor para luego pinchar en la flecha y mover el documento que leía, satisfecho. El último informe que le había hecho el contador que llevaba las cuentas del Estudio evidenciaba la gran mejoría con respecto a cuando él fue asignado a ese puesto. Las gráficas comparativas de los distintos periodos eran claras y demostraban el progreso, que aumentaba de manera casi exponencial, teniendo su punto más alto en los últimos 3 meses.

Cerró el archivo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, sonriendo. No había sido una tarea sencilla y no sólo tuvo que enfrentar el desafío de volver a convertir el Estudio en uno prestigioso y confiable, sino que a la vez tuvo que encarar deudas de las que ni siquiera Shishinki tenía conocimiento y, por si fuese poco, el camino se le dificultó por el rencor de un par de abogados con mucha más trayectoria que él y que estaban tras el puesto desde hacía tiempo.

Pese a todas las adversidades, se propuso cumplir lo que le habían encomendado y se esforzó, buscando las asesorías necesarias en los distintos temas que debían abarcar y tomando personalmente casos para restaurar la imagen del lugar, incluso cobrando menos de lo que debería, descontando su propia comisión con tal de que la gente contratara los servicios y así, demostrar lo que podía hacer. Luego de que la confianza fue restablecida, se encargó en persona de guiar y asesorar al resto de los abogados para que los casos tomados fuesen exitosos, hasta que ya nadie pudo dudar de las capacidades del Estudio.

Y así, poco a poco, había logrado que el éxito volviese a ser parte de la historia de la firma. Shishinki tuvo paciencia, porque el progreso fue más lento de lo que él hubiese querido, pero pudo notar desde el inicio que no había juzgado erróneamente al moreno, y ahora estaba complacido con el trabajo. Algo que se notaba incluso con la distancia, a través de sus mensajes o llamadas, y de la confianza que depositaba en sus habilidades, autorizando los distintos planes que nacieran con el objetivo de mejorar el rendimiento, la calidad, productividad, eficiencia y, porque no decirlo, ganancias del Estudio. Todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Abrió los ojos para mirar nuevamente la pantalla después de escuchar el sonido de un nuevo correo electrónico, y vio el mensaje sin leer en su bandeja de entrada. Se acercó para abrir el texto, leyendo rápidamente las palabras.

 _Ya viene siendo tiempo, Tsujitani, de que el resto de los socios te conozca en persona. Tendremos la próxima reunión el siguiente miércoles, así que cuento con tu presencia para ese día._

 _No faltes._

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no en un gesto de triunfo, sino más bien uno de nostalgia. Volver a Tōkyō después de dos largos años no era algo que estuviese en sus planes en esos momentos, pero le gustaba pensar que las cosas ocurrían por algo. Además, no podía huir por siempre y, esta vez, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes a cuando había partido.

Se apresuró en enviar una respuesta afirmativa y luego decidió que era hora de dejar la oficina y comenzar a preparar su pequeña visita a esa ciudad lejana que hacía tanto no veía. Se despidió amablemente de su secretaria y se montó en su vehículo para dirigirse al departamento que había sido su residencia durante ese tiempo. Una vez allí, tomó su móvil, buscó el horario de los vuelos hacia la capital y compró el boleto, decidiendo que el lunes sería un buen día para volver. Luego, abrió la aplicación de mensajería para teclear un texto y mandárselo a su mejor amigo.

 _Oye, ya podrás descansar un par de días de mi departamento. El lunes iré a echar una mirada yo mismo._

Presionó el botón de enviar y dejó el aparato a un lado, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá para mirar el techo, aún sin terminar de procesar del todo que, en menos de una semana, estaría de vuelta en esa ciudad que tanto significaba para él. Apretó los puños al sentir la angustia oprimirle el pecho, luchando por subir por su garganta y escapar en forma de un sollozo.

Tenía miedo de regresar. No quería enfrentar la realidad, sabía que el tiempo no se había detenido y que la vida continuaba. Y él seguía siendo demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a eso.

InuYasha evitaba hacerle comentarios sobre Sango, pero Kagome procuraba mantenerlo tranquilo diciéndole cada tanto que estaba bien. La única vez que su amigo mencionó algo sobre la castaña había sido hacía poco menos de un año y medio atrás, y estaba molesto. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras, porque el hecho también lo afectó.

 _Esa tonta de Sango, sólo aceptó ser su novia por complacer a su padre, como si esa fuese la solución._

No preguntó quién era el _afortunado_ , aunque pudo suponerlo sin dificultad. Le dijo a InuYasha que no debía inmiscuirse en las decisiones de la muchacha y que lo importante era que fuese feliz. Antes de que él pudiese replicarle algo o siguiera con el tema, le pidió que no hablaran más sobre eso, y el asunto nunca más fue tratado.

Desde ese día, las noticias que había recibido de la castaña venían de la boca de Kagome, quien sólo la mencionaba ocasionalmente, sin esperar respuesta suya y cambiando la temática de inmediato para no incomodarlo más. No sabía si ella seguiría en esa relación, sólo que estaba bien.

Era consciente de que no tendría que hacerlo, pero aún guardaba una remota esperanza en su interior. Quería creer que podía volver y recomenzar, ofrecerle a la muchacha lo que antes no había podido, retomar las promesas abandonadas y cumplirlas, reencontrarse con ella y nuevamente estar completo…

Sin embargo, existía la gran posibilidad de que ella simplemente hubiese continuado su vida, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar eso en el pasado y avanzar. Incluso era posible que Sango ni siquiera siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por él, después de todo había comenzado una nueva relación y sospechaba que aún la mantenía.

Negó con un gesto, aferrarse a esa ilusión había sido uno de los principales motivos por los que día a día seguía esforzándose en lograr lo que le exigían, pensando que de alguna forma eso lo ayudaría a poder tener una nueva oportunidad y cumplir sus sueños junto a la mujer que aún amaba, y si al final descubría que el esfuerzo no tendría la recompensa esperada…

Se conformaba con que ella fuese feliz. Aunque el compañero de vida que escogiera no fuera él, aunque quien disfrutara de su sonrisa, de perderse en su mirada, de tomarla de la mano al caminar fuera otro… Él sólo se alejaría, porque lo único que deseaba era que Sango cumpliera sus sueños y tuviese la felicidad que merecía, y a pesar de que le desgarraba la idea de no ser él quien estuviese a su lado, de verla junto a alguien más seguir adelante, y también de no verla más, era preferible ese dolor que el que sentiría si la veía sufrir de nuevo. Por algo él mismo le había pedido que siguiera adelante cuando terminaron.

Un pitido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se limpió una lágrima que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había escapado y tomó su móvil, abriendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

 _¿Estás jodiendo? ¿Cuándo vienes? Espero que no sea una broma, porque voy hasta allá para patearte el trasero._

Soltó una suave risita al leer la forma tan _cariñosa_ de su amigo de responderle y tecleó la respuesta, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hasta la cocina y prepararse algo para comer. Era momento de que enfrentara su más grande temor, ya no podía seguir escapando.

* * *

Revolvió su té mientras escuchaba a su amiga despedirse del último par de clientes que abandonaban el local y cerrar la mampara de vidrio, dando vuelta el letrero de "¡Bienvenido!" hacia el lado que rezaba "¡Lo sentimos! Hemos cerrado", antes de soltar un cansino suspiro y sentarse junto a ella.

— Ah… hoy ha sido un largo día. Pensé que nunca iba a terminar — se quejó, dejando caer la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa, con los brazos estirados en señal de agotamiento —. Sólo quiero mi cama…

— Bueno, ve el lado positivo — intentó animarla, logrando que la mirara de reojo desde la superficie de la mesa —, ahora tienes muchos más clientes que antes. Te ha ido muy bien.

— Oh, eso es verdad — sonrió, levantándose para seguir la plática —. Por lo menos así puedo compensar las pérdidas por las rosquillas que InuYasha devora sin consideración todos los días.

— Su estómago parece no tener fondo — la apoyó, su amigo nunca se medía a la hora de comer —. Tiene suerte de que cocines tan bien y no tengas problemas en complacerlo.

Kagome notó el desánimo en la voz de su amiga, como si anhelara poder estar en esa situación, pero supiera que no podría hacerlo. Arrugó las cejas, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con esa expresión y siempre el responsable era el mismo.

— De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué pasó? — Preguntó directamente, Sango solía intentar evadir el tema porque no le gustaba escuchar los sermones de sus amigos.

— Ah… no es nada, sólo que nos vamos a casar. Ayer invitó a cenar a mi padre y le pidió mi mano.

La azabache parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la noticia.

— Espera… ¿te propuso matrimonio? ¿Y tú le dijiste que sí?

Sango negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un poco de su té antes de contarle lo ocurrido, primero tenía que intentar ordenar las ideas.

— No, no me lo propuso a mí, se lo preguntó a mi padre. Habíamos hablado sobre lo que haríamos luego de casarnos, pero yo seguía viéndolo como algo muy a futuro… y él pensó que eso significaba que le diría que sí.

— ¿Pasó por alto hablarlo contigo primero y fue directo con tu padre? — Alzó la voz, estaba molesta. — ¡Pero qué desconsiderado! Dime que, por lo menos, les hiciste ver que tu opinión también es importante…

— Bueno, se los dije… pero ya sabes, el tiempo pasa y mi padre quiere nietos. Además, Kuranosuke es un gran partido.

— Por favor, Sango — chasqueó la lengua, entornando los ojos con fastidio —. Eso no significa que tengas que hacer todo lo que te dice sin chistar. Ni siquiera te quieres casar…

— Kagome, no puedo hacer nada más. No puedo decepcionar a mi padre, y tampoco es como si él tuviese algo malo. Es amable, preocupado, no ha fallado en todo este tiempo…

— Pero tú no lo amas. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué sigues con esto? Antes, hubieses luchado para lograr tus metas, por cumplir tus sueños sin importar nada de lo que te dijeran. Pero ahora…

Sango agachó la mirada, sintiendo la angustia volver a aparecer en su pecho. Antes tenía otras razones que le daban la energía para seguir luchando, aunque tuviese todo en contra. Pero había perdido lo que le daba esa fuerza hacía dos años, y dudaba poder recuperarlo algún día. Además, sólo quería estar tranquila y esa relación era la única opción que cumplía con los requisitos para no causarle más problemas.

— Lo siento… Sabes muy bien qué es lo que cambió, y ya no quiero seguir peleando, sola no tengo la misma fuerza y no podría esperar por siempre…

— Sango… ¿por qué no lo buscas? Quizá ahora…

— No — la cortó de inmediato, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir —. No lo voy a buscar. Fue él quien decidió que lo mejor era irse, que no era lo que yo merecía… Me pidió que siguiera adelante, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Es lo mejor que puedo dar.

Su amiga enmudeció al escucharla, todo ese tiempo se había negado a admitir que realmente estaba rindiéndose, y ahora de pronto había soltado de golpe la razón por la que había decidido resignarse… Soltó un suspiro, tomando una de las manos de su amiga y presionándola con cariño, comprendía tanto su dolor.

— Está bien, lo comprendo. Es sólo que si te notara aunque fuese un poquito feliz… Eso era lo que él quería, Sango.

— Pues podría haberlo intentado de otra forma, ¿no crees? Lo siento, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado — se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y sonrió levemente antes de decidir cambiar el tema —. En fin, ¿sabes? Voy a ser compañera de InuYasha.

— ¿Ah? — La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Kagome, fue un cambio muy radical de tema. — ¿Por qué? Pensé que Kōga…

— Bueno, Kuranosuke dice que confía más en él para cuidarme la espalda.

— Keh, yo creo que es más que eso — InuYasha las interrumpió, apareciendo sin previo aviso a su lado —. De seguro sólo quiere que te alejes de otros hombres.

— Pero si fuera por eso, me pondría con alguna de las muchachas…

— Já, seguro. Nunca dejaría a dos mujeres juntas, ¿en qué mundo vives? — El oficial se dirigió al escaparate de pasteles y sacó la bandeja con rosquillas que estaba allí para luego sentarse junto a ellas a comer.

— Entonces, ¿por qué dices que quiere alejarme de otros hombres?

— Porque me eligió a mí, tu mejor amigo y el novio de tu mejor amiga. Sabe que no habría interés de ninguno de los dos.

Sango lo meditó unos segundos, podía ser que él tuviese razón. Después de todo, intentaba mantener bastante control sobre sus rondas, las veces que salía a patrullar y estaba pendiente del horario de salida y de regreso, los recorridos y hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella sólo lo había considerado como parte de la preocupación normal de novio, incluso había escuchado a algunas chicas decir que era _linda_ la forma en la que la cuidaba el Jefe. Miró a sus amigos, que volvían a discutir por el tema de las rosquillas y el insaciable apetito de InuYasha, y se aclaró la garganta antes de interrumpirlos.

— Puede ser, no lo había pensado. Pero es normal que se preocupe así por mí, ¿no?

InuYasha rodó los ojos, fastidiado, y Kagome inhaló profundo antes de responder.

— Para todo hay un límite, Sango, y creo que Kuranosuke hace bastante ya traspasó el suyo. Deberías tener cuidado con eso, podría ser un celópata.

— No creo que sea para tanto, Kagome. Sólo me cuida, las chicas de la estación dicen que es un lindo gesto y me envidian.

— Porque todas son unas tontas superficiales. Y, hasta donde yo te conozco, tú no eres así — esta vez fue InuYasha quien respondió, dándole un mordisco a otra rosquilla más.

— No digo que sea algo malo, pero deberías tener cuidado. Estar atenta a las señales, para que no tengas problemas luego.

— De acuerdo, pondré atención a sus gestos — sonrió, agradecida por la preocupación de sus amigos, y luego miró la hora, debía irse —. Lo siento, se me hará tarde. Muchas gracias por todo, son los mejores. Nos vemos mañana, InuYasha. Adiós, Kagome.

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano y abandonó el local, dejando a la pareja más preocupada que tranquila. InuYasha soltó un resoplido mientras Kagome negaba con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Aún no se da cuenta, ¿verdad? — Preguntó él, los ojos cargados con algo de molestia.

— Creo que está demasiado agobiada como para hacerlo — las palabras sólo lograron irritarlo un poco más, pero era la verdad, él también lo había notado —. Ya no tiene las mismas ganas de cumplir sus sueños que antes. Sólo sigue porque es lo que tiene que hacer.

— No quiero ser pesimista, pero presiento que ese sujeto sólo va a hacerla infeliz. Nunca me ha dado buena espina.

— Espero que no sea así. De verdad sería demasiado injusto, ¿de que valdría entonces el sacrificio de Miroku?

— Keh, ese idiota sólo quiso huir, no fue capaz de ver que todo lo que Sango necesitaba para ser feliz, era lo que él podía ofrecerle… a ver si ahora que volverá por unos días, puede enmendar en algo el error que cometió al irse.

— ¿Volverá? ¿Cuándo?

— El lunes, al parecer tendrá una reunión con Shishinki y el resto de los socios de la firma.

— Hum… será bueno verlo de nuevo. Aunque dudo que pueda enmendar algo, Sango va a casarse. Creo que por eso también está así…

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Ay, que idiota. ¿Por qué rayos le diría que sí a ese imbécil?

— Porque ya no quiere seguir peleando. Responde sólo por inercia… además, fue su padre quien dio la respuesta. Recuerda como es la familia de Sango…

— Tienes razón. Malditas tradiciones — ambos soltaron un suspiro y guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sin saber qué podían esperar con la sorpresiva visita de su amigo, menos en esas circunstancias. Luego, InuYasha miró el lugar y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a su pareja —. Bien, es hora de que vayamos a casa. ¿Te ayudo a ordenar?

— Claro, muchas gracias.

Kagome aceptó el gesto y comenzaron su labor, para después irse hasta su hogar y seguir esperando. No podían hacer nada más, porque no estaba en sus manos poder cambiar las decisiones que tomaran sus amigos. Sólo podían seguir estando ahí para ellos, sin importar lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

* * *

Miroku tenía muchas cualidades, pero también defectos. Había cosas en su persona que podían ser tomadas de ambas formas, y el ser demasiado perfeccionista era una de ellas. Su trabajo era pulcro, detallado y tan ordenado, que incluso podría pasar como algún documento que fuese a ser evaluado por alguna comisión especial o algo similar.

La muchacha de castaños cabellos que era su secretaria soltó un suspiro al releer los papeles que él acababa de dejar en su escritorio, eso era demasiado. La forma en la que el abogado trabajaba le quitaba mucho peso de encima, porque le dejaba casi todo listo. Sin embargo, de cierta forma también la agobiaba, porque sentía que él hacía más de lo que debería, a veces incluso pensaba que era de esa forma porque no confiaba en ella. Nunca la había dejado demostrar lo buena que era en su labor.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Shima? — Preguntó extrañado al ver la expresión de la chica, parecía estar disconforme.

— No es nada, señor Tsujitani, sólo… que no hay correcciones que hacer, como siempre — respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pareciera que eso te molesta — otra de sus cualidades era el preocuparse por todos, y no le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro ajeno.

— Cuando llegó a hacerse cargo del Estudio, pensé que tendría mucho que hacer. Un abogado joven, sin mucha experiencia, a cargo de todo esto… imaginé que pasaría horas revisando los informes, verificando los datos de los documentos, incluso viendo que no hubiese errores en los escritos que redactara… pero nada de eso ocurrió. Su trabajo siempre ha sido, sencillamente, _perfecto_.

— Pensé que eso era algo _bueno_ — frunció el ceño, sin comprender el punto de la secretaria —. Se me dio esta oportunidad para demostrar mis capacidades.

— Lo sé, y me alegro mucho de que le esté resultando todo muy bien — le sonrió, se notaba que el gesto era sincero —. Es sólo que eso termina aislándolo. Demuestra no necesitar la ayuda de nadie, y pareciera que siempre está en lo correcto. Como si fuese el único que sabe lo que hay que hacer.

— Cuando llegué, estaba solo y no sabía en quién podía confiar — comentó, tardó un tiempo en que realmente el personal del Estudio lo aceptara como el nuevo encargado —. Debía demostrar porqué Shishinki me eligió para el puesto.

— Eso lo entiendo — la muchacha enrojeció, parecía temer el decir algo que no debía, pero decidió que ya había comenzado a hablar, no podía detenerse ahora —. Y lo logró muy bien. No quiero decir que su trabajo tenga algo de malo, por el contrario: es un gusto que siempre sea tan cuidadoso con todo. Pero sigue sintiéndose como que no confiara en nadie. Como si tuviese que defenderse de algo o alguien. Debería saber que no está mal de vez en cuando buscar apoyo, contar con los demás, confiar en el criterio de otros. Eso le sacaría a usted un peso de encima, y a nosotros nos dejaría más tranquilos al saber que somos capaces de ayudarlo.

El ojiazul sonrió ante las palabras honestas que la chica se había atrevido a decirle. Era cierto, él seguía sintiendo ese lugar como algo ajeno, pensaba que debía demostrarles a todos que era lo suficientemente bueno para ese cargo, que cualquiera podría intentar desacreditarlo ante el más mínimo error. Después de todo, ese no era su hogar, ahora estaba solo.

— Lo siento, tienes razón — respondió, la mirada con algo de culpa fija en ella —. Debería confiar más en ustedes, sé que son capaces de muchas cosas. Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras cuando regrese de Tōkyō, muchas gracias.

Le hizo un respetuoso gesto con su cabeza antes de salir de la oficina para ir hasta el departamento, los viernes solía irse más tarde, pero ahora debía preparar todo para el viaje. Se montó en su automóvil y arrancó el motor, analizando las palabras de Shima.

Suspiró, pensando que eran aplicables no sólo al ámbito laboral, sino que al personal también. InuYasha se lo había reclamado hacía poco tiempo, un par de días atrás. Le había dicho que no siempre tenía que solucionar todo solo, que podía pedir consejos, considerar lo que pensaban otros antes de tomar una decisión. Incluso le dijo que debía quitarse de la mente la idea de intentar proteger a todos, decidiendo por el resto. Eso le había dolido, porque sabía que hacía referencia a la elección que hizo de irse para alejarse de Sango. Y lo sabía porque era lo único que ponía de tan mal humor a su amigo como para gritarle por teléfono, aunque no hablaran de ella directamente. Kagome había tenido que quitarle el aparato a su novio para evitar que decidiera viajar hasta Hokkaidō sólo para golpearlo por imbécil, se había disculpado atropelladamente, alejándose de InuYasha antes de decirle que podían hablar más tranquilos. A pesar de que ella iba a cambiar el tema de conversación, Miroku había sido afectado por las palabras de su amigo y, como no había hecho en esos dos años, le preguntó directamente por la castaña.

" _Kagome, ¿Sango está bien? ¿Por qué InuYasha está tan molesto?"_

" _Bueno… sí, está bien… ya sabes, igual que siempre, creo que no puede estar mejor."_

Sintió que su amiga quería agregar algo, pero no lo hizo porque alguien acababa de llegar a la cafetería y tuvo que terminar la llamada de golpe. Sin embargo, el mensaje había estado teñido de resignación, era obvio que ella consideraba que su amiga no estaba tan bien como quisiera.

Llegó a su destino y se dejó caer en el sofá, apretando los puños al recordar esa conversación. No podía pensar en alguna razón por la que la castaña estuviese mal, por lo menos no al punto en el que su amigo le gritara que era un completo imbécil – otra vez – ni que la azabache se escuchara así de desanimada. Pero no volvió a preguntar, decidió guardar esa preocupación para cuando estuviese en Tōkyō, en una posición en la que le fuese más fácil – y efectivo – hacer algo por la muchacha. Lo que sí hizo fue postergar las reuniones que tenía en el Estudio y así quedarse unos días más en su antiguo hogar, por lo menos una semana para poder entender qué ocurría y ver si de alguna forma podría ayudar a Sango.

Sacó de su billetera el boleto de avión que tenía guardado y sonrió, había decidido que lo mejor era adelantar el viaje un día, por lo que partiría el domingo. Ya le había avisado a sus amigos y lo irían a buscar al aeropuerto para ayudarlo a dejar su equipaje en su casa. Aunque insistió que no era necesario que lo hicieran, Kagome había exigido ir, porque quería verlo pronto y el comprendió el sentimiento. Dos años parecían una eternidad, después de todo.

Decidió que era suficiente descanso por el momento, así que se puso de pie y fue hasta su cuarto, era hora de comenzar a guardar sus cosas para el viaje. Pronto, volvería a reencontrarse con su pasado y esperaba que esta vez, las cosas fuesen un poco mejor. Se aferraba a esa esperanza porque era lo único que le quedaba.

* * *

 _ **Y** el destino dijo **¡PUM!** Y no quiso que ellos recapacitaran a tiempo. Pero la vida es larga y aún tienen esperanzas (?) Por lo menos Miroku las tiene y eso es bueno, porque indica que no va a rendirse porque lo único que desea es que su amada Sango sea feliz y no va a descansar hasta lograrlo. Le deseo suerte al pobre muchacho, siento que la necesitará._

 _ **E** n fin, agradezco infinitamente su enorme paciencia, son un amor de personas. **Loops y Caroan** , son un sol con patas que ilumina mi caótica y estresante vida con mis miles de roles. Cuando quiero tirar la toalla, leo sus reviews y se me pasa xd (y no bromeo xd)_

 _ **M** e despido por ahora porque mañana tengo un angustiante turno, espero sus apreciaciones respecto al capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Los amodoro~~ a todos!_

 _ **Y** umi~ (zombie que debería ir a dormir, pero seguro procrastina un poco más antes de hacerlo xd)_


	9. Déspota realidad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **IX**_

— _**Déspota realidad —**_

* * *

— " _No puedo buscar la verdad,  
aunque tú eres más importante que nadie más, mi fe está vacilando.  
Incluso si te sostengo tan fuerte que pareciera que te romperás,  
no puedo alcanzarte._

 _Como un laberinto sin salida,  
¿quién apretó el torcido gatillo?_

 _No puedo verte, no puedo verte."—_

— _**Lies and truth; L'Arc~en~Ciel —**_

* * *

El bullicio y el ajetreo del lugar la rodearon, causando que de pronto se sintiera atrapada. Inspiró profundo, ordenando las ideas mientras leía la pantalla con la información sobre los distintos vuelos, las letras apareciendo y desapareciendo con un ritmo acelerado. Finalmente suspiró y fijó su vista en sus acompañantes, quienes apenas si le prestaban atención a su presencia.

— Pueden decir que es poco práctico ir hasta Kyōto en avión, pero para mí es más cómodo — el mayor de todos dio su apreciación con un tono soberbio que de cierta forma le molestó.

— Es cierto, no hay nada como la comodidad de un vuelo en primera clase — lo apoyó ahora el otro varón, logrando que ella entornara los ojos por la evidente muestra de adulación.

— Además, no quiero llegar tenso a la ciudad, hacer este papeleo ya me va a estresar lo suficiente.

— Es comprensible. Pero no se preocupe, mañana por la noche estará todo resuelto.

La sonrisa segura pareció brillar en el rostro del castaño, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto afirmativo por parte de su interlocutor y un apretón en el hombro lleno de confianza y agradecimiento. Ella quiso largarse, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí si sus acompañantes preferían ignorarla, o en realidad pensaban que ese tema no le concernía lo suficiente como para que su opinión fuese importante. Frunció las cejas, estaba comenzando a hartarse de ser menospreciada sólo por el hecho de ser mujer. ¡Hasta a su hermano le habían preguntado qué pensaba al respecto y a ella no! Resopló involuntariamente, necesitaba irse pronto de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sango? Te ves algo molesta — La interrogó su _prometido_ , arrugando el ceño al ver su expresión.

— Estoy comenzando a sentirme como la mujer invisible — murmuró, quería hacer notar su disgusto.

— Oh, vamos hija, ya hablamos de esto. La herencia de la propiedad de tus abuelos es algo que debe ser tratado por los…

— … Jefes de familia, que es la línea de descendientes varones — interrumpió a su padre, ya conocía la explicación y era algo que le provocaba dolor de cabeza —. Y, considerando que Kuranosuke será mi esposo dentro de poco, hasta su opinión es más importante que la mía.

— No es eso… — El mayor intentó defenderse, sosteniéndole la mirada. — Tus abuelos querían dejarte el título a ti, y para que eso sea efectivo luego de la boda, tendremos que hacerlo primero cediéndole la propiedad a él…

— Será nuestro hogar en cuanto podamos mudarnos. No creí que te molestara compartir esta pequeña parte de tu herencia…

— No me molesta… es sólo que… — Negó suavemente, buscando la mirada de su progenitor, seguía sin entender la necesidad de hacerlo tan pronto. — ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Hubiese preferido que fuese después de la boda…

— ¿Acaso no confías en tu futuro esposo? Dudo que vaya a escaparse con la casa…

— N-No… yo no dije eso. Por supuesto que sé que no hará tal cosa…

— Entonces, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo después?

— Yo… no lo sé. Sólo siento que es muy pronto — exhaló y se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada con lo que rebatirle a su padre —. Pero tienen razón. Discúlpenme.

Ambos hombres negaron con un gesto, seguramente habrían dicho algo más para hacerla darse cuenta de _su error_ , pero la voz por alto parlante anunciando que debían abordar su vuelo se los impidió. Se encaminaron hasta la puerta de embarque y se despidieron, de manera más cordial que cariñosa, antes de que ellos se perdieran de vista y la dejaran sola. Soltó otro suspiro más y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, se sentía extrañamente derrotada.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar una expresión de fastidio que le era demasiado familiar. Volteó la cabeza en la dirección de donde venía la voz y vio las largas cabelleras azabaches y un modo de andar tan conocido que lograron que esbozara una sonrisa, cambiando la dirección que llevaba para apresurarse en darles alcance.

— Keh, según recuerdo, dijo "sólo un par de días" — el reclamo en el tono quisquilloso fue inconfundible —. Pareciera que fuesen semanas.

— Ya deja de reclamar, InuYasha. Mejor hubiese venido sola — su amiga regañó a quien hacía berrinches —. Además, ni que fueses a cargar todo eso tú solo.

— ¡Hola, muchachos! — Llegó por fin a su lado y los saludó, logrando que voltearan a verla sorprendidos. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿S-Sango? — Ambos tartamudearon al hablar, evidentemente no esperaban encontrarla ahí.

— Eh… nosotros sólo…

— ¡Listo! Ya tengo todo mi equipaje. ¿Vamos?

Sango se paralizó al escuchar la voz masculina, mientras sus amigos se volteaban a ver al dueño y, con el movimiento, le dejaron observar su imagen. Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules, causando que ella entreabriera la boca en un signo claro de incredulidad, mientras que él dejó caer la maleta que llevaba, la que golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

— ¿M-Miroku…? ¿Tú… volviste? — Temió no hablar lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara, pero parecía que todo el alboroto que los rodeaba había sido silenciado repentinamente, por lo menos ella no era consciente de ningún otro sonido.

— Yo… sí, por unos días. Tengo una reunión y decidí quedarme un poco más — respondió, intentando sonreírle de manera despreocupada, como si no debiese sorprenderse de verlo ahí.

— Oh, ya veo… — Sango agachó la mirada, sus amigos ni siquiera se lo habían comentado, quizá él no quería encontrarse con ella. — Lamento la interrupción, no sabía que venías de visita. Será mejor que me vaya, deben tener planes y yo los estoy retrasando… Fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Adiós.

No esperó respuesta, volviendo a darse la vuelta y retomando el camino hacia la salida, reprimiendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos. Miroku la observó en silencio, indeciso. Deseaba tanto verla de nuevo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Sango le oprimió el pecho. Quizá ella no quería volver a verlo, quizá lo mejor era mantenerse lejos.

— ¿Qué mierda estás esperando? Ve a buscarla — InuYasha le dio un codazo, empujándolo levemente.

— P-Pero ella…

— ¿Vas a volver a ser tan idiota como para dejarla irse? Si lo haces, será la última vez que la veas.

Las palabras de su amigo fueron como un puñetazo que lo hizo reaccionar. Apresuró el paso, abriéndose camino entre la gente por algunos metros, hasta que logró alcanzarla, tomándola del brazo para detenerla justo antes de que atravesara las enormes puertas de vidrio que separaban el interior del exterior. Ella lo miró extrañada, los ojos llenos de duda y confusión ante sus acciones. Le sonrió de forma tranquila antes de hablarle.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Kagome preparará una cena especial de bienvenida y me encantaría que estuvieses ahí — la invitó, el anhelo brillando en sus ojos.

— Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestarlos. Quizá otro día… — Se disculpó, aunque él supo que esa posibilidad de un encuentro futuro no era verdadera. Si no era ahora, no sería jamás.

— Lamento no haberte dicho que vendría. No sabía si aún estabas molesta conmigo, o si querrías verme. Tenía un poco de miedo de volver — admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y soltándole el brazo —. Comprendo si no quieres acompañarnos, pero si soy sincero, me gustaría que estés allí.

Sango buscó sus ojos, para ver la expresión de anhelo y la honestidad en la petición que estaba haciendo. Sonrió levemente y negó resignada antes de darle su respuesta.

— Han pasado dos años, Miroku, y si por algo debería estar molesta, es porque no viniste antes — comenzó a caminar de regreso donde sus amigos esperaban, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera —. Y por supuesto que quería verte.

Él sonrió, apresurando el paso para alcanzarla y caminando a su lado, mucho más tranquilo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de compartir un poco con ella. Quizá eso fuese lo que necesitaba para corregir sus errores pasados. Quizá el destino no sería tan cruel esta vez, por algo los había hecho encontrarse desde ese momento, ¿no?

* * *

Las carcajadas inundaban la sala, algo que a todos les aligeraba el alma porque hacía tiempo que ninguno podía disfrutar de esa forma una reunión social. Sango incluso se sentía como una adolescente que sale de fiesta cuando sus padres no están, rompiendo todas las normas.

Cuando por fin lograron calmar las risas – nacidas gracias a la habilidad especial de InuYasha de imitar gente como su hermanastro o a algunos oficiales de policía –, decidieron tomar otro hilo de conversación.

La primera en hablar fue Kagome, quien aún tenía curiosidad por algo y no iba a quedarse con la duda, por lo que soltó la pregunta de forma descuidada, casi como si de verdad no le interesara mucho la respuesta.

— Oye Sango, aún no nos dices qué estabas haciendo en el aeropuerto.

El rostro de la castaña cambió de inmediato de expresión, como si de pronto le hubiesen recordado que tenía reglas que seguir. Se acomodó en su silla y se aclaró la garganta, rehuyendo de la atenta mirada de Miroku, a quien no le pasaron desapercibidos sus gestos.

— Ah… bueno, fui a dejar a Kuranosuke y a mi padre, iban a Kyōto a ver el tema de la casa de mis abuelos.

— Oh… ¿y quién quedó a cargo de la Estación? ¿No es un poco precipitado que se vaya así nada más? — A InuYasha le extrañó la respuesta, sabía que el Jefe de policía no dejaría su puesto a no ser que fuese algo de suma importancia.

— Creo que Winasoke va a tomar su lugar… y sólo serán dos días, volverán el martes.

— Ya se me hacía extraño que te dejarán sola…

— ¡InuYasha! — Kagome le dio un codazo en las costillas para que guardara silencio y luego negó con un movimiento resignado, notando el cambio en el ambiente debido a su pregunta, por lo que intentó nuevamente llevar la charla a otro tema. — Oh, ¡cierto! Tengo pastel de fresas, ¿quieren?

No esperó respuesta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguida de InuYasha con el pretexto de que la ayudaría a servir, y dejando a Miroku y Sango solos en la mesa, ella intentando evitar mirar a su acompañante, con la vista fija en un adorno que había frente suyo y rogando internamente que él no le preguntara nada.

— ¿La casa de tus abuelos? — Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar las palabras, era obvio que él no iba a dejar el tema en el aire. — Según recuerdo, ellos querían que la propiedad fuera tuya.

— Eh… sí, me la heredaron… o bueno, algo así — se mordió el labio, explicar la situación significaba decirle todo lo que estaba pasando y eso seguía dándole miedo, aunque no pudiese hacer más que resignarse a los hechos —. Fue lo que ellos le dijeron a mi padre antes de fallecer, pero no alcanzaron a hacer el testamento, por lo que la propiedad en estos momentos es de mi padre, así que tendrá que hacer el traspaso en vida…

El moreno frunció levemente el ceño al escucharla, un tanto confundido con la explicación, eso no parecía tener sentido.

— Pero, en ese caso, deberías haber ido tú, porque quedará a tu nombre…

— Oh, no exactamente… verás, ehm… — empuñó con fuerza sus manos, de todas formas tenía que decírselo en algún momento y era mejor hacerlo pronto. — Mi padre hará el traspaso a Kuranosuke para que la casa quede luego como una propiedad del matrimonio y así, será mía…

— ¿M-Matrimonio? — El corazón de Miroku se aceleró al escuchar la explicación, eso significaba que había estado lejos demasiado tiempo. Agachó la mirada, reteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaron a nublarle la vista e intentando que su voz no se escuchara afectada. — Entonces… ¿se van a casar?

— S-Sí… dentro de un mes será la boda — murmuró, el pecho apretado ahora al tener que reconocerle su situación —. Y-Yo… lo siento…

Él soltó un suspiro y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, levantando la mirada para dirigirla a ella y acariciándole suavemente el rostro, un gesto que la sobrecogió.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? Está bien… Es tu decisión y si lo vas a hacer, seguro es porque él te hace feliz. Debes estar muy emocionada, siempre anhelaste tanto ese momento…

Sango también dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero era más bien una resignada.

— S-Sí… lo estoy. Y estresada con todos los preparativos. La verdad, sigue siendo algo bastante repentino para mí. Pero bueno… hay cosas que simplemente debemos hacer.

Se encogió de hombros para dar por finalizada la charla justo en el momento en el que sus amigos volvían con el postre. Intentaron seguir con la velada lo más animadamente posible, pero pronto Sango pidió disculpas y se marchó con la excusa de que debía ir a ver a su hermano que había quedado solo en casa. Los demás la observaron irse y luego la pareja fijó su mirada en el ojiazul, escrutándolo con detenimiento un par de segundos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — InuYasha fue directo al grano, como siempre, logrando que su amigo pareciera un tanto confundido.

— ¿Hacer con qué?

— No te hagas el idiota, con lo de Sango. Supongo que harás algo, ¿no?

— Te dijo lo de la boda, ¿verdad? — Kagome quiso saber detalles, estaba un tanto preocupada y ansiosa con lo que podría ocurrir ahora.

— Sí, me dijo que se casaría en un mes — respondió, volviendo a esconder la mirada con cierta aflicción —. Que su padre y Kuranosuke fueron a Kyōto para hacer el traspaso de la casa de sus abuelos a Takeda y así luego sería propiedad del matrimonio…

— ¿Y te quedarás de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada? — InuYasha parecía irritado con todo eso, seguro quería golpearlo nuevamente.

— Es su decisión, si dijo que sí, yo no puedo obligarla a no hacerlo. Como les he dicho antes, sólo deseo que sea feliz.

— ¿Y la viste feliz? — La azabache alcanzó una de las manos de su amigo y la presionó con fuerza, logrando que fijara su vista en ella. — Dime, Miroku, ¿viste a la Sango que esperabas ver ahora?

— Y-Yo… — Lo pensó un momento, esa mirada huyendo de la de él, la sonrisa resignada, incluso el tono de voz y las palabras utilizadas… — No, ella… parecía más bien derrotada. Como si fuese lo único que le quedase por hacer, sin más opciones.

— Se siente atrapada. Y no va a intentar escapar por sus propios medios, ya se rindió.

— Está demasiado agobiada, y Kuranosuke se aprovecha de eso y de la buena relación que tiene con su padre — el oficial resopló, molesto, antes de volver a increpar a su amigo —. Entonces, ¿harás algo?

La mirada azul brilló sutilmente antes de que él asintiera con un gesto.

— Claro que lo haré. Por lo menos lo voy a intentar — agregó, sonriendo levemente —. Ahora iré a mi departamento, aún tengo que desempacar. Estaremos hablando, gracias por todo.

Se despidió con un gesto y, luego de ir a buscar sus maletas, se marchó a su hogar. InuYasha y Kagome soltaron un suspiro de alivio, con la esperanza de que él pudiese hacer que su amiga recapacitara sobre su decisión y que estuviesen juntos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento, dejó las maletas en su cuarto y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, el suave sonido de la gruesa tela que lo cubría siendo aplastada por su peso rompió el silencio casi tétrico que se imponía en el lugar. Echó una mirada rápida alrededor y sonrió de medio lado, pensado que al día siguiente tendría que volver a convertirlo en su hogar, y dejarlo así para el futuro, porque pretendía volver más seguido a la ciudad, por lo menos si las cosas comenzaban a salir como él esperaba.

Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y miró la hora, pensando que aún no era tan tarde como para realizar esa llamada, menos con la importancia que tenía para él. Buscó el número en sus contactos, cruzando los dedos porque siguiese siendo el mismo, y lo presionó, esperando con el aparato en su oreja y escuchando el tono de llamada sonar unas cuantas veces antes de que fuese contestada.

— _¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres? —_ La voz mostró extrañeza, pero también desconfianza, duda. Seguramente aún tendría guardado su número y no encontraba una razón para que se pusiera en contacto en esos momentos.

— Buenas noches, señor Kuwashima — saludó, intentando sonar lo más educado posible, aunque la forma descortés lo irritó levemente —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? ¿Cuánto será, un poco más de dos años?

— _No fastidies y ve al punto —_ esta vez fue cortante, como si recordar el pasado fuese una falta grave _—. ¿Para qué me llamas?_

— Supe lo de la boda. Y también lo de la casa…

— _No son asuntos que te incumban. Las decisiones ya están tomadas, así que no entiendo la finalidad de esto._

— Me prometió que ella sería feliz, que se aseguraría de eso — contestó en el mismo tono desafiante, molesto porque él quisiera apartarlo nuevamente —. Me dio tantas razones para alejarme, y ahora ninguna parece tener sentido. Creí que lo de la casa ya estaría resuelto, han pasado dos años…

— _Como se nota que no tienes idea de cómo se hacen las cosas en nuestras familias —_ ahora el menosprecio y la burla fueron evidentes, causando que él apretara con fuerza la mandíbula _—. Te dije que ella tendría la vida que se merece, que estaría tranquila._

— Pues creo que no está cumpliendo su parte del trato — no pudo ocultar el enfado, el mayor no le tomaba el peso real al asunto —. No la vi feliz, mucho menos tranquila. Sólo está resignada.

— _¿La viste…? ¿Acaso volviste a Tōkyō a buscarla?_

— Nos encontramos de casualidad. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, el punto es otro. ¿Por qué la obliga a casarse?

— _Yo no la estoy obligando a nada, ella lo aceptó. Sabe que es lo mejor para todos._

— ¿Lo aceptó? Esa no debería ser la respuesta, ella debería haberlo decidido, tendría que ser su elección.

— _Maldita sea, Tsujitani, ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr con esta llamada? Estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo._

— Quiero una oportunidad. Me dijo hace tiempo que yo no era lo que Sango merecía porque no estaba a su altura, porque aún era un abogado que debía obedecer órdenes, sin una trayectoria, sin un salario digno, sin un nombre conocido — apretó los puños, recordando el dolor que le causaron esas razones, porque él sabía que eran ciertas en ese momento —. Eso cambió, supongo que lo sabe, ¿no? Estoy a cargo de un Estudio en Hokkaidō, ahora yo soy quien da las órdenes.

— _Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado en algo —_ el tono esta vez fue austero, incluso duro, seco _—. La dañaste, ¿lo olvidas?_

— ¡Usted sabe perfectamente porqué lo hice! — Levantó un poco la voz, incluso poniéndose de pie por el coraje que sintió con esa última frase. — Me pidió que encontrara un modo de alejarla, de que ya no confiara en mí, de que me odiara…

— _Y cumpliste, algo que te agradezco porque así pudo darse cuenta de quién eras en verdad. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo aún con ese precedente? ¿Crees que ella volvería a confiar en ti?_

Miroku mantenía los puños prietos y tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba furioso. El padre de Sango tenía razón, a pesar de todo fue él quien tomó la decisión, hiriéndola de forma profunda. ¿Podría acercarse otra vez, volver a pedirle que confiara en él, le creería si le decía que la amaba?

" _Quédate… no te vayas, no huyas… Por favor Miroku, no me dejes…"_

La voz suplicante de Sango resonó en su cabeza, recordándole el día que se despidieron, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo para seguir a su lado, para evitar que él se fuera. Quizá ahora…

— Puedo tomar el riesgo. Y en estos momentos tengo mucho más para ofrecerle que hace dos años, incluso la casa…

— _Sigues siendo un Tsujitani. Tu familia nunca va a estar a la altura de la nuestra —_ la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, eso no podría cambiarlo jamás _—. Si quieres puedes intentarlo, pero jamás vas a tener mi aprobación, mucho menos mi bendición. Deberías dejarla en paz, resignarte y seguir con tu vida. Si vuelves a acercarte, seguirás dañándola._

Miroku volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, abatido. Todo lo que le daba un sentido a sus esfuerzos y sacrificios acababa de derrumbarse frente a sus ojos porque no podía cambiar el hecho de no venir de una familia tradicional como el clan Takeda. Para el jefe de los Kuwashima, siempre sería indigno de su hija.

— Lo siento, no puedo cambiar mi origen. Usted podría cambiar su forma de pensar, pero sé que no lo hará. Y si eso va a ocasionarle problemas a Sango…

— _Es más que eso, pero no lo comprenderías. Después de todo, no tienes familia._

— Es cierto… — Otro golpe más, él había perdido a sus padres muy joven, tanto que no recordaba como era no estar solo. — Lamento haberlo molestado, que tenga una buena noche. Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación antes de que su interlocutor pudiese despedirse, dejando el aparato a su lado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se recostaba en el sofá, derrotado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si volvía a aferrarse a la ilusión de que podía reconstruir lo suyo con Sango, si se acercaba a ella y le demostraba que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, ¿podría lograr algo? La castaña había seguido su vida, tenía una relación estable, iba a casarse con un hombre que era mejor que él en todos los aspectos en los que los compararan. Parecía ser el mejor futuro para ella, pese al estrés y el agotamiento que notó en sus ojos aquella tarde, probablemente en algún punto iba a encontrar la estabilidad que ese tipo le ofrecía y estaría tranquila, tendría una vida sin preocupaciones… podría ser feliz.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle él, en cambio? Conflictos permanentes con su padre, el desacuerdo constante, el miedo a volver a ser traicionada, la angustia del recuerdo tormentoso. Había sido demasiado ingenuo, creyendo que en algún punto podría volver a intentarlo. Soltó un par de lágrimas, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos para evitar volver a herirla.

— Perdóname, Sango…

Ocultó su rostro cabizbajo en sus manos, negando con un gesto. No podía ser egoísta, esta vez pensaría primero en ella, en su bienestar, en lo que era mejor para su futuro. Ella se lo merecía.

Un pitido de su móvil y la luz de la notificación de un nuevo mensaje lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tomó el aparato y desbloqueó la pantalla para leer el texto, el pecho apretado al ver el remitente.

" _Espero no despertarte. Fue grato verte hoy, gracias por invitarme. Quizá podríamos juntarnos otro día, si tú no tienes problemas. Buenas noches :)"_

Soltó un sollozo ahogado, apoyando la frente en la pantalla un par de minutos antes de decidirse a contestar.

" _Aún estoy en pie, tengo un desastre en el departamento, así que no te preocupes. También me dio gusto verte hoy, gracias a ti por ir. Yo no tengo problemas, dime cuándo puedes y coordinamos. Que descanses ;)"_

Envió el mensaje y apretó el aparato con impotencia, suspirando. Pensar en volver a alejarse era incluso más doloroso que la idea de verla ser feliz con alguien más. Tal vez podrían seguir siendo amigos, él quería estar ahí cuando ella lo necesitara, quería permanecer a su lado, aunque fuese una tortura saber que otro sería quien cumpliría las promesas que alguna vez él le hizo. Quizá era la forma en la que se castigaría por haber sido tan estúpido antes, cuando Sango le había dado la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo…

Otro pitido le indicó que había recibido una rápida respuesta. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y abrió el texto, leyéndolo con una sonrisa resignada en los labios.

" _Me alegra no haberte despertado. ¿No necesitas ayuda con tu departamento? Mañana tengo ronda diurna, salgo a las 4 p.m. Después de eso, podría ir como refuerzo, si no te molesta, claro."_

Soltó una leve risita, el afán de Sango por auxiliarlo y esa terminología policíaca eran dos cosas que extrañaba mucho. Tecleó rápidamente el siguiente mensaje, decidido. Si no iba a tener el apoyo del padre de la muchacha, por lo menos podría demostrarle a ella que aún era alguien importante para él.

" _Por supuesto que no me molesta. Te pasaré a buscar a la estación, entonces. Nos vemos mañana."_

Envió el texto y no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir la última respuesta de la noche.

" _De acuerdo, hasta mañana. Dulces sueños~"_

— Dulces sueños para ti también, Sanguito — murmuró con la vista fija en su móvil, como si anhelara tener su compañía en ese momento.

Decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, estaba agotado no sólo físicamente y necesitaba un respiro. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas en un solo día.

* * *

Se lanzó en su cama, pensativa. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en su interior y necesitaba ordenarlos, aunque no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Soltó un suspiro, resignada. Primero, estaba molesta con su padre y su novio. Sentía, cada vez más, que ella era una parte secundaria de la relación. Entendía el paternalismo de su familia, después de todo había convivido con él desde su nacimiento e incluso se había enfrentado a ello cuando decidió entrar a la Academia Policial, porque nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso. Su familia hubiese preferido que se dedicara a algo _más apto para una mujer_ , como lo que hacía su amiga Kagome. Incluso le habían propuesto que estudiara Enfermería, como si a ella le gustara eso de las ciencias. En aquella ocasión, discutió con todos los adultos presentes, hasta que les gritó que era su vida y que iba a hacer lo que realmente la hiciera feliz, sin importarle ese _estúpido prejuicio machista_. Al final, había entrado en la Academia, pasando todas las pruebas de ingreso con la puntuación máxima y egresando con honores como una oficial de policía; había demostrado tanta determinación que incluso su padre comenzó a apoyarla luego al ver la pasión en sus ojos.

Exhaló lentamente, en esa época podía irse en contra del mundo entero por cumplir un sueño, y ahora no era capaz de decir que no a un compromiso que, estaba más que segura, nunca iba a hacerla sentirse plena.

Odiaba que su padre insistiera en que sabía lo que era mejor para ella y le recordara todos los aspectos positivos de Kuranosuke, como si ella no fuese capaz de verlos por sí misma. También estaba comenzando a odiar la forma en la que su novio la hacía a un lado, asumiendo que él tenía la última palabra, que al ser _el hombre de la relación_ , podía decidir por ella. Ambos la hacían sentir en segundo plano, como si su opinión apenas tuviese valor. Y, a pesar de lo cansada y aburrida que la tenía esa situación, tampoco se sentía con las energías suficientes como para seguir peleando, no quería más problemas.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar que antes no se había sentido así de agotada, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su punto más crítico con Miroku. A pesar de todos los conflictos, las peleas y el miedo que había sentido dos años atrás, en su pecho bullía una energía que la instaba a seguir, a intentarlo porque se aferraba a la esperanza de volver a sentirse completa. Porque quería borrar ese dolor en los ojos azules y hacerlo feliz, quería recuperar al hombre que amaba…

Y ahora…

No era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que había sido esos días. Y se sentía no sólo derrotada, sino culpable. Porque no sólo estaba condenándose ella con esa decisión. Lo supo cuando vio la esperanza desaparecer de los ojos de Miroku al escucharla decir que se casaría. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Él se había ido, había decidido alejarse, había creído que eso era lo mejor para ella. Y no pudo hacer nada más que seguir, buscando algo que le sirviera como bote salvavidas para poder aferrarse, sin importarle a dónde la llevaría. Y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de desaparecer, de huir, de irse lo más lejos posible y olvidarse de toda esa tradición familiar, el compromiso y la vergüenza que significaría no cumplirlo. Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicárselas a sus amigos, porque ninguno de los dos comprendería la situación, para ellos sería tan simple como decir que no.

Y, aunque seguramente terminaría siendo el más herido con esa decisión, quien mejor la comprendería sería Miroku. Y eso también le dolía a ella, porque no se lo merecía.

Negó con un gesto, a pesar de que sabía que podría dañarlo así, quería verlo. Quería volver a hablar con él, reír junto a él, acompañarlo, escuchar sus consejos, también regañarlo por las decisiones que tomaba. Quería recuperar aunque fuese su amistad, porque se sentía demasiado fría su lejanía.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y se mordió el labio, un poco indecisa. ¿Y si él no quería? ¿Si para él era mucho más fácil alejarse, seguir con su vida en Hokkaidō? Porque ahora sabía dónde se había ido y lo bien que le iba allá con el Estudio. No podía ser tan egoísta, pero necesitaba saberlo, por lo menos intentarlo. Tecleó un mensaje, buscó el destinatario en su lista y lo envió, esperando que él estuviese despierto aún.

Pasaron unos minutos, ella pensó que no tendría respuesta y se había resignado, buscando su pijama para irse a dormir, cuando el sonido le avisó del nuevo mensaje.

" _Aún estoy en pie, tengo un desastre en el departamento, así que no te preocupes. También me dio gusto verte hoy, gracias a ti por ir. Yo no tengo problemas, dime cuándo puedes y coordinamos. Que descanses ;)"_

Sonrió al leer las palabras, las sentía sinceras, un poco educadas, seguro debido a que hacía mucho tiempo que no se mensajeaban, pero ella sabía que no era una respuesta forzada. Se apresuró en enviar otro texto y, al cabo de unos minutos, ya habían acordado juntarse al día siguiente.

Tras desearle dulces sueños al moreno – y segura de que él también se los deseaba a ella, aún si no había mensaje para confirmárselo –, Sango terminó de vestirse el pijama y se metió en la cama, anhelando que el día siguiente llegara pronto. A pesar de todo, quería recordar porqué Miroku seguía ocupando un lugar tan especial en su corazón.

* * *

Esperaba afuera, apoyado en su automóvil mientras miraba la imponente imagen de la Estación, que no veía desde que había ido a dejar los expedientes de los casos en los que trabajaba antes de irse a Hokkaidō. Se suponía que el lugar donde había estacionado estaba reservado para las autoridades del lugar, pero él tenía contactos y había logrado que le permitieran usarlo sin problemas. Sonrió, ahora podía jactarse de eso, por lo menos.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — La voz casi violenta lo hizo bajar la vista, un tanto sorprendido.

— ¡InuYasha! Yo… estoy esperando a Sango — admitió, no veía necesidad a mentirle, menos a él, a pesar de los nervios y de que sintiera que era algo _prohibido_ —. ¿Tú ya estás de salida?

— Sí, tenemos la misma ronda. De hecho, somos compañeros — aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros —. Entonces, ¿ustedes…?

— Me ofreció ayuda con el departamento. Ya sabes que está hecho un caos — también se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al encuentro, a pesar de que para él significara más que eso —. No sabía que ahora trabajaban juntos.

— Sí, una forma de control celópata de Kuranosuke, estoy seguro — bufó, no era que le molestara trabajar con su amiga, de hecho ambos hacían un gran equipo; sólo que la razón de fondo le resultaba un tanto enfermiza. Hubiese agregado algo más, pero se contuvo al verla de reojo —. Bueno, ahí viene. Que les vaya bien.

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano antes de alejarse por la vereda rumbo al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto, al tiempo que Sango llegaba al lugar y saludaba a Miroku con una sonrisa tímida, gesto que a él siempre lo hipnotizaba, aunque fuese consciente de que representaba una forma de esconder sus nervios.

— Hola, Miroku — su voz seguía siendo tan agradable para sus oídos aún con el tono bajo, casi como si estuviese susurrando. Sólo pudo sonreír al escucharla.

— Hola, Sango — respondió, luchando contra el impuso de usar "Sanguito", sin estar seguro de si fuese apropiado en esta oportunidad. Sintió la tensión que comenzaba a palparse y decidió romperla, después de todo eran viejos amigos, por lo que optó por una forma casual de alivianar el ambiente, haciéndose a un lado y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto con un gesto galante que ella observó con diversión —. ¿Me permite llevarla, hermosa señorita?

— Está bien, sólo si promete comportarse — soltó una risita, subiéndose al vehículo con una exagerada reverencia.

— Daré mi mejor esfuerzo — respondió antes de cerrar la puerta y subirse en el lugar del conductor, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro —. ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte en especial o…?

— Bueno, dije que te ayudaría a ordenar tus cosas, así que…

— Entonces, será mi departamento el destino.

Se pusieron en marcha, el trayecto transcurrió con una charla sobre el ajetreado día que había tenido ella – considerando que era lunes y que debían responder a las denuncias de quienes habían estado ausentes el fin de semana y se encontraban con alguna sorpresa al volver – y las anécdotas domésticas de él al intentar ordenar en algo su departamento.

Llegaron a su destino y se dirigieron al hogar del moreno, Sango bastante nerviosa porque la última vez que había estado ahí en compañía de Miroku, había sido su despedida. Y ahora, igual que en aquella ocasión, tampoco podría impedirle marcharse si él decidía hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de él, que la miró interrogante.

— No es nada, sólo… ya sabes — se encogió de hombros, los recuerdos seguían doliendo de cierta forma y él pudo notarlo en la sombra en sus ojos.

— Si no te sientes cómoda aquí, podemos ir a otro lado — sugirió, no quería ver esa tristeza en su mirada otra vez.

— No, está bien. Dije que te ayudaría y lo voy a hacer — respondió, sonriéndole con cariño.

— Una mujer de palabra, es cierto — también le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar antes que él —. Te pediría perdón por el desorden, pero creo que podías imaginarlo.

— Un poco, aunque pensé que estaría peor — Sango echó una rápida mirada al lugar, notando que él había avanzado bastante durante el resto del día —. Casi no dejaste nada para mí.

— Sólo es la sala. La cocina y mi habitación aún son un desastre.

— Bien, empecemos por la cocina, entonces. ¿Vamos?

Miroku asintió con un gesto y la acompañó, mostrándole el caos de una cocina con cajas esparcidas por doquier y una que otra bolsa con provisiones compradas más temprano para abastecer el lugar nuevamente. Comenzaron la labor, la muchacha intentando organizar otra vez la loza y los utensilios de cocina que estaban guardados, quitándoles el polvo y dejándolos en su lugar mientras él la ayudaba, prometiéndole preparar algo delicioso para comer luego de que terminaran.

Así pasó la tarde, hasta que hubieron finalizado la tarea de ordenar la cocina, por lo menos. Se sentaron en la sala con algunos bocadillos que había preparado Miroku y se sirvieron, Sango saboreando gustosa el aperitivo.

— Había olvidado lo bien que cocinas — mencionó, tomando otro bocadillo y echándoselo a la boca.

— ¿En serio lo habías olvidado? — Él no le creyó, levantando una ceja y mirándola escéptico.

— Está bien, no lo había hecho… pero sí lo extrañaba — admitió, nuevamente con una sonrisa tímida.

— Y yo extrañaba tu sonrisa — fue sincero, no era un intento de coqueteo y eso ella pudo notarlo —. Siento que fue una eternidad sin verla.

— No seas dramático, ayer también me reí en casa de los muchachos…

— Lo sé, pero esto es distinto…

Ella huyó de su mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado. Miroku era el único que la podía hacer sentir así con algo tan sencillo, el único que provocaba tantas emociones en su interior. Y seguramente por eso no quería perderlo, aunque fuese egoísta pedirle que siguiera siendo su amigo después de todo. Sintió de pronto su tacto en su mano, la calidez rápidamente avanzando y ahora sus latidos frenéticos le golpearon los oídos. Levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos, temiendo no ser capaz de resistirse a esa atracción sobrenatural.

— ¿Miroku? — Rompió el repentino silencio, no quería verse atrapada por él.

— Lo siento, yo sólo… — Cerró los ojos, negó con un gesto y luego volvió a fijarlos en ella, presionando cariñosamente su mano. — Prométeme que serás feliz.

Sango sintió como el pecho se le apretaba con las palabras, porque sabía que nunca podría cumplir esa promesa, no si seguía el mismo camino que había tomado hasta ahora. Retiró su mano, finalizando el contacto y volviendo a escapar de la mirada azul, dejando que un nuevo suspiro escapara de sus labios antes de hablar otra vez.

— Puedo prometer que me esforzaré, lo voy a intentar — no era la respuesta que él esperaba, eso ella pudo notarlo al verlo abrir la boca para replicar, pero no se lo permitió, era demasiado doloroso hablar sobre su felicidad con él —. Es lo único que puedo ofrecer, Miroku. Lamento si no es suficiente para ti.

¿Cómo podría serlo? Había sido lo bastante estúpido como para abandonarla, a ella y a todos sus sueños, pensando que era lo mejor, que él no era lo que Sango merecía. Se había condenado a sí mismo a estar incompleto, a sufrir con su distancia bajo la promesa de que ella sería feliz, y al final, ¿qué había logrado? Si tan sólo no hubiese tenido tanto miedo en ese entonces…

— Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. Cometí demasiados errores y ya no puedo enmendarlos…

— Yo no te culpo de nada. Por mucho tiempo estuve molesta contigo, porque sentí que simplemente te rendiste… que habías huido. Pero luego comprendí… — Tomó la mano de Miroku, buscando de nuevo su mirada para terminar el mensaje. — Ninguno de los dos es culpable. Sólo tomamos las decisiones que creímos, eran las mejores en ese momento. No podíamos saber qué pasaría en el futuro. Incluso ahora… seguiremos tomando decisiones de las que nos arrepentiremos después, pero creemos que es lo mejor, que es lo que debemos hacer… Por favor, Miroku, no te culpes. Sólo… compréndelo.

¿Y él pensaba que era maduro? Parecía un niño al lado de Sango. Sonrió levemente, asintiendo con un gesto antes de dejar que más palabras salieran de sus labios.

— Gracias, Sanguito… de verdad, muchas gracias — quizá ella no se imaginaba el peso que le estaba quitando de encima con eso, aunque seguiría arrepintiéndose por no haber luchado un poco más, saber que ella no lo culpaba era un alivio. Miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche —. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Te llevo a casa?

Sango asintió y ambos se dirigieron hasta el automóvil para emprender el camino hacia el departamento de la castaña, donde al fin debían despedirse.

— Bueno… gracias por traerme.

— No es nada. Gracias a ti, por todo.

— No agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer por un viejo amigo — su sonrisa esta vez fue más amplia, el anhelo estaba implícito en el gesto —. Porque seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí, Sango… y esta vez, te prometo que no desapareceré — le guiñó un ojo, a lo que ella lo abrazo con alegría.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso — estrechó un poco más el abrazo antes de separarse y bajarse del vehículo, haciéndole un gesto con su mano —. ¿Podemos vernos otro día?

— Claro, me quedaré hasta el siguiente lunes. Sólo debes decirme cuándo puedes tú.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos hablando, entonces. Hasta luego, Miroku, que descanses.

— Igual tú, Sanguito. Dulces sueños.

La vio subir las escaleras y entrar en su departamento antes de arrancar el motor y dirigirse a su hogar, con el pecho lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Por lo menos esta vez estaba decidido a seguir junto a ella, aún así tuviese que ser un simple espectador de su felicidad, porque por lo menos podía ver ese auténtico brillo en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

 _ **¡A** já! Aquí me tienen, aclarando - o enredando (?) - un poco las cosas. Algo se deja entrever de las decisiones tomadas en el pasado, y de las razones por las que ahora eligen caminos separados. La promesa de la amistad, sin embargo, va a mantenerlos en contacto y quizá, en algún momento, puedan volver a encender la llama. Por ahora, ese será su consuelo - y su maldición._

 _ **A** gradecimientos miles a **Loops** y a **Caroan185** por sus tan intensos y maravillosos reviews. Su apoyo es muy importante para mí, se ganan un trocito de mi corazón con ellos :) Y por supuesto, a **Nuez** que sigue en su rol de beta/cómplice/masoquista-que-sufre-conmigo. Las tres son un sol._

 _ **B** ueno, por ahora me despido, pero prometo volver pronto. Estaremos leyéndonos por ahí, no lo olviden._

 _ **¡A** brazos y pasteles dulces para todos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	10. Amistad problemática

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **X**_

 _ **— Amistad Problemática —**_

* * *

— " _Escucha – a pesar de que el mundo está empañado por pecados,  
nunca dejaré ir tu mano de la mía.  
Incluso si estos sentimientos te parecen falsos,  
te bañarán con una deslumbrante luz, por siempre.  
Al menos puedes creer en eso."—_

 ** _— My Dear; L'Arc~en~Ciel —_**

* * *

El aroma dulce del local lo hizo sonreír, era suave y acogedor, además de que en su mente era asociado inmediatamente a los deliciosos pasteles y golosinas que su amiga cocinaba. Observó cómo la chica despedía a un par de clientes de forma amable antes de girar hacia él y sonreírle con cariño mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado para sentarse en la silla desocupada frente suyo.

— Y bien… ¿cómo te fue ayer? InuYasha me comentó que habías ido por Sango al trabajo…

La pregunta hizo que ahora él acentuara la sonrisa, revolviendo su café y bebiendo un poco antes de responderle, seguía teniendo sentimientos encontrados por el encuentro del día anterior, pero de cierta forma se sentía tranquilo porque, aunque fuese tenía la oportunidad de mantener la amistad.

— Digamos que mejor de lo que esperaba — dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Kagome —. Sé que ella no me guarda rencor ni me odia por haberme ido, y por lo menos seguiremos siendo amigos…

— Oh… amigos… — Murmuró ella, parecía decepcionada con la aclaración. — Supongo que algo es algo. Eso si el celópata de Kuranosuke no les causa problemas.

Miroku levantó una ceja con curiosidad. No era primera vez que escuchaba que el novio de Sango era celoso y eso no le daba buena espina, necesitaba saber cuáles eran las razones por las que sus amigos tenían esa idea, porque podía traerle más que un problema a la castaña.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que es celópata? InuYasha algo mencionó también ayer… ¿por qué lo dicen?

— Ah, bueno… son ciertas actitudes — Kagome suspiró, sabía que él iba a estar interesado en el tema y lo mejor era decírselo, para que supiera lo que podía pasar si seguía cerca de Sango —. Antes de que te fueras, comenzó transfiriéndola a Archivo, según él porque necesitaba de alguien capaz de arreglar el desastre que había ahí… la mantuvo en esa unidad un par de meses, tiempo en el que ella comenzó a aburrirse y le insistió en que la moviera nuevamente a alguna patrulla. Al final lo logró, y nuevamente volvió a Seguridad Civil con Kōga, pero…

La azabache se mordió el labio, recordando lo molesta que estaba su amiga en esos momentos, todas las veces en las que llegaba furiosa, sin comprender las razones, reclamando la actitud del que luego se convirtió en su novio y ahora era su prometido…

— ¿Pero…? — Miroku seguía con la mirada fija en ella, atento a cada palabra, quería saber qué era lo que hacía que su amiga pensara que el prometido de Sango era un celópata.

— Pero volvió a moverla al poco tiempo. Creímos que era una forma de darle la oportunidad de ganar experiencia en otra área. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron su relación, se volvió algo habitual. Apenas la dejaba unos meses en una unidad y la cambiaba, sin permitirle desarrollarse en ningún área como ella hubiese querido — Kagome negó con un gesto y luego comenzó a contar con sus dedos, sacando la cuenta antes de decirla en voz alta —. En este tiempo, se ha cambiado de unidad 6 veces antes de que la dejaran con InuYasha, siendo la oficial más inestable en toda la estación.

El moreno entrecerró las cejas, eso era demasiado inusual pero no lograba comprender el razonamiento tras el cual era sinónimo de celos, hasta lo que sabía Sango era demasiado profesional y no tenía mayor acercamiento con sus compañeros de trabajo.

— Es bastante raro, es cierto — murmuró, llevándose la mano al mentón mientras analizaba la historia —. Aunque no veo que sea una muestra de celos…

— Sango siempre ha trabajado con hombres, porque Kuranosuke no cree que dos mujeres puedan realizar la labor de patrullaje de la misma forma que si hay por lo menos un varón en el equipo. De hecho, InuYasha me dice que son muy pocas las oficiales a las que se les permite patrullar o estar en alguna unidad donde realmente haya acción. Sango es una de las pocas que sale a terreno.

— Tampoco la vas a tener mucho tiempo sentada tras un escritorio, ese no es su estilo — Miroku la conocía y sabía que era imposible que ella simplemente se sentara mientras los demás pateaban traseros.

— No, por lo mismo pidió salir de Archivo… InuYasha cree que, si fuera por Kuranosuke, la habría dejado ahí, pero Sango jamás lo hubiese permitido. De hecho, ahora fue ella quien le exigió que dejara de moverla de unidad y la mantuviera fija en una, porque estaba estancándose y nadie la tomaba muy en serio como oficial. Y fue en ese momento en el que él decidió que fuese compañera de InuYasha…

— Claro, porque es su amigo y, además, el novio de su mejor amiga — sacó las conclusiones, con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón —. Si lo piensas detenidamente, tiene sentido y es enfermo.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Y ella no quiere verlo…

— O quizá sólo se haya resignado a que él es así — dijo, recordando la charla del día anterior —. Sango es muy lista, no creo que ignore las intenciones de Kuranosuke, simplemente… debe haberlo aceptado.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza, contrariada. ¿Cómo podía su amiga aceptar algo así? Era una locura.

— ¿Tú crees que lo haya hecho así nada más? Es decir… no va para nada con el estilo de Sango…

— No fue tan "así nada más". Peleó, ¿no? Reclamó la situación, mostró su molestia y exigió una solución. Quizá no sea la forma en la uno esperaría que lo hiciera, pero creo que, a estas alturas, es lo mejor que pudo hacer.

La muchacha asintió, entendiendo la situación. Sango no iba a terminar su relación por algo así, ella sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba resignada a continuar con ese compromiso por razones que aún desconocía; sin embargo, tampoco iba a permitir que siguieran diciéndole qué hacer siempre. Por lo menos exigiría sus derechos en el trabajo, un lugar que aún podía darle algo de libertad.

— Claro… tienes razón. Entonces, ¿por qué niega que él sea celoso cuando se lo decimos? No saca nada con defenderlo…

— Creo que lo hace porque si lo admite, tendría que darles la razón y eso significaría tener un motivo para terminar el compromiso. Más que defender a Kuranosuke, defiende la decisión que tomó, porque no va a retractarse a pesar de todo lo que le digamos. Tiene sus razones para seguir con eso, y para ella son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ignorar o aceptar cosas que, todos sabemos, están mal y terminarán haciéndole daño.

Ambos se sintieron tristes al pensar en eso, porque por mucho que la quisieran y le ofrecieran ayuda, incluso si le mostraban todas las razones por las cuales debía desistir, Sango no lo haría. Kagome no entendía cuáles eran esas razones, pero esperaba que fuesen tan buenas como para justificar la estupidez que estaba cometiendo su amiga.

La campanilla anunciando la llegada de alguien llamó la atención de ambos, que dirigieron su mirada hasta la entrada para ver a InuYasha con el semblante serio, la mirada dorada reflejando tal ira que un escalofrío los recorrió; a su lado, Sango estaba molesta, tenía la mejilla derecha enrojecida y los puños prietos a sus costados. Kaogme y Miroku abrieron la boca en una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

— ¡Muchachos! ¿Qué ocurrió? — Fue la pregunta obvia de la chica, aunque sabía que iba a ser una larga historia.

— Keh, problemas laborales — InuYasha se sentó de golpe junto a ella, visiblemente fastidiado —. Nuestro _Jefe_ va a terminar haciendo que lo golpee.

Sango frunció los labios, aunque no se acercó, mirando con detenimiento a Miroku y a Kagome, de seguro no esperaba encontrarse con él ahí. La azabache se apresuró en servirles té a los recién llegados y le hizo un gesto a la castaña para que se sentara y así pudiesen explicar qué había pasado.

— No creí que Winasoke…

— No fue él — el oficial negó con un gesto, frunciendo más el ceño —. Fue Takeda.

— ¿Ya volvió? — Kagome parecía un poco confundida. — Sabía que hoy regresaba, pero creí que por la tarde…

— No — habló finalmente Sango, también molesta —. No volverá hoy, tuvieron un problema con el traspaso de la casa y tardarán más de lo previsto, así que no sé cuándo estará de regreso.

— ¿Entonces, por qué tuvieron problemas con él? — La duda de la chica era razonable, no parecía tener lógica que alguien los fastidiara sin estar presente.

— Porque Winasoke es un simple títere — espetó el oji dorado, soltando una especie de gruñido —. Y al primer incidente, le va con el chisme. Y como el idiota tiene un complejo machista-celópata-sobreprotector…

— Sigo sin comprender… además, ¿golpearon a Sango…?

— Esto no es nada — ella le restó importancia a la marca en su mejilla —. Son gajes del oficio, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Sólo fue un descuido, no creí que ese sujeto realmente se iba a atrever, pero es algo que puede ocurrir en un arresto.

— Sí, respondimos a un llamado de violencia doméstica y encontramos al imbécil golpeando a su mujer y al hijo mayor. Cuando pensamos que la situación estaba bajo control porque se había entregado, intentó huir y le dio a Sango un puñetazo en la cara.

— Por supuesto que fue todo lo que pudo lograr — la muchacha continuó el relato, parecía molesta con el hecho de que intentaran escapar de sus manos —. Lo reduje sin dificultad y lo llevamos a la estación para el protocolo correspondiente, como dicta la norma.

— Hicimos todo dentro del reglamento, pero cuando Winasoke llegó a firmar el informe y vio la mejilla de Sango, nos dijo que debía informárselo al Jefe.

— No había motivos para que lo llamara, fue un procedimiento normal, nada se salió de control, ni siquiera nuestras armas se dispararon… no entendí el motivo hasta que hablamos con Kuranosuke.

Ambos endurecieron el gesto en ese momento, al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba muy a gusto con lo que ocurrió después. Sus amigos tuvieron que esperar a que InuYasha devorara por completo una rosquilla y Sango bebiera su té para saber qué fue lo que los molestó tanto.

— Ese imbécil me regañó por _no defender a Sango_. ¡Como si ella lo necesitara! No sé de quién mierda cree que hablamos…

— Dijo que le había confiado _mi seguridad_ , que se suponía que era responsable de cuidarme la espalda, que era inadmisible que, en apenas una semana, ya no estuviese cumpliendo su función… le recalqué que yo _no necesito_ que me ponga un niñero, somos compañeros. No es como si no pudiera defenderme por mi cuenta…

— No quiso escuchar razones. Repitió una y otra vez que él sabía cómo manejar a su personal y que, a su regreso, tendríamos una reunión para aclarar la situación y decidir _mi sanción_. ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? ¡Me va a castigar porque no trato a Sango como a una muñequita de cristal como a él le gustaría! — Terminó golpeando la mesa con la mirada aún destellando en ira, era obvio que no pensaba quedarse así ante la situación.

— No es justo — Kagome lo apoyó, todos sabían que él no había hecho nada mal —. Sango es tan oficial de policía como todos los demás, es incluso mejor que otros activos que andan patrullando las calles. ¿Qué quiere? No puede evitar que estas cosas pasen y menos culparte a ti.

— Claro que no lo es — Sango se cruzó de brazos, su gesto aún no se suavizaba —. Y no voy a permitir que termine castigando a mi compañero por algo que no es su responsabilidad. Tiene que entender que no soy una frágil princesita a la que todos tienen que proteger.

InuYasha bufó levemente como signo de aprobación ante las palabras de la castaña, y luego hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales los oficiales terminaban de servirse lo que la azabache les había llevado.

Miroku guardaba silencio mientras observaba a sus amigos, pensativo. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo ocurrido, pero más allá de eso, sentía que no era algo aislado. Analizando todo lo que le había contado Kagome antes de que ellos llegaran, más lo que ahora había pasado y la reacción sobreprotectora del _prometido_ de Sango, comenzaba a hacerse una idea del rumbo que podían tomar las cosas. Podía considerarse como algo pequeño, quizá muchos lo vieran como un gesto de preocupación más que algo exagerado, pero él conocía esa dinámica. No era sólo la _sobreprotección_ o los celos, sino la forma en la que Kuranosuke quería tener control en la vida de la castaña y la facilidad que tenía para hacerlo. Los cambios de unidad constantes, los compañeros poco duraderos – y seguramente, elegidos con precaución y con advertencias de antemano – y la instrucción específica de _defenderla_ , sin permitirle realizar su labor como debería… Y eso sólo en lo laboral. ¿Habría más indicios en el ámbito personal? ¿Sería así de controlador en su relación? ¿Lo sabría el padre de la muchacha? Tantas preguntas y de seguro no tendría las respuestas tan fácilmente…

Soltó un suspiro y fijó sus ojos en ella, encontrándose con su mirada, la que se suavizó un poco con el contacto.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo un golpe…

— No me refiero a eso — aclaró, él sabía que el daño físico era mínimo —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Yo… no lo sé — admitió, relajando su postura —. Creo que necesito pensarlo…

— Los sentimientos no se piensan — soltó InuYasha, quien ya se había hecho con una bandeja de rosquillas para combatir el enfado —. Sólo debes escupirlos.

— InuYasha, ¿quieres comportarte? Además, iba a preparar el almuerzo… — Kagome lo regañó a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón, porque consideraba que su amiga debía darse cuenta sola de eso, así que decidió cambiar el tema. — ¿No quieren comer con nosotros?

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron una mirada interrogante hacia el otro y luego sonrieron, ambos pensaban lo mismo: "sólo si tú también te quedas". Asintieron con un gesto y, acto seguido, Sango se puso de pie para acompañar a su amiga hasta la cocina, dejando a los dos hombres solos. Miroku seguía un tanto pensativo, por lo que pronto su compañero se aburrió y decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? — Preguntó, haciendo evidente que sabía que él ya había analizado la situación.

— Que es demasiado extraño. No sé si también sea así de _sobreprotector_ en el ámbito personal, pero ya es algo alarmante que lo haga en el trabajo — admitió su preocupación, InuYasha lo comprendería mejor que nadie.

— Bueno, Sango elude bastante el tema, pero creemos que es posible que también ocurra algo así en su vida privada. Aparte de que no es ella misma desde hace tiempo.

— Son señales para tener en consideración.

— Sí. Lo malo es que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Entonces, tendría que apresurarse en descubrir qué estaba pasando e intentar hacer algo para ayudarla. Aunque sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde para lograr que Sango desistiera de su decisión, por lo menos podría saber cuál era el panorama y dejarle claro que seguiría ahí para cuando lo necesitara.

— Algo haremos al respecto, descuida. Lo importante es no dejarla sola.

InuYasha asintió con un gesto mientras seguía engullendo rosquillas, Miroku sólo sonrió porque sabía que ahora tenía un motivo de peso para no desaparecer como lo había hecho antes. Porque seguiría junto a Sango, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Kagome encendió el fuego de la cocina y puso agua a calentar, buscando los ingredientes rápidamente en tanto Sango la observaba con atención, siempre era interesante para ella verla cocinar. Sin embargo, el espectáculo duró poco, porque la azabache tenía otros planes.

— Miroku me comentó que habían quedado como amigos… — Mencionó, mientras picaba las verduras. — Me alegra que hayan podido hablar después de tanto tiempo… pensé que no ibas a perdonarlo.

— No lo he perdonado — aclaró Sango, para ella las cosas no eran tan simples —. Sigo sintiendo que huyó y fue un cobarde. Creí que, si lo volvía a ver, estaría furiosa y le recriminaría todo lo que sentía… a pesar de que por mucho tiempo pensé en su decisión y comprendí porqué lo había hecho…

— Si lo comprendes, ¿por qué no lo perdonas…?

— Porque podría haber considerado hablar antes de decidir irse así. Y eso no va a cambiar. Sigue siendo algo que duele, pero cuando lo vi ahora… no pude sentirme enfadada. Me di cuenta de que también fue doloroso para él y que, fuesen cuales fuesen sus razones en ese entonces, de seguro eran tan fuertes como para tomar esa opción. Al reencontrarme con él, entendí que no podía seguir culpándolo y que no quería perderlo, aunque fuese como amigo. Quiero tener a Miroku de vuelta en mi vida.

Kagome sonrió de medio lado, ése era el deseo de los dos, volver a tener al otro en sus vidas, aunque el costo fuese así de alto como parecía que sería. Y si ellos estaban dispuestos a pagar ese precio, la única salida que les quedaba era apoyarlos, porque algo en su interior le decía que no iba a ser un camino fácil.

— Eso tiene mucho sentido, y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Sé que le hacías mucha falta a Miroku, y también que él te hace mucha falta a ti. Sólo espero que seas consciente de que las decisiones que estás tomando, pueden herirlos a ambos.

— Lo sé… y es lo más difícil de todo esto — Sango soltó un pesado suspiro, se sentía agobiada cuando lo pensaba —. Pero, extrañamente, Miroku lo comprende. Y, a pesar de todo, sé que va a seguir aquí, a mi lado, cuando lo necesite. Y quiero que sea de igual modo para él.

— Si se lo dejas claro desde ahora, estoy segura de que así será.

La castaña sonrió con las palabras de su amiga, el apoyo que tenía tanto de ella como de su compañero, le ayudaban a tener fuerzas para no desistir, porque sabía que el reencontrarse con Miroku y volver a ser amigos, no iba a ser una decisión que todos vieran con buenos ojos.

— Gracias, Kagome.

— No me agradezcas, ustedes son amigos desde la secundaria y sería injusto que esa linda amistad se perdiera si están dispuestos a conservarla a pesar de todo.

Ella asintió con un gesto, porque no iba a rendirse con eso. Podía haber renunciado al amor cuando decidió aceptar el matrimonio, pero no iba a hacerlo con sus amigos. Por lo menos a ellos quería mantenerlos a su lado sin importar lo que pasara.

La azabache volvió a sonreír y le indicó con un gesto que la ayudara con la comida, que ya estaba casi lista, para que así pudieran compartir de un tranquilo almuerzo, algo para calmar un poco el pesar que toda la situación causaba en ellos. La compañía mutua siempre iba a ser una fuente de alivio.

* * *

Miró la hora y soltó un suspiro, sacando su móvil para teclear un mensaje. Su amiga le había ofrecido apoyo en lo que necesitara, y ahora quería su consejo. ¿Sería algo apropiado? Tecleó el mensaje y lo leyó antes de enviarlo, por alguna razón se sentía ansioso.

" _¿Crees que sería inapropiado visitarla ahora?"_

Tenía la extraña sensación de que _debía_ estar a su lado en esos momentos, pero no quería parecer demasiado insistente, después de todo ella le había dicho que le avisaría cuándo podrían juntarse. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido durante la mañana le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y no dejaba de pensar en lo que todas esas muestras de control podían significar en la vida de Sango. Tomó el aparato de nuevo cuando sintió el sonido de la notificación, leyendo la respuesta con el pecho apretado.

" _Hum… creo que lo mejor sería que la llamaras y tantearas terreno. InuYasha dice que estuvo de mejor ánimo durante la tarde."_

Se golpeó suavemente la cabeza y luego tecleó un "gracias" por respuesta, antes de abrir la aplicación de llamadas y buscar el número, marcándolo un poco nervioso. La espera fue corta y la voz le respondió un tanto dudosa luego de un par de tonos.

— _¿Miroku? ¿Está todo bien? —_ Además de extrañeza, notó la preocupación y sonrió ante el gesto.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo quería saber cómo seguías… — Respondió, calmándola. — Espero que no sea muy tarde…

— _Oh, no… está bien, aún no voy a dormir —_ Sango también lo tranquilizó, de seguro estaba sonriendo del otro lado _—. Estaba pensando qué hacer, de hecho._

— Ya veo… ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— _En realidad, no…_

— ¿Puedo ir a visitarte? Podríamos pedir algo de comer, o salir…

— _Estoy en pijama y no tengo ánimo de salir, la verdad…_

— Comprendo… bueno, dejémoslo para otro día entonces. Quizá sea mejor que descanses… — No quiso insistir, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado verla, aun fuese por un momento.

— _Sí, quizá… —_ La castaña pareció meditarlo un segundo luego de notar el leve desánimo en la voz de Miroku. _— Aunque no dije que no pudieras venir. Además, no tengo sueño._

El ojiazul sonrió, que ella lo conociera tan bien como para descifrar sus tonos de voz y le permitiera cumplir su pequeño capricho, lograba que esa reconfortante calidez en su pecho volviera a hacerse presente.

— Entonces, ¿no hay problema en que vaya un rato?

— _Claro que no, tontito. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, antes de que tengas que volver a Hokkaidō._

— Es cierto — lo sabía, apenas llevaba dos días en la ciudad, pero cada minuto era tiempo menos, y eso significaba que no podía perderlo —. Pasaré por algo para comer antes, ¿te parece?

— _Por supuesto. Te estaré esperando._

— Gracias. Nos vemos.

— _Nos vemos._

La llamada se cortó y él se apresuró en alistarse para salir. Se sentía emocionado, casi como si fuese a una cita, aunque su cerebro le recordaba constantemente que la situación era totalmente distinta, no era suficiente para calmar los nervios o disminuir su frecuencia cardiaca. Decidió comprar pizza, ya que Sango le había mencionado que hacía tiempo no comía, y se encaminó al departamento de la muchacha, un poco ansioso por la situación: volvería a encontrarse con un lugar que cargaba demasiados recuerdos, incluso más que su propio hogar.

Estacionó fuera del edificio y subió las escaleras con el estómago apretado, llegando al segundo piso con un nivel de nerviosismo que no experimentaba hacía tiempo. Tocó el timbre y no tuvo que esperar mucho, a los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta y Sango lo recibió con una cariñosa sonrisa, haciéndolo pasar rápidamente y recibiendo las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina. Miroku la observó un tanto extrañado, de pronto se sintió ajeno a lo que ella hacía porque le indicó con un gesto que esperara en la sala mientras servía la comida, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado porque casi siempre ésa era una labor compartida, desde que se hicieron amigos e incluso después cuando fueron novios y no veía razón para que dejara de ser así.

Incómodo con eso, duró apenas un par de minutos sentado hasta que decidió ponerse de pie e ir hasta la cocina. Si bien la decoración y distribución del mobiliario había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, la cocina seguía estando donde mismo.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo, pequeña?

Sango dio un respingo y lo miró sorprendida por una fracción de segundo antes de voltear de nuevo el rostro a lo que estaba haciendo.

— N-No, tranquilo… voy enseguida — intentó sonar despreocupada, pero él notó algo de tristeza en su voz, incluso el movimiento de su mano para limpiarse la mejilla, seguro de alguna lágrima que hubiese escapado de sus ojos.

— Sango… — Se acercó a ella, ignorando su petición de que la dejara sola y echó una mirada alrededor, descubriendo su móvil al lado de la caja de pizza y sospechando que podía tener algo que ver con ese abrupto cambio de ánimo. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

La castaña volvió a limpiarse una lágrima y esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de demostrarle que estaba bien, algo que no logró en absoluto.

— No es nada, de verdad… estoy bien.

— No es cierto. Sabes que no puedes engañarme y que tampoco voy a fingir que te creo y no hacer nada por ti. Si no quieres contarme, por lo menos déjame darte un abrazo y demostrarte que no estás sola.

— Miroku…

Dejó que él la rodeara con sus brazos, buscando refugio en su pecho unos minutos y sonriendo agradecida, el simple gesto la llenaba de una calidez tan reconfortante que la hacía sentir más ligera. Tras unos segundos, se separó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Mejor?

— Mucho mejor, gracias — respondió la pregunta, su voz más tranquila —. Deberíamos comer, sino va a enfriarse…

Miroku la apoyó en esa idea y la ayudó a llevar las cosas hasta la mesa para luego sentarse a comer, él no quiso preguntar más acerca de la razón de sus lágrimas a pesar de que deseaba saberla; por esto, no tocó el tema y hablaron sobre otras cosas hasta que de pronto ella guardó silencio unos instantes y tomó la mano de su acompañante, buscando sus ojos.

— Miroku… muchas gracias. Sé que debes estarte preguntando qué me tenía así, pero respetas mi decisión de contarte o no y bueno… es reconfortante saber que no vas a presionarme.

— No tengo porqué hacerlo, nadie debería obligarte a compartir algo que no quieres…

— Lo sé, es sólo que… — Sango soltó un suspiro, se notaba algo abatida. — Últimamente, bueno… me es difícil no sentirme presionada a algo. Siento que hay tanto sobre mí, que puedo ser juzgada de tantas formas… y me agobia.

— Lamento escuchar eso — su voz demostró que no sólo sentía eso, sino que la situación le dolía y preocupaba, algo que la castaña notó de inmediato —. Si puedo hacer algo por ti…

— Permitirme seguir contando contigo es mucho, de verdad — fue sincera, él lo supo —. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, perdón por no haber querido contarte lo que me pasaba en la cocina, siento que es una estupidez…

— No creo que lo sea. Nada que te afecte de ese modo lo es.

— Es cierto. A veces siento que exagero, mi padre suele decir que le busco el drama a todo… de seguro diría eso ahora mismo.

— Dudo que sea así, si una situación llega a afectarte de esta forma de seguro es por una buena razón. No sueles quejarte por cosas pequeñas.

— Bien, yo siento lo mismo. Kuranosuke sigue insistiendo en que InuYasha debió _protegerme_ , ahora me había pedido que le contara cómo había permitido que me golpearan, por qué no era él quien estaba apresando al sujeto. Volvimos a la misma discusión de que no necesito que alguien me cuide, sólo que esta vez me dijo que sí, que él creía necesario que me cubrieran las espaldas.

Miroku abrió la boca, confundido. — ¿Acaso no confía en tus habilidades, o nunca te ha visto en acción?

— Me aseguró que no es un tema de confianza, que sabe que soy hábil, pero que _soy una chica_ , que es obvio que estaré en desventaja contra un hombre…

Ahora él comprendió el motivo de las lágrimas de su amiga. No eran de tristeza, sino de frustración, impotencia. Sabía lo mucho que Sango había tenido que lidiar con el concepto de _lo que una chica debía hacer_ , después de todo rompía un montón de cánones simplemente siendo ella, y que, después de haber superado cada obstáculo y demostrar su valía, ahora su jefe y prometido volviera a opacarla bajo esa sombra, era simplemente molesto. Incluso a él le enfadaba el hecho.

— Al parecer, no tiene ni idea de lo que habla. Quizá debieses darle una paliza, a ver si así sigue pensando que _estás en desventaja_ sólo por ser mujer.

Sango sonrió ante la idea del moreno, logrando que él se diera cuenta de que había verbalizado un pensamiento que quizá estaba mejor en su cerebro, aunque realmente deseaba que Kuranosuke supiera con quien estaba tratando.

— No es una mala idea, pero me temo que eso terminaría siendo usado en mi contra. No todos los hombres pueden vivir con el hecho de que una mujer sea más fuerte que ellos.

— Su masculinidad es tan frágil que se ve amenazada por eso… — Soltó sin pensar, dándose cuenta nuevamente gracias a la mirada de ella que acababa de decir algo que podría no ser tomado muy bien.

— Lamentablemente, la mayoría prefiere mantener una imagen más… _dominante_. Su orgullo es demasiado fuerte.

— La mayoría son unos tontos. ¿Realmente pueden sentirse orgullosos de algo así? Ni siquiera debería importarles tener esa imagen, como si eso los hiciera más hombres o mejores personas… Lo siento, pero sabes cuánto me molesta que las cosas sean así.

— Está bien, sabía que terminaríamos hablando de esto si te contaba lo que había pasado — ella lo conocía y el sentido de justicia que tenía se reflejaba incluso en esos detalles —. Y me alegra saber que tu pensamiento al respecto no ha cambiado en nada.

— Claro que no va a cambiar. Las personas deben valorarse por lo que son, independiente de su sexo, clase socioeconómica, el apellido que tengan o cualquier otro distintivo que pueda usarse para discriminarlos.

— El mundo sería un mejor lugar si todos pensaran como tú — sonrió, Miroku seguía sorprendiéndola de buena forma —. Por lo menos sé que cuento con tu apoyo.

— No lo dudes ni por un segundo, Sanguito. Cuando lo necesites, voy a estar para ti, sin importar nada.

— Gracias. Quiero que sepas que yo también lo estoy para ti, Miroku. Pase lo que pase, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

A pesar del mensaje, las palabras se sintieron amargas en su boca porque, en el fondo, sabía que eso era a lo que se estaba resignando, condenándolos a ambos. Él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, consciente de lo difícil que sería seguir adelante con esa decisión, pero seguro de que era mejor que alejarse. Porque se necesitaban, los dos lo sentían así.

— Lo sé, y también te lo agradezco.

Aún con lo mortificante que podía llegar a ser la situación, la decisión estaba tomada. Ninguno de los dos se retractaría, tenían que afrontar la realidad y seguir adelante, porque el evitar los hechos no iba a ayudarlos de ningún modo.

Terminaron la charla compartiendo la mirada cómplice, mensajera de sus deseos y anhelos, también de sus elecciones y resignaciones. Miroku pronto decidió que era momento de irse, ya que al otro día tanto él como Sango debían levantarse temprano. Sin embargo, ella no lo dejó marcharse así sin más, y quedaron de volver a juntarse al otro día, porque el tiempo volaba y debían disfrutar lo que les quedaba antes de que él tuviese que volver a Hokkaidō. Con el compromiso hecho, el ojiazul regresó a su casa y Sango pudo dormir más tranquila.

* * *

— Entonces, caballeros, es un honor presentarles oficialmente a nuestro nuevo socio.

Sonrió al ver el gesto de aprobación y las sonrisas en sus colegas, sabiendo que se debía a su esfuerzo durante esos dos años, al haber demostrado qué tan buen abogado podía ser. La reunión finalizó con cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros estrechando su mano en un saludo formal para que conociera personalmente a todos, y luego Shishinki le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina para terminar de afinar los detalles del cambio que significaba ahora que él fuera un socio al cien por ciento.

— Gracias, Shishinki, por la oportunidad y la confianza. No voy a decepcionarte.

— Ya no lo hiciste. Estás en esta posición por tus logros, por tu buen rendimiento y por tu habilidad, cosas que destacaron bastante estos dos años — su antiguo jefe, y socio actual, le dedicó una mirada orgullosa y satisfecha —. Ya no debes demostrarle nada a nadie, porque te ganaste tu lugar. Confié en ti al ponerte a prueba, y ahora confió para dejar totalmente a tu cargo el estudio de Hokkaidō. Tanto la oficina de Sapporo como las del resto de la isla estarán bajo tu responsabilidad. Puedes alardear de tus logros, porque es un gran avance incluso para un abogado experimentado, y tú eres joven. Me gustará ver a dónde puedes llegar con el tiempo.

— Muchas gracias, si no hubieses confiado en mí, de seguro no podría haberlo logrado.

— Sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo, y fue eso exactamente lo que vi en ti cuando cruzaste esa puerta la primera vez, pidiéndome empleo. Ahora que tus esfuerzos han rendido frutos, supongo que comenzarás a enfocarte en el objetivo que tenías desde el principio, ¿no?

Miroku fijó su vista en la de su interlocutor, el brillo tenaz no pasó desapercibido y logró que sonriera antes de escuchar su respuesta.

— No lo había pensado en realidad, porque no imaginaba cómo iba a terminar esta reunión. Pero me gustaría hacerlo lo más que pueda.

— Bueno, en realidad tu presencia en Hokkaidō es necesaria para algunas cosas, sin embargo, ahora puedes manejar tus tiempos con mayor flexibilidad. Tendrás que evaluar si quieres trabajar con esta fiscalía o si lo harás con la de allá.

— Voy a pensarlo con detenimiento. Después de todo, sigo teniendo una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

— Claro, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti: que eres consciente de ello y de tus capacidades — sonrió satisfecho mientras le extendía un montón de hojas al ojiazul —. Este es el nuevo contrato de sociedad que deberás firmar ahora para que seas oficialmente nuestro socio. Ya no es sólo una delegación de funciones, como podrás apreciar.

— ¿Te molesta si lo reviso en detalle antes de firmarlo?

— Por supuesto que no. Si tienes alguna duda o algo, házmelo saber.

— De acuerdo.

— Entonces, estaré esperando tu firma, Tsujitani. Hasta luego.

Se despidió del él con un gesto de su cabeza, Miroku respondió de la misma forma y luego salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su departamento y leer en detalle el documento que le había entregado su colega. No tardó mucho en terminar en analizar las cláusulas, comprobando que el contrato no tenía ninguna corrección que él pudiera hacerle, así que decidió que al día siguiente iría nuevamente a la oficina para entregárselo a Shishinki.

Luego de eso, comenzó a pensar en las otras palabras del abogado: su intención de alcanzar ahora su principal objetivo. En Hokkaidō ya tenía un prestigio, su nombre era conocido y tenía bastante peso, por lo que no le sería difícil poder trabajar con las Fiscalías incluso fuera de la ciudad de Sapporo, por todo el territorio de la isla. No era una mala idea, pero también era muy tentador el volver a trabajar con Sesshōmaru en Tōkyō siempre que la oportunidad se diera, porque seguía siendo la capital del país. Ambas opciones tenían sus ventajas, pero había algo que sería un plus y que sólo una iba a ofrecerle: el tener una excusa para volver seguido a su antiguo hogar. Si podía comenzar nuevamente a trabajar con la Fiscalía de Tōkyō, tendría que viajar constantemente de regreso sin que tuviese que inventar motivos para hacerlo.

Decidió que iría personalmente a tantear terreno con Sesshōmaru después de almorzar, porque sabía que a esa hora era mucho más probable que lo encontrara disponible y quizá, de mejor humor. Esperaba no haber olvidado cómo tratarlo y que él le diera una oportunidad nuevamente, así que luego de comer, se dirigió a la Fiscalía, cruzando los dedos para que lo atendiera pese a que no tenía una cita previa.

Encontró el lugar tal como lo recordaba: los funcionarios cumpliendo sus tareas con esmero y de forma meticulosa para alcanzar las expectativas del Fiscal. La secretaria que se encontraba fuera de su oficina se sorprendió de verlo ahí, arrugando el ceño ante la repentina visita.

— ¿Señor Tsujitani? Tanto tiempo sin verlo por aquí…

— Buenos días. Sí, estoy a cargo del estudio de la firma en Hokkaidō, así que he estado lejos de Tōkyō…

— Oh, me alegra saber que ha sido por una buena razón. ¿Desea hablar con el señor Sesshōmaru?

— Si es posible, sí.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, pero antes de que pudiese responder o informar a su superior de la presencia de Miroku, la puerta del despacho se abrió y salieron dos hombres del lugar. Él pudo reconocer a uno como un antiguo compañero de empleo, un abogado que trabajaba para Shishinki hasta donde recordaba; el otro era un sujeto más joven que se veía un tanto torpe y avergonzado. Llevaban un montón de carpetas con documentos y un portafolios. Tras ellos, el Fiscal seguía sus pasos con el semblante frío, sus ojos apenas demostrando la molestia que fue evidente en sus palabras.

— Par de incompetentes, si se presentan con eso en la audiencia, al maldito lo dejan libre en dos segundos. No se les ocurra aparecerse frente a mis ojos si no han hecho su trabajo como corresponde.

— D-De acuerdo, s-señor Taishō…

— Lárguense.

Sintió la mirada fría una milésima de segundo en su persona antes de que se diera la vuelta y volviera a entrar en su despacho, los dos hombres regañados se apresuraron en abandonar el lugar, saludándolo a él con una leve inclinación de cabeza; mientras tanto, la secretaria entraba rápidamente en la oficina, seguro para saber si necesitaba algo y calmarlo por el disgusto, de paso probablemente le diría de su presencia a ver si podía atenderlo. No tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió y la muchacha le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Miroku lo hizo, mirando de forma rápida el interior y notando lo poco que había cambiado el despacho del Fiscal.

— Espero que tu visita no sea sólo para saludar.

Sonrió ante la _amable_ bienvenida de Sesshōmaru, tan atento como siempre. — Claro que no, señor Taishō.

Logró ver el casi imperceptible gesto de disgusto en sus ojos ante sus palabras, confundiéndolo un poco.

— Es sólo Sesshōmaru, Tsujitani, lo sabes. ¿Qué quieres?

— Lo siento, lo tendré en cuenta, Sesshōmaru. Quiero saber si existe la posibilidad de volver a tomar casos de esta Fiscalía.

Los dorados ojos se fijaron en él de forma penetrante, un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentirse intimidado por el gesto, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, después de todo no sería la primera vez que él lo escrutara de esa forma y ahora estaba más preparado para ese análisis.

— ¿Aún trabajas para la misma firma? Sabes que no puedo incumplir el convenio.

— Ahora soy socio.

Eso pareció complacer al Fiscal, aunque su semblante siguió tan inmutable como siempre.

— Excelente. Por lo menos un abogado que sepa hacer su trabajo y esté interesado en tomar estos casos… La incompetencia abunda entre tus colegas.

— Lamento escuchar eso y espero que mi colaboración sea de ayuda.

— Si sigues trabajando como antes, no hay duda de que lo será. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, estaremos en contacto.

No le dedicó ninguna palabra de despedida, sólo un gesto de su cabeza mientras volvía su mirada a los documentos que debía revisar. Miroku inclinó levemente su cabeza antes de salir de la oficina y dirigirse con la secretaria para acordar que le enviara los casos de ahí en adelante y así él tomar los que pudiera. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo y seguro, porque por lo menos ahora el ser abogado iba a ayudarlo a hacer verdadera justicia, y podría tener la excusa perfecta para ir más seguido hasta la ciudad.

* * *

Respondió los saludos alegre, los demás oficiales felicitándola por el trabajo realizado durante esa jornada como no lo habían hecho hacía tiempo. Quizá fuese porque InuYasha le permitía cumplir con su labor sin ser un compañero sobreprotector, lo que le daba la posibilidad de demostrar cuán hábil podía llegar a ser. Se despidió de su amigo antes de ir hasta los vestidores, darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse a su ropa de civil, alistándose para salir. Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio, buscó con la mirada a Miroku, extrañándose de no encontrarlo esperándola. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear un mensaje preguntando si todo estaba bien, más preocupada que molesta por el retraso. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida en su acción.

— ¡Sango! Pensé que ya estarías en tu casa.

Alzó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono y miró a quien acababa de llegar a su lado, frunciendo levemente las cejas, dudando de su presencia ahí.

— ¿Winasoke? ¿No deberías estar en la oficina hasta las 5?

— Bueno, sí, pero fui por unas cosas a mi automóvil. ¿Y tú? — Él pareció restarle importancia a su pequeña salida antes de tiempo e interesarse más en lo que ella estaba haciendo.

— Yo…

— ¡Sango! — No alcanzó a dar una respuesta cuando la voz de Miroku la hizo voltearse para observarlo acercarse hasta llegar junto a ella. — Disculpa la tardanza, estaba en la Fiscalía y no me di cuenta de la hora… Oh, hola Winasoke. ¿Hay algún problema?

— No, Winasoke sólo se extrañó de que aún estuviese aquí — Sango sonrió, haciéndole un gesto de despedida a su actual superior —. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Ella comenzó a caminar, haciéndole un gesto a Miroku para que la siguiera. Él se había detenido un segundo a observar con atención al oficial, notando el gesto de desconfianza que expresó su rostro antes de que volviera a ingresar en el edificio. En ese momento, supo que Sango tendría problemas, que Kuranosuke se enteraría de sus salidas y que de seguro le diría algo. Frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — La castaña había notado su expresión, y quiso saber de inmediato a qué se debía.

— No lo sé… ¿No te parece extraño que Winasoke estuviese fuera al mismo tiempo que tú…?

— ¿Extraño, en qué sentido? Dijo que había ido por algo a su automóvil…

— ¿Justo a la misma hora en la que saliste del trabajo?

— ¿Estás insinuando que no es una coincidencia?

— Sabes que no creo mucho en las coincidencias. Las cosas siempre ocurren por algo… Espero equivocarme esta vez, pero presiento que quería saber tus planes.

Sango se detuvo en su andar para mirarlo detenidamente, causando que él la imitara mientras ella analizaba sus palabras. Conocía el pensamiento analítico de Miroku y sabía que podía confiar en su criterio, incluso en sus presentimientos; además, estaba segura de que tenía más experiencia que ella en descifrar las intenciones de las personas con sólo ver sus gestos.

— ¿Crees que me _espiaba_? — Negó casi involuntariamente, la idea le causaba escalofríos. — Pero ¿por qué? No tiene razones, a menos que… Kuranosuke… — Abrió los ojos ante la posibilidad, eso era algo delicado.

— Puede ser un motivo. ¿No es un poco controlador?

— A veces… — Sacó su móvil de su bolso para observar la pantalla con algunos mensajes de su prometido que habían llegado en ese rato, mientras ella caminaba con Miroku. Entrecerró las cejas, el contenido de los textos tenía como objetivo saber qué haría esa noche y con quién. — No puede ser verdad…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ante la cara de molestia de Sango, ella negó con un gesto, pero antes de que pudiera responderle con palabras, una llamada la interrumpió.

— Lo siento… dame un momento — se alejó un poco antes de contestar, intentando mantener un tono bajo de voz para que él no la escuchara, pero pese a sus esfuerzos pudo oír lo que le decía a su interlocutor —. ¿Sí, qué ocurre? No… salí hace poco, fue una larga jornada… Claro, hemos tenido bastante qué hacer con InuYasha… Nada en especial, sólo saldré con un amigo… Sí, con él. Ay, vamos… sólo somos amigos. ¿Acaso quieres que lleve a un guardaespaldas conmigo siempre? No puede ser, eso fue sarcasmo. No, lo conozco desde la secundaria, sé que puedo confiar en él. ¿Sabes? Me está esperando, debo cortar. Hablamos luego.

Cortó la llamada, Miroku la observó suspirar exasperada un momento para calmarse antes de volver a acercarse, intentando aparentar que nada había pasado, algo que era difícil que lograra con él.

— Era Kuranosuke, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, a lo que ella asintió con un gesto. — ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

— Nada, sólo quería saber qué haría hoy y por qué no le había dicho que tenía planes…

— ¿Vas a tener problemas por esto?

— Probablemente — se encogió de hombros, resignada —, pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Es sólo su afán por mantener todo bajo control, luego se le pasará.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque a mí no me parece algo normal…

— Miroku, estoy saliendo con mi _ex_ , con quien tuve una relación de 3 años y tiene una fama de mujeriego que jamás va a dejarlo en paz. ¿No estarías preocupado en su lugar?

— Yo… — Dudó, no porque él no tuviese su respuesta: _"No si confío en ti"_ , sino porque Sango estaba justificando a su prometido y ante eso, él no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión y no iba a comenzar una discusión con ella por culpa de Kuranosuke. Soltó un suspiro, también resignándose. — No lo sé. Creo que mejor olvidamos esto y seguimos con lo nuestro. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? Quiero celebrar.

— Por supuesto. ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

— Hoy tuve la reunión con los otros socios de Shishinki y ahora soy oficialmente un miembro más de su sociedad. Así que puedo comenzar a manejar qué casos tomaré y si quiero, trabajar con la Fiscalía nuevamente.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Volverás a Tōkyō, entonces?

— No, sigo estando a cargo del estudio en Sapporo, y ahora me han asignado el resto de estudios en todo el territorio de Hokkaidō…

— Oh, eso significa que tendrás que quedarte allá… — Una sombra de tristeza atravesó sus ojos, la ilusión de que Miroku volviera a la ciudad había sido demasiado efímera.

— Así es, pero decidí ver si podía tomar casos de la Fiscalía de acá… por eso estaba ahí hoy. Hablé con Sesshōmaru y, bueno… Me dijo que no había problema. Así que tendré que venir constantemente a Tōkyō para trabajar en esos casos.

Los ojos de Sango se iluminaron ante la idea, el saber que Miroku iba a viajar seguido a la ciudad la hacía feliz porque les daba la oportunidad de verse cada cierto tiempo y eso significaba un respiro para ella, por lo menos un escape de su rutina, y tenía el plus de que haría que él cumpliera una de sus metas. Lo abrazó casi por inercia, demostrando así su júbilo.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegra tanto que tus esfuerzos hayan dado frutos y que ahora sí puedas dedicarte a lo que realmente ha sido tu sueño siempre. Sé que te irá muy bien.

— Muchas gracias, Sanguito…

— También es bueno que vengas seguido a la ciudad. Así no perdemos la costumbre de estos encuentros.

La sonrisa tranquila y sincera en el rostro femenino logró que él sonriera de la misma forma, porque ése era el motivo principal por el que había optado por esa opción, ya no quería volver a alejarse, a pesar de lo doloroso que pudiese resultar ser sólo su amigo.

— Lo sé, y eso es lo mejor de todo, ¿no?

— Por supuesto.

Ambos sabían que el retomar la amistad iba a ser algo difícil, pero tener la certeza de que podrían verse más seguido sin pelear con las responsabilidades laborales de Miroku, era un gran alivio. Por lo menos sí tenían algo que celebrar ese día.

* * *

 _ **¡Y** he vuelto a las andadas! Lamento la desaparición, pero he tenido temas importantes de los que ocuparme en mi ámbito laboral (a saber, soy matrona y en mi país, quieren eliminar la norma que nos faculta como los profesionales encargados de las unidades de ginecología, obstetricia y neonatología, áreas para las que nos forman durante 5 años y que otros profesionales de la salud no tienen los conocimientos necesarios para hacerse cargo; por eso, estoy en medio del movimiento para impedir que eso ocurra), y bueno... se hace difícil. ¡Pero no estoy muerta!_

 _ **B** ueno, como verán, ya se reencontraron y decidieron retomar la amistad. Dolorsh~ porque es difícil ser amigo de alguien a quien amas y que sabes, siente lo mismo por ti. ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? Sépalo en el próximo capítulo (o en los siguientes...). Sólo les diré que de a poco se va a ir aclarando el panorama... aunque no sé si eso sea para mejor. _

_**E** n fin, por ahora me despido porque quiero ver si alcanzo a escribir algo para la actividad del foro este mes, estaré muy atenta a sus palabras._

 _ **C** omo siempre, agradecimientos a mis queridas **Loops** y **Caroan185** , sus reviews son lo mejor de la vida; y al **Guest** que comentó :) a **Nuez** por su incondicional apoyo y bueno... a todos los que se den el tiempo de leer =)_

 _ **¡H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	11. Abrumadora sinceridad

**. DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XI**_

— _**Abrumadora sinceridad —**_

* * *

 _— "Me di cuenta de las cosas solamente después de haberte herido.  
Estaba buscando errores sólo en ti, cuando debí haberlos buscado en ambos._

 _Nuestros días fueron enterrados en pequeñas mentiras, de tal forma que pudiéramos combatir nuestras dudas._  
 _Nuestros corazones conocen el significado de perderse._  
 _Este segundo invierno aún sigue detenido." —_

— _ **PLEDGE; the GazettE—**_

* * *

Miró la enorme pantalla que estaba sobre ellos a unos metros de distancia, fijando su atención en la esquina superior que indicaba la fecha y hora locales. Soltó un suspiro, la cuenta regresiva había llegado a su fin y era momento de despedirse. Había sido una semana maravillosa y contaba con la promesa de un regreso próximo, pero de todos modos el vacío de la ausencia comenzaba a asentarse en su pecho.

Sonrió al escuchar la forma educada y profesional en la que su acompañante terminaba la llamada telefónica que había interrumpido su conversación. Él guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose para nuevamente quedar a su lado.

— Bueno, al parecer no estaré mucho tiempo fuera de Tōkyō.

— ¿Era Sesshōmaru? — Preguntó, sabiendo que ése era uno de los motivos que mantendrían a su compañero en constantes idas y venidas hacia la ciudad.

— Así es. El caso del que me habló hace un par de días… fijaron la audiencia, por lo que debemos prepararnos pronto — respondió, el brillo seguro y decidido en sus ojos demostrando la seriedad con la que se tomaba el asunto —. Tendré que reprogramar mi agenda en la oficina para poder volver.

— Espero no sea tan difícil como suena — otra sincera sonrisa acompañó las palabras —, así puedes regresar antes.

— No te preocupes, no será complicado. Tengo motivación extra para hacerlo — le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice, para luego mirar la pantalla con la información de los vuelos —. Creo que aún me queda tiempo para un café. ¿Qué te parece?

— Será un placer.

Iba a comenzar el camino junto a él, pero un peso en su hombro la detuvo. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada castaña cargada de reproche, la molestia evidente en el gesto. Abrió la boca sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse con él ahí.

— ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto?

Por la sorpresa, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Miroku se volteó al escuchar la voz masculina, alertado de inmediato por el tono autoritario, retrocediendo el par de pasos que había dado para llegar nuevamente a su lado, su semblante serio.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Lo encaró firme, esta vez ella no estaba sola.

— No estoy hablando contigo. ¿Sango? — El castaño no le respondió, volviendo a dirigirse a la chica.

— Y-Yo… sólo vine a despedir a Miroku.

— No me habías dicho nada al respecto. Tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿no te parece?

— No tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Acaso estás olvidando nuestro compromiso?

— Oye, basta. Sango no tiene porqué pedirte permiso para todo lo que hace — Miroku no pudo evitar responderle, el tono de voz iba subiendo y eso no le gustaba —. Hasta donde sé, es bastante grande como para mandarse sola.

— Esto no te incumbe, _wasuremono_. Mejor te largas y nos dejas arreglar este asunto a nosotros — esta vez Kuranosuke lo miró desafiante, con una arrogancia que sólo causó más enfado en el abogado.

— Disculpa, pero creo que no te he insultado. No es necesario que seas tan maleducado, aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, después de todo lo que arrastra tu pasado?

— No estamos hablando de mí.

— ¿Quieren hacer el favor de callarse, los dos? Son peor que niños — Sango les lanzó una mirada asesina antes de quitarse de encima de un movimiento la mano que Kuranosuke aún mantenía en su hombro —. Por si no lo habían notado, tengo boca y puedo defenderme por mí misma, aunque gracias por el intento, Miroku. Ahora, no conocía ese lado tan grosero tuyo, Kuranosuke, pensé que tenías modales.

— ¿Lo vas a defender ahora? Veo que su influencia cala bastante hondo.

— Los dos son unos imbéciles y no tengo porqué aguantar esta escena. Adiós.

Sango se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejando atónitos a ambos varones, que la observaron un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

— Todo esto es tu culpa. Debiste quedarte en Hokkaidō, donde no molestabas a nadie.

— Yo no fui quien comenzó con una escena de celos. Si me disculpas, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien como tú, con permiso.

Miroku también comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la puerta de embarque correspondiente a su vuelo, no iba a gastar tiempo ni saliva con una discusión que no llegaría a ningún lado, porque ese tipo no iba a cambiar. Lo único que podía esperar era que esa determinación mostrada por Sango ante la situación siguiera apareciendo, porque verla defenderse de esa forma había sido tan gratificante como si hubiera golpeado a su prometido. Sonrió antes de cruzar el ingreso a su avión, porque sabía que él no había sido el perjudicado en esa ocasión y eso le dejaba un dulce sabor de boca.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento fastidiada. Era bastante molesto que su prometido se creyera con el derecho de manejar toda su vida y le montara semejante escena de celos, más aún la forma en la que había tratado a Miroku; por otro lado, también era irritante que su amigo no le permitiera a ella defenderse, como si realmente necesitara ayuda para poner los puntos sobre las íes.

Se dejó caer en su cama, inhalando y exhalando para calmarse antes de volver a analizar la situación. En el momento se había enfadado por la actitud de Miroku, pero en realidad sabía que él no se quedaría callado observando cómo Kuranosuke la pasaba a llevar, y de cierta forma se lo agradecía. Él no había hecho nada malo, sólo había reaccionado ante un acto que consideraba inapropiado. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, su amigo no la protegía ni cuidaba de una manera exagerada, como si ella no pudiese hacerlo por sí misma; sino que lo hacía brindándole apoyo, estando a su lado sin verla como alguien inferior o menos capaz. No era para nada del mismo modo que su prometido, quien parecía creer que ella no tenía ni siquiera voluntad propia. Chasqueó la lengua, iba a dejarle en claro que eso no era así, porque si iban a casarse no permitiría que ese pensamiento siguiera ofuscándola.

Sacó su móvil y tecleó un mensaje sencillo para que su receptor supiera que no estaba molesta con él.

" _Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa. Y perdón por no despedirme apropiadamente. Buen viaje."_

Envió el texto y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba segura de que pronto iba a tener que lidiar con las llamadas, los mensajes y quizá una poco agradable visita si no respondía a los insistentes intentos de que ella _entendiera_ y _aceptara_ su punto.

— Esto es un desastre.

— Hermana, ¿estás bien? — La voz de Kohaku interrumpió su afán de meditación, logrando que abriera los ojos para verlo al revés en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, debido a la inclinación de su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

— Eh… creo que se podría decir que sí — respondió, dándose la vuelta para sentarse y verlo de frente —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque te conozco… apenas si me saludaste al llegar. ¿Peleaste con Miroku?

— No, claro que no. No fue él con quien tuve problemas — soltó un suspiro, decidiendo contarle lo ocurrido a su hermano, porque seguía siendo un punto de vista más objetivo en su familia, al menos —. Fue con Kuranosuke…

— ¿Acaso siguió pidiéndote explicaciones por teléfono?

— No… él… montó una escena en el aeropuerto. Supongo que acababa de llegar y bueno, me vio con Miroku y no encontró nada mejor que regañarme porque salía con él sin avisarle nada…

Kohaku soltó una especie de bufido, no demasiado notorio pero que dejó en evidencia que esa actitud también le molestaba a él. Se sentó junto a su hermana antes de volver a hablar.

— Ese sujeto se cree con muchos derechos que no tiene. No me agrada para nada que este tipo de cosas pasen.

— Lo sé… — Sango apretó los puños, consciente de que el menor tenía razón. — Incluso fue bastante grosero con Miroku… lo llamó _wasuremono_ …

— Qué maleducado — Kohaku frunció el ceño, nunca había escuchado que su futuro cuñado fuese así de descortés con alguien —. No me extraña que estés molesta.

— Sí… pero descuida, voy a dejarle claro que no puede seguir así. No soy su juguete.

— ¿Ya no te casarás? — La ilusión en los castaños ojos fue evidente, perturbando un poco a la mayor.

— Claro que sí lo haré… es decir, tú entiendes que debo hacerlo…

— En realidad, no. Nunca he comprendido bien porque aceptaste este compromiso. De hecho, tampoco sé por qué le dijiste que sí cuando te propuso noviazgo. Él no te hace feliz.

Sango volvió a presionar con más fuerza sus puños, huyendo de la mirada de su hermano, sin saber bien qué responderle. ¿Cómo explicarle la situación a un joven tan inocente y lleno de ilusiones, sin romperlo? Kohaku aún creía en muchas cosas que ella había aprendido de mala forma, no eran siempre ciertas ni resultaban como uno deseaba.

— Es lo mejor para todos. Papá lo acepta en la familia, jamás me ha dicho nada en su contra, ambos se llevan muy bien… además, es un excelente partido, es guapo, es… sólo es con quien debo casarme. Sé que algún día lo vas a entender.

— Está bien. No comprendo del todo las razones, pero supongo que deben ser fuertes. De todos modos, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites. Y que, si algún día ese niño bonito llega a hacerte daño de alguna forma, no voy a dudar en hacer algo al respecto.

Presionó con cariño y decisión su hombro, en una muestra de apoyo que conmovió a la castaña. Ella sonrió agradecida, recargando su cabeza en el brazo de su hermano mientras volvía a hablar.

— Muchas gracias, Kohaku. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo — y, junto con las palabras, alzo su mano para presionar una de las mejillas del chico —. Estás tan grande, en cualquier momento serás más alto que yo.

— ¡Auch! Suelta mi mejilla, eso duele — le reclamó, consciente de que el tema ya había quedado zanjado.

— No hasta que dejes de crecer. ¡No es posible que seas más grande que tu hermana mayor!

— ¡Eso es porque yo siempre me como mis vegetales y tomo mucha leche!

— ¡Oye, yo también lo hago!

Comenzaron a jugar, a perseguirse por la habitación entre risas y ataques de cojines y almohadones que eran esquivados sin mucha dificultad por ambos mientras reían a carcajadas, hasta que fueron interrumpidos en medio de un ataque directo.

— Ejem, disculpen — el carraspeo y la voz fueron reconocidos de inmediato por los dos hermanos, que detuvieron su juego al instante para observar al recién llegado con seriedad.

— Oh, pensé que comenzarías con los mensajes de texto y las llamadas — Sango se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y ayudando a Kohaku a levantarse.

— Creo que esto debemos hablarlo en persona — respondió él, mirando con severidad a la muchacha.

— Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en eso — ella lo secundó para luego dirigirse al menor —. Kohaku, ¿nos dejas solos, por favor?

— Bien — él se dirigió hasta la puerta del dormitorio y, antes de salir, la miró de reojo —. Cualquier cosa, estaré en mi cuarto.

— Gracias — ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero en cuanto abandonó el lugar, su gesto cambió por completo —. ¿Entonces, Kuranosuke?

El aludido le devolvió el gesto severo, cerrando la puerta antes de acercarse a ella y comenzar a hablar, decidido y un tanto autoritario, algo que no iba a ayudarlo en esos momentos con Sango.

— Necesito que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó en el aeropuerto. ¿Desde cuándo sales con tu ex así como si nada? Cuando Winasoke me comentó que él estaba pasando por ti después del trabajo, no quise pensar lo peor, pero al parecer tendría que haberlo hecho. ¿Acaso te está acosando? Porque si es así…

— Espera, ¿acosando? ¿Estás loco? — Sango lo detuvo porque a cada palabra, iba molestándose más. — Miroku es mi mejor amigo. Y, hasta donde sé, no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para juntarme con mis amigos. O con quien sea, incluso si se me da la gana de salir sola. ¿O no puedo hacerlo?

— Quizá no permiso, pero deberías avisar. Imagina si te pasa algo. En especial con ese sujeto. ¿No recuerdas la reputación que tiene? Es el tipo más mujeriego que conozco y dudo que deje pasar la oportunidad de aprovecharse de ti.

— De partida, _era_ el tipo más mujeriego, y ni siquiera lo conoces tanto — ella resopló, cruzándose de brazos —. Y jamás se aprovecharía de mí, tenlo por seguro.

— ¿A qué crees que está jugando? Se hace el caballero, te invita a salir, te defiende dejándome mal parado, de seguro que aún siente algo por ti y sólo está esperando el momento preciso para que caigas en sus juegos…

Sango rodó los ojos, nada de lo que decía su prometido tenía sentido.

— Él siempre ha sido así, no necesita tener otras intenciones para comportarse como un caballero. Además, estás hablando como si yo fuese una idiota a la que cualquiera podría engañar. ¿Tan poco confías en mí? Y ten algo bien claro: tú solito quedaste mal parado hoy, no necesitaste ayuda de nadie.

— Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Escuchas cómo me estás faltando el respeto? ¡Soy tu futuro esposo, maldita sea!

— El respeto es algo que se gana, y tú cada vez vas mereciendo menos el mío.

— Todo esto es culpa de ese imbécil. Quizá qué cosas te metió en la cabeza…

— ¿Puedes dejar de meter a Miroku en esto? Nuestra relación somos _tú y yo_ , ¿de acuerdo? No lo culpes por tus errores. Esto no es algo que haya pasado la última semana, viene de mucho antes.

— Si es un problema de antes, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Porque lo que ha ocurrido esta semana fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No puedes intentar controlar cada aspecto de mi vida, Kuranosuke. No soy tu juguete, eso entiéndelo de una buena vez. Si quieres que sea tu esposa, vas a tener que aceptar que no seré tu marioneta.

Él guardó silencio un par de segundos, analizando las palabras de su prometida. Era cierto, aunque le costara asumirlo, ella no le permitiría tener el control al que estaba acostumbrado, por mucho que quisiera. A pesar de que había cedido en muchas cosas, Sango no era alguien sumisa y era ingenuo de su parte creer que se quedaría callada por siempre. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, iba a tener que ceder un poco para terminar esa pelea y así no tener más problemas con ella.

— Está bien, tienes razón. Lo siento, es sólo que… tengo miedo de perderte. Sé todo lo que significó Miroku para ti y que esté rondando por aquí nuevamente… — Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, la cabeza gacha ocultándole el rostro. — Me aterra que quiera alejarte de mí. Me aterra pensar que todo lo que hemos construido este tiempo se derrumbe por su regreso. Que se lleve nuestros sueños, que me aleje de ti… Perdóname, pero no quiero perderte. Te prometo que cambiaré, confiaré más en ti…

Sango se conmovió con el gesto, la voz de Kuranosuke se escuchaba triste. Se arrodilló para quedar a su misma altura y acunó su rostro, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque sabía que el miedo que él sentía no era algo infundado, porque los sentimientos aún permanecían ahí. Sonrió levemente, acariciándole la mejilla con lentitud.

— De acuerdo, Kuranosuke. Comprendo tus palabras, pero sigo siendo tu prometida. Es contigo con quien voy a casarme, así que deja de actuar como un niño berrinchudo, en especial con Miroku.

— Lo intentaré.

— Oh, y vas a tener que pedirle disculpas. Lo trataste muy mal en el aeropuerto, no era necesario que fueses tan grosero.

El castaño entrecerró las cejas, obviamente esa idea no era de su agrado.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Él estaba metiéndose en donde nadie lo llamó — alegó, no estaba dentro de sus planes rebajarse a pedirle una disculpa a su _rival_.

— No era motivo para que lo trataras así. En ningún momento te ofendió.

Su gesto de disgusto se acentuó, no le complacía para nada tener que hacer algo como eso.

— Vamos, no fue tan grave. Ni siquiera fue un insulto.

— Lo trataste como un objeto. ¿Acaso eso no es insultarlo? Fuiste muy descortés, le debes una disculpa.

— No lo haré, Sango. ¿Sabes lo bajo que caerá mi orgullo? Él tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar.

Ella resopló molesta mientras se ponía de pie con los puños prietos, era claro que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la negativa de su compañero. Se cruzó de brazos con el gesto nuevamente endurecido, mirándolo desde esa altura con desaprobación.

— Está bien, no lo hagas. Mantén en alto ese tan preciado orgullo tuyo y quédate como un patán. Yo no voy a tratar con alguien así de soberbio. Como si pudieses sentirte orgulloso por haberte comportado como un idiota al montar esa escena y tratar así a Miroku.

— Espera, ¿no vas a hablarme sólo porque no le pediré disculpas a ese… _sujeto_? — Abrió los ojos por el asombro, poniéndose de pie y escogiendo con cuidado la palabra para referirse al ojiazul, intentando no empeorar la situación.

— Así es. Ahora, ¿puedes irte? Tengo cosas que hacer — ella no le dio tiempo a agregar nada, pues comenzó a empujarlo hasta que lo sacó de su habitación, cerrando la puerta para que no volviera a entrar.

Logró escuchar que él decía su nombre en una petición para que lo escuchara, y luego un murmullo que reconoció como Kohaku pidiéndole amablemente que se fuera. Se tiró en su cama otra vez, sintiéndose extraña de nuevo, como si sólo hubiese solucionado el problema a medias. Suspiró, decidiendo que lo mejor era descansar un poco. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Salió de la ducha y se vistió su pijama – una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón largo – para luego tirarse en la cama y tomar su móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla, revisando si tenía nuevos mensajes y luego sonrió levemente al ver otra vez el texto que horas atrás, le había enviado Sango. Decidió responder ahora, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

" _Disculpa la hora, llegué hace poco a casa. Si aún no estás dormida, ¿puedo llamarte?"_

Dejó el aparato apoyado en su pecho, esperando una respuesta mientras cerraba los ojos, aliviado de que ella no estuviese molesta con él por la escena que había tenido lugar esa tarde en el aeropuerto. A los pocos minutos escuchó el sonido de la notificación y leyó el mensaje entrante.

" _Por supuesto. Dame un minuto, te aviso."_

Aprovechó esos minutos para meterse en la cama y acomodarse, y pronto el tono de llamada le indicó que Sango ya se había desocupado. Esbozó una sonrisa y contestó con calma.

— Sanguito… no te desperté, ¿verdad?

— _Claro que no, Miroku. Estaba viendo una película con Kohaku. Me aseguraba de que estuviese en la cama, por eso tardé_ — respondió ella del otro lado, parecía más relajada que cuando se habían separado en el aeropuerto.

— De acuerdo. ¿Sigues molesta?

— _No, en realidad comprendo tu actitud… sé que no lo hiciste porque sintieras que no puedo defenderme por mi cuenta…_

— Claro que no, sé que eres bastante capaz de hacerlo. Es sólo que la situación…

— _Lo sé y está bien. Tú no eres quien se comportó como un idiota, la verdad._

Él sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, que Sango admitiera eso era demasiado valioso para él.

— Bueno, intento comportarme lo mejor que puedo, en especial contigo.

— _Y lo agradezco, en serio. ¿Kuranosuke no habló contigo después…?_

Eso lo hizo arrugar el ceño. — No, ¿debería? Ni siquiera sé si tiene cómo comunicarse conmigo…

— _Oh, es cierto. Bien, si llega a hacerlo, ¿me dirás?_ — El tono reflejaba un poco de ansias, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él.

— Claro, pero ¿por qué…?

— _Sólo quiero saber si puede ver más allá de su ombligo por una vez en su vida_ — lo dijo como un regaño, el reproche en su voz fue evidente.

— Espero que lo haga — y él respondió con algo de anhelo, porque ese era el hombre que Sango había elegido de compañero y esperaba que no fuese tan egoísta.

— _Aunque no siempre se comporta así, por lo general es más…_ comprensivo.

Miroku hizo una mueca, él recordaba que Kuranosuke siempre era lo más políticamente correcto que podía, aunque eso no era sinónimo de ser comprensivo, pero no quería entrar en ese tipo de discusión con su amiga, así que decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

— Si tú lo dices… lo conoces mejor que yo, así que no puedo opinar mucho al respecto.

— _Lo siento, tienes razón… mejor dime, ¿llegaste bien? Estaba un poco preocupada porque no habías dado señales antes…_

— Oh sí, perdona… no quise preocuparte. Sólo quería ponerme un poco al día con el trabajo, así que pasé a la casa de mi secretaria y bueno… se me hizo un poco tarde.

Ante las palabras, Sango guardó silencio un par de segundos, él no pudo saber exactamente porqué. En la mente de la muchacha pasaron un millón de imágenes e ideas que no le hicieron mucha gracia, pero tampoco quiso demostrarlo abiertamente. El hecho de que Miroku tuviese algún interés romántico, una pequeña posibilidad de tener una relación con alguien que no fuese ella, llegaba a ser doloroso. Sin embargo, no podía exigirle quedarse solo, muy a su pesar. ¿Podía ser tan ingrata, después de todo lo que había hecho él por ella?

— _Ya veo… sería raro que hicieses una visita corta a una chica…_ — Intentó sonar despreocupada, incluso algo casual y lo hubiese logrado con cualquiera, pero su interlocutor la conocía demasiado bien.

— Sanguito, no es lo que estás imaginando… — Él quiso explicarse, porque sabía lo que podía estar pensando su amiga. — Nosotros sólo…

— _No debes darme explicaciones, Miroku. Es tu vida, después de todo —_ no quería sonar despectiva o como si le estuviese reprochando algo, porque no era esa su intención _—. No soy nadie para impedir que seas… bueno,_ tú.

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, su intención no era causar eso en Sango, mucho menos si sus sospechas no eran algo concreto. Inhaló antes de escoger las palabras para contestarle, buscando la forma más acertada de dar su mensaje.

— Oye, no digas eso. De partida, tu opinión me importa mucho, por lo que tienes todo el derecho de criticar mi comportamiento y regañarme cuanto quieras — lo dijo como broma, aunque la castaña notó la pizca de sinceridad en las palabras —. Además, mi relación con Shima es netamente profesional.

Hubiese agregado que cuando se sintiera preparado para comenzar otra relación, ella sería una de las primeras en saberlo; o que le pediría consejos para no caer en los errores que, sabía, solía cometer cuando estaba en plan romántico con alguien; incluso, que sólo confiaría en su criterio para tomar alguna decisión importante, como si esa persona era la indicada. Sabía que podía confiar en ella porque quería lo mejor para él, eso podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, era doloroso verbalizar esas ideas, porque hablaban de un futuro que aún no se sentía preparado para afrontar.

— _¿Shima es su nombre? Suena a alguien muy correcta_ — la voz de Sango lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que aún seguía con su móvil en la oreja —. _Si confías en ella, debe serlo. ¿Es simpática?_

— Sí, bastante… pero no hablemos de ella, por favor.

— _Está bien, lo siento —_ Sango soltó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando —. _Creo que mejor me despido. Mañana los dos debemos ir a trabajar temprano, y tú tienes que descansar de tu viaje._

— Ah… — Supo que era una excusa, ella sólo quería huir de la conversación porque de seguro estaba dolida. Negó con un gesto al tiempo que hablaba. — Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces, ¿hasta mañana…?

— _Sí, puede ser. Que descanses._

— Igual tú. Dulces sueños.

Quedó con un sabor amargo cuando la comunicación se cortó, no sólo porque Sango había malinterpretado lo que él le había dicho, sino por los pensamientos y las posibilidades que cruzaron su mente con ese simple hecho. Sentía que jamás iba a estar preparado para intentarlo nuevamente con alguien, porque su corazón no iba a pertenecer de la misma forma a nadie más que a Sango, pero no podía detenerse ahí y eventualmente, tendría que continuar, hacer una vida tal como lo haría ella muy pronto.

Cerró los ojos, deseando poder despertar en un mundo en donde él pudiese ser la opción perfecta de Sango y la mención de otras chicas no significara un cruel golpe de una realidad que él se negaba a asumir del todo, sino un pequeño motivo para ponerla celosa y luego demostrarle porque era ella quien estaba a su lado.

Un mundo en donde el miedo a no verla feliz o el dolor al escuchar su voz decaída, no existieran.

* * *

Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo la modista ajustaba el agarre del _obi_ y terminaba de hacer el nudo, sintiéndose tan incómoda como cada vez que debía usar una prenda tradicional tan ataviada como esa. Los dedos trabajaban rápidos, la experticia de años era notoria en la facilidad con la que la tela iba siendo acomodada para terminar de colocar la prenda y así darle la evaluación final. De pronto, abrió los ojos al percatarse de que las manos ya no se dedicaban a revisar los detalles, sino que se habían detenido con algo de duda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, mirando de reojo el rostro serio de la mujer que ahora parecía analizar la prenda.

— Oh, es sólo que… — Sus facciones con las líneas de expresión ya bien definidas por la edad seguían concentradas en un punto en su espalda. — Señorita Kuwashima, ¿no siente la prenda más ajustada que la vez anterior?

Sango sopesó el comentario sin comprender la finalidad, siempre se sentía prisionera con ese tipo de tenidas tan ceñidas y con tantas capas.

— La verdad, lo siento igual de asfixiante que siempre — soltó casi sin pensar, aunque se dio cuenta de que no eran las palabras mejor escogidas al ver la palidez en la piel de la modista —. ¡Oh, pero no es su culpa! Descuide, suelo sentirme así con las tenidas tradicionales…

— No se preocupe, su padre me lo había advertido — la mujer recuperó un poco el color, pero su mirada no cambió la expresión preocupada —. Aunque no me refiero a eso. El _shiromuku_ no cierra de la misma forma que la vez pasada, y el _obi_ queda más ajustado. ¿Quizá haya estado comiendo un poco más de la cuenta últimamente…?

— Si te la pasas con InuYasha, apuesto a que las rosquillas últimamente son muy comunes — Kagome dejó salir la frase como si tuviese alguna gracia, a pesar de que el rostro de Sango se había puesto rojo en una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia ante la situación.

— Eso explicaría el pequeño aumento en el diámetro de la cintura, el azúcar y las grasas de esos dulces suelen acumularse ahí…

— Yo no he estado comiendo más de la cuenta — siseó, aunque en realidad sabía que eso no era tan cierto —. ¿Es un problema muy grande?

— Oh, por ahora no, señorita Kuwashima, pero si sube más de peso, puede que, para el día de la boda, lo sea.

— No se preocupe por eso, no subiré de peso — nuevamente se notó el fastidio en su voz, era claro que la situación no le causaba ninguna gracia.

— Además, iremos al gimnasio al terminar aquí. Me encargaré de que baje ese _pequeño aumento_ en su cintura — la azabache le guiñó un ojo a ella, en un intento por quitarle el mal humor de encima.

— De acuerdo, entonces sólo me queda probar el _uchikake_ y habremos terminado. Si me disculpan un minuto… — La modista se retiró con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, dejándolas solas, momento que Sango aprovechó para darle un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a su amiga.

— No he estado comiendo rosquillas de más con InuYasha.

— Bueno, él me ha dicho que te ha notado más ansiosa estos días. Esa podría ser la explicación — Kagome se sobó la zona afectada, sonriéndole con cierta seguridad a su compañera —. Y es totalmente comprensible, después de todo…

Sango lo meditó un par de segundos, quizá tuviese razón. Seguía sintiéndose incómoda con toda la situación, sin hablarle a Kuranosuke porque él no había cedido respecto a pedirle disculpas a Miroku y, más ahora, con un distanciamiento evidente en su _amistad_ con el ojiazul. Soltó un suspiro justo en el momento en el que la modista volvía con la última capa de su tenida nupcial. No tocaron el tema mientras ella terminaba de probarse el traje, afinando los últimos detalles y dando por finalizada la labor.

— Quizá sea cierto — le dijo a Kagome mientras esperaban a que la modista volviese con el traje envuelto en el paquete para que ella se lo llevara.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? — La azabache se perdió en algún punto, sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

— Creo que sí he estado un poco ansiosa estos días y bueno… InuYasha no es una buena influencia en eso de "mantener la línea".

Ambas sonrieron al tiempo que la encargada regresaba y les entregaba la prenda, acto tras el cual salieron del local y miraron la calle, sin tener un plan que seguir.

— Entonces, ¿el gimnasio…?

— Oh, no. Eso es más lo tuyo, y no quiero pasar uno de los pocos días de chicas que tenemos juntas, encerrada haciendo ejercicio — Kagome negó con un gesto, descartando la idea —. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Quería que me dieras tu opinión sobre qué _furisode_ usar. Mamá me mandó varios el otro día y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de verlos…

— De acuerdo, dejemos esto en mi departamento y vamos.

Ambas se dirigieron primero a lo de la castaña, dejando ahí la tenida que acaban de retirar de la modista, y luego se encaminaron a la casa de Kagome para evaluar cuál era el mejor _furisode_ para la boda. El día iba acercándose y debían tener todos los detalles listos.

Tras un largo análisis sobre el diseño que mejor le sentaba a la muchacha y el maquillaje más apropiado para usar con la prenda, dieron por finalizada esa parte de su sesión y se sentaron en la sala para servirse un té.

— No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido — murmuró la dueña de casa, mirando el calendario que había en una de las repisas —. Quedan menos de dos semanas… — Sango hizo una mueca ante su comentario, no le gustaba pensar en eso. Kagome la miró directo a los ojos antes de seguir hablando. — ¿Aún mantienes la ley del hielo con Kuranosuke?

— Dije que no le hablaría hasta que se disculpara con Miroku, y en vista de que aún es lo bastante orgulloso como para no hacerlo… sólo hablamos lo estrictamente necesario en la estación.

— No debe estar muy contento con eso — acotó, sorbiendo un poco de su té —. Menos ahora que recuperaste tu amistad con Miroku.

— Bueno, él se lo buscó. Es tan simple como que lo llame y diga "lo siento".

— Sabes que no es tan sencillo, conoces lo obstinado que es con algunas ideas…

— Tienes razón. Pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer ahora.

Kagome suspiró, sabía que su amiga ya había cedido bastante y la apoyaba en la decisión de no hacerlo ahora, pero también notaba lo cansada que estaba con eso y, con la boda cada vez más cerca, era evidente que sus niveles de ansiedad estaban subiendo.

— Lo sé y te entiendo. Pero debe ser agotador estar así, últimamente te ves un poco desanimada…

Sango cerró los ojos, sabiendo que lo que decía su amiga era verdad, aunque su decaimiento no era sólo por causa de su prometido, a pesar de que sus amigos no lo supieran.

— Creo que estoy cansada de todo. Los preparativos de la boda, este asunto con Kuranosuke, que papá lo defienda siempre que se da la oportunidad, que vuelva a culpar de todo a Miroku…

— ¿Sigue con eso? Pensé que ya no iba a ser tema de conversación, como te casarás…

— Lo dice porque no he querido dejar pasar que se disculpe con él. Dice que estoy exagerando y que debería respetar su decisión de no hacerlo.

— Es obvio que iba a defenderlo… y si los ve más cercanos…

Ella guardó silencio un par de segundos, agachando la mirada. La verdad era que tampoco estaban tan cercanos, a pesar de haber retomado el contacto. Kagome notó eso, podía leerla tan bien sin esforzarse.

— No es como si habláramos todos los días tampoco, él debe estar muy ocupado y no quiero molestarlo…

— Oh, pero dudo que seas una molestia. Además, te responderá en cuanto pueda… no es como si tuvieses que agendar una cita con su secretaria o algo así…

— Seguro no podría porque estarían _ocupados_ — bufó sin pensar, sin darse cuenta de que había verbalizado algo que rondaba su mente hacía días.

— Espera… — Kagome se quedó mirándola con atención, analizando el comentario. — ¿Estás celosa de su secretaria?

— ¿Q-Qué…? Yo… ¡Claro que no! — Su rostro enrojeció al saberse descubierta. — No puedo estar celosa, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo…

— Por supuesto que puedes, y lo estás. He visto esa mirada antes, Sango. ¿Ese es el problema?

— ¿Problema? No, Kagome, estás imaginando cosas. Miroku puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana con quien quiera, ese es asunto suyo…

— Ay, Sango… — La azabache dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y la abrazó por los hombros, negando con un gesto. — Es normal que sientas celos, porque ambas sabemos lo que sientes por Miroku, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Y está bien, apenas estás comenzando a vivir con esto. ¿No crees que es mejor que lo saques?

" _Sacarlo, como si eso fuera a solucionar el asunto"_ pensó, apoyando su mentón en sus manos, concentrada. La mayor parte del tiempo se negaba a dejar que su mente divagara en esa idea, manteniéndose lo bastante ocupada como para no darle tiempo de meditarlo, pero sabía que de esa forma sólo escapaba. Era cierto que estaba celosa, aquella conversación telefónica con Miroku que había gatillado ese sentimiento sólo había sido el comienzo porque sus pensamientos comenzaron a infundirle más temores, porque _la vida continúa_ y sabía que su amigo era alguien que no acostumbraba a estar _solo._ Sin embargo, el darse cuenta de eso le significó enfrentarse a un panorama nuevo y que se había negado a sí misma por bastante tiempo. Soltó un suspiro, estaba realmente agotada de llevar todo eso consigo.

— ¿Tan evidente soy? — Sonrió de medio lado, logrando que su amiga hiciera lo mismo mientras le tomaba las manos.

— No en realidad. Sólo llevo muchos años conociéndote, a ti y tu relación con Miroku.

— Es verdad… — Apretó suavemente el agarre en sus manos antes de continuar. — Y lo que dices sobre él también. No había querido pensarlo, me había hecho la ciega en ese aspecto durante todo este tiempo… Sí, desde que se fue a Hokkaidō — agregó al notar el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera —. Nunca quise tocar el tema, porque habíamos terminado y sentí que el tomar caminos tan diferentes y distanciados era el final de todo… supongo que por eso me molestó tanto que se fuera.

— Claro, dio esa impresión en un principio. Ni siquiera quería despedirse de ti.

— Y, aunque sé que para él era una decisión difícil de tomar, me resigné y di vuelta la hoja. Quise demostrar lo fuerte que era y seguir adelante. Pero las cosas no fueron igual que antes y mis metas cambiaron radicalmente. Me sentí tan agotada emocionalmente que sólo quería evitar más problemas… y, además, me sentía sola. InuYasha y tú nunca lo han comprendido, pero Kuranosuke me ha apoyado en muchas cosas, en especial después de que Miroku se fuera. Le tengo mucho cariño y por eso quise darle una oportunidad…

— Creí que lo habías hecho para complacer a tu padre…

— En realidad, no. Ese era un punto a favor, pero lo hice por él. Y porque pensé que así podría olvidar más fácilmente a Miroku. Sí, sé que soy una tonta y que pareciera que lo estoy usando — respondió a la mirada de reproche que Kagome le dirigió al escucharla —, pero hay cariño, créeme. La mayor parte del tiempo no se nota porque tenemos muchos desacuerdos, pero ambos nos queremos.

— Bueno, es difícil creerlo después de todas las discusiones, pero supongo que cada problema no te afectaría tanto si no fuera cierto.

— Exacto. Y lo hice pensando que Miroku jamás volvería, a pesar de que siempre anhelé que lo hiciera. Por eso, cuando apareció de nuevo en mi vida, comenzó un pequeño caos. Al principio no lo notamos, porque estábamos en una burbuja… es algo que nos suele pasar cuando estamos juntos. Nos olvidamos del resto y simplemente, existimos sólo él y yo…

— Recuerdo eso y lo que fastidiaba a InuYasha cuando parecían estar en su mundo…

— Sí, pero es un mundo ficticio que termina abruptamente cuando nos separamos… — Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo una presión familiar comenzar a nacer en su pecho. — Y ahora no fue la excepción. Cuando Miroku volvió a Sapporo y me comentó que había tardado más de lo esperado donde su secretaria… fue como un balde de agua fría. De pronto, me di cuenta de que él también podía estar con alguien más, rehacer su vida y ser feliz… y me dolió, Kagome, porque no puedo impedirlo. Porque quiero que sea feliz, pero sé que no seré yo quien lo acompañe en el futuro, con quien él cumpla sus sueños… — Soltó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a arremolinarse en sus ojos, dejando que cayeran por su rostro. — Y estoy molesta conmigo por ser la culpable de que eso sea así.

Su amiga la abrazó, comprendiendo la idea y dándose cuenta de todo lo que arrastraban sus decisiones, pero también entendiendo un poco más su actuar. Ahora sabía que Sango no sólo estaba con Kuranosuke a causa de su padre y que, además, el volver a encontrarse con Miroku había traído consigo una verdad irrefutable que iba a dañar a ambos. Apoyó el rostro de la castaña en su hombro antes de volver a hablar.

— Comprendo lo que dices, pero si te sientes de esa forma, ¿por qué no lo intentas de nuevo con Miroku? Detén la boda y dale otra oportunidad.

— No puedo — fue sincera, aunque fuese doloroso admitirlo —. Nuestra relación se fracturó en muchos puntos, tanto como para que él no aceptara una segunda oportunidad cuando quise dárnosla. Tenemos demasiado en contra, porque hay cosas que no van a cambiar ni siquiera con el tiempo. En lo personal, me da miedo que todo falle de nuevo. No creo ser capaz de pasar por eso otra vez y seguramente, él tampoco. ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Ahora tengo una relación estable con Kuranosuke, nos casaremos dentro de unos días y tenemos todo planeado y listo. ¿Valdría la pena abandonar todo por intentar reparar una relación que terminó tan rota?

Kagome negó levemente con un gesto, las palabras de Sango eran ciertas, lo que le dejaba claro que el paradigma en el que se encontraba su amiga no tenía una solución visible. Cualquiera de las opciones que tomara, iba a terminar teniendo consecuencias dolorosas y el terreno más seguro era el que estaba pisando ahora.

— Es difícil saberlo, porque no podemos adivinar el futuro. Pero si lo pones así… creo que yo tomaría la misma decisión.

— ¿De verdad? — Sango se sorprendió al escucharla, porque todo ese tiempo su amiga no la había apoyado con la opción que había elegido.

— Sí. No sabía cuánto peso cargabas con todo esto… siempre pensé que lo hacías sólo para no tener más problemas, no imaginé que realmente fuese tan complejo. Discúlpame por no haberlo comprendido antes.

— Está bien, tampoco te había contado todo lo que pasaba… — De cierta forma, también era culpable de eso.

— Bueno, no lo niego — Kagome sonrió, estrechando el abrazo —. Ahora, ¿qué pasará con ustedes? Es decir, Miroku…

— Él lo comprende. A pesar de que no hemos hablado tan directamente de esto, sé que lo entiende y que no juzga mi decisión. Pero yo… el problema soy yo. Imagina cómo será en el futuro, si ya estoy celosa de su secretaria…

— Creo que no deberías ponerte celosa ahora, porque Miroku no está en plan amoroso con nadie. El último tiempo, sólo se ha enfocado en trabajar. Y en el futuro… supongo que tendremos que esperar. Aunque, si quieres que sea sincera contigo, no veo a Miroku formalizando nada con alguien que no seas tú. Quizá tenga parejas, pero nadie le va a soportar sus mañas como lo harías tú. Él es ese tipo de hombre que te encanta al principio, sabe dar una buena primera impresión; pero a medida que vas conociéndolo, salen muchas cosas que no cualquiera va a aceptar.

— Tampoco es tan fácil hacerlo, incluso si lo conoces tanto como nosotras… imagina los problemas que tendría alguien que apenas está conociéndolo…

— Y a él no le gustan las escenas. Odia que no lo comprendan, que intenten cambiarlo o controlarlo. Menos aceptará que alguien le recrimine su forma de ser o le saque en cara sus errores.

— Es verdad, además es bastante consciente de cuando se equivoca, no le ayuda mucho que se lo estén recordando…

— Por si fuera poco, es un trabajólico. ¿Crees que sea fácil que alguien tolere el que viaje tan seguido y se desvele varias noches seguidas por un caso? Su secretaria podrá ser muy atenta con él, pero dudo que realmente lo comprenda y apoye en ese aspecto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Sango la observó atentamente porque el comentario daba a entender que ella sabía algo más.

— Porque Miroku me comentó que ella ya le había dicho que acaparaba mucho trabajo y que debería confiar un poco más en el resto del estudio. No fue de mala forma, pero sabes cómo es él con sus responsabilidades…

— Oh, ya veo… seguro ahora también le hará algún comentario por su decisión de trabajar con la fiscalía y tener que viajar seguido para acá…

— Ya me lo imagino… "Señor Tsujitani, es la tercera vez que viaja este mes. ¡Recuerde sus responsabilidades con nosotros!". "Señorita secretaria, esto es importante, por favor comprenda" — Kagome primero imitó una voz aguda y luego intentó sonar más grave, como su amigo, aunque no lo logró del todo. Por lo menos causó que Sango soltara un par de risitas con su imitación.

— Es cierto, él no permitiría que le pusieran problemas para cumplir con Sesshōmaru… — Sonrió al pensarlo, no sólo porque la idea de que el ojiazul viajara más seguido le gustaba, sino porque se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería que, en esos momentos, iniciase una relación. — Supongo que debería dejar de preocuparme por ahora. Gracias, Kagome.

— Oh, no es nada. Gracias a ti por confiarme todo eso. Espero que te haya ayudado y, bueno… mejor que aclarares un poco tu mente y corazón pronto, mañana llega Miroku y no sería bueno si siguieras con esas dudas.

— Es verdad… espera, ¿llega mañana? — La castaña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, a lo que su amiga asintió con un gesto.

— Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? — Preguntó extrañada.

— No… pero creo que es mi culpa, he estado siendo distante y quizá hasta un poco cortante con él estos días. Ahora me siento tan tonta…

— Claro que no lo eres… puede que haya querido darte una sorpresa y yo acabo de arruinarlo… ay, ¡lo siento!

— Está bien… creo que sólo nos queda esperar por mañana. ¿Te parece si vemos alguna película?

— De acuerdo, pero yo la elijo. La última vez, pusiste una que tenía demasiadas explosiones y golpes.

— Por lo menos a InuYasha le gustó…

— ¡Pero a mí no! Así que es mi turno de elegirla.

— Está bien, tú ganas. Pero que no sea una de princesas, por favor.

Kagome sonrió un tanto perversa mientras Sango negaba con un gesto, ambas poniéndose de pie para ir por esa película. La oficial de policía iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque ahora se sentía mucho más ligera, ya no cargaba el mismo peso y por lo menos sabía que su amiga la comprendía. Era un alivio tener alguien con quien contar de esa forma, y lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Se reclinó en su silla mientras escuchaba el bufido de su amigo al otro lado de la línea. Negó con un gesto, ¿por qué para él era tan difícil de comprender?

— _Podrías llamarla ahora, tenía libre… y le dices que viajas mañana._

— Ya te dije que no quiero molestarla, debe estar muy ocupada con todo lo de la boda…

— _Patrañas. Se nota a kilómetros que algo les pasó._

Miroku guardó silencio por un par de segundos, incapaz de negarlo. Pero ¿cómo le explicaba a su amigo que Sango se había puesto celosa de su secretaria? Él seguro iba a decirle que era una tonta, que podría evitarse eso muy fácilmente y que ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Pese a todo, comprendía la decisión de la castaña y no iba a pedirle que dejara la seguridad que tenía ahora por tratar de recuperar algo que ni siquiera sabían si podrían sacar adelante… Aunque también era consciente de que había otras cosas que sí le preocupaban y por las que debía mantenerse cerca.

— Sí, pero por lo mismo… si ella se ha mantenido distante, prefiero respetar eso hasta poder hablar mejor y…

— _¿Y cómo van a hablar mejor si no hablan? Apuesto a que no sabe que vas a venir, menos opciones de verla tendrás…_

— Lo sé, pero no quiero parecer tan insistente…

— _Eres un idiota. Sigo sin entender sus decisiones, pero siento que pronto vas a perderla si sigues así._

— Seguiremos siendo amigos, InuYasha…

— _Keh, como si eso fuera lo que realmente quieres…_

Miroku abrió la boca, iba a contestar cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe dando paso al señor Kuwashima y, tras él, a su secretaria intentando detenerlo. Se quedó observándolo fijamente, con seriedad y cierta duda. ¿Para qué había ido hasta su oficina?

— Tenemos que hablar — dijo el hombre con la voz grave y la mirada centrada en él.

— Lo siento, señor Tsujitani, le dije que estaba ocupado, pero insistió y no pude detenerlo…

— No te preocupes, Shima, y muchas gracias — le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que se retirara y luego volvió a dirigirse al teléfono en su oreja —. Luego hablamos, tengo una visita inesperada.

— _Me di cuenta —_ respondió en un bufido su amigo _—. Nos vemos mañana._

La comunicación se cortó, el abogado dejó su móvil encima de su escritorio y, aún con la vista fija en el hombre frente a él, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Kuwashima? Creí que estaría ocupado con el tema de la boda…

— Como dije, tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Por supuesto, aunque no sé de qué tenemos que hablar. Hasta donde recuerdo, no teníamos nada pendiente — respondió, indicándole la silla frente a su escritorio, manteniendo el semblante serio.

— Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que me traería hasta aquí — el mayor tomó asiento, también con las facciones demostrando rectitud —. O, mejor dicho, quién. Quiero que hables con ella.

El ojiazul se esforzó en no demostrar la sorpresa que eso le produjo, porque supuso que las intenciones del hombre eran todo lo contrario. Arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, eso le olía a _trampa_.

— ¿Que hable con ella? No estoy entendiendo, creí que me quería lo más lejos posible.

— Bueno, ustedes siguen siendo amigos y eso no puedo evitarlo. Y, siendo sincero, sé que quieres lo mejor para ella y la cuidas. Por lo mismo, debes quitarle esa carga de encima — el señor Kuwashima suavizó un poco el gesto, logrando que Miroku se extrañara.

— ¿Carga? Sigo sin comprender, si fuera un poco más claro…

— Me refiero a Kuranosuke. Sango no le ha hablado desde que volvió porque quiere que él se disculpe contigo. Y, si no me equivoco, él no ha intentado ni siquiera ponerse en contacto, ¿no?

Miroku negó con un gesto, recordando ahora que la castaña le había pedido que le dijera si eso llegaba a pasar, y ahora entendía la razón.

— Pues, no, no lo ha hecho — aclaró, apoyando los codos en la superficie de su escritorio y su mentón en las manos, con una mirada analítica que podía llegar a poner nerviosos a algunos —. Déjeme entender: usted quiere que hable con Sango para decirle que Kuranosuke me pidió disculpas y así ella vuelva a hablarle. ¿O me equivoco?

— Sí, exactamente. Ella ha estado muy tensa con todo este asunto, y si se quita ese peso de encima…

— Pues, no lo voy a hacer. Y no es porque no quiera que Sango esté más tranquila, sino porque no voy a mentirle — argumentó, sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos —. Menos con algo que para ella es importante, como saber si su futuro esposo es capaz de reconocer sus errores y tragarse su orgullo para hacer lo correcto.

— Sabes que no es una mala persona, sólo es obstinado en algunas cosas…

— Igual que Sango, pero ella ha cedido más de lo que uno esperaría. Creo que sería bueno que él demostrara que también puede hacerlo.

— Lo sé… — El hombre negó con un gesto, parecía un poco abatido también con eso. — Pero dudo que él te busque, sería como rebajarse…

El abogado soltó un suspiro, eso parecía ser un problema sin solución, por lo menos por parte de Kuranosuke; y, a pesar de que no quería facilitarle las cosas, sabía que Sango debía estar muy agotada con toda la situación. Lo meditó unos segundos, si él podía ayudarla de alguna forma, tenía que hacerlo. Negó nuevamente, tomando una decisión.

— De acuerdo, voy a ayudarlo. Pero no le mentiré a Sango — aclaró al ver el alivio en el rostro del mayor, no quería que se hiciera una idea errónea de lo que pasaría —. Kuranosuke debe asumir su error.

— Entonces, ¿qué harás? Si él no se comunica contigo…

— Mañana viajo a Tōkyō, iré a hablar con él. Le daré la oportunidad de disculparse y aceptaré sus palabras.

El hombre relajó un poco el gesto, aliviado ante las palabras del moreno, por lo menos eso podía ser una salida al problema de su hija. Sonrió levemente, asintiendo con un gesto.

— Muchas gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo, de una forma u otra.

— Lo hago por Sango, y lo sabe — Miroku fue sincero, esa era la única razón por la que había buscado una opción para ayudarlo —. Aunque me sorprende que haya viajado hasta Sapporo sólo para esto, podría haberlo hecho por teléfono…

— No es la única razón — Kuwashima metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos internos del saco que vestía y sacó un sobre, dejándolo sobre la mesa y acercándoselo a él —. También venía a entregarte esto.

Miroku lo tomó con duda y curiosidad, notando las letras impresas en dorado y la textura del papel, anticipándole de qué se trataba. Sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, no esperaba ese gesto. Leyó con atención la inscripción en oro y luego abrió el sobre, sacando el contenido mientras aguantaba la respiración, reconociendo el documento. La confusión fue evidente en sus ojos, él no comprendía las razones.

— E-Esto… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué…?

— Porque sé que Sango desea que vayas, pero ella no va a invitarte porque tiene miedo de herirte de alguna forma con el gesto — el desconcierto ahora se mezcló con sorpresa, dejando en evidencia que el más joven seguía sin entender el motivo —. Mira, sé que tú no tienes una buena impresión de mí, y lo comprendo; pero amo a mi hija y sé que eres alguien importante para ella y que anhela tu presencia ese día, pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes. Y quiero que se sienta acompañada. Si vas a ir o no, es decisión tuya; nadie sabrá que faltaste si decides no hacerlo. Esto no es una obligación.

Él volvió a mirar el parte de boda que tenía en sus manos y sonrió, comprendiendo a su acompañante. Después de todo, nunca había dudado del amor que sentía ese hombre por Sango y, aunque no fuese de la forma en la que él hubiese esperado que lo hiciera, buscaba lo mejor para ella. Asintió levemente, guardando la invitación antes de hablar.

— Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí, aunque no lo crea.

— Lo sé — el hombre sonrió sutilmente para luego ponerse de pie y extenderle la mano a manera de despedida —. Ahora debo irme, no quiero perder mi vuelo. Y gracias a ti, Miroku.

— No es nada — estrechó la mano y lo acompañó hasta la puerta —. Y, señor Kuwashima… nunca he dudado del amor que siente por su familia.

El aludido sonrió y se fue, dejando al abogado con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, pero con la certeza de que, de alguna forma, el padre de su amiga iba a cuidarla a su modo.

* * *

 _ **Momento cultural:  
**_

 _ **-** Wasuremono: término japonés que hace alusión a algo que se deja olvidado o atrás, como algo no deseado. Se refiere a objetos, por eso al referirse a alguien con esta palabra, es de mala educación._

 _- Obi: especie de faja-cinturón que se usa como parte de los kimonos para atarlos por la cintura._

 _- Shiromuku: Es la capa más externa del kimono nupcial tradicional en una boda sintoísta, es más largo que las otras capas y el borde inferior está relleno de algodón para distribuir su peso._

 _- Uchikake: kimono que forma parte del traje nupcial, de mangas largas con muchos adornos bordados de colores brillantes, con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior también se rellena para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi._

* * *

 _ **A** hora sí, ¡por fin! He estado a full estos días, pero no me he olvidado de ustedes ni de la historia. **  
**_

 _ **B** ueno, el día se va acercando y ahora vamos conociendo un poco más las razones de Sango para tomar la decisión, a pesar de que no compartamos su punto. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno... descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal (?)_

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer infinitamente a **Caroan185 y a Loops** por sus tan hermosos reviews. ¡La historia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes!_

 _ **S** in más, me despido porque debo ir a trabajar. Amor y paz para todos (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	12. Tristeza fracturada

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XII**_

— _**Tristeza fracturada —**_

* * *

— " _Tú eres el único con el que estaría hasta el final.  
Cuando vuelvo deshecha, tú me recompones otra vez.  
De regreso bajo las estrellas.  
De regreso entre tus brazos._

 _Y no quiero hacerme pedazos,  
sólo quiero sentarme y mirarte.  
No quiero hablar de esto._ _"—_

— _**Fall to pieces; Avril Lavigne —**_

* * *

Ingresó al lugar con una sonrisa de nostalgia, hacía tiempo que no cruzaba esa puerta. Se dirigió hasta el mesón de recepción en donde una oficial atendía a cada individuo que acudía y esperó a que las personas que estaban antes que él, acabaran de hacer sus consultas – un reclamo contra un procedimiento inapropiado, según la mujer de facciones duras que no dejaba de hablar – y, cuando por fin se alejaron, se acercó con calma a la pobre muchacha que parecía agobiada después de esa crítica.

— Buenos días…

— Si desea hacer algún reclamo, queja o sugerencia, por favor diríjase a la oficina correspondiente, ubicada al final del pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Si desea hacer una denuncia, por favor llene este formulario y espere a que un oficial lo llame para tomar la declaración. Si desea…

— Tranquila, conozco los protocolos. Sólo vengo a hablar con el Jefe Takeda. ¿Será posible?

La chica levantó la vista – que había estado fija en un documento que tenía frente a ella, sin prestarle mayor atención al recién llegado – y se sonrojó de inmediato, abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

— ¡Abogado Tsujitani! Oh, no sabía que vendría hoy, disculpe mi descortesía. ¿Tiene cita…?

— Está bien, no hay problema. La verdad, yo también estaría ofuscado después de atender a alguien como esa mujer.

— Ah… gracias — sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y luego repitió su pregunta —. ¿Tenía cita, señor Tsujitani?

— Oh, no… quería ver si podía hablar con él unos minutos, pero si es mucho problema puedo agendar una cita…

— Deme un momento, iré a ver si puede atenderlo.

La oficial se alejó en dirección a la oficina de su superior por un par de minutos y luego volvió, indicándole que podía pasar. Miroku lo hizo, encontrándose con el rostro serio de Kuranosuke fijo en un documento que revisaba con cuidado, sentado tras un escritorio de medianas dimensionas de madera antigua. Se aclaró la garganta, logrando que ahora los ojos castaños se clavaran en él.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— Buenos días. Vine por dos motivos, aunque uno deberías tenerlo claro.

Kuranosuke arqueó una ceja, dejando a un lado los papeles que leía y observándolo con cierta extrañeza.

— Sesshōmaru ya vino por esos informes y no tuvo suerte, no estaban en el departamento de Archivo…

— Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar. Pero en realidad, la razón principal de venir a verte es otra.

El policía entrecerró los ojos con algo de desconfianza, no estaba seguro cuál era esa razón, pero las posibilidades no le parecían nada agradables.

— ¿Y cuál sería? Creo que tú mismo dijiste que _no tenías tiempo para perderlo con alguien como yo_. ¿Ahora sí lo tienes? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

— Si estoy aquí, no es por mí ni por ti, es por Sango. Supe que te había pedido algo y no lo has hecho.

— ¿Vienes a pedirme que me rebaje a disculparme contigo? — Kuranosuke negó con un gesto, demostrando su desacuerdo. — Creo que no tenemos nada que hablar, no voy a dejar que ganes esta vez, así que podrías hacer el favor de retirarte…

Miroku apoyó su mano en el escritorio, golpeando levemente la madera, demostrando su molestia ante la negativa y mirándolo con reproche.

— Este no es un juego, ninguno de los dos ganará o perderá. Se trata del compromiso que tienen y si eres capaz de hacer lo mejor para ella. ¿Puedes hacerlo y dejar de pensar sólo en ti por una vez?

Logró que su interlocutor volviera a fijar sus ojos en él, pues los había desviado al pedirle que se marchara. Su expresión denotaba sorpresa y confusión, como si le estuviese revelando un hecho que jamás hubiese podido ver por sí solo. Tardó unos segundos en responder, sopesando las palabras del moreno y buscando una respuesta, porque a pesar del mensaje, aún no confiaba en él.

— Claro que puedo hacer lo mejor para ella, lo he hecho desde hace tiempo. Hay muchas decisiones que he tomado pensando en su bienestar, no sólo en mí. Pero tú no lo sabes, estuviste lejos todo este tiempo. ¿Y ahora quieres darme un sermón sobre cómo llevar mi relación con Sango? Permíteme dudar de tus intenciones, es muy sospechoso que hayas vuelto justo en estos momentos.

En ese punto, fue el ojiazul el sorprendido porque, si era objetivo, Kuranosuke tenía razón y su regreso había sido en un momento bastante crucial para la pareja. Negó con un gesto, a pesar de sus sentimientos él no quería entrometerse en la relación, sólo deseaba lo mejor para Sango y respetaba sus decisiones.

— Tienes razón, es sospechoso, pero puedes estar tranquilo: no pretendo interferir entre ustedes, mi única intención es seguir siendo amigo de Sango y apoyarla en lo que necesite. No voy a robarla del altar ni nada por el estilo, créeme. Es ella quien toma las decisiones en su vida, y hasta donde recuerdo, es difícil que alguien le diga qué hacer. En estos momentos, sólo quiero que esté tranquila y sea feliz junto al hombre que eligió como compañero, pero eso no depende de mí.

Takeda suavizó el gesto, incluso para él era evidente la sinceridad en las palabras y los ojos de Miroku, pero también el dolor que esa situación le causaba. Relajó un poco su postura y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara frente a él para luego seguir hablando.

— Debo admitir que tus palabras tienen sentido y que te creo. Sé lo importante que eres para Sango y quizá por eso, tu presencia me causa tanta desconfianza. Sin embargo, puedo ver que eres sincero y agradezco eso. Por favor, discúlpame por haberme comportado tan descortés ese día, trataré de no volver a hacerlo.

En esos momentos, Miroku sintió que ese rencor que tenía Kuranosuke hacia él, había disminuido levemente y pudo ver al hombre educado y correcto que recordaba de su adolescencia. Sonrió de medio lado, aliviado de que hubiesen podido llegar a eso.

— Disculpa aceptada, muchas gracias — asintió con un gesto y luego miró con seriedad al oficial, cambiando el tema de golpe —. Por cierto, ¿esos archivos que Sesshōmaru necesita…?

— Me dijeron del departamento de Archivo que estaban perdidos, pero creo que no es así. El último en pedir ese caso fue Naraku, y si no mal recuerdo, dejó un montón de documentos guardados aquí. Quizá una de esas cajas sea la que necesitas…

— ¿Podría revisar? No tardaré mucho, sólo veré si están ahí o no…

— Claro, y si los encuentras, puedes llevártelos.

Miroku se puso de pie ante el gesto de Kuranosuke para guiarlo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las cajas que tendría que revisar, una pequeña habitación contigua a su oficina por la que se accedía a través de una puerta ubicada detrás de su escritorio; en ese momento, un par de golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, seguidos de una voz femenina que ambos conocían muy bien.

— ¿Jefe Takeda, puedo pasar?

— Adelante — respondió él, mientras abría la puerta que daba a la otra habitación, donde estaban los archivos, y le indicaba el lugar a su acompañante —. ¿Ocurre algo, Kuwashima?

— Venía a pedirle que firmara este formulario de… — Enmudeció al ver a su amigo ahí, entrecerrando las cejas con extrañeza. — ¿Miroku? ¿Qué…?

— Ah, hola Sango. ¿Cómo estás?

— Eh… bien, ¿y tú? Pensé que estarías en la Fiscalía…

— Sí, pero Sesshōmaru necesita unos archivos y no tuvo suerte la semana pasada, pensé que yo podría encontrarlos ahora.

Sango le sonrió antes de que su prometido se acercara a ella para retomar el motivo original que la había llevado a su oficina.

— ¿Qué necesitas que firme? — Preguntó, tomando la carpeta y echando una mirada rápida al documento. — Oh, confiscación de armas. ¿InuYasha las está procesando?

— Sí, fue un hallazgo en un patrullaje de rutina…

— Bien, iré a corroborar los datos y vuelvo para darte el formulario firmado.

Salió, dejándolos solos y a ella algo extrañada ante su actitud de repentina confianza. ¿Desde cuándo no le importaba que se quedara a solas con Miroku? ¿Y por qué le ayudaba en algo en lo que ni siquiera quiso involucrarse cuando Sesshōmaru había solicitado la información? Eso le parecía bastante raro.

— Por cierto, se disculpó conmigo por la escena en el aeropuerto — su amigo rompió el silencio, causando que ella lo observara con duda.

— ¿De verdad? No creí que fuera a hacerlo, menos después de tanto tiempo…

— No es tanto tiempo, son sólo casi dos semanas… bueno, sí es bastante — agregó al darse cuenta de que los días habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

— Supongo que eso no importa, sino que al final lo haya hecho. Me alegra saberlo, gracias por decírmelo — la castaña sonrió de forma sincera, se notaba que eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

— No es nada, me pediste que lo hiciera, ¿no?

— Sí, lo hice. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

— Sólo serán tres días, tengo una reunión en el Estudio el lunes y debo volver para prepararla. Aunque, dependiendo de cómo nos vaya en la audiencia, creo que tendré que regresar la próxima semana y por más tiempo.

— Oh, ya veo. Espero que todo resulte bien.

— Yo también. Y espero poder encontrar los archivos que necesito… Kuranosuke dice que podrían estar en unas cajas que Naraku dejó acá antes de irse, ya que él fue la última persona en tener acceso a esos documentos…

— Te deseo suerte con eso.

— Gracias. Antes de que lo olvide, ¿estarás ocupada hoy luego del trabajo? InuYasha y Kagome irán al departamento a comer, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarnos…

— Por supuesto, me encantaría ir.

Miroku sonrió ante su respuesta, mientras Kuranosuke volvía a entrar a la oficina y le entregaba la carpeta con los documentos a Sango.

— Estaba todo en orden, así que firmé el formulario y llené los datos que faltaban. No sé si necesitas algo más…

— No, muchas gracias — ella le sonrió, echando una mirada rápida al papel antes de despedirse —. Ahora volveré a ayudar a InuYasha con el registro. Nos vemos en la noche, Miroku. Y Kuranosuke… gracias.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa, al parecer mucho más alegre de lo que había llegado. No fue necesaria una explicación para nadie, porque ambos sabían a qué se debía el cambio en su actitud y no era algo que pudiese ser recriminado.

* * *

Soltó una carcajada junto a sus acompañantes al ver la imitación de InuYasha de sus compañeros de trabajo y su hermanastro, escenas que siempre eran dignas de disfrutarse. Tras calmar un poco las risas y después de un brindis propuesto por Kagome por su amistad y que _durara para siempre_ , bebió un poco de su vaso e intentó relajarse, observando a su amiga ahora negándole a InuYasha su porción de pastel, porque ya había comido suficiente.

— Al parecer, siguen discutiendo como antes — Miroku hizo una observación que le sacó una sonrisa.

— InuYasha siempre será un saco sin fondo, y Kagome tiene una obsesión con cuidarlo e intentar que lleve una vida saludable… — Negó con un gesto, la sonrisa sin borrarse de sus labios. — Supongo que nunca dejaremos de ser testigos de estas pequeñas discusiones.

— Bueno, nada que termine siendo demasiado grave, en realidad — acotó él, también sonriendo.

— Sí, siempre encuentran la forma de reconciliarse… — Sonrió maliciosa al ver el brillo pícaro en la mirada de su compañero, pero antes de poder agregar algo más, el sonido de notificación de su móvil la distrajo. Sacó el aparato para leer el mensaje entrante, extrañándose al ver un cordial texto de su prometido pidiéndole que disfrutara con sus amigos y que le avisara cuando llegara a casa para no preocuparse de más. Guardó el teléfono en su bolso y miró al ojiazul, que seguía a su lado, pero concentrado en el sermón de Kagome sobre las calorías que tenía cada rosquilla que se comía su amigo. — Miroku, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Por supuesto, Sanguito, ¿qué quieres saber?

— Aparte de las disculpas, ¿hablaron de algo más hoy con Kuranosuke?

El ojiazul fijó su vista de nuevo en ella y se encogió de hombros, intentando no dar muchas vueltas en ese asunto, porque en realidad no quería que ella supiera que las disculpas no habían sido tan espontáneas.

— Me dijo que temía perderte, pero le aclaré que no debería preocuparse por eso, ya que eres tú quien toma sus propias decisiones. Luego se disculpó, supongo que comprendió lo que intentaba decirle. ¿Por qué?

Sango meditó un segundo las palabras y luego volvió a sonreír: — Eso explica el cambio de actitud. Espero que no sea algo pasajero… muchas gracias, Miroku.

— Me alegra que haya tenido un cambio positivo, pero no creo que debas agradecérmelo a mí…

— No es sólo por eso, sino por contarme esto. Kuranosuke no lo haría y para mí es importante saberlo.

— No es nada, pequeñita.

La muchacha asintió con su cabeza, pensando en la situación. Otra de las diferencias que tenían Kuranosuke y Miroku era la comunicación y la confianza con ella. Miroku solía no ocultarle las cosas, hablaba de lo que le pasaba y enfrentaba los problemas, aún a pesar de que eso significara discutir o terminar enfadados, porque para él era importante ser sincero. Nunca le había mentido, y muy pocas veces había preferido guardar silencio y ocultarle la verdad, pero jamás disfrazando la situación con un engaño. Si él no le estaba diciendo todo, prefería admitir que no lo haría en lugar de inventar alguna excusa.

Soltó un suspiro, pensando ahora en su prometido. El jefe de la estación solía tomar las riendas de toda situación por su cuenta, considerando en más de una oportunidad que no era necesario que ella se enterara de algunas cosas. No le mentía, pero tampoco le decía toda la verdad y muchas veces, terminaba enterándose de lo que pasaba por terceras personas. La respuesta de Kuranosuke casi siempre era la misma: _"Pensé que no sería algo de tu interés"_. Incluso sus miedos o sentimientos prefería mantenerlos resguardados y las pocas veces que los había expresado, ella lo había empujado a eso. Si bien no quería presionarlo de ninguna forma, a veces extrañaba saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de quien era su pareja. Eso le daba un poco más de seguridad emocional, porque sabía que no era la única que experimentaba sensaciones tan complejas y que temía fallar de algún modo.

Cerró los ojos, ahora sentía ganas de llorar. Había tantas cosas que extrañaba de su relación con Miroku, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba tanto temor volver a tenerlas, porque sabía que ese sentimiento de comprensión y plenitud en el ámbito emocional, tendrían como contrapeso el regreso de las críticas y discusiones familiares, los conflictos y la incompatibilidad laboral, el miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo y a fracasar, a ser incapaz de subir semejante cuesta, con todas las expectativas que podía generar y que no sería capaz de cumplir… ¿Por qué el miedo tenía que ser tan fuerte? ¿Por qué la herida, en lugar de cerrarse con el tiempo, sólo había hecho más profundo sus temores? Se sentía tan ahogada…

De pronto sintió los brazos de Miroku rodearla, llevando su cabeza hasta su hombro para que le sirviera de apoyo y depositando un fugaz beso en su frente, su mano acariciando con cuidado su brazo, dándole la confianza suficiente para que las lágrimas terminaran por salir de sus ojos en un llanto mudo que no fue cuestionado. Tras unos segundos de silencioso sollozo, quizá un par de minutos, Sango levantó la cabeza para esbozar una sonrisa hacia él.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó, también sonriendo levemente y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Sí, muchas gracias.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la repentina tristeza?

La muchacha buscó palabras para describir lo que sentía, pero se dio cuenta de que, si le decía la verdad, estaría admitiendo demasiadas cosas que eran dolorosas para ambos y que, en realidad, prefería mantener como un secreto a voces entre los dos. Negó levemente antes de animarse a responder.

— No estoy segura, supongo que este tipo de reuniones me causa algo de nostalgia, y con los nervios y la ansiedad que siento estos días…

Él soltó un suspiro, viendo en sus ojos que los nervios y la ansiedad no eran otra cosa más que miedo e incertidumbre. Le acarició la cabeza, siendo consciente de que ella no lo admitiría porque quizá ni siquiera sabía que esos sentimientos estaban ahí.

— Es normal que te sientas así, pero tranquila… todo estará bien.

Sango también podía leer los ojos de Miroku, notando que esa frase no era sólo para ella.

— Sí… todo estará bien — repitió, acariciándole la mejilla a su compañero.

Ambos sabían que, fuese cierto o no, podían contar con el otro incondicionalmente y ese simple hecho significaba que realmente _todo estaría bien_.

* * *

El insistente sonido de su móvil comenzó a desesperarla, causándole deseos de lanzarlo por la ventana. Sonrió un tanto forzosamente a su hermano, con quien desayunaba en la cocina en esos momentos, mientras tomaba el aparato y lo silenciaba, mirando fugazmente la pantalla para ver que el origen de tanta actividad era el grupo de chat creado por su amiga para organizar su _despedida de soltera_. Entornó los ojos, metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo y haciéndole un gesto a Kohaku para que siguiera con lo que estaba diciéndole.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice papá?

— Que después de la boda, volveremos a Kioto. Yo debería retomar mis clases presenciales y él quiere ver un puesto de asesor en el departamento de policía — respondió el muchacho, echándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca y comiéndolo mientras ella seguía la plática.

— Bueno, tus lecciones _online_ pueden ser muy buenas, pero no hay nada como ir a la escuela — acotó, sabiendo que él también lo extrañaba.

— Lo sé, además extraño a mis amigos. Sōta insiste en que no tiene quién lo comprenda y Rin ya ha comenzado a preocuparse… — Kohaku soltó un suspiro, era evidente que ya había sido demasiado tiempo.

— Ellos te tienen mucho cariño. Pero no te preocupes, ya queda poco — a pesar de que eso era un alivio para su hermano, para ella era una especie de sentencia.

— El estar yendo y viniendo es agotador. Espero que por lo menos esto signifique que papá ya no buscará cualquier excusa para venir a ver si todo va bien — la razón de que no se hubiera quedado permanentemente en ninguna de las dos ciudades durante todo ese tiempo era obvia y a ambos les parecía una exageración.

— Espero lo mismo. Me agrada su compañía, no quiero que pienses que no me gusta que vengan, pero…

— Oh, entiendo el punto, hermana. Tampoco queremos invadir tu independencia, yo prefiero quedarme en casa.

— Es que no hay nada como el hogar — sonrió levemente, su espacio se sentía un tanto invadido cuando su familia estaba de visita.

— Eso es verdad. Por cierto, esta noche saldrás, ¿verdad?

Sango asintió levemente a la pregunta. — Sí, Kagome organizó una _despedida de soltera_ y prometí que iría…

— Deberías aprovechar de pasarla bien antes de casarte con el señor rectitud — la mueca de Kohaku le causó gracia, su hermano le tenía muchos apodos a Kuranosuke, casi todos asociados a su intachable conducta —. Quizá hasta te contagie con su _correctitud_.

— No creo que esa palabra exista — Sango chasqueó la lengua, divertida con el comentario —. Además, no creo que eso sea algo malo…

— No lo es, a menos que sea extremo y termine convirtiéndose en alguien amargado — la última palabra la dijo lenta y un tanto tarareada, para darle más énfasis —. Por favor, prométeme que no serás así.

Rio ante la petición y los ojos de cachorro que la acompañaron. Asintió con un gesto, ella no pretendía cambiar su forma de ser ni su estilo de vida.

— Tranquilo, seguiré siendo la misma.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! — El menor agradeció la aclaración para luego colocarse de pie, tomar los pocillos ya vacíos de la mesa y llevarlos al fregadero. — Quizá ahora deberías atender esos mensajes de texto. Yo lavaré esto y luego tengo mi clase _online_.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Cada cual se dirigió a distintas partes del departamento, Sango tirándose en la cama para ponerse al día con la infinidad de mensajes que le habían llegado. Miró la pantalla, entornando los ojos al ver que tenía cerca de 200 mensajes sin leer. Desbloqueó el aparato y vio que un par eran de su prometido, quien le recordaba que debía cuidarse y que pasara un buen fin de semana; otro era de Miroku, informándole que la primera parte del juicio del caso que había tomado con Sesshōmaru había ido bastante bien y que podría quedarse otra semana más en la ciudad. El resto era del chat grupal en el que estaban organizando su despedida de soltera. Respondió primero a Kuranosuke y al ojiazul y luego pulsó el ícono del grupo para echar una rápida leída a los textos, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría eran cometarios insinuantes y traviesos de Eri y Yuka, quienes proponían que la segunda parte de la celebración debería ser en _privado._ Suspiró levemente, tecleando un mensaje educado pero claro hacia las muchachas.

" _Chicas, de verdad agradezco que hagan esto por mí, pero no creo necesario ni apropiado que involucremos a otros hombres en nuestra reunión."_

Apretó el botón verde de enviar y las respuestas no tardaron en llegar, dejándole claro que las intenciones de sus amigas eran muy distintas a las de ella.

" _¡Oh, vamos! Sólo deberías relajarte, es tu último fin de semana soltera ;)"_ fue el mensaje de Yuka.

" _Quizá tú quieras perderte toda la diversión, pero nosotras podemos disfrutar un poco más"_ Eri apoyó a su compañera de travesuras.

" _Chicas, creo que Sango tiene derecho a decidir lo que quiere en su despedida, después de todo es su celebración"_ Ayumi de cierta forma la apoyó, algo que agradeció.

" _Apoyo a Sango, la idea es divertirnos, pero eso no quiere decir que todas tengamos que salirnos de control"_ Kagome también estaba con ella, eso era un alivio.

" _Hay muchas formas de divertirse, no necesariamente tienen que encamarse con alguien"_ Ayame fue directa, como siempre.

" _En mirar no hay engaño, pero la vista no es el único sentido que deberíamos entretener"_ nuevamente Yuka hizo énfasis en eso.

" _Podemos simplemente ver qué resulta de nuestra salida hoy por la noche"_ junto con el texto, Eri envió el emoticono de una cara insinuante, logrando que nuevamente ella entornara los ojos.

" _Quizá terminemos tan ebrias que ni siquiera recordemos lo ocurrido"_ Yuka siguió la idea, con un emoticono malicioso al lado de sus palabras.

" _Podríamos hasta encontrar al hombre de nuestras vidas hoy. No nos arruinen el sueño."_

" _Dudo que en un club nocturno puedas encontrar al hombre de tu vida, Eri"_ el regaño de Ayumi le quitó las palabras de los dedos.

" _¿Por qué no respetamos la decisión de cada una? Iremos hoy a celebrar, si alguna luego encuentra un mejor panorama, pues nadie la detendrá"_ Kagome nuevamente intentó calmar los ánimos, algo que de verdad ella agradecía de todo corazón.

Silenció el grupo al ver que seguirían discutiendo sobre el tema y se recostó boca arriba, dejando su móvil a un lado y mirando el techo, pensativa. El tiempo no dejaba de pasar y ahora era inminente que la boda estaba a menos de una semana de celebrarse. Kagome había insistido en organizar una despedida de soltera, y tras prometerle que intentaría que fuera lo más discreta posible y que no habría bailarines strippers ni nada por el estilo, ella había accedido. Pero cuando comenzó a hacer la lista de las participantes y a organizar la salida, descubrió que sus planes eran más difíciles de seguir de lo que parecía al principio. En realidad, a ella no le molestaba siempre y cuando no la obligaran soportar coqueteos o actuaciones insinuantes y provocadoras de otros hombres.

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que era la más conservadora del grupo – por algo había llevado por años el apodo de _"miss puritana"_ – y que sus amigas sólo buscaban divertirse. A diferencia de ella, ninguna pensaba en el matrimonio como algo cercano, ni siquiera Kagome que llevaba años de noviazgo con InuYasha. Había escuchado a Ayame hablar un par de veces sobre sus planes de matrimonio con Kōga, pero nada al corto plazo. Ella seguía siendo la excepción y a veces llegaba a sentirse hasta estúpida de lo _inocente_ y _estricta_ que era en la mayoría de los ámbitos de su vida.

El tono de llamada la devolvió al mundo real, indicándole que su mejor amiga estaba intentando comunicarse con ella. Contestó con una media sonrisa, casi segura de lo que le diría a continuación.

— _¡Sango! Por favor, dime que no te molestaste por los comentarios de las muchachas…_

— Claro que no, Kagome, descuida.

— _Es que son tan inmaduras a veces… y como no has vuelto a hablar… —_ A pesar de su respuesta, la azabache parecía molesta.

— Preferí dejar que arreglaran esto entre ustedes. Les sale mejor.

— _Supongo que sí… ¿irás en la noche, cierto? —_ La voz de su amiga demostraba el anhelo, la ilusión de que ella siguiera con las ganas de salir a distraerse un rato.

— Claro que sí, te lo prometí — respondió, intentando calmarla —. Además, me hará bien respirar otro ambiente para variar.

— _¡Así se habla! Entonces, InuYasha nos irá a dejar, pasaremos por ti a eso de las 8. ¿De acuerdo?_

— De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la noche.

— _Nos vemos, ¡te quiero!_

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Sango con una sensación cálida en el pecho, porque su amiga se mantenía como alguien incondicional, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, siempre buscando cómo ayudarla, animarla y empujándola a seguir adelante y dar lo mejor de ella. Y eso era algo que agradecía infinitamente.

* * *

— Me jode ese lameculos que me pusieron por compañero. Que se pudra.

Sonrió al escuchar el reclamo de su amigo antes de que le diera un mordisco a su hamburguesa doble con queso, dejando en evidencia que la única forma de apaciguar un poco su ira era comiendo. Él sorbió un poco de su gaseosa y negó con un gesto, intentando demostrar un aire un poco más despreocupado.

— Dale una oportunidad, apenas llevas dos días con él…

— Keh, dos días del demonio. El idiota cree saberlo todo, pero anda a ponerlo en las calles — bufó, tomando también de su refresco para pasar mejor lo que comía —. Debería haberse quedado en su oficina a cargo del bendito papeleo.

— Bueno, no todos tenemos la misma facilidad para la acción como tú — ahora él le dio un bocado a su sándwich, saboreando la carne de soja mientras se mezclaba con la lechuga y el tomate.

— Por eso prefiero a Sango conmigo. Trabajamos bien juntos.

— De eso no hay duda — lo apoyó porque sabía que ambos eran un excelente equipo —. ¿No sabes hasta cuándo estará fuera?

— Bueno, su permiso empezó el miércoles, y según me dijo, sería un mes, por la luna de miel y toda esa mierda — InuYasha hizo una mueca de desagrado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Te queda un buen rato entonces con tu nuevo compañero. Tendrás que armarte de paciencia.

El oji dorado chasqueó la lengua, acabando su hamburguesa antes de seguir hablando, parecía más molesto que otros días y eso era ya bastante, considerando que los reclamos por su actitud pasiva ante la boda eran algo constante. Miroku suspiró, sabía que ese gesto antecedía alguna queja en su contra y no podía evitar que su amigo siguiera insistiendo en el tema.

— Si hicieras algo por impedir que se casara…

— No empieces otra vez, InuYasha. Ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre este tema — intentó cortar la conversación, no le veía sentido a discutir nuevamente lo mismo.

— Es que no comprendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y mantener tu decisión de no hacer algo. La mujer que amas está a punto de casarse con un tipo que ni siquiera la hace feliz y tú te quedas como si nada.

Negó con un gesto, dejando a un lado lo poco que le quedaba de su comida y mirando a los ojos a su amigo, notando que el enfado era más bien una mezcla de preocupación con impotencia. Apoyó su mentón en sus manos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sonriendo de medio lado, un tanto resignado.

— Sango tomó una decisión y, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, la respeto. Ambos tenemos muchas razones para seguir este camino, y en mi caso prefiero ser un amigo incondicional con el que siempre podrá contar sin importar nada, en lugar del novio que le causará conflictos familiares y con quien reviviría el miedo a ser herida y fallar. No tengo nada concreto que ofrecerle, porque el volver a intentarlo no nos asegura que todo estará bien y no quiero nuevamente ser el culpable de lastimarla.

— ¿Y no crees que la lastimas al dejarla ir? Ni siquiera te estás esforzando…

— En eso te equivocas — Miroku sonrió con resignación, su mirada brillando con angustia —. Dejarla ir es lo más difícil que he hecho. Lucho con el impulso constante de decirle que la amo, que se olvide de todo y nos vayamos juntos a cualquier lugar, de ofrecerle nuevamente un futuro a mi lado y retomar todas esas promesas que dejé atrás, todos los sueños… pero no puedo hacerlo, porque no tengo cómo asegurarle que todo va a salir bien. Con Kuranosuke tiene una seguridad que yo jamás podré darle.

InuYasha guardó silencio al escuchar la explicación de su amigo, porque más allá de todo lo estúpido que él encontrara la situación, había cosas que solía pasar por alto y que eran importantes para sus amigos, como esa seguridad de la que hablaba el abogado. Y era evidente para él todo lo que eso significaba para los dos, porque podía ver la resignación y el dolor en los ojos de sus amigos, algo que ahora se reflejó duramente en la mirada azul. También suspiró, eso era mucho más complejo de lo que parecía en un principio.

— Lo sé… se nota cada vez que están juntos. Cuando construyen su burbuja y luego se rompe de golpe… — Negó con la cabeza, un poco preocupado. — Sólo espero que esta decisión no termine siendo perjudicial para ninguno de los dos. Sé que Takeda no es una mala persona, pero sigue sin gustarme su forma de tratar a Sango.

— Por lo que ella ha comentado, estos días ha cambiado su actitud. Supongo que es cosa de esperar a ver como sigue — el ojiazul volvió a tomar su emparedado de soja, acabándoselo antes de volver a hablar —. De todas formas, seguiré siendo su amigo para ayudarla en todo lo que necesite, incluso si debo abrirle los ojos en algún momento sobre Kuranosuke. Así que, por ese lado, puedes estar tranquilo.

— Está bien. Sigo pensando que los dos son unos idiotas, pero entiendo tu punto y me alegra saber que esta vez no vas a salir arrancando como antes.

Se sonrieron mientras se levantaban de la mesa en el local de comida rápida donde se habían reunido, llevando las bandejas con la basura al contenedor correspondiente antes de salir a la calle, mirando el cielo anaranjado anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche.

— Bueno, ya es tarde y hoy fue una sesión agotadora. Gracias por acompañarme a comer — Miroku palmoteó la espalda de su compañero con confianza —. Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

— Cierto, deberías descansar. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que también me voy. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Sus caminos se separaron, llevándolos a cada uno a un destino diferente. El moreno se subió a su automóvil para emprender su trayecto, agradecido de las sinceras palabras de su amigo y de la preocupación mostrada, pero por sobre todo, de que al final respetara su decisión a pesar de estar en desacuerdo. InuYasha prefirió omitir el detalle de que iría por las muchachas para la despedida de soltera de Sango, porque ya había visto demasiado dolor en los ojos azules y no quería causar más angustia. De eso ya tendría bastante a futuro.

* * *

El bullicio del local, las luces moviéndose sobre ellas y los bailes incitantes a su alrededor le brindaban a la celebración ese aire a _prohibido_ que, según Eri, debía tener su salida. Observó a Yuka subirse a una mesa vecina para bailar junto a uno de los muchachos que estaban ahí, riendo a carcajadas y dejando en evidencia que lo estaba disfrutando. Chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía porque apenas si podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Parece que la están pasando muy bien! — Kagome gritó a su lado, haciéndole un gesto hacia sus amigas, que bailaban animadas cerca de la mesa donde Yuka tenía su propio espectáculo.

— ¡Se ve que les gusta divertirse! — Respondió en el mismo tono, consciente de que su voz era apenas audible con la música de fondo.

— ¿No quieres ir a bailar? Te ayudará a liberar tensiones — su amiga intentó animarla con un gesto, pero ella negó con la cabeza, segura de que no tenía deseos de hacer el ridículo ahí.

— Descuida, estoy bien aquí.

Alzó el vaso del que estaba bebiendo, dándose cuenta de que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos tragos llevaba pedidos y de que podía declararse en estado de ebriedad. Sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia al hecho porque necesitaba una forma de borrar todos los pensamientos abrumadores y estresantes de su cerebro. Bebió el contenido al seco y se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de su mano, sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus amigas, quienes bailaban animadas no muy lejos de ella y viendo a Kagome unírseles con entusiasmo.

Sonrió, feliz de haber decidido ir con las muchachas porque en realidad ahora sentía que estaba demasiado tensa y, asumiendo que pronto terminaría casada con el señor formalidad, como le decía Kohaku, era muy probable que a futuro ese tipo de salidas fuesen simples recuerdos. Arrugó las cejas, pensando repentinamente que eso no era algo que le agradara y que tendría que hablarlo con su futuro marido, porque las fiestas y la parranda no eran algo tan malo de vez en cuando, y ella no quería convertirse en una amargada.

Alzó la mano para pedir otro trago y sonrió al darse cuenta de que eso no sería lo único de lo que tendría que conversar con su prometido. Sin razón aparente, en su mente había aparecido justo en ese momento, el recuerdo de una recriminación que no era justificada, hecha el día en el que habían decidido la fecha de la boda y la modista que haría su kimono ceremonial. La vaga frase ahora se impuso en su maraña de pensamientos, siendo más clara incluso que ese día.

" _Tendrá que ser blanco, aunque no sé qué tan pura seas… de todas formas, nadie debe sospecharlo."_

Apretó los puños, recordando que él no había escuchado su reclamo, no le había creído cuando le aseguró que ella seguía siendo virgen, que su ex jamás había cruzado ese límite. La mirada divertida y el gesto escéptico le dijeron todo, él no creía posible eso, tratándose de alguien como Miroku. No habían seguido con el tema porque su padre los había interrumpido, y luego no había vuelto a pensar en ello debido a todo el ajetreo y caos de la organización de la boda, hasta ahora.

Resopló involuntariamente, ahogando un hipido. Ahora se encontraba realmente molesta, porque su prometido había dudado de su palabra sin siquiera tener motivos para hacerlo, dejándole claro que no confiaba en ella. Eso realmente la molestaba bastante.

— ¡Y tenemos a una futura novia entre los presentes! — El animador del local levantó la voz en tanto una luz se proyectaba justo encima de ella, causándole cierto desconcierto. — ¡Y hoy ha venido junto a sus amigas en su despedida de soltera! — Tras las palabras hubo aplausos entusiastas, logrando que no supiera cómo reaccionar. — Tenemos un regalo especial para ti, preciosa. ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

Sango enrojeció al ver al bailarín acercarse a su mesa y comenzar a rodearla, con movimientos insinuantes y sensuales, lanzándole besos y con gestos provocadores que sólo le causaron rechazo. Cuando el sujeto comenzó a tocarle los brazos y el rostro para animarla a participar de su baile, ella lo miró asesina, dejándole claro que no iba a participar de ese juego.

— Será mejor que te alejes lo más que puedas, si no quieres terminar en el hospital — resopló lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. Su expresión y el tono de voz fueron suficientes para espantar al tipo, quien prefirió seguir su show con otra chica del público.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas y esa sensación de vértigo comenzaba a avanzar en su cabeza. Sonrió, pensando que en realidad podría aceptar un baile erótico, pero de alguien que tuviese un mejor físico que ese bailarín poco tonificado. Un par de nombres se le vinieron a la mente, porque conocía a algunos que le ganaban al muchacho, aunque ninguno llamaba su atención al punto de querer verlo en esas condiciones. InuYasha era su compañero y si bien conocía su condición física debido al trabajo, era su amigo y lo encontraba demasiado tosco para su gusto; Kōga y algunos otros oficiales también tenían cuerpos envidiables, pero a menos que quisiera iniciar la tercera guerra mundial con Ayame, por un lado, y Kuranosuke por otro, era mejor ni siquiera mirarlos. Ahora, su prometido tenía lo suyo, no podía negarlo, pero le faltaba algo de trabajo, como principalmente se dedicaba al trabajo de oficina, probablemente sólo se conservara delgado, ya que tampoco era alguien que le destinara mucho tiempo a la actividad física.

Su última opción la hizo morderse el labio inferior. Miroku siempre había contado con un atractivo especial, dado especialmente por sus ojos azules, pero no era lo único de su anatomía que llamaba la atención. Él siempre se había preocupado de mantener un buen estado físico, sin llegar a exagerar, logrando como resultado un cuerpo que, a su gusto, tenía los músculos tonificados en la medida exacta: no muy exagerados, pero marcando su presencia. Si bien nunca había tenido sexo con él, lo había visto casi completamente desnudo, y había tocado más de lo que podría reconocer en púbico, descubriendo que sus nalgas también eran firmes y apetecibles al tacto.

Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas, extendiéndose rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo. Se abanicó con la mano, intentando desviar sus pensamientos hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el recuerdo del torso desnudo de su _amigo_ , pero le fue imposible hacerlo, porque las imágenes eran tentadoras y agradables.

Tomó una decisión, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar entremedio de la muchedumbre, echándole un vistazo rápido a sus compañeras, quienes estaban muy animadas bailando y no la vieron alejarse. Salió del recinto rápidamente, el aire frío de la noche ofuscándola un poco, logrando que se detuviera para orientarse y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, pero no lo suficiente como para que olvidara sus intenciones. Se dirigió a uno de los taxis que esperaban fuera, se subió y le indicó la dirección, comenzando el viaje ansiosa. El trayecto duró unos minutos, durante los cuales no salirse de esa línea de pensamiento, convenciéndose a sí misma que era algo que debía hacer.

Llegó a su destino, canceló la tarifa, se bajó del vehículo para ingresar al complejo de departamentos y buscó el ascensor, marcando el número del piso de su destino. Cuando la pantalla digital indicó el número de su destino, las puertas se abrieron y ella salió trastabillando al pasillo y afirmándose de la baranda externa para no caer, con un único pensamiento en su mente. Si su prometido creía que ella ya no era virgen, le daría razones de peso para mantener esa postura, porque no iba a permitir que él desconfiara sólo por sospechas sin base.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, notando el número sólo por el brillo que llegaba de la luna a esa hora y, sonriendo torpemente, tocó el timbre y comenzó a dar golpes fuertes en la madera, llamando sin pausas.

Al interior del departamento, el profundo sueño del dueño de casa fue interrumpido bruscamente, asustándolo al mirar la hora. ¿Quién podría ir de visita a las 4 de la madrugada? Temiendo lo peor – quizá malas noticias, no encontraba otra explicación – se levantó en pijama y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, el corazón acelerado con la incertidumbre.

— Ya voy, ya voy — intentó calmar el insistente llamado, pero no tuvo ningún resultado hasta que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la castaña sonriendo, apoyada con su otra mano en la pared para mantenerse en pie, claramente ebria —. ¿Sango…?

Su sorpresa y confusión fueron evidentes, no encontraba ninguna razón para que la castaña estuviese a esa hora en su casa. De todas las opciones que se habían formado en su cabeza, ninguna incluía esa escena.

— Miroku, quiero que me hagas el amor.

* * *

 _ **¡C** han-chan! He aquí la bomba que estuve cocinando estos días, golpeándome con el teclado en más de una ocasión porque la inspiración a veces no conspira con mis planes y cuesta hacerlos entenderse. Pero bueno, he aquí por fin algo de avance. Estaba ansiosa por subirlo, la verdad._

 _ **U** na aclaración antes de despedirme para seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo: el vegetarianismo de Miroku. Creo firmemente que él debe ser vegetariano debido a su religión, pues el budismo considera como práctica bastante aceptada el ser vegetariano dado su gran respeto por cada especie viviente. Si bien no recuerdo que en el animé/manga se especificara algo sobre su alimentación, en ese tiempo debió ser muy difícil poder optar por una dieta vegetariana, por lo que es muy probable que si se veía obligado a consumir alimentos animales (carne), diera las gracias y pidiera por el descanso en paz de esa criatura. En un mundo alternativo/actual, ser vegetariano es más sencillo y mucho más acorde con sus creencias (seguro muchos no asocian la espiritualidad con Miroku, pero muy a su manera él es bastante apegado a las creencias budistas). _

_**P** or lo demás, dejo esto hasta acá y me retiro lentamente a mi habitación para seguir con la siguiente entrega. Espero leernos pronto :) _

_**A** gradecimientos a mi adorada **Loops** por ser tan sensualona con sus reviews que me hacen babear; y a **Nuez** por siempre ayudarme a ordenar la maraña de ideas y ser mi beta. ¡LAS ADORO~!_

 _ **S** aludos desde el rinconcito cálido de mi camita (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	13. Imperioso encuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XIII**_

— _**Imperioso encuentro —**_

* * *

— " _No te vayas.  
Sabía que el calor que has dejado en mi mejilla se marchará.  
Sin embargo, te estoy haciendo mi último amor._

 _Porque es como si ni siquiera dijéramos adiós.  
Es mortificante, sin embargo, comencé a amarte,  
a ti, a quien me ha tocado. Esta noche vivirá en mi corazón."—_

— _ **Honey Drop; Matenrou Opera —**_

* * *

Sintió la luz intentar atravesar sus párpados, causándole una molestia que quiso evitar moviéndose en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana y dándose vuelta. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir durmiendo, pese a su intento. Volvió a girarse sobre su espalda, colocándose el brazo sobre los ojos y de pronto dándose cuenta de que la suave tela de hilo de algodón tocaba _directamente_ su piel. Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Intentó recordar, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, las imágenes llegaban muy vagas a su mente y de forma tan confusa que sólo causaron que el malestar incipiente en su nuca aumentara convirtiéndose en una jaqueca. Fijó su vista en el techo, creyendo que quizá no pensar en nada le ayudaría; pese a sus intenciones, eso fue lo que menos pudo hacer porque reconoció sin dificultad la superficie sobre ella, sentándose de golpe al procesar lo que eso significaba, afirmando la sábana en su pecho para cubrirse.

— Esto tiene que ser mentira… — Murmuró, negando con un gesto. Al mirar el resto de la habitación en la que estaba, fue innegable el hecho de dónde se encontraba: los muebles de diseño sencillo, con el armario en un rincón y el pequeño estante repleto de grandes tomos sobre Derecho, códigos penales, legislación y otros temas relacionados en el otro extremo de la habitación, justo al lado de un cómodo sitial blanco y una lámpara de pedestal que servían como apoyo al momento de revisar esos ejemplares… ella conocía ese lugar, y eso hizo una especie de clic en su cerebro, recordándole de pronto algunos de los pensamientos que había tenido la noche anterior. Palideció con la idea, ¿de verdad había ido hasta el departamento de Miroku para pedirle que le hiciera el amor? Y el hecho de encontrarse casi completamente desnuda en su cama, con sólo sus bragas puestas, significaba entonces que… — ¿Acaso nosotros…?

Apretó con más fuerza los puños, cargando las manos en su pecho con sentimientos totalmente contradictorios comenzando a arremolinarse en su interior. No logró llegar a la desesperación total, antes fue interrumpida por la puerta del cuarto abriéndose para dar paso al dueño de casa vestido con su pijama, quien de inmediato apartó la vista al ver que ella se cubría sólo con la sábana.

— Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes? — Preguntó, la voz expresando claramente su preocupación. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Ah… yo… — Sango enrojeció, sin saber bien cómo verbalizar todas sus dudas, menos ante las posibilidades. — Y-Yo… me duele un poco la cabeza.

— Bueno, es normal al tener resaca. ¿Te traigo un analgésico? Creo que te ayudará bastante…

— E-Está bien… — Aceptó la oferta, pero antes necesitaba saber dónde estaba su ropa y qué había pasado. — P-Pero creo que primero debería buscar mis cosas…

Miroku descubrió sus intenciones y le hizo un gesto, dirigiéndose a su armario y sacando una de sus camisas de manga corta con las que solía dormir y dejándola sobre la cama a su alcance, causando que ella lo observara con extrañeza.

— Dejaste tu ropa tirada por todo el departamento, será más rápido si te colocas esto por mientras.

Sango asintió levemente para luego observar a su amigo salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para darle privacidad. Tomó la camisa y se la colocó, pensando en lo extraño que era que él intentara no verla después de estar desnuda en su cama y todo lo que eso podía significar. Quizá fuese parte de su caballerosidad y el respeto que le tenía, considerando que los eventos de la noche pasada no eran un pase abierto que le diera el derecho de mirar cuanto quisiera. Soltó un suspiro, necesitaba respuestas, aunque tenía miedo de tenerlas.

— Esto es un desastre.

Se abrazó las rodillas, sintiendo la culpa y la vergüenza invadirla. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar tan ebria, al punto de no poder detenerse a pensar en sus actos, y luego sin ser capaz de recordar los detalles? Sabía que se había animado demasiado la noche anterior y algunas de las ideas que la impulsaron a ir hasta el departamento de su amigo eran claras para ella, pero seguían sin ser un motivo suficiente como para que hubiese pasado _eso_. Negó con un gesto, tendría que disculparse y marcharse pronto de ahí, porque temía herir a Miroku con todos sus arrebatos alcohólicos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — La voz de él la interrumpió desde el otro lado de la puerta, quería saber si no interrumpía su privacidad de alguna forma.

— Sí, claro — respondió con una ligera sonrisa, preguntándose cómo era posible que él estuviese tan tranquilo después de lo que probablemente pasó la noche anterior.

El ojiazul entró llevando consigo una bandeja con el desayuno, que incluía un vaso con agua y un par de analgésicos para ayudarla con su resaca. Se sentó a su lado, pasándole la comida y demostrando por primera vez algo de preocupación en sus facciones. Ella se mordió el labio, sospechando que ese gesto en su rostro era la prueba de que había hecho todo mal. De pronto, quiso llorar como una niña arrepentida de haber pedido un capricho; pese a eso, intentó mantenerse tranquila, primero tenía que resolver el problema.

— ¿Seguro estás bien? — Él nuevamente preguntó, haciendo evidente que estaba un tanto afligido por ella.

— S-Sí… bueno, dentro de lo posible — agachó la mirada, huyendo de los ojos que buscaban ver más allá, tarea que no era difícil para él —. Y-Yo… discúlpame — dijo al fin, creyendo que no había motivo para retrasar ese momento —. Lo siento, actué como una estúpida, vine ebria hasta tu casa y… y… — En ese punto enrojeció, agachando aún más el rostro para evitar la mirada, que estaba fija en su persona. Pasó saliva y siguió, debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. — Tuve un comportamiento indecoroso e inapropiado, perdóname por haberte instado a… bueno, a _esto_. Me dejé dominar por un impulso, no quiero herirte, pero lo que pasó anoche fue sólo un desliz y…

Miroku soltó una risita, interrumpiendo su discurso y logrando que, por fin, ella levantara la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos, viendo una calma que le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño, extrañada con esa actitud, ¿de verdad le parecía gracioso?

— Creo que, más que un comportamiento _indecoroso e inapropiado_ , sólo estabas ebria y un poco animada.

— No es excusa para lo que pasó. ¡Y quita esa cara, no es gracioso! — Le reclamó, molesta de que él bajara el perfil de lo ocurrido.

— Lo siento, es sólo que… no hubo ningún _desliz_ , Sango.

— ¿Cómo que no? Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El muchacho inhaló profundo y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a relatar la historia.

— Llegaste ebria a las 4 de la madrugada, y cuando te abrí la puerta, me saludaste con un _"Miroku, quiero que me hagas el amor"_. Te imaginarás mi sorpresa y confusión con eso. Te hice pasar, pidiéndote que te calmaras y que lo mejor era que durmieras, pero insistías en tu petición. De hecho, te pusiste bastante cariñosa y de a poco te ibas sacando ropa, mientras me traías hasta aquí. Te tiraste en la cama, aún con algo de ropa, y me invitaste a tu lado para _"recordar viejos tiempos"_. Bueno, en realidad dijiste muchas cosas — los ojos azules reflejaron algo de melancolía al decir esas palabras, como si la castaña hubiese tocado puntos muy sensibles la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? — Sango tuvo miedo, no sabía qué podía haber admitido y lo que eso significaría para el futuro de su _amistad_.

— Que me extrañabas. Que nada es lo mismo sin mí, que la época más feliz de tu vida fue cuando estábamos juntos. Me reclamaste por los errores que cometí y por no tener las agallas suficientes para quedarme… Y me pediste perdón por tus propias equivocaciones — Miroku dibujo una mueca de resignación mezclada con arrepentimiento, demostrando que todo eso le había afectado —. Y también te disculpaste por las decisiones que estás tomando, que quieres a Kuranosuke y por eso lo haces, pero que necesitabas saber cómo sería que yo te hiciera el amor…

— Oh, cielos… Miroku, lo siento tanto…

— Está bien, estabas ebria, es comprensible.

— ¿Y luego…? ¿Cómo es que terminé sin ropa…?

— Oh, eso… seguiste con la idea de que querías que te hiciera el amor, insinuándote bastante… así que te pedí que me dieras unos minutos y fui al baño, a pensar alguna forma para que desistieras, pero no se me ocurría nada, sólo seguir negándome hasta que te aburrieras… así que decidí volver contigo y te encontré casi completamente desnuda, semi tapada con la sábana y durmiendo profundamente. Te dejé descansar y me fui a dormir en el sofá.

Sango se sentía terrible, quizá peor de lo que se hubiera sentido si sólo hubiese tenido sexo con Miroku, porque había tocado sus sentimientos. Tomó una de sus manos y la presionó con cariño, llamando la atención de él.

— De verdad, lo lamento. Nunca debí venir hasta acá y mucho menos, hacer semejante escena. Perdóname.

— Tranquila, no es necesario que te disculpes. Además, prefiero que hayas venido hasta acá y no a cualquier otro sitio en donde podría haberte pasado algo, porque en el estado en el que estabas…

Ella volvió a enrojecer, avergonzada por el hecho.

— Creo que tampoco debí beber tanto anoche…

— No está mal que de vez en cuando te relajes un poco, aunque no deberías preocupar a tus seres queridos — Miroku volvió a sonreír, señalando con un gesto en dirección a la sala —. Dejaste tu bolso encima del sofá y tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar, alguien debe estar buscándote.

— Oh, maldición — recordó que simplemente se había ido del club, sin avisarle nada a nadie —. Kagome querrá matarme.

— Te traeré tus cosas — se puso de pie, mirándola de reojo antes de comenzar a caminar —. Tú deberías tomar ese analgésico, por lo menos.

Sango le hizo caso, ingiriendo las píldoras mientras él volvía con su bolso y se lo pasaba. Buscó dentro hasta dar con su móvil, viendo que tenía infinidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto pidiéndole que, por favor, diera señales de vida. Inhaló profundo y decidió que debía calmar a su amiga de alguna forma. Desbloqueó la pantalla y devolvió la última llamada perdida, recibida unos diez minutos antes. No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz alarmada de Kagome al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Sango! Por favor, dime que estás bien._

— Lo estoy, tranquila. Perdón por preocuparte…

— _¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Desapareciste de pronto, sin avisar a nadie! Pregunté por ti, me dijeron que habías tomado un taxi. ¿Dónde fuiste?_

Sango se mordió el labio, indecisa. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, supiera que había ido a montar un espectáculo en el departamento de Miroku, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle. Inhaló profundo antes de responderle.

— Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que estoy bien y a salvo. Puedes quedarte tranquila.

— _¿Estás segura? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Si te molestó el bailarín, fue idea de Yuka. Intenté disuadirla, le dije que no era buena idea, pero no lo logré. Lamento si te sentiste incómoda…_

Oh, claro, el bailarín que la hizo analizar el físico de sus cercanos, llegando a la conclusión de que el más atractivo a sus ojos era a quien había ido a visitar después. Volvió a sonrojarse, más al darse cuenta de que Kagome hablaba tan fuerte que su amigo podía escuchar lo que le decía sin esfuerzo.

— Bueno, un poco… pero no fue por eso por lo que me fui. Sólo necesitaba algo de aire y tranquilidad.

— _De acuerdo… entonces, ¿todo bien? ¿No estás secuestrada en algún almacén olvidado ni nada por el estilo?_

La castaña soltó una risita, segura de que Kagome había imaginado los peores escenarios posibles.

— No, estoy perfectamente bien. Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible por causa de la resaca.

— _Bien, puedo relajarme y decirle a InuYasha que no hagamos la notificación de persona desaparecida…_

— No seas melodramática, Kagome. Ni siquiera han pasado 48 horas como para que pienses eso…

— _Lo sé… lo siento, pero estaba preocupada, en serio._

— Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco.

— _Bueno, iré a dormir. Ahora que sé que estás bien, podré descansar. Cuídate, hablamos luego._

— Igual tú, descansa.

La comunicación se cortó, Sango dejó su teléfono a un lado y soltó un suspiro, regañándose mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar por su arrebato sin pensar en las consecuencias, eso había sido muy irresponsable de su parte. Miró ahora el desayuno que Miroku le había llevado y negó con un gesto, no tenía ganas de comer nada.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Preguntó él al ver la negación de ella. — Bueno, en todo caso es normal después de una borrachera. ¿Kagome estaba preocupada?

— Sí, pero es comprensible, fue realmente estúpido irme así nada más…

— Pero ya sabe que estás bien, así que no te sigas regañando por eso. Deberías descansar, el sueño quizá te quite algo de resaca… ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa?

Pensó en la opción, pero en realidad no tenía deseos de estar en su departamento, con su padre agobiándola con los preparativos de la boda que se suponía, tenía que ver él; o Kuranosuke con sus repentinas visitas para cerciorarse de que _todo estaba bien_. La verdad era que quería mantenerse lejos de eso, olvidarse por un momento de todo y descansar.

— Sinceramente, no quiero volver a mi casa por ahora, pero tampoco quiero incomodarte y si tienes planes o algo…

— Oh, no tengo nada que hacer. Mi panorama este fin de semana era repasar un par de artículos del código penal y, quizá, ver alguna película para distraerme un rato… — Se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja con el desayuno para llevársela. — Si quieres, puedes quedarte. Descansa un rato, yo estaré en la sala si me necesitas.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza a la idea del ojiazul, él le respondió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola para que descansara y así, se repusiera de su resaca. Necesitaba un respiro, después de todo.

* * *

Dejó su café sobre la mesa, junto a los libros que tenía y abrió la carpeta con los archivos del caso en el que estaba trabajando, releyendo las partes resaltadas en amarillo brillante para luego buscar en uno de los tomos el concepto y abrir la página, repasando los detalles técnicos pertinentes y buscando los vacíos legales a los que, era seguro, la defensa iba a aferrarse. Sacó un cuaderno con notas y comenzó a dejar ahí los puntos que debía luego analizar con Sesshōmaru. Bebió de su taza y siguió con la labor por un rato, hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo. Tomó el aparato y sonrió de medio lado al ver el mensaje de su amigo, evidentemente preocupado.

" _Sango está contigo, ¿verdad?"_

Miroku abrió la aplicación de mensajería y escribió un texto de respuesta, sabiendo que podía confiarle el secreto porque InuYasha era el mejor confidente que conocía.

" _Sí, desde anoche. Está bien, pero no quiso decirle a Kagome dónde estaba. Espero guardes el secreto."_

" _Keh, como si no pudieses confiar en mí. No le diré nada, descuida. Sólo quería saber que estaba bien y a salvo."_

" _Lo sé, gracias. Cualquier cosa, te aviso."_

Envió el último mensaje y volvió a sus libros y documentos, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía, aunque sólo pudo lograrlo durante un rato, después del cual las escenas de la noche pasada comenzaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse otro café, pensando en algunas de las cosas que le había dicho Sango. Los sentimientos que ella había expresado eran compartidos, ambos lo sabían y funcionaba como una especie de secreto a voces que cada vez se hacía más difícil manejar. Habían pactado implícitamente su incondicionalidad y dejado claro que se querían y extrañaban, pero el temor a todo lo que podía salir mal en una nueva oportunidad, los empujaba a mantenerse como amigos, en una _seguridad_ que prometía darles tranquilidad, un camino que evitaba los conflictos. Pero ¿realmente sería tan así?

Él sabía que jamás iba a poder ofrecerle a la castaña todo lo que Kuranosuke podía, pero también recordaba que eso a ella nunca le había importado demasiado. Era él quien se torturaba con esa idea, porque deseaba darle a Sango una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones ni problemas, mucho menos causados por él mismo. Fue él quien temió desde un principio, sintiéndose indigno de tener a su lado a alguien como ella. Y fueron sus miedos los que al final, lo traicionaron y terminaron volviéndose realidad de la peor manera posible.

Y fue su anhelo a verla feliz y que tuviese una vida tranquila, lo que lo empujó a traicionarla, a fracturar de esa forma su confianza y su relación. A herirla, con la excusa de que lo mejor era que ella lo odiara y se alejaran, porque en ese momento la estaba dañando con el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Y lo había hecho, arrepintiéndose casi al instante, pero consciente de que debía asumir las consecuencias. Y el dolor y la vergüenza fueron tan grandes, que tomó la primera oportunidad para huir lo más lejos posible, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón algún día poder enmendar el tremendo error que había cometido y volver para retomar las promesas que había dejado sin cumplir. Sin embargo, supo desde el principio que no había vuelta atrás y ahora su única opción había sido resignarse, asumiendo que él ya no era quien podía hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba.

Apretó los puños, dándose cuenta de que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía. Las palabras _"te amo"_ jamás salieron de sus labios, a pesar de que el sentimiento había nacido en su pecho desde hacía tiempo. Negó con un gesto, ahora no tenía sentido decirlo. Por mucho que lo sintiera, una declaración de ese tipo sólo confundiría a la muchacha, y no quería agobiarla más. Después de todo lo escuchado la noche anterior, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era algo que la hiciera dudar. Sólo le quedaba seguir estando a su lado, ser su amigo y apoyarla en lo que necesitara.

Decidió que era hora de volver a sus textos y análisis laborales, porque por lo menos en ese caso, podía hacer algo al respecto para cambiar la situación para mejor. Tomó la taza con café y se dio vuelta para salir de la cocina, encontrándose con Sango de pie en la entrada, aún vestida con su camisa – nunca había imaginado que una prenda de él pudiera verse tan bien en ella – y mirándolo con atención, por lo menos se veía más repuesta.

— ¡Sango! No te sentí, podrías haberme dado un infarto — exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho para simular la sorpresa —. ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí, gracias. Dormir me ayudó mucho. Y perdón, te veías muy concentrado, no quise interrumpir. ¿Qué hacías? — Respondió curiosa, poniéndose un poco en puntas de pie para ver si Miroku tenía algo más detrás suyo.

— Sólo me preparaba un café — levantó la taza para mostrarle el fruto de su trabajo — y pensaba en algunas cosas, supongo que por eso me viste concentrado. ¿Quieres un poco? — Desvió el foco de atención desde sus pensamientos hacia el ofrecimiento de la bebida caliente, algo que ayudaba a la mayoría de las personas a reponerse de una borrachera.

— Oh, está bien… aunque tengo hambre, quizá podría pedir algo para que comamos…

— ¿No prefieres que cocine? Ahora tengo provisiones…

— Como gustes, yo sólo no quiero molestarte… — Sango se sonrojó levemente porque sentía que no tenía derecho de actuar tan familiarmente, aunque ese era el modo natural que quería salir en esos momentos.

Miroku sonrió, notando el esfuerzo y acercándose a ella para aclararle las cosas.

— No eres una molestia, ni ahora ni nunca. Además, ¿no somos amigos? Tenemos confianza, no actúes como si debieras pedirme permiso para todo. Nos conocemos desde hace años, Sango.

— Está bien, gracias — ella también sonrió, aliviada al darse cuenta de que no tendría que esforzarse por guardar apariencias —. Por cierto, vi los documentos y libros sobre la mesa, ¿estás analizando un caso?

— Oh, sí. Quiero ver qué vacíos legales puede usar la defensa, para ir preparado. Sesshōmaru dice que es un caso importante y no quiere perder — el tono serio, profesional con el que dio la respuesta conmovió a Sango, le encantaba ver esa pasión en los ojos azules.

— Y no lo hará. Eres un excelente abogado, estoy segura de que les irá genial.

— Gracias, eso espero. Prepararé algo de comer, también tengo hambre y creo que necesito un respiro, luego podré seguir con ese análisis. ¿Podrías limpiar la mesa, por favor?

— Por supuesto.

Sango se dio la vuelta para ir hasta la mesa y realizar la petición de Miroku, mientras él la veía salir y suprimía ese calor que comenzó a aparecer en su abdomen al ver cómo su camisa ondeaba suavemente con el movimiento y dejaba a la vista las bragas y parte de las nalgas y los muslos. Suspiró, la cercanía y provocaciones de Sango la noche anterior habían despertado nuevamente esa atracción magnética que sentía con ella, y era consciente de que ese deseo iba a surgir más seguido de lo que él quisiera si ella rondaba cerca. Tendría que controlarse, después de todo su _amiga_ estaba comprometida y él respetaba eso, por muy difícil que fuera hacerlo.

* * *

Observó a su acompañante volver a sus libros mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina para lavar la loza, tarea a la cual se había ofrecido en agradecimiento por la comida. Terminó la labor y se apoyó en el umbral de la cocina, teniendo frente a sus ojos la imagen de Miroku vestido con algo cómodo y casual, sentado a la mesa con una pila de libros al lado, enfrascado en su análisis tan concentrado que ella no quiso moverse para no molestarlo. Se quedó ahí unos cuantos minutos, pensando que en realidad necesitaba una ducha, pero no tenía qué ponerse luego. Había encontrado su ropa, descubriendo que estaba impregnada con el aroma del humo del tabaco que inundaba el local en el que había estado la noche anterior y de alcohol, por lo que no era opción usarla nuevamente hasta que la lavara. Entonces, se encontraba en un pequeño dilema que parecía no tener solución, por lo menos no en sus manos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Miroku se había girado en su silla para observarla, notando que se debatía mentalmente en algo.

Sango dibujó una sonrisa, negando con un gesto para calmar la curiosidad del ojiazul.

— Ya no llevas tu pijama — comentó, haciendo mención a lo obvio.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? — Alzó una ceja, sabía que la castaña era muy observadora, le extrañaba que no lo hubiera notado antes.

— Claro que no… Sólo pensé que quizá podrías darte un día de pereza, pero no es así.

— Me duché mientras dormías, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, como todos los días — aclaró, aún un poco extrañado de que ella no recordara cómo eran sus hábitos.

— Oh, cierto… eres un hombre de rutinas — Se separó del borde del umbral para acercarse y sentarse a su lado, Miroku la siguió con la mirada, atento a cada movimiento —. Hay cosas que no cambian.

— No tengo tantas rutinas… pero sabes que necesito el agua para comenzar el día.

— Es verdad — asintió, sabiendo que no sólo era un tema de higiene, sino que una especie de ritual de meditación, parte de su religión —. Perdona, a veces olvido algunas cosas.

Miroku no le dio mayor importancia, pero notó algo en el brillo en la mirada de su compañera que lo hizo pensar que quizá él no era el único que necesitaba una ducha. Sin dificultad descubrió el inconveniente con el que se enfrentaba Sango y dio con una solución, regalándole una sonrisa astuta que ella no comprendió al principio.

— ¿También quieres ducharte? Porque puedes hacerlo, no hay problema en eso — dijo, aclarando un poco la duda de Sango.

— Me gustaría, pero mi ropa…

— Lo sé, pero podría pasarte algo mío por mientras, luego lavamos tus cosas. ¿Qué opinas?

Ella asintió con un gesto, siguiéndolo hasta la habitación; él le señaló el armario, indicándole que buscara qué quería ponerse, mientras se dirigía a la cómoda ubicada a su lado y miraba dentro de uno de los cajones. Sango eligió una camisa similar a la que ya estaba usando y luego sacó la parte inferior de uno de los pijamas de Miroku, examinándola para ver si le quedaría bien y negando con un gesto, era un poco grande para ella.

— Quedarías nadando dentro de ese pantalón — el ojiazul sonrió, acercándose a ella y pasándole un paquete pequeño, quitándole la prenda de las manos —. Creo que sería más sencillo si usas uno de estos.

Sango miró el paquete, sonrojándose levemente al ver que eran bóxers masculinos nuevos. Miró a su amigo extrañada, no consideraba usual que alguien tuviese ropa interior nueva y en su empaque en su casa.

— ¿Por qué tienes bóxers nuevos? — Preguntó, la curiosidad siendo más grande que la discreción.

— Ayer pasé a comprar algunas cosas antes de venirme al departamento. No quiero andar con una gran maleta cada vez que viaje, así que traje alguna ropa nueva — se encogió de hombros, había sido una coincidencia, pero por lo menos eso resolvía el problema de la muchacha.

— Oh, eso lo explica. ¿De verdad no te molesta si uso uno…?

— Claro que no, siempre que sea lo más cómodo para ti.

— De acuerdo, gracias — sonrió, tomando las cosas y haciéndole un gesto a Miroku, señalándole en dirección al baño —. Entonces, me daré una ducha rápida.

Él asintió, volviendo a la sala para ordenar sus cosas, guardar los libros en donde correspondía y dejar la zona despejada de cualquier cosa relacionada a su trabajo, porque quería disfrutar de esos momentos con Sango sin pensar en sus responsabilidades.

Ella no tardó mucho, volviendo junto a Miroku mientras se secaba el cabello húmedo con una toalla, vistiendo la ropa de él y sentándose a su lado en el sofá, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que ya había espantado por completo el malestar relacionado a la borrachera de la noche anterior. Se sorprendió de no verlo nuevamente inmerso en sus textos, pensó que seguiría concentrado en eso.

— ¿Qué tal la ducha? — Preguntó él, notando que le había hecho muy bien el agua.

— Refrescante, gracias — terminó de arreglarse el cabello y luego le picó un dedo en el brazo, llamando su atención —. Creí que tenías que revisar esos documentos…

— Sí, pero ya terminé. La verdad, estaba repasándolos, por si se me había escapado algún detalle. Pero el análisis estuvo listo hace días.

— Entonces, ¿no tienes que seguir trabajando…?

— No, ya no tengo nada pendiente. ¿Por?

La castaña se mordió el labio, un poco indecisa. Sabía que, en algún momento, tendría que volver a su hogar y enfrentar todo lo que hubiese ocurrido durante su ausencia y lo que se venía a futuro, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era olvidarse del resto del mundo por un rato. Aunque quizá su amigo tendría planes, ella no podía disponer de su tiempo de esa forma.

— Ah… bueno, es sólo que… — Inhaló profundo, decidiendo decirle la verdad, después de todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo. — No quisiera tener que volver a mi casa…

— Lo sé, me lo dijiste temprano. Y yo no tengo problema con que te quedes aquí — respondió tranquilo, dejándole claro que no le molestaba su presencia.

— Muchas gracias, pero… quisiera simplemente poder olvidarme del resto del mundo por el fin de semana… y, no sé, me gustaría pasarlo contigo, pero sin que nadie sepa que estoy aquí — enrojeció al decirlo, como si estuviese pidiendo algo prohibido o inapropiado.

— Claro, pequeñita — él parecía feliz con la idea, incluso aliviado de cierta forma —. Sabes que jamás me negaría a compartir tiempo contigo.

A Sango le brillaron los ojos, agradecida por la respuesta de Miroku; mientras que él se relajó, porque tendría a _su Sanguito_ junto a él por lo menos el resto del fin de semana y ese tipo de cosas no ocurrían siempre.

* * *

Habían terminado de ver una película, de esas de acción que a Sango tanto le gustaban, pero que tenía un toque sofisticado y romántico que Miroku siempre agradecía en las obras de esa temática, aunque los hubiera hecho pensar en algunas cosas que no quisieran en esos momentos.

Sango suspiró, mirando a su compañero de reojo un poco indecisa. Se encontraban en el sofá de dos cuerpos que estaba frente al televisor, Miroku sentado cómodamente a su lado, mientras ella tenía ambas piernas arriba, cruzadas entre ellas casi en la posición de loto, con un bol en medio, que aún tenía algunas palomitas de maíz. Dejó la comida en la mesita de estar que había entre ellos y la pantalla, acomodándose para ver de frente a Miroku, sus ojos brillando con perspicacia, algo que él notó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? — Se inclinó un poco hacia él, demostrando curiosidad. — ¿No estás cansado?

— La verdad, no — negó con un gesto, luego se encogió de hombros —. Pero tampoco se me ocurre qué hacer. ¿Tú quieres descansar?

Ella lo meditó un momento, en realidad no estaba cansada ni tenía sueño – considerando que había dormido bastante más temprano, era obvio –, pero no contaba con una idea clara de qué hacer. El simple acto de quedarse con Miroku era suficiente para ella, aunque de preferencia le habría gustado estar un _poco más cerca_ de él. No lo pensó mucho, acomodándose para recostarse, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del ojiazul y sonriéndole luego, un gesto cariñoso que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

— No, ya dormí suficiente. Sólo quisiera relajarme un poco.

— Pues, adelante. Yo te acompaño — Miroku sonrió, acariciando tiernamente su cabeza y dejándola permanecer ahí sin quejas, porque también disfrutaba de eso.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó ahí, ambos en silencio, lo que causó que su mente comenzara a dar vueltas a una idea que empezó a desencadenar muchas suposiciones en su cabeza. La película la había hecho cuestionarse algunas cosas, en especial cuando una de las protagonistas había decidido mantenerse alejada de su amado porque él debía volver a su vida _normal_ , una que no la incluía y eso les impedía estar juntos. Sintió bastante coraje con la decisión, pero luego se le apretó el estómago al darse cuenta de que podía compararse con la decisión de Miroku, porque el problema de fondo era casi el mismo. Y la culpa volvió a invadirla, porque entendía las razones, pero a veces se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas de otra forma. También se había dado cuenta que de seguro sus amigos se sentían como ella con la decisión del personaje, y comprendió la razón de que InuYasha a veces pareciera querer golpearlos.

Soltó un suspiro, la vida a veces era demasiado complicada. O, en realidad, eran las mismas personas las que solían hacer un problema de todo. Quizá fuese mucho más simple si sólo se enfrentaran las dificultades, con la sinceridad ante todo, valorando más los sentimientos que otros aspectos más superficiales, como la estabilidad socioeconómica o el estatus familiar, dos cosas que ella estaba presintiendo, no eran tan importantes. A veces pensaba que si hubiera sido honesta y directa con lo que sentía, si le hubiese dicho a Miroku que lo amaba, las cosas no habrían llegado a ese punto. Incluso con el engaño, si en algún punto hubiesen dejado de huir y se hubiesen dado la oportunidad de hablar sin miedo o culpa…

Cerró los ojos, recordando lo segura que estaba Kagome cuando había dicho que él la amaba, que se le notaba a kilómetros. Sango sentía que, después de todas las pérdidas que había tenido él en su vida, ella se había convertido en su mundo. Habían convivido suficiente tiempo como para conocerse a fondo, descubriendo no sólo las cosas positivas del otro, sino también sus errores, defectos y miedos; pero lo más importante era que, pese a eso, se habían aceptado así y, por lo menos ella, se había enamorado de él con todo y mañas.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla a Miroku, llamando su atención y logrando que la mirara fijamente con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy pensativa — habló antes que ella, pasándole la mano por la cabeza y desordenándole un poco el cabello con el acto.

— Sí, lo siento — se disculpó, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, así que decidió sacar su idea —. Estaba pensando y… si te hago una pregunta, ¿me dirás la verdad?

A Miroku le pareció extraña la interrogante, y si bien podía ser un arma de doble filo, no veía necesidad de ocultarle nada en ese punto, porque ya había ocultado suficiente y sentía que la sinceridad era su mejor carta ahora.

— Claro, no voy a mentirte.

— Gracias — Sango se sintió aliviada, pero también un poco nerviosa. Juntó valor para que las palabras salieran de sus labios, la respuesta le causaba algo de pánico —. Bien, yo necesito saber… ¿me amabas?

La frase tomó completamente por sorpresa a su compañero, quien incluso llegó a abrir la boca ante lo inesperado. Sin embargo, había dicho que sería sincero y muy pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de hablar sobre el pasado de esa forma, por lo que quizá era un buen momento para cerrar algunas heridas. De todos modos, se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho en su momento.

— Sí, Sango. Desde que te conocí, has sido alguien importante para mí. Sabes que durante mucho tiempo usé la máscara del chico sociable y galán para esconder el miedo que tenía a quedarme solo, y fuiste tú quien vio más allá de eso. Te preocupabas _realmente_ por mí, sin intención de mantener una apariencia o la popularidad. Incluso soportando los problemas en los que podía involucrarte, no sólo en la secundaria, sino con tu padre también… Viste más allá que cualquiera, me conociste mejor que yo mismo… Pero también me mostraste lo maravillosa persona que eres, esa mezcla de una chica ruda, decidida e independiente con calidez, ternura y sencillez, algo que no dejabas que todos vieran. Ambos usábamos un disfraz, y fuimos capaces de quitárnoslo con el otro. Me enseñaste tanto de ti, de mí, de la vida… ¿Cómo no amarte? Me cautivaste de tantas formas, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo sucedió… pero pasó, y ha sido lo más maravilloso que he sentido.

Su rostro reflejaba la nostalgia y el anhelo al confesar sus sentimientos, pero no quiso ocultar lo que sentía. Omitió que aún seguía amándola, aunque se lo dijo con los ojos, porque su mirada no podía ocultarle nada a ella. Tal como había dicho, sus máscaras no funcionaban con Sango. La castaña lloraba en silencio, no con tristeza, sino con emoción. Recordaba el día que conoció a Miroku, cuando él intentó seducirla con un halago que a ella no le pareció nada adecuado y terminó abofeteándolo por su atrevimiento. Pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, no se libró de ese chico molestoso porque fue su tutor en Literatura, un ramo que no se le daba tan bien y a él sí. Con los días, el roce desapareció y comenzaron a llevarse bien, aunque ninguno de los dos supo cómo ni porqué, y tampoco les importó, dando inicio a una amistad que terminó siendo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella buscó una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya, llevándosela al pecho con dulzura y sonriendo al sentir que él limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano libre. Decidió expresar sus sentimientos, no soportaría guardarlos, ya había llevado ese peso por mucho tiempo y Miroku merecía saber la verdad.

— Gracias… siempre sentí lo importante que era para ti y sospechaba lo que sentías, pero es distinto cuando lo escuchas — su otra mano volvió a acariciar el rostro de Miroku antes de que siguiera hablando —. Yo también llegué a sentirlo. Fuiste mi mejor amigo y confidente, y así como te conocí sin tus máscaras, tú me viste como nadie me ha visto jamás. No sólo lograste que me quitara ese disfraz, sino que me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que no debía ponérmelo. Hiciste que no me diera miedo ser yo misma, y por lo mismo pude mostrarme de esa forma ante ti. Le diste otro sentido a mi vida, calaste tan profundo que llegué a sentir que no podría seguir adelante del mismo modo sin ti. Nunca fui capaz de decírtelo porque tenía miedo a no ser correspondida y estarme precipitando… Lamento no haber sido sincera, seguramente las cosas habrían sido distintas…

El arrepentimiento fue evidente en su gesto, porque ahora no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse. Miroku negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, volviendo a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza, de una forma aprehensiva que conmovió aún más a Sango.

— No lo lamentes. Yo tampoco fui sincero en su momento, y cometí muchos errores a causa del miedo que tenía… pensé que hacía lo mejor para ti, intenté tomar decisiones por los dos y olvidé que tú eres capaz de elegir tus propias opciones. Olvidé que éramos dos. Si alguno debe lamentarse, ese soy yo.

— Ambos cometimos errores, Miroku, no seas tan severo contigo. Ya te lo dije antes, pensamos que hacíamos lo mejor…

— Lo sé… pero sigo sintiendo que pudo ser tan diferente…

Sango se puso de pie en ese momento, mirando fijamente a Miroku y tomando una decisión al sentir ese dolor que consumía al moreno. Ella también sentía lo mismo, pero recriminarse por los hechos del pasado no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, porque los hacía quedarse atrás, detenidos en las lamentaciones y debían avanzar, asumiendo los errores y aprendiendo de ellos. Y porque no quería cometer los mismos errores, no volvería a quedarse con el _qué hubiera pasado si_. Se arriesgaría, porque arrepentirse por algo que no había hecho era más doloroso que hacerlo por algo que sí. Estiró su mano hasta la de él, tomándola y jalándolo para que también se levantara con ella, causándole extrañeza.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no te ayuda en nada — le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, sin ninguna recriminación ni reproche —. Además, eso fue en el pasado. Ahora estamos aquí, y quiero que nos olvidemos de todo lo demás y seamos sólo tú y yo.

— De acuerdo, me gusta esa idea — él la siguió, dejando que lo guiara hasta su cuarto, en donde ella se soltó de su mano y se sentó en la cama, haciéndole un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Creo que aquí estaríamos más cómodos — murmuró, el sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas, pero la voz llena de seguridad ante su petición.

— ¿No te molesta que me acueste a tu lado? Porque podría dormir en el sofá…

— No seas tontito, terminarás con tortícolis — Sango volvió a pedirle con un gesto que se acercara, indicándole el lugar a su lado —. Vamos, no sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos…

El rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó levemente al recordar eso, pero sus ojos no mostraron duda ni vergüenza. Él asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella y luego ambos se acomodaron, sintiendo la calidez ajena. Miroku suspiró cuando Sango lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Ella escuchó los latidos del corazón de él golpearle los oídos a causa de que estaba un poco acelerado, al igual que el suyo; eso le causó algo de gracia, seguramente también estaba nervioso con la proximidad, pero ella necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

— Gracias, Sanguito — las palabras fueron un susurro que le cosquilleó la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — Levantó el rostro para verlo directamente, un poco nerviosa con esa cercanía.

— Por regalarme este tiempo contigo y, bueno… por todo.

Sango sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta, acurrucándose un poco más en el seguro abrazo de Miroku y disfrutando lo cómoda que se sentía así. Había olvidado lo fácil que le resultaba mostrarse un poco más delicada, buscar cariño sin sentirse vulnerable o débil a su lado. Con él podía mostrar todas sus facetas sin temor a ser juzgada. Ser espontánea, sin detenerse a pensar mucho las cosas porque Miroku podía ver algo bello incluso en sus momentos más torpes. Aún cuando estaba avergonzada o insegura, podía encontrar el valor que le hacía falta con sólo mirar a los ojos a Miroku y ver esa luz de fascinación brillando sólo por ella. Y quizá por lo mismo, era tan fácil el pensar enfrentar algo nuevo y desconocido con él, antes que con cualquiera.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, pensando en que ese "algo nuevo" incluía el sexo, porque era un aspecto tan desconocido para ella que le aterraba pensar en hacerlo con alguien que no le diera tanta confianza. Pero no podía pedirle algo así, a pesar de que sus deseos fueran tan firmes.

— Así que… ¿un bailarín? — La voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos, causando que volviera a mirarlo, entrecerrando las cejas con extrañeza.

— E-Eh… sí, fue idea de Yuka… — El sonrojo fue más notorio, igual que la vergüenza por la escena. — Se suponía que sólo beberíamos unos tragos y nada más…

— Bueno, con ella nunca se sabe. Menos si se junta con Eri — Miroku soltó una leve risita, siempre le causaba gracia que Sango se avergonzara por ese tipo de cosas —. Además, creo que mereces distraerte un poco, y considerando que era tu despedida de soltera…

La castaña frunció un poco más el ceño, esta vez un tanto molesta.

— Eso no significa que voy a aceptar un espectáculo semejante… ni siquiera era tan atractivo como para provocarme…

— Oh, ¿entonces alguien lo suficientemente atractivo podría seducirte?

Ella desvió la mirada, más roja que antes porque precisamente, sus pensamientos la noche anterior habían ido directo a ese punto: a pensar en que había otros hombres que tenían un mejor físico que el artista que se suponía, debía divertirla en su salida; por si fuera poco, su opción perfecta había sido quien estaba ahora a su lado, rodeándola con esos brazos firmes pero no tan musculosos, y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho cálido y tonificado en la medida justa, algo que podía notar aún bajo la tela de su camisa. Imaginó perfectamente la sonrisa ladina y de suficiencia que tenía él en esos momentos, sabiendo que disfrutaba el causar que ella se avergonzara por algo que _no debería_ pensar. Decidió que era momento de que supiera que ella también sabía jugar y que era capaz de responderle, porque por algo había llegado hasta su departamento, aunque hubiese estado ebria.

Se separó un poco para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él y sentarse en su abdomen, muy cerca de su zona pélvica, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Miroku.

— ¿Por qué crees que vine hasta acá? — Respondió con otra pregunta, inclinándose levemente para dejar su rostro frente al de él, apoyando sus manos a los costados.

— Bueno, estabas ebria y dijiste que fue un impulso… — Miroku intentó mostrarse calmado, a pesar del calor y la agitación que nacía en su interior a causa del atrevimiento de Sango.

— Es cierto, pero dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad — defendió su postura, sin moverse de su lugar.

— Suelen no pensar antes de hablar — quiso justificarla, temiendo que pudiese arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Sí, por eso es un impulso — se sentó, alejando su rostro del ojiazul, pero sin quitársele de encima —. Pero he tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien y creo que fue más que eso.

Volvió a inclinarse, cortando la distancia por completo y besándolo, algo que él no se esperaba. Pese a todo el autocontrol que quiso tener, fue imposible que no correspondiera, porque los labios de Sango eran una especie de droga a la que no podía negarse.

El beso fue cariñoso, más un gesto de anhelo que de pasión. Duró unos segundos, después de los cuales Miroku la abrazó, ocultándole el rostro en su hombro e inhalando profundo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello.

— Sanguito… no soy de piedra y si sigues así… — Suspiró, no era como si él no quisiera estar con ella, por el contrario; sin embargo, estaba comprometida y no pretendía causarle problemas. — No quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

La castaña soltó algo que fue como una mezcla de un suspiro con una risita resignada, levantándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos antes de hablar.

— Ya me he arrepentido de muchas cosas, no quiero sumar esto a la lista — le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole tranquila —. Pero tampoco te voy a obligar y si tú no quieres…

Miroku también sonrió, acurrucando su rostro en la palma de Sango, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

— ¿Por qué, Sango? Vas a casarte en unos días, pensé que con Kuranosuke…

— Él no confía en mí — su gesto mostró la decepción de ese hecho —. Siempre ha pensado que tú y yo… Que lo hicimos cuando fuimos novios. No me cree, y me molesta bastante… Esa era la excusa en un principio, pero la verdad es que quiero hacer el amor. Y no puedo pensar en nadie más que tú para eso — sus ojos brillaron con el anhelo, sus palabras eran sinceras —. Lo siento, no quiero presionarte, sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero quería por lo menos intentarlo…

— Ahora no estás pidiendo demasiado — él tomó su rostro con suavidad, sonriéndole tranquilo —. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te arrepentirás.

La acercó para volver a besarla, comenzando suave y cariñoso, pero volviéndose más apasionado a los pocos segundos, profundizando el contacto y recorriendo con su lengua la boca femenina, incitándola a hacer lo mismo, a lo que ella no tardó en responder, porque era tan natural sólo dejarse llevar con él.

Terminaron el contacto con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirándose a los ojos, sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra y la respiración un poco agitada, producto de todas las sensaciones del momento. Miroku le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, perdiéndose en su mirada.

— Entonces, ¿estás segura?

Sango también le acarició el rostro y luego buscó su otra mano para entrelazarla con la suya, presionando levemente antes de responder: — Más que nada en mucho tiempo, Miroku

Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez más apasionadamente, mientras las manos masculinas viajaron hasta las caderas femeninas, sosteniéndolas firmemente por un instante antes de subir por su cintura y apoyarse en su espalda, acercando su torso y sintiendo el calor ajeno en su piel, causando que su temperatura subiera al pensar que, bajo su camiseta, Sango no llevaba nada más puesto. Se refugió en la curva de su cuello y hombro, tomando el aroma natural de ella, una esencia tan peculiar que lo hizo sonreír, porque sería difícil que la olvidara. Besó la zona, logrando que ella soltara una risita en respuesta, y acomodó su cabello a un lado, para luego seguir besándola ahí, causando que se estremeciera.

— Me haces cosquillas — murmuró entre risitas ella, alejándose un poco.

— Me disculpo, pero quizá olvidé en qué partes eres cosquillosa — respondió, rozándole el cuello y la parte superior del brazo, ante lo que Sango volvió a reír.

— No te creo…

— Podría ir probando de a poco…

Sus manos se ubicaron en su cintura, levantando un poco la camisa y tocando directamente la piel, en un roce que hizo que a Sango la recorriera un escalofrío. Apartó las manos para terminar el contacto y acomodarlas nuevamente sobre la ropa, pero aún en la cintura, haciendo círculos con los pulgares a modo de caricia delicada pero insinuante, porque iba subiendo lentamente, en tanto sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de Sango en un contacto impetuoso que causó que sus manos bajaran hasta las nalgas y las apretara levemente, sonriendo en medio del beso al sentir el respingo de ella con el acto. Mantuvo un agarre seguro en sus muslos, acomodándola un poco y causando con eso que ella notara su erección. El sonrojo fue evidente, pero la tranquila sonrisa masculina fue suficiente para que la muchacha también se relajara, después de todo no era primera vez que estaban en una situación así, aunque ahora _quería_ que terminara de otra forma.

Sango se levantó, quedando sentada en la zona pélvica de Miroku y dibujando líneas y círculos con su dedo índice en su tórax, la mirada juguetona invitándolo a seguir con sus caricias mientras ella permitía que un repentino impulso la dominara y levantaba la tela de la camisa de él, dejando descubierto su abdomen y parte de su pecho. Los dedos delgados se deslizaron por la piel, sintiendo el calor y los surcos leves de los músculos, esa superficie que siempre había sido tan atractiva para ella porque consideraba que era el punto perfecto de un _buen físico._ Levantó un poco más la prenda, aunque no logró dejar completamente a la vista el resto del pecho, pues la tela estaba sujeta bajo el peso de él. Frunció un poco los labios, pero no reclamó ni dijo nada, buscando otra vez los ojos de Miroku para calmar un poco la agitación que crecía dentro de su pecho.

— Parece que te gusta lo que ves… — El gesto malicioso que acompañó sus palabras causó que un brillo cómplice escapara de los ojos castaños.

— Siempre te he encontrado atractivo — respondió, apoyando sus manos en la piel morena —. Y, al parecer, te has mantenido en forma…

— Bueno, ya me conoces… — Llevó su caricia hacia arriba, bajo la camisa, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar al relieve de los pechos de Sango, notando como eso subía los nervios de ella. Sacó la mano izquierda para usarla de apoyo y levantarse, la otra afirmando a su compañera por la espalda y quedando sentado con ella aún encima, acercándola a él peligrosamente. — Tengo mis hábitos. Además, tú también estás en forma… una muy sexy, por cierto.

Manteniendo la corta distancia, depositó cálidos besos en su pecho, avanzando de a poco hacia los senos, pero sin llegar a tocar los pezones, aunque pudo notar que estaban erectos. Sonrió, acariciando desde la espalda hacia adelante, deteniéndose en el nacimiento del pecho y rozando con el pulgar la piel de esa zona. Sango se estremeció, afirmándose de sus hombros y mordiéndose el labio un tanto inquieta.

— Pues me ejercito bastante seguido — respondió, intentando disimular su estremecimiento —. Sabes que me mantengo siempre en movimiento.

La mirada azul brilló con picardía, su dedo pulgar alcanzando el pezón para rozarlo y provocar que ella soltara un gemido ahogado, casi inaudible.

— Eso lo tengo claro, y es algo muy tentador… — La besó profundamente para luego morderle con suavidad el labio, incitándola. — Especialmente si estás sobre mí.

Hizo un movimiento para sentarla mejor sobre sus piernas, causando que su pubis rozara su miembro erecto, algo que provocó a ambos. Sango volvió a meter sus manos bajo la camisa de él, llevándola hacia arriba y pidiéndole con el acto que le permitiera sacársela, algo que Miroku hizo sin chistar, dejando al descubierto su torso. Ella sonrió, apoyándose en los pectorales de él, disfrutando el contacto mientras el ojiazul se aventuraba a tocar ahora ambas mamas, presionando suavemente antes de rozar y tirar con cuidado los pezones. La castaña arqueó la espalda ante el estímulo, hincando un poco sus dedos en el pecho ajeno y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el tacto de alguien más en su cuerpo.

— Miroku… — Soltó en un susurro ahogado, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras él seguía merodeando bajo la camisa, excitándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, notando cómo sus caricias estaban provocándola. — ¿Debería detenerme?

— N-No… — Buscó sus ojos para luego besarlo, moviendo sus caderas para también incitarlo, una tarea que no era para nada difícil en ese momento. — Por favor, sigue…

— De acuerdo… — Su voz ronca evidenció la exaltación, sus manos desacomodando la camisa que llevaba Sango para quitársela. — Pero creo que esto me está molestando un poco…

Ella levantó los brazos para que Miroku se deshiciera de la prenda, acción que ejecutó con ambas manos, dando como resultado que ambos perdieran un poco el equilibrio y él cayera de espaldas en la cama, la muchacha sobre él alcanzando a apoyarse en sus brazos para no desplomarse de lleno encima suyo. Ambos comenzaron a reírse ante el hecho por unos segundos hasta que se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y sus bocas se reencontraron, fundiéndose en un beso más cálido que cualquiera que se hubiesen dado antes, las manos recorriendo con deseo la piel del otro, estimulándose, conociéndose en esa faceta que nunca más podrían ver.

Miroku de pronto abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a uno de sus pechos, pasando la lengua por el pezón para humedecerlo antes de succionarlo levemente, tomando por sorpresa a Sango y causando que soltara un gemido que no logró disimular. Las sensaciones comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cuerpo, mezclándose las conocidas con las nuevas, redescubriendo ese calor que él podía provocar en su interior y encontrando ahora un deseo que comenzaba a desbordarse, un sentimiento que la sobrepasaba y que no había experimentado antes.

Sintió la mano masculina ir hasta sus caderas para luego merodear en el sector con lentitud, llegando a la zona de la vulva y acariciándola por sobre el bóxer, demostrando que su excitación era más que ese fuego naciendo en su vientre. El moreno la acomodó ahora quedando junto a ella, recostándola sobre su espalda y rozándole el rostro, mirándola con una profundidad que le quitó todo pensamiento de la mente por un momento.

— Sango, lo que menos quiero es dañarte de alguna forma… — Murmuró, sus dedos peinándola suavemente. — Si no quieres seguir…

La castaña tomó su cara para besarlo, atreviéndose a llevarle nuevamente la mano hasta su entrepierna, decidida y segura.

— Yo quiero, Miroku. Quiero que seas tú… — Sus ojos reflejaron una determinación que lo sobrecogió. — No soy yo la que duda ahora… y si prefieres dejarlo hasta aquí, lo entenderé.

Soltó su mano, sonriendo tranquila y sin ningún tipo de recriminación en sus ojos. Él inhaló profundo, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Sango. Ella estaba segura y sabía que no se arrepentiría después. Él tenía miedo de herirla, de que las cosas cambiaran después de eso, de perderla. Y su compañera conocía esos miedos, por eso no iba a presionarlo. Pero más que estar cumpliendo un capricho en su último fin de semana de soltera, Sango _realmente_ quería hacer el amor con él, lo necesitaba. Y, siendo sincero, él también lo deseaba, sin importar lo que ocurriera después, anhelaba vivir esa experiencia con ella. Le besó la frente, contagiándose con su seguridad.

— Prométeme que no te volveré a perder — pidió, perdiéndose en los ojos castaños.

— Nunca. Eso no ocurrirá de nuevo — respondió segura, acariciándole la mejilla.

Se besaron otra vez, un contacto profundo que avivó la pasión que ya los recorría. Miroku regresó su mano a la zona genital de Sango, animándose a buscar los bordes y deslizándose para tocar directamente los pliegues cálidos, notando la humedad que nacía de ellos y decidiendo extenderla con un movimiento suave y parsimonioso hacia toda la vulva, facilitando así su caricia. Sango se contrajo involuntariamente al sentir el tacto, respondiendo a un estímulo que nunca había sentido. Juntó las piernas, mordiéndose el labio y buscando con su mano el cuerpo de su compañero. Primero se aferró al brazo que él usaba de apoyo, pero no logró sentir que hacía nada provechoso ahí, por lo que bajó hasta encontrar la erección de Miroku reprimida por los pantalones. Torpemente desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, liberando un poco la presión, pero no del todo porque el bóxer oscuro aún cubría el miembro. Miró al ojiazul, que se había detenido al sentirla rondando en su pantalón, y vio que le sonreía con complicidad, un gesto lleno de picardía y comprensión. Con ayuda de él, se deshizo de su ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo, ante una imagen que muchas veces había intentado crear en su mente y que, ahora sabía, había estado lejos de la realidad. Su curiosidad le picó insistente, llevándola a rozar el pene de forma temerosa con sus dedos, como si pudiese romperlo si no tenía cuidado. Miroku soltó una risita, tomándole la mano y guiándola para que lo tocara con seguridad.

— No tengas miedo, no le harás daño — aseguró, instándola a conocerlo sin temor.

Sango se sonrojó al saberse descubierta, sintiéndose ingenua. Ignoró esa sensación, enfocándose en lo que ahora tenía en su mano. El miembro erecto de Miroku era cálido y firme, no alcanzaba a cubrirlo con su mano por completo y su grosor era un poco más de lo que podía abarcar con sus dedos. Inhaló profundo y movió su mano, sabiendo que eso iba a provocar al moreno. Su acción lo sorprendió, pero no tuvo ocasión de decirle nada, porque ella lo besó en el acto, un impulso que la llevó a buscar sus labios y su lengua con ímpetu mientras seguía masajeando su pene, algo que también la excitó a ella. Las manos masculinas volvieron a cobrar vida, acariciando su vulva y clítoris, por un lado, y buscando sus pechos por otro, estimulándola lo suficiente como para que soltara un gemido en medio del beso y terminara separándose de sus labios, buscando aire. Miroku la miró a los ojos, recibiendo en respuesta una expresión plena, llena de confianza y completa convicción. Apartó un poco la mano de Sango que lo masturbaba y se sentó a su lado para quitarle el bóxer, sin desprenderse de su mirada hasta que ella misma la bajó, dándole permiso para ver. Él no desaprovechó la oportunidad, grabando en sus retinas la anatomía femenina, memorizando las curvas y relieves, el tono blanco de la piel que palidecía levemente en la zona de la ropa interior y se oscurecía un poco en los brazos y las piernas; los senos que descansaban con una leve caída natural a cada costado producto de la posición de espaldas en la que se encontraba ella, las areolas más oscuras, coronadas por los pezones erguidos, todo moviéndose levemente con el respirar un tanto agitado de la muchacha. Y, por último, dirigió sus ojos hacia los genitales, sonriendo al ver la pequeña mata de vello púbico cubriendo los pliegues.

Suspiró, pensando que ante él tenía una de las visiones más hermosas que podría apreciar jamás. Y deseó con todo su ser complacerla, hacerla feliz y complementarla, aunque fuera sólo esa noche. Se recostó por completo, apoyando todo su peso en su espalda y atrayendo a Sango hacia sí, recargando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de él, haciendo el recorrido desde su cintura hasta su muslo y llevándolo por encima suyo, causando que la pierna lo abrazara e impresionándola con el movimiento.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? Pero debes prometer que no vas a olvidarlo — le acomodó el cabello y le besó la punta de la nariz, su voz ronca acariciándole la cara.

— De acuerdo, lo prometo.

— Tampoco vayas a molestarte conmigo…

— Eso va a depender de lo que sea — sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente, dudando de su petición.

— Está bien — soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió, buscando el lóbulo de la oreja de Sango para morderlo suavemente antes de continuar, a ella la recorrió un escalofrío con eso —. Eres la mujer más hermosa y sexy que he visto desnuda.

— ¿En serio? — Ella se irguió un poco, quedando casi encima suyo de nuevo, porque su pierna seguía abrazándolo, y mirándolo con algo de fingida desconfianza.

— Lo juro — le tomó el rostro para acercarlo a él y besarla, causando con el movimiento que Sango quedara completamente sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su cercanía y calidez, la temperatura elevándose producto del beso que iba subiendo en intensidad mientras sus manos terminaron de acomodarla, dejándola a horcajadas encima suyo —. Nadie más podría tenerme _así_.

Sango sonrió un tanto maliciosa, buscando la erección de Miroku y masajeándola.

— _¿Así_ cómo? _¿Así_ de excitado, o _así_ , en esta posición?

Él iba a responder, pero sólo logró emitir un gemido ahogado producto de la caricia de ella. Tomó su mano para detenerla, levantándose un poco para volver a besarla y mirarla a los ojos, guiando su miembro con una de sus manos y la otra tomando la cadera de Sango, pidiéndole permiso para continuar. Ella asintió, acomodándose. Antes de penetrarla, la mano que tenía en su erección fue hasta la vulva de Sango, extendiendo la lubricación y, con delicadeza, introduciendo un par de dedos para acostumbrarla, moviéndolos rítmicamente uno segundos. Ella se quejó sutilmente al sentirlo dentro, pero la molestia fue pasajera y con cada movimiento, sus propias caderas querían seguir el compás, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se estremecía. Cuando él sintió que ya estaba lista, le indicó con sus propios movimientos el lugar donde debía estar, posicionándola encima de su pelvis y afirmando su pene hacia ella. Sango comprendió el mensaje y lo ayudó a penetrarla, introduciendo ella misma el miembro en su vagina, bajando lentamente hasta que sus glúteos tocaron los muslos de Miroku y le indicaron que el trayecto había terminado. Se mordió el labio, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella; se inclinó para mirar a su compañero a los ojos, descubriendo que él también estaba esperando, su mirada escrutando la suya en busca de cualquier signo que le dijera si seguir o detenerse.

Sango inhaló profundo, sonriendo levemente al apoyar sus manos en el abdomen de Miroku y moviendo con suavidad sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, descubriendo que cada movimiento causaba que una sensación eléctrica la recorriera. Él sonrió, disfrutando el sentirla de esa forma, pero decidió guiarla para que el movimiento fuese de arriba hacia abajo, tomando sus caderas y llevándolas en esa dirección. Ella se quejó sutilmente, porque con esa acción un pequeño malestar se hacía presente en su interior, un ardor que desaparecía casi al instante. Se mordió el labio, buscando los ojos azules e impregnándose con el gesto de confidencialidad y comprensión que él le transmitía.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Sí, tranquilo. Sólo… molesta un poco al principio.

El moreno mostró ahora algo de preocupación en sus ojos, llevando una de sus manos hasta su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla con cariño.

— Si estás incómoda o…

— Estoy bien — puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo, después llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas, tomando las de él e imitando el mismo movimiento que estaban guiando ellas —. No me estoy quejando. Sólo… haz lo que sabes hacer.

Sus palabras fueron respondidas con una sonrisa tranquila, cómplice y segura. La ayudó a llevar el ritmo, algo que ella logró sin dificultad; entonces, sus manos subieron por la cintura y se posicionaron en los senos, masajeándolos y rozando los pezones, provocando que Sango soltara gemidos entrecortados y los escalofríos la recorrieran, llenándola de sensaciones que no había experimentado antes. Esa molestia en su interior desapareció por completo, y con cada penetración tocaba un punto que la hacía sentir que iba a explotar, una sensación desbordante que llegó a su punto más álgido de pronto. Una exclamación de gozo escapó de sus labios, sus brazos se apoyaron a los costados de Miroku y su torso se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando frente a frente a él, algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, los ojos vidriosos y la respiración entrecortada.

Intentó decir algo, pero no sabía qué, no era capaz de formular alguna frase coherente en su mente, por lo que dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha que fue suficiente para que el ojiazul comprendiera sus emociones. Rozó con su pulgar la mejilla de ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. No necesitaron palabras, con sus miradas se dijeron todo. La muchacha volvió a mover su pelvis, alcanzando otra vez el compás que llevaba antes y volviendo a sentir esas suaves corrientes eléctricas que la recorrían con cada caricia del moreno. Él buscó sus labios, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, apoyándose en una de sus manos, la otra en la cadera femenina ayudándola a incrementar el ritmo. El beso fue profundo, cálido y ardiente, húmedo. Miroku lo interrumpió de pronto, soltando un pequeño ronquido, jadeando en el cuello de Sango y abrazándola con aprehensión justo en el momento en el que eyaculaba, ocasionando que Sango también soltara un gemido al sentir otra ola de placer y calor embargarla por completo. Se apoyó en sus hombros, ocultando su rostro en el cuello y rozándolo con su nariz y labios, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Miroku la abrazó con ambos brazos, lo que causó que volvieran a caer hacia atrás, ella aún arriba de él. Ambos soltaron una risita, mirándose a los ojos de una forma profunda, como nadie más lo habría hecho. Acarició el rostro de Sango con sus dedos, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello hacia el lado y acunando la mejilla, sintiendo la cálida respiración de ella en su piel.

— Te amo.

Las palabras salieron sin que pudiese procesarlas, sólo abandonando sus labios como una necesidad que ya no podía ocultarse más. Sango sonrió, también acariciándole el rostro y sin desviar la mirada. Lo besó dulce y cariñosamente unos segundos, tras los cuales volvió a perderse en sus ojos, en ese azul que parecía tener todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

— Lo sé, Miroku. Yo también te amo.

Sintió como si su corazón de pronto comenzara a latir con mayor fuerza. La abrazó, ocultándose en el hueco de su cuello y sonriendo, a pesar de la lágrima que abandonó uno de sus ojos a causa de la abrumadora realidad que enfrentaban.

— Gracias…

No necesitaba nada más, sólo la certeza de sus sentimientos y la seguridad de que, a pesar de lo que pasaría dentro de los próximos días, esta vez no iba a perderla ni tampoco seguiría huyendo. Estaría ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

 _ **J** elou~ No ha pasado mucho pero este capítulo estaba listo hace rato, sólo me faltaba decidirme por el título. Detalles, lo sé, pero importantes para mí. Por fin tenemos algo de amor exclusivo y solamente para ellos dos. Necesitaban su espacio, su momentos, y ser sinceros. ¿Se lo esperaban? Bueno, estaré atenta a sus comentarios, incluso si no lo encuentran apropiado... puedo darles las razones por interno (?)_

 _ **E** n fin... la vida adulta es caótica, muchas veces nos empuja a seguir caminos que no son precisamente los que hubiésemos deseado, pero siempre existe la oportunidad de tener un escape... aunque esto puede tener consecuencias. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, para eso debemos esperar a la siguiente entrega._

 _ **A** gradecimientos con el alma y el corazón (y toma esto como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado) a **Loops** , mi fiel y amada lectora~ y a **Nuez** , por ser mi leal compañera en este tortuoso viaje (y cómplice, por cierto). _

_**N** os leemos pronto~ un abrazo gigante (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	14. Velo de novia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XIV**_

— _**Velo de novia —**_

* * *

— " _Los recuerdos graciosos que tengo contigo, y los amargos de cuando no hacíamos más que pelear,  
ahora serán de un bello color sepia.  
Los limpiaré con mis lágrimas y suavemente diré adiós._

 _Ya estoy huyendo de las cosas que puedo decir, incluso ahora están encerradas dentro de mi corazón.  
Esta vez no podré decirte que te amo._

 _Sin importar cuando sea, nunca olvidaré el día que nos conocimos.  
Si pelean, recuerda nuestra primera cita._ _" —_

— _**Kekkonshiki no uta; Miyavi —**_

* * *

Observaba embelesado lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, consciente de que no volvería a disfrutar de una imagen semejante más que en sus sueños y recuerdos más atesorados. Con cuidado rozó la mejilla, retirando un delgado mechón de cabello y acomodándolo en la espalda, intentando no despertar a su acompañante. La sonrisa tranquila, el gesto de calma, la respiración acompasada, todas señales de que ella se había quedado dormida sintiéndose plena y feliz. Soltó un suspiro, cómo deseaba jamás tener que volver a la realidad que los aguardaba al día siguiente…

La muchacha se removió un poco entre sus brazos, abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta que los enfocó en él, esbozando una sonrisa llena de cariño. Reprimió el impulso de besarla, pero ella no pudo contenerse y le regaló el cálido roce de sus labios, un acto lleno de amor que fue respondido de inmediato. Tras disfrutar del contacto unos segundos, se separaron para perderse en sus ojos, sus miradas siendo el espejo de sus sentimientos.

— Hola, dormilona — puso su dedo índice en la punta de su nariz, casi infantilmente —. ¿Qué tal estuvo el sueño?

— Bastante bien, gracias — respondió con una sonrisa —. Hace tiempo que no dormía así… ¿Y tú?

— Igual, me siento como alguien renovado.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Qué hora es?

Miroku se irguió un poco para ver la hora en el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche, pues ni siquiera había pensado en eso al despertar. Luego volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

— Las diez y veintiséis… ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Está bien… sólo no tardes.

El asintió con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza antes de sentarse en la cama para buscar sus bóxers, ponérselos y luego dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Sango soltó un suspiro, mirando el techo un par de segundos, pensativa.

Había hecho el amor con Miroku.

Finalmente, había decidido compartir algo que consideraba tan íntimo y valioso con el hombre que amó durante años, y que aún amaba. Y, pese a todo lo que temió el día anterior, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho: había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Y si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el pasado para pensarlo mejor, lo volvería a hacer. No era eso lo que ahora comenzaba a picarle los pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama y observó alrededor hasta dar con una de las camisas de Miroku – a esa altura ya no sabía si era la que él estaba usando la noche anterior o ella – y la recogió del suelo para colocársela, en tanto sus pensamientos seguían corriendo. El tema ahora era que ya no sabía qué hacer. Miroku la amaba y ella a él, ese era un hecho ante el que la decisión de casarse con otro hombre parecía una estupidez. Tenía miedo de dañar al moreno, de haber iniciado un incendio que no podría apagar de ninguna forma, porque quizá ella también deseaba arder con ese fuego. Pero sabía que dar pie atrás con la boda y seguir sus sentimientos era un camino mucho más pedregoso de lo que podría parecer a simple vista. Deshonraría a la familia de Kuranosuke y a la suya, rompería un compromiso que había prometido cumplir, cayendo en la vergüenza de ser quien arruinara tan prometedora unión. Perdería la casa de sus abuelos, una propiedad familiar tan valiosa, no sólo en lo económico, sino en lo histórico y emocional para sus ancestros, que jamás podría volver a pronunciar su apellido si lo permitía. Abandonaría esa estabilidad que su futuro esposo le ofrecía, no sólo a ella, sino también a su familia, ¿para qué? ¿Para luchar por el amor de su vida, por alguien que ya la había herido en el pasado? El simple hecho de formular la frase en su cabeza lo hacía sentir como una pequeñez al lado de todo lo demás.

Soltó un suspiro, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando el rostro ahí. Entonces, no podía huir de su _destino_. Ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de seguir con ese compromiso sin herir _tanto_ a Miroku. Se mordió el labio, sentía los ojos arderle con las lágrimas que querían salir y el pecho apretado debido a la angustia que estaba enfrentando. ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada? ¿Por qué debía cumplir tantas expectativas? Apretó un poco más el agarre en sus piernas, deseando huir de todo. Había sido tan ingenua al pensar que podría emular su felicidad con la _tranquilidad_ de una relación poco conflictiva, aceptada – y deseada – por su padre y que le daría estabilidad social, económica y _emocional_. Soltó un suspiro, no quería seguir en esa falsa seguridad, pero no podía desertar ahora.

— ¿Estás bien?

Levantó el rostro al escuchar la pregunta de Miroku, quien la observaba de pie junto a la cama, sostenía la bandeja con el desayuno y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, resignada, antes de hablar.

— No en realidad — respondió, siendo sincera —. Yo no quería… lo siento — se disculpó al tiempo que se limpiaba la lágrima que había logrado escapar de uno de sus ojos, intentando aparentar una calma que realmente no sentía —. No quise preocuparte, ya va a pasar…

Miroku negó con un gesto, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y sentándose junto a Sango en la cama, observándola tan sólo un par de segundos antes de apoyar una de sus manos en la de ella, llamando su atención.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo… y, a decir verdad, siempre estoy preocupado por ti, así que no deberías intentar evitarlo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sango soltó un suspiro, sintiendo el cálido tacto de la mano masculina en la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos y observó la unión un instante, consciente de que él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener una respuesta.

— Es solo que… tengo miedo — admitió, apretando los labios para retener el sollozo que quiso escapar de su garganta —. Temo estar tomando una decisión de la que voy a arrepentirme después. Temo no ser capaz de cumplir todas las expectativas que se han puesto sobre mí. Temo no tener la fortaleza para seguir el camino que elegí, pero también temo tenerla y continuar. Pero lo que realmente me aterra, es herirte — dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, su mano libre acariciando la mejilla de Miroku mientras sus ojos miraban directo a los de él —. Perdóname, te necesitaba tanto… Deseaba en lo más profundo estar contigo, saber lo que significaba _hacer el amor_ antes de sólo tener sexo… y no pensé en ti. No fui consciente del daño que te estaba haciendo, del dolor que te causaría cuando el ensueño terminara, cuando rompiera las ilusiones y te arrastrara conmigo y mis decisiones… Lo siento, Miroku, nunca quise…

Él la abrazó en ese momento, permitiéndole llorar en su pecho unos segundos mientras ordenaba sus ideas antes de decir algo. Peinó su cabello con cuidado hasta que la sintió un poco más calmada y decidió hablar.

— Sanguito… no tengo nada que perdonar. No eras la única que lo necesitaba y deseaba, y tampoco es como si me hubieses obligado a algo. Cuando decidí continuar, sabía lo que pasaría. Sabía que después de vivir este sueño, de tocar el cielo junto a ti, tendría que volver a la tierra, a la realidad. No voy a recriminarte nada, porque también fue mi elección y no me arrepiento. Sé lo difícil que es y no complicaré las cosas. No me has herido de ninguna forma con lo que ocurrió anoche, por el contrario: te agradezco que me hayas dado la confianza y la oportunidad de compartir algo tan especial contigo. Por favor, pequeñita, no sigas torturándote con esa idea.

Ella sonrió levemente, permitiéndole limpiar sus lágrimas mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que él mostrara tanta calma frente a todo lo que estaban viviendo? Ambos habían sido sinceros la noche anterior, expresando sentimientos que, desde el día siguiente, tendrían que guardar en su interior, fingiendo que su relación se limitaba sólo a la amistad, proyectando una imagen que ambos sabían, era simplemente una máscara. Iban a tener que volver a usar un disfraz, después de lo difícil que había sido quitarse el anterior y mostrarse tal cuál con el otro. Inhaló profundo, también acariciando el rostro de Miroku.

— Gracias… — Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa tranquila, algo que sólo pudo impulsarla a indagar en sus pensamientos, porque sabía que iban mucho más allá de lo que le había dicho. — Miroku, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Te conozco y siempre tomas tus decisiones considerando todos los puntos. Si sabías que todo esto iba a ocurrir… ¿por qué seguiste? Puedo ver que, a pesar de lo que me has dicho, aún hay dolor en tus ojos…

— No eras la única que lo necesitaba. He estado preguntándome todo este tiempo por qué no fui completamente sincero contigo en su momento. ¿Por qué no te dije lo que sentía, por qué preferí arruinarlo todo, intentar que me odiaras y salir huyendo, en lugar de luchar por lo que los dos deseábamos? Son cosas que han rondado mi cabeza mucho tiempo, y encontré una respuesta. Creí que lo había hecho por ti, porque pensaba que era lo mejor, que merecías algo más… pero es más que eso. Fue porque también tenía miedo. Me aferré a la idea de que estarías mejor sin mí, porque temía llegar a un punto en el que el amor no fuera suficiente… Un punto en el que, a pesar de todo, ya no pudiéramos avanzar. Quise evitar que alcanzaras ese punto conmigo, temía arrastrarte a un lugar sin salida… y ese miedo sigue presente, Sango, pero ya me he arrepentido bastante de _no haber hecho algo_. Creo que lo entiendes, ¿no? Necesitaba ser sincero, a pesar de que sabía que las cosas no cambiarían…

La castaña sintió todo lo que esas palabras transmitían, la sinceridad, dolor y miedo, pero también fue capaz de palpar la calma que causaba en ambos el saber, después de tanto tiempo, que sus sospechas eran ciertas y encontrarse con la certeza de sus sentimientos, y más aún, con las respuestas a tantas dudas que habían nacido cuando su relación había terminado. Sonrió, esta vez con una tranquilidad que Miroku pudo ver en sus ojos.

— Claro que lo entiendo… y agradezco tu honestidad. Supongo que ambos nos sentimos del mismo modo aún sin saberlo…

— Por lo menos tenemos la oportunidad de decirnos la verdad.

— Es cierto… — Presionó un poco su mano, estrechando sus dedos con cariño. — Entonces, ¿no vas a pedirme…?

— No voy a pedirte nada, Sango. Lo que quieras hacer, las decisiones que tomes son sólo tuyas — Miroku se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en su frente antes de seguir hablando —. ¿Sabes qué podría pedirte? Dijiste que querías olvidarte de todo y que fuésemos sólo tú y yo… ¿podrías considerar hacerlo el resto del día?

Ella soltó una risita, asintiendo con un gesto: — Por supuesto que puedo, Miroku, y lo haré.

Él también sonrió y luego tomó la bandeja con el desayuno, dejándolo junto a ellos para que se sirvieran. Después de todo, aún les quedaba el resto del día para disfrutar de su compañía y lo mejor era que no lo desperdiciaran.

* * *

— Me hubiese emocionado más si no fuese una ceremonia tradicional.

Sonrió al escuchar el desánimo en la voz de su amiga, sabía que no sólo era por no haber tenido la oportunidad de ayudarla a probarse un montón de vestidos blancos que era muy probable que a ella no le gustaran tanto, sino por lo que en realidad significaba la llegada de ese día. La muchacha que las acompañaba terminó de aplicar el maquillaje rojo en sus labios mientras Kagome se paseaba en la sala observando los accesorios que acompañaban toda su vestimenta.

— Listo, ahora sólo falta el peinado…

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? — La azabache se ofreció a la tarea, los ojos brillando con complicidad hacia ella en una petición muda que comprendió enseguida.

— ¿Sabe hacerlo?

— Sí, lo sabe. Puede que no se note, pero es una experta en lo que a peinados se refiere — lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que la chica sonrió y, con una inclinación de su cabeza, se retiró del cuarto, dejándolas solas —. Bien, espero que sepas hacer un moño tradicional…

— Oh, sí, no te preocupes. Mi madre me enseñó — Kagome se situó detrás de ella, peinando y separando con cuidado los mechones de pelo para luego comenzar a trabajar, sorprendiendo a Sango con el descubrimiento de una habilidad que ella desconocía que tuviera su amiga —. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho nada sobre qué fue lo que hiciste después de la despedida. Prometiste que me contarías dónde fuiste…

— Es cierto, lo siento — Sango se sonrojó, aunque no fue evidente por el color blanco que cubría la piel de su rostro —. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar solas, por eso no te lo había dicho antes…

— Bueno, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato: tu padre cree que estuviste conmigo todo el fin de semana. Así que merezco saber qué fue lo que hiciste.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón — sabía que tendría que contarle, habían hecho un compromiso: Kagome sería su coartada con cualquiera que quisiera averiguar dónde y con quién había estado el fin de semana, a cambio de que ella le contara la verdad. Inhaló profundo antes de contarle lo que había hecho al salir del club aquella noche —. Bueno, luego de tomar ese taxi, fui al departamento de Miroku.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Kagome hizo un gesto de triunfo, jalando uno de los mechones de cabello con más fuerza de la que tenía pensada, causando que Sango se quejara levemente. — Perdón, fue el entusiasmo. ¿Qué pasó después? Supongo que él no se esperaba verte ahí…

— Claro que no se lo esperaba. Estaba ebria, además. Le hice una escena, me puse bastante cariñosa con él, hasta le pedí perdón por todo lo que estaba pasando… incluso quería que me hiciera el amor…

La última frase la susurró, sintiendo mariposas al pensar que, cuando estuvo sobria, había decidido que realmente quería eso y que, finalmente, lo habían hecho. Pero no podría contárselo a su amiga, menos en esos momentos, porque sabía que ella no comprendería lo difícil que era seguir ese rumbo. Kagome jamás entendería porqué dos personas que se amaban decidían seguir caminos separados, y el confirmarle que habían confesado sus sentimientos y que se habían entregado de esa forma, sólo causaría un ataque en su amiga y, con lo impulsiva que era, incluso podría intentar detener la ceremonia.

— Oh, por todos los cielos, ¿en serio hiciste eso? — Kagome se quedó boquiabierta ante la revelación de su amiga, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. — Entonces, ustedes… ustedes… ¿lo hicieron esa noche?

— ¡Claro que no! — Sango temió no ser lo bastante convincente, pero su reacción al parecer era suficiente para su amiga, porque bajó los brazos un tanto desanimada.

— Yo creí que podrían haber sido sinceros por una buena vez…

— Kagome, estaba ebria. Miroku jamás habría aceptado algo así conmigo en ese estado…

— Bueno, eso es cierto — le dio la razón, en tanto comenzaba a armar el moño en la nuca —. Pero después, al día siguiente…

— No pasó nada de eso. Le dije que quería olvidarme de todo durante el fin de semana y me dijo que podía quedarme en su departamento si gustaba. Pasé mi resaca y luego, simplemente compartimos juntos… ya sabes, él cocinó algo para los dos, luego vimos una película, conversamos… Nada del otro mundo.

— Claro, sólo que lo hiciste con él. Puede parecer algo insignificante, pero decidiste pasar tu último fin de semana _soltera_ con él, quizá como una especie de despedida…

Sango lo meditó unos segundos, su amiga tenía razón. Incluso si no hubiesen hecho el amor, el haberse quedado con Miroku dos días, de una forma que estaba segura, no podría repetir luego de la boda, era una especie de mensaje. Lo había elegido a él, pese a todo lo que eso significaba. Sonrió, asintiendo con un gesto a la azabache.

— Es cierto. Supongo que quería disfrutar de nuevo el compartir un tiempo con él sin que nos importara nada más. Fue bastante placentero recordar lo cómoda que me siento a su lado.

Kagome terminó de colocar los _kanzashi_ para afirmar el peinado y luego tomó el delicado y elegante _tsunokakushi_ para colocarlo sobre la cabeza de Sango, posicionándolo de forma correcta con cuidado.

— ¿Y, aun así, no sentiste el impulso de olvidarte de todo y quedarte con él? ¿Ni siquiera tuviste la tentación de, por lo menos, besarlo una vez?

— Lo tuve, Kagome. Y lo hice — admitió parte de la verdad, porque ya se sentía bastante mal de ocultarle lo que realmente había pasado —. Pero, tal como dices, fue una especie de despedida. Los dos tenemos claro cómo son las cosas en estos momentos y Miroku comprende y respeta las decisiones que estoy tomando.

Su amiga soltó un pesado suspiro, terminando de fijar el tocado en la cabeza de ella y luego negando con un gesto, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero seguía sintiéndose horrible de sólo pensar en lo mal que debían estarla pasando sus amigos.

— Bien, no te diré nada porque ya hemos hablado bastante sobre esto y sé que no es fácil lo que estás haciendo — no iba a insistir, era gastar energías y tiempo en un asunto que ya no tenía vuelta atrás —. Y sé que Miroku también lo sabe y, al final de cuentas, es su decisión.

— Gracias por comprenderlo, Kagome — sonrió, mirándose al espejo para ver el resultado del trabajo de su amiga y sintiéndose extraña al ver el reflejo —. Oh, siento como si no fuese yo la que está llevando el _tsunokakushi_ …

— Bueno, en realidad creo que esa maquillista uso demasiado blanco y casi no te reconoces. Y, por cierto, creo que Kuranosuke debería usar el _tsunokakushi_ , no tú…

Kagome soltó una risita, que Sango coreó suavemente antes de tomar el _wataboshi_ y mirarlo unos segundos, analizando el significado de los últimos implementos de su traje nupcial.

— Bien, supongo que es hora de reflejar mi intención de ser una esposa dulce, serena, obediente y pacífica…

— Suerte con eso, aunque yo dudo que dure demasiado… — La azabache sabía que la personalidad de su amiga no iba de la mano con lo que se suponía, representaba esa vestimenta tradicional.

— Bueno, como dije… es mi intención. Ya si no lo logro…

Se colocó la capucha blanca sobre el tocado, ocultando gran parte de su rostro y sonriendo amargamente, porque sabía que el momento se acercaba. Kagome la abrazó por los hombros, comprendiendo sus sentimientos y demostrándole que siempre iba a estar ahí, porque sabía que ese camino no sería fácil de recorrer.

* * *

Le dio un codazo a su amigo para que le prestara atención y dejara a un lado la copa de champán que tenía en las manos, luego le señaló hacia una de las amplias puertas del lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta después de la ceremonia, por donde acababa de salir la pareja de recién casados. Él observó directo a la _novia_ , quien ahora llevaba puesto un _hikifurisode_ de brillantes colores primaverales con tonos rosa, lila y algunos matices de verde claro que jugaban muy bien en la tela, creando un diseño fresco que resaltaba la figura femenina. Su rostro había sido limpiado del maquillaje en exceso y ahora sólo algunos toques sencillos delineaban sus rasgos, terminando el atuendo con un _kanzashi_ floral coronando su peinado tradicional. Hizo un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca, Sango se veía realmente hermosa así, mucho más que con el kimono nupcial.

— Ese atuendo me gusta mucho más que el otro — murmuró Kagome, sonriendo al ver que su amiga estaba más cómoda de esa forma.

— Sí, definitivamente le queda mejor… — La secundó el ojiazul, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Keh, es sólo ropa. Estoy seguro de que ella preferiría un par de pantalones.

La azabache le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su novio, pero no alcanzó a regañarlo porque uno de los amigos personales de Kuranosuke había comenzado a hablar, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes con un tono alto y correcto que mantuvo al público en silencio.

— Bien, como todos sabemos, le ha llegado la hora al jefe Takeda — sonrió mientras otros coreaban suaves carcajadas con el comentario —. ¿Quién diría que terminaría casándose con una Kuwashima? Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños, ambas familias eran muy cercanas y ellos también, prácticamente se criaron juntos… supongo que eso ayudó.

— ¡Y la perseverancia! — Exclamó alguien entre los presentes, interrumpiendo el pequeño discurso del sujeto que estaba guiando el momento de las anécdotas personales del recién casado.

— Es cierto. Kuranosuke es un hombre perseverante. Lo conozco de casi toda una vida, siempre ha sido alguien de una sola línea, responsable, justo, esforzado y correcto. Cuando se propone una meta, la cumple sin importar cuánto deba esforzarse o sacrificarse para lograrlo. Era apenas un chiquillo cuando me dijo que algún día sería el jefe de la policía, y yo simplemente le sonreí y le dije que soñar no costaba nada… y aquí lo tienen ahora, el jefe Takeda…

— ¡Un gran jefe! — La voz de Winasoke fue inconfundible esta vez, varios alzaron sus copas apoyando su afirmación, en tanto InuYasha chasqueaba la lengua y Miroku fruncía un poco las cejas al tener que escuchar tantos halagos de alguien que no era tan perfecto como lo pintaban en esos momentos.

— Sí, un gran jefe… Y un gran hombre también. Yo no dudaría ni un instante en recurrir a su ayuda, porque sé que puedo contar con él. Siempre hará lo mejor para todos, porque está en su naturaleza. Tampoco dudaría de su palabra, porque todo lo que se propone, lo cumple. Ya de adolescentes, había manifestado su amor por Kuwashima, ¿lo recuerdan? Fueron novios un tiempo, ¿no?

— Es cierto — confirmó la información el novio, sonriendo a su amigo íntimo.

— Y ya en ese momento, tenías tus metas y propósitos claros y definidos. Me dijiste que te gustaría casarte y formar una familia con ella, ya desde tan joven. ¿Qué edad tendrías, 16 años?

— Un poco más, 17 años…

Miroku apretó ahora la mandíbula, dejando de escuchar el detalle de cómo el perseverante muchacho había _luchado_ por convertirse en un candidato _perfecto_ para cualquiera, y así ofrecerle a Sango el poder acompañarlo en el camino para cumplir sus sueños, brindándole todo lo que una chica podría desear. Bebió lo que le quedaba de champán de un sorbo, molesto con que se dejara en segundo plano a la muchacha. Si bien entendía que la tradición era hablar sobre el novio, eso no significaba que Sango fuese un simple objeto a su lado. Después de que los presentes alzaran las copas para brindar por Kuranosuke y su futuro, él se aclaró un poco la garganta, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Kagome aguantó la respiración, temiendo que Miroku pudiese hacer una escena vergonzosa e incómoda para su amiga; InuYasha le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, de esas que decían claramente _"piensa lo que dirás"_ , en tanto él levantaba su copa antes de comenzar a hablar, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Sango en su persona.

— Es verdad, Kuranosuke es un buen hombre y no dudo que se esforzará en hacer feliz a Sango — dijo, sonriéndole a la pareja, notando la duda y el gesto de advertencia en los ojos del novio —. Pero un matrimonio es la unión de dos personas, y sólo hemos escuchado sobre él. Creo que también es importante que escuchemos algo sobre ella, si me lo permiten.

La mayoría de los invitados parecían confundidos con sus palabras, puesto que no era costumbre hablar sobre la novia durante el banquete. Buscó la aprobación de quienes realmente podrían reclamarle algo después, encontrándola en los gestos afirmativos y las miradas de confianza del señor Kuwashima, Sango e incluso el mismo Takeda.

— Como buen abogado, el señor Tsujitani tiene un punto. Creo que no sería malo si escucháramos qué nos puede contar sobre Sango.

Con el apoyo del castaño, Miroku asintió con un gesto antes de hablar, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza y escogiendo con cuidado las palabras antes de decirlas, para evitar causar problemas o levantar sospechas.

— Quizá yo no conozca a la familia Kuwashima desde hace tantos años, porque fue apenas en secundaria cuando hablé por primera vez con Sango. Me habían asignado como su tutor en Literatura y, créanme, no les gustaría verla molesta, discutiendo la trama de un texto con el que no termina de estar de acuerdo — algunos rieron, seguro quienes ya habían conocido ese lado de la muchacha, incluyendo InuYasha y Kagome —. Sí, fueron tardes agotadoras. Sin embargo, gracias a eso nos hicimos amigos y la conocí muy bien, así como a su familia. Sango puede llegar a ser testaruda, un poco irritable y bastante llevada a sus ideas, pero es una gran persona. Tiene un corazón enorme y dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Es perseverante, tenaz, valiente y decidida. Quizá algunos no la conozcan en esa faceta, pero es una excelente oficial y su trabajo es su pasión. Pero también lo es su familia y amigos. Siempre intenta hacer lo correcto para los demás, esforzándose para no defraudar a nadie y convertirse en alguien de quien podamos sentirnos orgullosos. Sólo quisiera desearle lo mejor y aclararle que ya estamos orgullosos de ella.

Levantó nuevamente la copa, gesto que todos imitaron para luego dar un pequeño aplauso por sus palabras y seguir cada uno en lo suyo. Divisó a Sango a varios metros saludando educadamente a un grupo de personas maduras, probablemente familiares por parte de Kuranosuke, y a éste hablar tranquilamente con ellos, seguro hacía algunas presentaciones. Suspiró, volteándose para integrarse a la conversación de sus amigos.

— Por un momento, pensé que ibas a arruinarlo todo — InuYasha engulló un bocadillo, dejando escapar un brillo malicioso en su mirada —. Me hubiese gustado verlo.

— No seas desconsiderado, eso habría sido muy incómodo para Sango — Kagome lo regañó, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba su amiga.

— No volvería a hacer algo que pudiese molestarla o traerle problemas. Sólo sentí que esto estaba siendo demasiado unilateral — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Había prometido que no intervendría de ninguna forma y no iba a romper su palabra.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Además, que sólo digan cosas positivas de Takeda es cansador. Como si realmente no tuviese defectos — el oficial sacó la lengua en una señal de burla.

— ¿Quieres comportarte? Pareces un niño — nuevamente, la azabache las hizo de madre con su novio.

— Keh, sólo digo la verdad. Ni siquiera Miroku pintó a Sango como todo rosas y amor.

— Es cierto, diste una imagen bastante sincera de ella — el abogado dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del celebrado a su espalda. Se volteó para observarlo de frente, confundido —. Aunque no sabía que vendrías. No vi tu nombre en la lista de invitados.

— No entré a escondidas, si es lo que estás insinuando…

— Sango tampoco lo sabía. Se sorprendió mucho al verte… así que, debo insistir en preguntar…

— Tengo mi parte, ¿debería mostrártelo? — Comenzó a molestarse, él no estaba haciendo nada malo. Le hubiese dicho la verdad, pero no sabía si era apropiado delatar a quien lo había invitado.

— Quizá, ya que un par habían desaparecido… puede que hayan llegado a manos equivocadas…

— ¿Por qué te molesta que esté acá? No estoy haciendo nada indebido, sólo vine como un amigo de Sango…

— No lo sé, es bastante sospechoso todo esto…

— Mira, recibí una invitación y decidí venir. Mi intención es acompañar a Sango, nada más.

— ¿Puedo confiar en eso…?

— Kuranosuke, basta. Yo lo invité — para sorpresa de ambos, el señor Kuwashima llegó a su lado para aclarar la situación —. Miroku es amigo de la familia…

— P-Pero creí que… como él antes…

— Lo sé, no tiene un pasado favorecedor. Pero le tiene mucho cariño a mi hija y sólo desea lo mejor para ella, de eso estoy seguro. Además, es su amigo y no deberías negarle la oportunidad de compartir este momento junto a sus seres queridos. Hoy empieza una nueva etapa junto a ti, es un momento aterrador porque se enfrenta a algo totalmente desconocido. No puedes pedirle que lo afronte sola.

Kuranosuke enrojeció, sabía que el mayor tenía razón. Miroku le agradeció con una sonrisa, porque sus palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría y verdad.

— No tengo ninguna mala intención, lo juro. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

— Lo siento. Tienen razón, sólo… estoy un poco nervioso, ya saben.

Aceptó las disculpas y no le dio más vueltas al asunto, porque en esos momentos lo que realmente le importaba, era acompañar a Sango, especialmente después de ese día. Hizo una inclinación cortés con su cabeza despidiéndose de sus interlocutores para volver con sus amigos, quienes estaban atentos a lo que ocurría y no pidieron explicaciones, porque habían notado lo ocurrido y agradecían también el apoyo del padre de su amiga.

* * *

Miró alrededor buscando a sus amigos, porque ya había cumplido con las presentaciones, las charlas educadas y los saludos pertinentes que debía realizar como la _esposa_ del sucesor del clan Takeda y actual jefe del departamento de policía de Tōkyō. En ese punto, su paciencia y capacidad de actuar como alguien cortés y, hasta cierto grado, sumisa, había llegado a su límite y prefería alejarse antes de ocasionar una _mala impresión_ a personas tan importantes para su esposo.

— ¿Buscas a tus amigos? — La pregunta de su acompañante la hizo sonreír, al parecer él ya la conocía lo suficiente para leer algunas de sus intenciones.

— Sí, no he compartido con ellos en todo el banquete y bueno… quiero agradecerles que hayan venido — respondió, sin creer necesario ocultar sus deseos.

— Es cierto. Creo haberlos visto cerca de la fuente de chocolate, al parecer a Taishō le gusta hacer enfadar a su novia — hizo una especie de mueca que ella interpretó como leve desaprobación, sabía que él era demasiado correcto como para aceptar de buena gana un comportamiento tan infantil como el que podía tener InuYasha en algunas ocasiones —. Cuando los encuentres, dales mis agradecimientos también.

— De acuerdo, gracias — Sango se despidió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, apresurándose en llegar al lugar que le había mencionado su esposo, esperando que aún estuviesen ahí.

— Keh, no fastidies, Kagome. Sólo es una porción doble de frutillas con chocolate…

— ¿Doble? ¡Has bañado 4 veces esa brocheta! Vas a tener la glicemia en las nubes…

— No soy diabético. Sólo déjame disfrutar de esto, nadie más viene a probar el chocolate.

— Quizá te tengan miedo, la mueca que le hiciste al niño que intentó untar su brocheta en la fuente junto contigo, espantaría a cualquiera — Miroku hizo el comentario riéndose.

Sango siguió el sonido de sus voces, encontrándolos justo después de escuchar la voz del abogado entregando un punto irrefutable.

— Ugh, eres un egoísta, InuYasha. ¿Lo sabías? Y peor que un niño…

— ¡Tú no eres mi madre para que me estés regañando así!

Sango soltó una risita al ver la forma en la que nuevamente sus amigos se enfrascaban en una discusión infantil, de esas que luego terminaban con alguna disculpa torpe por parte del oficial y la vergüenza desmedida de la azabache. Logró que sus amigos notaran su presencia, sonriendo al verla y saludándola con cariño.

— ¡Por fin apareces! Pensé que te iban a tener secuestrada toda la fiesta — como era de esperar, InuYasha se quejó de inmediato.

— Lo lamento, pero debía presentarme con bastante gente — se disculpó, en el fondo ella también hubiera deseado estar con ellos desde antes.

— Es comprensible, después de todo… lo bueno es que ahora estás con nosotros. Y no te vamos a dejar ir hasta que acabe el banquete — sentenció Kagome, demostrando seguridad y determinación en su gesto.

— Está bien, intentaré quedarme con ustedes lo más que pueda — aseguró, sonriéndoles con cariño —. Por cierto, Kuranosuke les agradece su presencia.

— Creo que sólo de dos de nosotros — los ojos dorados se entornaron con algo de fastidio, siendo demasiado evidente en sus facciones —. O no habría pedido explicaciones de más.

Sango entrecerró las cejas, confundida, en tanto su amiga le daba un codazo en las costillas a su novio y comenzaba a recriminarle el ser tan poco discreto. Miró al moreno, que había soltado un suspiro con la revelación de su compañero, como si él hubiese preferido evitar tocar ese tema.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Kuranosuke te pidió explicaciones?

— Quería saber por qué había venido. Me dijo que no aparecía en la lista de invitados — respondió, intentando restarle importancia al hecho, no quería que su _amiga_ comenzara su matrimonio con una discusión por su causa.

— Es cierto, yo también me extrañé al verte aquí… pero no significa que deba incomodarte de esa forma.

— No fue nada, sólo le llamó la atención — se sintió extraño al defenderlo, pero no era su intención crear ningún problema.

— Lamento si te hizo sentir mal de alguna forma. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿quién te invitó?

— Jamás lo adivinarías… — Miroku sonrió, sabía que su cómplice ya no se molestaría de ser delatado.

— ¿Kohaku? Dijo que quería que vinieras, pero no tenía ningún parte… — Él negó con un gesto ante su respuesta, dejándola aún más confundida. — ¿Alguno de los muchachos te cedió su parte? Porque ambos tenían uno, y podían venir con acompañante… — Otra negación más que hizo que ella frunciera sus cejas con duda. — Si no fueron ellos, entonces… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Papá…?

— Así es. Dijo que era mi decisión venir o no, pero que sabía lo importante que era para ti mi presencia. Y también sabía que tú no me invitarías, por todo lo que ha pasado…

Sango se emocionó, ya tenía bastantes sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior, y ahora se le sumaba ese sobrecogimiento al saber que su padre, a pesar de todo lo que decía y protestaba sobre su _amistad_ con Miroku, finalmente comprendía lo importante que era para ella y aceptaba que lo necesitaba. Sonrió, haciendo nota mental de agradecérselo luego al mayor.

— Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido venir. Pensé que no lo harías, muchas gracias. Creo que realmente no habría tenido la certeza de que contaba con el valor para seguir, sin tu presencia aquí.

Miroku sonrió levemente, sabía que para ella era importante contar con esa seguridad, y a pesar de lo doloroso que era para él ser testigo de ese momento, prefería seguir a su lado. Tomó una de las brochetas de frutas que había en una bandeja y la untó con un poco de chocolate, ofreciéndole un poco a Sango.

— ¿Quieres? Según InuYasha, son lo mejor del banquete — bromeó, mirando de reojo a sus amigos, que seguían discutiendo unos metros más allá, ya no sabían por qué.

— Bueno, creo que las probaré… no he comido mucho hasta ahora — aceptó la oferta, sacando uno de los trozos de fruta de la brocheta y llevándoselo a la boca, saboreándolo con cuidado y sonriendo luego —. Quizá InuYasha tenga razón, sabe muy bien.

— Bueno, la comida es una de sus especialidades… por lo menos, el comérselo todo — volvió a bromear, sacándole otra risita a su compañera antes de cambiar el tema —. ¿Y Kohaku? No lo he visto en todo el banquete…

— Debe andar dando vueltas por ahí junto a Rin. Sesshōmaru la trajo, como hace tiempo no se ven…

— Uh… al parecer, _eso_ avanza más rápido de lo esperado — el brillo audaz en la mirada azul llamó la atención inmediatamente de la castaña, quien alzó una ceja ante sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _eso_? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

— Bueno, no sé qué tanto te haya comentado Kohaku… y, en realidad, tampoco sé si debo confiártelo — el abogado entrecerró las cejas, la confidencialidad era una cualidad que él se preocupaba de mantener.

— ¿Sigue contándote sus dudas amorosas? Pensé que ya no lo haría, después de que te fuiste tanto tiempo…

— También me tomó por sorpresa, pero dijo que sabía que podía contar conmigo.

— Es cierto, supongo que cuando ya se ha ganado la confianza y confidencialidad con alguien, no es difícil volver a ser cercanos e íntimos… es afortunado de tenerte.

Miroku sonrió ladinamente, sus ojos despidieron ese gesto pícaro e insinuante que ella conocía _demasiado bien_.

— No es el único que _me tiene_. Nosotros también tenemos una relación muy _cercana e íntima_ , y bastante, ¿lo olvidas?

— ¡Miroku, te puede escuchar alguien! — Sango enrojeció, diciendo la exclamación casi en un susurro y mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese cerca como para que hubiera captado el mensaje. — Controla tu lengua, ¿quieres?

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? ¿Igual que la otra noche? — El tono insinuante, ese destello travieso y la sonrisa astuta hicieron que el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella aumentara, pero sólo obtuvo por respuesta una mirada asesina. — Está bien, lo siento…

Sango soltó un suspiro, negando con un gesto e intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, porque no quería que él siguiera con ese tipo de insinuaciones.

— Antes de que lo olvide, gracias también por tus palabras al inicio del banquete. Es bueno saber que, por lo menos alguien se siente orgulloso de mí — las palabras fueron acompañadas con una mirada un tanto triste, ella sentía que no todos pensaban igual.

— No es nada, sólo dije la verdad, y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que piensa así. Además, resulta un tanto tedioso que todo se centre en Takeda… se supone que esta es la celebración de los dos — señaló nuevamente el punto, ella era parte de eso, no alguien secundario o la sombra de su esposo —. Y, considerando que tú eres alguien muy admirable…

— Estás exagerando, no soy tan maravillosa como…

— Y humilde — la interrumpió, cortando su excusa —. ¿Ves? No eres perfecta, pero te acercas bastante. Yo sólo te quitaría un poquito de _enfaditis_ , pero sólo un poco…

Sango le dio un codazo, sonriendo porque sabía que él la conocía mejor que nadie y, aún así, era capaz de ver lo bueno en cada rasgo suyo. Comió otra fruta más mientras veía a Kagome alejándose con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, en tanto InuYasha le hacía muecas a su espalda y se acercaba a otra mesa con platillos recién servidos para seguir comiendo. Negó con un gesto, sus amigos nunca iban a cambiar.

— Son como un par de niños… aunque, ¿es idea mía, o InuYasha está más irritable? — Preguntó, notando que ahora su compañero se había sentado completamente amurrado en un rincón.

— Los últimos días lo ha estado. En especial porque su compañero temporal no es de su total agrado.

— Cierto… Nobunaga no tiene mucha experiencia en terreno y es ese tipo de chico que terminaría irritando a alguien con el carácter de InuYasha… — Ella hizo el análisis, conociendo a ambos y sabiendo cómo sería la combinación.

— Es cierto. Y está aún más fastidiado porque serán varios días. Si no mal recuerdo, dijo que sería cerca de un mes — el abogado también era consciente de lo mucho que esa situación irritaba a su amigo.

— Sí, un poco más porque Kuranosuke quiso alargar unos días la luna de miel.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿A dónde irán?

— La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que a algún lugar tradicional o típico para parejas recién casadas…

— Es un hombre conservador, después de todo. ¿Partirán hoy?

— No, la noche de bodas la pasaremos en su casa… ya sabes, parte de la tradición… — Su mueca de resignación fue evidente, esa idea no era muy alentadora para ella.

— Son familias tradicionales después de todo… — Suspiró, ése era un hecho que nadie podía negar. — Aunque pareciera que no estás muy conforme con eso…

Sango enrojeció levemente, sabiéndose descubierta por su acompañante. Bebió un poco del champán que había en una copa sobre la mesa e inhaló profundo antes de responderle al moreno.

— No es algo que me moleste, pero no es un lugar en el que me sienta cómoda…

— Bueno, entiendo eso. Hay lugares que te dan más confianza y libertad para noches como ésta, como mi departamento…

Lo dijo sin darse cuenta, verbalizando un pensamiento que hubiese preferido mantener en su mente. La novia casi escupe el líquido que estaba bebiendo, tosiendo un par de veces antes de asesinarlo con su mirada, evidentemente molesta.

— ¡Miroku!

— ¡Lo siento! Pensé en voz alta, lo juro… no quise decir eso — levantó las manos, disculpándose por, nuevamente, hacer una insinuación a lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado.

— Si no estuviésemos aquí, ya te habría puesto en tu lugar.

Los ojos azules volvieron a destellar con picardía, pero contuvo sus pensamientos esta vez, hacer algún comentario sobre lo encantado que estaría de que ella _de nuevo_ le enseñara lo dominante que podía ser, no iba a ayudarlo ahora y seguramente le significaría una bofetada bien merecida. Sango entornó la mirada, contando hasta diez mentalmente para no golpearlo por los pensamientos que ella sabía, rondaban en su cabeza.

Chasqueó la lengua, dispuesta a darle un sermón sobre discreción y decoro a su compañero, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kagome, quien parecía arrepentida y preocupada.

— Ay, perdí a InuYasha y ahora no sé dónde está… — Dijo al tiempo que se desplomaba en una de las sillas que había cerca.

— No te aflijas, seguro debe estar rondando alguna mesa con comida… — Sango intentó calmarla, palmeándole la espalda mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Miroku, quien no pudo evitar demostrar su alivio con la aparición de la azabache.

— Creo que lo vi cerca de los platos calientes — señaló la dirección, dispuesto a _escapar_ lo antes posible en busca de su amigo —. Iré por él, seguro se esconde si te ve acercarte.

— De acuerdo, gracias — la muchacha le sonrió, su amigo tenía razón y ella sólo quería disculparse con su novio por haberlo regañado tanto. Esperó a que Miroku se alejara para volver a hablar —. Por favor, Sango, nunca intentes comportarte como la madre de ningún hombre, es agotador y nada provechoso.

Ella sonrió levemente, su instinto maternal no nacía con nadie, más bien era el asesino el que solía dominarla.

— No te preocupes, sabes que eso no va conmigo. Soy más de los castigos y las bofetadas.

Ambas sonrieron mientras esperaban a sus compañeros, seguras de que pronto iban a tener que aguantar a un malhumorado InuYasha exigir disculpas y una compensación alimenticia por el mal rato pasado, muy probablemente siendo apoyado por el abogado, quien lo defendería a toda costa. Sango se alegró, pese a todo valoraba esos momentos, y prefería estar con sus amigos que rodeada de gente que no conocía y a quienes debía impresionar siendo alguien que realmente no era. Por lo menos con ellos, podía tener un respiro del disfraz que comenzaría a usar desde ese día.

* * *

La casa estaba silenciosa, tanto que sus pasos al ingresar causaron un eco que la recorrió por completo. La oscuridad pronto fue alejada por las luces que su acompañante se preocupó por encender antes de que siguieran avanzando hacia el resto de las habitaciones. Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón principal, un lugar que ella conocía bastante bien porque ahí solían tener las reuniones junto a sus padres. Miró alrededor, notando que se veía incluso más limpio y ordenado que lo acostumbrado, algo que no hizo que se sintiera más cómoda.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy callada.

La voz masculina rompió la quietud, trayéndola de golpe al presente, porque sus pensamientos no estaban con ella en esos momentos.

— No es nada, sólo… supongo que estoy nerviosa.

— Es comprensible, pero tranquila… estás conmigo — la sonrisa segura y confiada tampoco ayudó a que ella se sintiera mejor, por el contrario: sentía como si estuviese con un extraño. Prefirió no comentar nada, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro antes de que él siguiera hablando —. Bueno, creo que tenemos dos opciones: puedo mostrarte el resto de la casa ahora y luego vamos a nuestra habitación, o podemos dejarlo para mañana antes de partir. ¿Qué opinas?

Sango no necesitó meditarlo mucho, si podía retrasar el momento de _la noche de boda,_ aunque fuesen unos pocos minutos, lo haría porque aún no se sentía del todo preparada para eso.

— Me gustaría conocer la casa, si no te molesta.

Kuranosuke sonrió nuevamente, demostrando esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba antes de comenzar a caminar.

— Por supuesto que no me molesta. Ven, comenzaremos con la cocina.

Ella se apresuró en seguirlo, intentando poner atención a cada lugar que él le presentaba, segura de que terminaría perdiéndose al principio y que quizá debiese hacer un mapa para comenzar a ubicar cada habitación que iba conociendo. La casa era una mansión, y así como se veía grande e imponente desde fuera, lo era por dentro. Los cuartos principales, como el salón, el comedor y la cocina, se encontraban cercanos y casi en medio de la construcción, mientras que alrededor estaban distribuidas otras habitaciones, entre las que pudo retener un estudio, la biblioteca y un espacio que era una especie de _dōjō_ , donde él le dijo que podría practicar ejercicios y artes marciales si gustaba. Dejó para el final el sector de los dormitorios, la parte más apartada de la residencia y que se encontraba cerca del _onsen_.

La castaña miró con detenimiento los cuartos que se encontraban frente a sus ojos, notando de inmediato la diferencia. Como todas las habitaciones de la casa, la entrada interna de los dormitorios consistía en _fusuma,_ pero decorados con elegantes diseños tradicionales, evidenciando una calidad distinta a los _fusuma_ del resto de la casa. Uno de los dormitorios tenía la pintura de a quien ella reconoció como Takeda Shingen, el _daimyō_ más importante en la historia del clan Takeda – y en la nacional también –, acompañado en una de las esquinas inferiores por el _kamon_ de la familia. La imponente imagen la hizo sentirse un tanto abrumada y completamente ajena a ese lugar. Quiso huir, pero no podía hacerlo, menos en ese momento.

— Bien, esta es la parte final del recorrido. Hay dos dormitorios para visitas por allá, ese de ahí es el que usan mis padres cuando vienen a casa. Aquel es el mío y pedí que acomodaran uno personal para ti…

— ¿No dormiremos juntos? — Su sorpresa y confusión fueron evidentes, interrumpiendo a su esposo, quien la miró extrañado.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero no todas las noches. Esta — señaló el _fusuma_ que tenía la imagen de su antepasado con orgullo, mientras lo corría para dar paso a su interior — es nuestra habitación matrimonial.

Ingresó sin esperar reacción de su mujer, haciéndole un gesto para que ella también lo acompañara. Totalmente abrumada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y un tanto intimidada por la ilustración en el _fusuma_ de la habitación, siguió los pasos en silencio y casi como respuesta refleja, observando con detenimiento el interior. Era un cuarto amplio, con un futón doble en medio, sobre la superficie de _tatami_ , la pared que se encontraba tras la cabecera del futón también contaba con una pintura representando un árbol de amplias raíces que en sus ramas anidaba las provincias de Kai, Aki y Wakasa, territorios que el clan Takeda había gobernado y custodiado en sus tiempos de mayor gloria. En uno de los rincones había una especie de cómoda sencilla y a cada lado del futón, una lámpara _andon_ con el _kamon_ de la familia, una referencia que era bastante repetitiva en toda la vivienda, pero al parecer se acentuaba aún más en el dormitorio. El último detalle de la decoración era una pequeña _chabudai_ ubicada a los pies de la cama, con los implementos mínimos para servirse té.

Sango soltó un suspiro, se sentía opacada. Desde el principio supo que la familia de su, ahora, esposo era conservadora y muy orgullosa de su historia, una que era importante y de la que podían vanagloriarse bastante, porque no había japonés que no conociera el nombre ni su participación en los enfrentamientos que forjaron el país desde finales del periodo Heian hasta el Sengoku. Sin embargo, no había considerado que, al comenzar a ser parte de esa familia, su propia historia podía ser dejada de lado. Ahora era una Takeda, y así como había visto que cada miembro lo hacía, tendría que jactarse de llevar el apellido. Ella no seguiría el linaje Kuwashima, ese era un privilegio que se le había arrebatado junto con ser mujer y el paternalismo de la sociedad en la que vivía, y más ahora que iba a ser parte de tan imponente legado como lo era el de la familia de su compañero.

Inhaló profundo, intentando centrarse en la idea de que el tener la oportunidad de estar ahí y comenzar una nueva vida perteneciendo a tan trascendental herencia era un privilegio. Sonrió levemente, dispuesta a ignorar esa maraña de pensamientos de su mente y enfocarse en el momento en el que se encontraba: su _noche de boda_.

Pasó saliva, pensando ahora en eso. Su esposo no era alguien que se caracterizara por ser cariñoso, el contacto físico entre ellos escaseaba mucho, y podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas veces se habían besado. Hasta el tomarla de la mano parecía ser algo vetado para él. ¿Cómo se suponía que tendrían relaciones así?

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera podía pensarlo como _hacer el amor_ , porque sabía que eso no ocurriría con él. Apretó los puños, necesitaba concentrarse, pero era bastante difícil considerando que sabía que el blanco que había vestido durante la ceremonia había sido una máscara más.

— Sigues demasiado callada. ¿Todo está bien?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos castaños fijos en ella, la mirada reflejaba curiosidad y preocupación por partes iguales. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, la decisión fue clara cuando su mente le recordó que debía _confiar_ en el hombre que estaba con ella.

— Sí, estoy bien… es sólo que sigo nerviosa — respondió, la sonrisa resignada intentando aparentar las ansias.

— Es comprensible, pero te aseguro que todo va a estar bien — Kuranosuke se atrevió a tomarle las manos, logrando con eso que se le apretara el pecho ante el inminente momento que se acercaba.

— L-Lo sé… — Agachó la mirada hasta que se dio ánimo para hablar, había cosas que era necesario decirlas antes de que fuese tarde. — Lo lamento, es sólo que… debo confesarte algo.

Él entrecerró las cejas, confundido por las palabras de su mujer. Sango se mordió el labio, volviendo a darse ánimo mentalmente antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— N-No… no lo sé — volvió a sentirse como una niña, pero era una adulta y tenía que afrontar sus decisiones —. Espero puedas perdonarme, nunca quise mentirte…

— Me estás preocupando, Sango. ¿Qué pasa?

— L-Lo lamento, no es esa mi intención. Es sólo que… bueno, creo que debes saber que no soy virgen… — Huyó de los ojos masculinos, sabiendo que lo más sencillo era no hacer pausas para continuar. — Tus sospechas eran correctas, Miroku y yo… lo hicimos. Aquella noche… bueno, creo que sólo pasó, después de tanto tiempo juntos, y yo…

— No es necesario que digas nada más — él acunó su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado, sin signos de reproche en sus ojos —. Comprendo que haya pasado, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y tratándose de Tsujitani… Pero gracias por decírmelo. Significa mucho que hayas confiado en mí.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila para calmarla, antes de acercar su rostro al suyo y besarla de forma suave, casi educadamente, un contacto que Sango no pudo evitar comparar con el del ojiazul. Se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos, asumiendo que había llegado el momento y que debía simplemente seguir adelante.

Después de todo, se había vuelto a poner un disfraz y tenía que comenzar a vestirlo con naturalidad, para engañar al mundo y aparentar que era feliz.

* * *

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **Kanzashi:** Ornamentos para el cabello utilizados en los peinados tradicionales de las mujeres japonesas. Hay de distintos tipos, desde varas de materiales resistentes y elegantes, hasta tipo peines con formas especiales, como de flor._

 _ **Tsunokakushi:** Tocado de flores utilizado por la novia en la ceremonia sintoísta, que se utiliza para cubrir los cuernos de los celos de la mujer, simbolizando su confianza en su futuro cónyuge._

 _ **Wataboshi:** Capucha blanca que se coloca sobre el tsunokakushi, representa la disposición de la novia para ser una esposa dulce, dispuesta y sumisa._

 _ **Hikifurisode:** Kimono muy formal utilizado durante la recepción o el banquete posterior a la boda, antiguamente de color negro, pero hoy es de colores brillantes._

 _ **Dōjō:** Lugar destinado a la meditación y/o a la práctica de artes marciales que forman parte del budō (relacionadas con la corriente budista zen). Puede ser una habitación cerrada o al aire libre, cuadrada o rectangular. En el siglo XX, un miembro del clan Takeda fue fundador de un arte marcial llamado Daitō-ryū aiki-jūjutsu, por lo que es muy probable que en la mansión de la familia existiese un dōjō._

 _ **Onsen:** Es el baño tradicional japonés de aguas termales. En la vivienda común no existe, pero sí los podemos encontrar en mansiones o palacios, así como también son recintos que sólo constan con la habitación del baño._

 _ **Fusuma:** Puerta corredera rectangular que separa las habitaciones desde el interior de la casa (la que separa la entrada exterior es el shōji, que es un marco de madera enrejado y papel washi, el típico que podemos apreciar en los pasillos exteriores de las construcciones tradicionales japonesas). Son opacos y tienen la misma medida de un tatami. Pueden ser de un solo tono crudo o llevar pintados diseños de distinta naturaleza, y se pueden retirar para ampliar las habitaciones en caso de ser necesario, dando la libertad de manejar el espacio interior de la casa._

 _ **Daimyō:** Hace referencia al título dado al soberano feudal más poderoso en Japón entre los siglos X y XIX._

 _ **Kamon:** Es la insignia o escudo de los diversos clanes japoneses. En del clan Takeda son 4 rombos formando un rombo mayor._

 _ **Futón:** Cama típica japonesa que se ubica a nivel del suelo._

 _ **Tatami:** Esteras colocadas en las habitaciones importantes en las casas tradicionales japonesas, principalmente en el dormitorio. Tienen una medida estándar y son distribuidas de acuerdo a ciertas reglas. También se utiliza la medida del tatami para determinar el tamaño de las habitaciones._

 _ **Andon:** Lámpara japonesa que por lo general tiene forma de tetraedro, cilindro o cubo y van en el suelo._

 _ **Chabudai:** Mesa de patas cortas, utilizada en las casas japonesas, por lo general su altura va desde los 15 a los 30 cms, sus patas pueden plegarse para así permitir su movilidad con facilidad._

* * *

 _ **A** hora sí, hola (?) Ha pasado un rato y esto llevaba cocinándose bastante tiempo, sólo que no me decidía por subirlo revisando detalle por detalle. El escribir este capítulo me significó investigar bastante sobre las viviendas japonesas, su arquitectura y mobiliario. Además, estuve leyendo mucho sobre la historia del clan Takeda, ya que realmente existió y fue importante en su momento, por lo que el peso de haberse comprometido con una familia tan relevante es algo que presionaría aún más a Sango a seguir con su compromiso. Por lo tanto, sigue siendo algo relevante en el fic porque justifica, de algún modo, la decisión tomada._

 _ **P** or cierto, la canción citada al principio fue la que me dio la idea central del fic, y apenas he podido usarla en el capítulo 14. De todas formas, creo que simboliza muy bien la forma en la que Miroku debió sentirse en esos momentos tan duros con su corazón.  
_

 _ **A** gradecimientos infinitos a **Loops** y a **Caroan185** , por pasarse a leer y dejar sus hermosos reviews. Son de lo mejor, en serio. Y, obvio, a Nuez por apoyarme en este tortuoso camino. Son maravillosas._

 _ **S** aludos y espero estarnos leyendo pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	15. Renuncia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XV**_

— _**Renuncia —**_

* * *

—" _No quise ser ese a quien olvidar.  
Pensé en todo lo que nunca me arrepentiría.  
Un poco de tiempo contigo es todo lo que consigo.  
Es todo lo que necesitamos porque es todo lo que podemos tener.  
Una cosa que nunca veo igual cuando estás rondando.  
No creo en él, sus labios en el suelo.  
Quiero llevarte a ese lugar en el límite de Roche,  
pero ya nadie nos da más tiempo."—_

— _ **Instant Crush; Duft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas—**_

* * *

Apoyó su brazo sobre su cabeza, desanimada. Sabía que era tarde, que debería estar durmiendo porque al día siguiente saldrían temprano a otro de esos _tours_ que tenía programado su _esposo_ , pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Su matrimonio la ahogaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio.

Suspiró, bajando el brazo hasta su costado y mirando el techo sobre ella, pensativa. Apenas llevaba un par de semanas en esa _nueva etapa_ de su vida, y ya se sentía superada. Kuranosuke no era un mal hombre, se preocupaba por ella y trataba de complacerla lo más que podía, pero seguía sintiendo que algo le hacía falta. El viajar a otro país siempre había sido una idea que la entusiasmaba mucho, en especial París, lugar donde se encontraban en esos momentos. El conocer los distintos monumentos, construcciones y obras de arte que había tanto en la ciudad como en otras partes del país, le causaba mucha ilusión y le hubiese encantado poder compartir algo de esa emoción con quien estaba junto a ella, pero su esposo no la acompañaba en ese aspecto. Se había resignado a guardarse la alegría y entusiasmo, comportándose lo más correctamente posible en su lugar, aparentando ser la mujer educada e irreprochable que él esperaba que fuera. Por lo tanto, no estaba disfrutando del todo su _luna de miel_.

Cerró los ojos, negando con un gesto. No era ése el único aspecto que la agobiaba. Sonrió con resignación, mirando ahora de reojo a quien dormía a su lado con su pijama puesto y tan profundamente, que no se daba cuenta que ella estaba despierta. Volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que debía evitar las comparaciones, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo. Kuranosuke no era alguien muy amoroso ni demostrativo, pero Sango había pensado que eso podía ser distinto en la intimidad. Tenía la ingenua idea de que él simplemente trataba de mantener las apariencias, pero había estado equivocada. Si bien era considerado y amable, no demostraba pasión ni deseo, el tener relaciones con él parecía más bien una rutina carente de sensualidad y erotismo. Y apenas estaba comenzando…

Intentó alejar los recuerdos del fin de semana pasado junto a Miroku, sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando su móvil para ver la hora, eran las 3:06 de la noche. Abrió la aplicación del reloj, buscando la diferencia horaria con Tōkyō y se mordió el labio, indecisa. En Japón eran las 11:06 de la mañana de un domingo, sabía que lo más probable era que Kagome estuviese ocupada en su local, a InuYasha le tocaba patrullaje ese día y Miroku…

Él quizá estuviese desocupado. Desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y buscó la aplicación de mensajería, sin saber si debería molestarlo, pero con el pecho apretado con la necesidad de hablar con alguien que _realmente la entendiera_. Estaba segura de que él estaría despierto, porque no solía dormir hasta tarde, aunque decidiera quedarse en cama, pero no sabía si era prudente hablarle en esos momentos. ¿Y si estaba ocupado? Observó la información bajo el nombre y la foto de contacto de su amigo, viendo que hacía poco 6+había estado en línea. Mordiéndose el labio, envió un mensaje de saludo simple, que fue respondido a los pocos segundos con palabras afectuosas y preguntando cómo estaba ella. Decidió responderle con honestidad, porque no sentía la necesidad de aparentar con él después de todo lo que habían vivido.

" _Bien, aunque un poco aburrida."_

" _Bueno, allá debe ser tarde. Tendrías que estar durmiendo, ¿no?"_

Sango frunció el ceño, sabía que esa frase era un llamado de atención.

" _Sí, pero no tengo sueño. Me siento un tanto desanimada, la verdad."_ Admitió, dejando el aparato en su pecho luego de presionar la tecla "enviar", consciente de todo lo que eso iba a conllevar luego. No tardó en sentir la vibración cuando Miroku respondió.

" _¿Desanimada? ¿Por qué, pasó algo? Pensé que te emocionaba conocer París…"_

Sonrió al ver el texto, él conocía sus expectativas respecto al viaje, por lo que era probable que entendiera su desilusión. _"Claro, había muchas cosas que quería conocer, pero…"_ Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras para expresarse correctamente. _"Pero no es tan gratificante hacerlo con alguien que no comparte esa emoción. Me siento reprimida."_

Lo envió antes de poder pensar lo que estaba expresando, luego se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaban sus palabras. Aguantó la respiración mientras veía que su amigo escribía una respuesta, rogando que no fuese a decirle algo inapropiado.

" _Lamento que sea así. Pero supongo que has tomado fotos, ¿qué tal si me muestras algunas de las cosas que has visto? Deben ser hermosas, así me hago a una idea y quizá algún día, podamos ir los dos y me las muestras en persona."_

La idea la hizo sonreír, era ingenuo creer que en algún momento podría viajar con Miroku a otro país, pero pensarlo ya era algo que la alegraba. Buscó en su galería algunas fotografías, eligiendo las que más le gustaron y se las envió, poniéndose un poco nerviosa al esperar la respuesta del abogado. Pronto volvió a ver que él estaba escribiendo, hasta que nuevamente los textos llegaron.

" _Oye, esas esculturas están geniales. ¿De verdad son tan grandes como se ven? Y las pinturas también son hermosas, me gustaría poder ver el detalle del trazo, seguro en directo se aprecia aún más el trabajo."_

" _Algunas esculturas lo son, otras no tanto. Tendrías que verlas. Y sí, las pinturas se aprecian mucho mejor en directo, es algo que tienes que ver."_

" _Bien, mayor razón para colocar el viajar a Francia como uno de los objetivos en mi lista. Por cierto, te ves hermosa junto al Arco del Triunfo, ese vestido te sienta muy bien, aunque creo que deberías cuidarte del viento…"_

Enrojeció ante el cumplido, no solía usar vestidos a menudo y sabía que a Miroku le gustaban, aunque había enviado la imagen sin pensar en ese detalle. Observó la fotografía con cuidado, notando que él tenía razón porque una ráfaga justo había intentado hacer de las suyas al momento de tomarla. Resopló casi involuntariamente, su amigo no tenía filtro.

" _En las cosas en las que te fijas. Deberías guardarte los comentarios para ti."_

" _Y eso que no sabes lo que pensé…"_

" _¡MIROKU!"_ Si lo hubiese tenido cerca, le habría dado una bofetada o algo por el estilo, pero como estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tuvo que conformarse con las letras en mayúscula seguidas de varios emoticones de una cara enfadada.

" _Lo siento, no te enojes"_ pidió, enviando también una cara dándole un beso a modo de disculpa.

" _Definitivamente, nunca vas a cambiar. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana debo levantarme temprano."_ Decidió que ya era suficiente, temía que él luego pudiera decir algo aún más comprometedor o insinuante.

" _Bueno, igual me quieres así. Espero que descanses y que lo pases bien en lo que sea que tengan planeado hacer. Dulces sueños, te quiero."_

" _Gracias. También te quiero, adiós."_

Apagó la pantalla de su móvil y lo dejó en su mesita de noche, soltando otro suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa de alivio. A pesar de todo, era increíble como esa sencilla conversación la había hecho sentirse más animada y tranquila. Era algo tan simple, el sentirse comprendida y acompañada por alguien, y a pesar de que no podía sentirlo del todo con su esposo, sabía que podía contar con Miroku, pasara lo que pasara, y eso era reconfortante aún si estaban así de lejos.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro, echando un vistazo rápido al montón de documentos y textos que tenía sobre su escritorio, todos relacionados con el cliente para el que estaba trabajando por petición de su socio Shishinki. Negó con un gesto, él hubiese preferido delegar la responsabilidad a algún otro abogado, porque estaba pendiente del caso que tenía en esos momentos con la Fiscalía, aunque ahora estaban esperando las fechas de las audiencias y tampoco podía hacer mucho mientras eso ocurría.

Cerró la carpeta que tenía frente a él, llevándose los dedos a la sien y frotándola un poco, tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba desde que se había despertado, y no era precisamente por el exceso de trabajo. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Sango y todo lo que implicaba el cambio en su estado civil. La luna de miel estaba pronta a concluir y, por lo tanto, ella regresaría al país, a su trabajo y a estar presente _físicamente_ a su alrededor. Desde aquella mañana en la que le había enviado fotografías por primera vez de lo que había visto en París, que las charlas habían retomado un ritmo diario, por lo general a la hora en la que Kuranosuke dormía y ella consideraba que era un horario prudente del día para mandarle mensajes. Él disfrutaba saber lo emocionada que estaba Sango compartiendo sus experiencias de los lugares que visitaba, ansiaba ese momento en el que su móvil comenzaba a pitear con las notificaciones y se alegraba con cada imagen enviada, deleitándose con la mezcla de arte, paisajes diversos y la castaña plasmada en esos recuerdos.

Pero todo eso era un engaño.

Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Él era consciente de que el compañero de su _amiga_ era su esposo y sabía lo que iba a ocurrir una vez que terminara la luna de miel. Podía seguir mensajeándose seguido con Sango, incluso salir alguna vez, reunirse con InuYasha y Kagome a cenar, hasta podría atreverse a invitarla a caminar al parque; sin embargo, ella ahora era una mujer casada en el seno de una familia tradicional, lo que implicaba muchas limitaciones. La cercanía con él no sería algo bien visto, y lo que menos quería era ocasionarle problemas, porque la carga que ella llevaba sobre sus hombros ya era bastante pesada y no necesitaba agregarle más dificultades.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirando el techo con las manos apoyadas en su mentón, pensando que no era ésa la única razón por la que debía _limitarse_. Sus sentimientos eran otra causa que le hacían dudar de su cercanía hacia la castaña. El amor que sentía por ella era profundo y sincero, y sabía que era algo recíproco. Y, aún así, ella era ahora _la señora Takeda_. Él nunca más podría tomarla de la mano al caminar, besarla en los labios con pasión o en la frente de forma protectora, abrazarla con cariño mientras se refugiaba en su cuello para sentir su aroma… Debía aparentar que sólo eran amigos, y terminaría siendo una tortura al saber que otro disfrutaría de esos privilegios. ¿Podría fingir que no la necesitaba a su lado, que era suficiente con la amistad, que no soñaba con ella cada noche?

Sentía que era una tarea imposible. No quería alejarse, porque la compañía de Sango era una de las cosas que le daban otro color a la monotonía de su vida; pero mantenerse a su lado y ver cómo ella cumplía sus sueños con alguien más sonaba completamente desgarrador. La amaba y sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella, aunque eso significara que él debía sacrificarse de alguna forma.

No quería dejar de estar en contacto, había prometido estar ahí si ella lo necesitaba y lo cumpliría, aunque quizá lo más sano para los dos era mantener algo de distancia. Sango estaba haciendo su vida y él tenía dos opciones: permanecer ahí como un eterno espectador, sin aspirar a nada más que a buscar la felicidad en el rostro femenino; o también intentar seguir, hacer su propia vida manteniéndose como un amigo incondicional, pero tratando de encontrar un propósito propio.

Sonrió resignado, sabía que la opción más sana para ambos era la última, pero también terminaba siendo la más dolorosa de tomar porque significaba perder toda esperanza. Quizá era hora de realmente hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que habían arrastrado las malas decisiones tomadas en el pasado y asumir el único camino que le quedaba ahora.

Un par de golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos, seguidos de una dulce voz que de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba.

— ¿Puedo pasar, señor Tsujitani?

— Claro, Shima, adelante.

La secretaria entró con una taza de café y algunos panecillos dulces en una bandeja, dejándola sobre el escritorio, acomodando los papeles para evitar mancharlos. Le regaló una sonrisa al abogado antes de señalarle la comida.

— Le traje esto, ya que ha estado toda la mañana encerrado aquí, pensé que podía tener hambre.

— Muchas gracias, la verdad si tengo algo de apetito — respondió, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

— No es nada. ¿Está todo bien? Sabe que si necesita ayuda en algo…

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. Aunque quizá deba salir un rato de la oficina, me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

— Bueno, no es una mala idea, espero que eso lo pueda ayudar a ordenar sus ideas — la muchacha hizo una leve inclinación de su cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta —. Por cierto, saldré un momento. Le celebraremos el cumpleaños a Konoe, así que iré por las cosas a la tienda…

— De acuerdo… — Miroku la observó abrir la puerta y tomó una decisión, poniéndose de pie. — Espera, Shima. ¿Puedo acompañarte? Supongo que necesitarás ayuda con las bolsas.

— Oh, no es necesario que se moleste…

— No es ninguna molestia, por el contrario… claro, siempre que no te incomode.

— Creo que no me vendría mal algo de ayuda, gracias — el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue casi imperceptible, logrando que su acompañante esbozara una sonrisa y siguiera sus pasos, dejando atrás la maraña de pensamientos que lo estaban atormentando y eligiendo su opción.

* * *

Inhaló profundo algo nerviosa, mientras dejaba la barra de plástico a un lado y miraba la hora, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La luna de miel había llegado a su fin, estaba por abandonar el hotel que los había hospedado durante su viaje para dirigirse al aeropuerto y tomar el avión de regreso a Japón, en donde la esperaba su nueva vida. Eso era algo que le parecía totalmente desalentador.

Cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar las ideas que comenzaban a llenarle la cabeza. Llevaba 5 semanas casada, fuera de su país y lejos de todos sus seres queridos. Si bien estaba acompañada de su esposo, a esa altura ya era obvio para ella que su presencia no significaba que dejara de sentirse sola; por el contrario, Kuranosuke parecía esperar tanto de ella, que la obligaba a actuar de una forma poco natural. Había comenzado a descubrir que, si bien tenían algunas cosas en común, eran más las diferencias las que se hacían presentes y no sabía cómo acomodar su forma de ser con ese hecho.

Soltó un suspiro, pensando ahora en la situación que la tenía encerrada en el baño en esos momentos: tenía un _atraso_. Sus menstruaciones eran regulares y muy rara vez no llegaban en la fecha prevista, y si eso ocurría, no era más de un par de días. Sin embargo, ya llevaba más de una semana esperando que eso ocurriera y cada día era más evidente que no pasaría. Con el alma en un hilo, había aprovechado un momento durante esa mañana en el que Kuranosuke la había dejado sola para realizar algunos trámites del viaje, y se había dirigido a una farmacia para comprar un test de embarazo, del cual ahora esperaba un resultado.

Negó con un gesto, pensando en lo que significaba que fuese positivo. La intimidad con su esposo no había sido algo muy abundante, pero de todas formas habían tenido noches _apasionadas_ durante su viaje. Ella no era ingenua y sabía que, incluso con sólo un encuentro sexual, existía la posibilidad de embarazo. Tampoco era idiota, y si bien las probabilidades jugaban a favor de Kuranosuke, era consciente de que existía la mínima posibilidad de que el responsable fuera Miroku, porque aquel fin de semana en su departamento, no habían tomado ninguna precaución.

Se regañó mentalmente, ¿en qué había estado pensando que no lo consideró ni siquiera por un segundo? Había sido muy imprudente y ahora tenía miedo de las consecuencias. ¿Y si el test era positivo y el pequeño que se gestaba en su vientre era hijo de su _amigo?_ Con sólo pensarlo, sintió la angustia comenzar a palpitar en su pecho, sabiendo que era una opción peligrosa. Miroku tenía rasgos bastante atípicos para el japonés promedio, y si tuviera un hijo suyo existía la probabilidad de que esas características físicas poco comunes se hicieran presentes. ¿Cómo podría ocultar algo tan evidente, y qué excusa o explicación dar si eso ocurría? Había engañado a su prometido en vísperas de la boda, lo cual no era algo menor ni podía justificarlo. La razón de "querer hacer el amor con quien amaba" incluso podía agravar la falta.

Volvió a mirar la hora, exhalando pesado mientras alcanzaba el test, nerviosa. Miró el pequeño recuadro en donde aparecía el resultado y aguantó la respiración al ver las dos líneas paralelas bien marcadas, causando que se le oprimiera el pecho.

 _Positivo_.

Eso no era algo _positivo_ , en realidad. Negó con un gesto, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Ni siquiera podía pensar en la opción de asumir que ese hijo podría ser del abogado, eso derrumbaría todo lo que estaba intentando construir. Entonces, sólo tenía una opción: aceptar que el padre era Kuranosuke, y rogar que, si no era así, el pequeño no tuviera rasgos similares a los de Miroku; y, en el mejor de los casos, que el verdadero padre fuese su esposo.

Dejó caer el test al suelo cuando un par de golpes en la puerta del baño la sorprendieron en su divagación.

— Sango, ¿está todo bien? Llevas bastante rato adentro.

Inhaló profundo, recogiendo el test y echándolo al papelero que había en el cuarto de baño, mientras se calmaba para responderle a su compañero.

— Sí, disculpa… salgo en un minuto — apretó el botón del inodoro y luego se dirigió al lavamanos, abriendo la llave y lavándose la cara para espantar la angustia y colocarse nuevamente esa máscara que debía aprender a usar con naturalidad. Salió del baño y le sonrió a Kuranosuke, quien la esperaba con las maletas listas para que se fueran —. Lamento la tardanza, estaba arreglándome. ¿Vamos?

— Sí, vamos. ¿No se te queda nada?

— No, estoy segura de haber guardado todo — tomó su bolso y una maleta, comenzando a caminar junto a su esposo sin siquiera darse cuenta del recorrido.

Se subieron a un taxi que los llevó hasta el aeropuerto, lugar donde esperarían hasta poder embarcar su vuelo, aunque Sango ni siquiera estaba pendiente de eso, ni de nada en realidad. Contestaba casi en automático al castaño, que hacía apreciaciones vagas sobre el viaje y los lugares que habían recorrido. Su mente no estaba pensando precisamente en eso, sino en el significado de un embarazo en esos momentos. Ella no quería un cambio tan brusco en su vida, menos en esos momentos en los que apenas iba a comenzar a adaptarse a la rutina del matrimonio y a todas las costumbres y tradiciones que debía poner en práctica una vez estuviesen de vuelta en su _casa_. Sabía que estar encinta significaba un montón de limitaciones que no estaba dispuesta a tener, por lo menos no tan pronto. Ella no quería dejar su puesto para volver a Archivo, algo que tenía como objetivo mantenerla lejos del esfuerzo físico, el peligro de las calles y el estrés de la delincuencia, y además podía facilitarle a Kuranosuke el saber dónde estaba exactamente y que tuviese un horario más compatible con el suyo.

No, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar tener que dejar de ser ella en todos los aspectos de su vida. Ya era más que suficiente con fingir ser una esposa dedicada y obediente y esforzarse en mantener una imagen respetable con los cercanos a su esposo. En el trabajo tenía un escape, una forma de seguir siendo ella misma sin limitarse, porque su compañero la conocía y le permitía hacerlo, confiaba en sus habilidades y era de los pocos que defendía su labor y la capacidad de hacerse cargo de las mismas funciones que cualquier otro oficial en terreno. Sin embargo, si daba la noticia de su embarazo, pronto estaría sentada tras un escritorio, en un lugar _seguro_ , dejando de lado toda su pasión y energía. Tenía claro que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero no quería que fuese así de rápido. Necesitaba recuperar algo de _normalidad_ , aunque fuese sólo en el trabajo, y así encontrar las fuerzas y el impulso que necesitaba para seguir. Y para lograr eso, tendría que ocultar su embarazo por un tiempo. No podría hacerlo por siempre, porque en algún punto iba a ser más que obvio, pero por lo menos algunas semanas, hasta que se sintiera preparada para asumir esa realidad tan abrumadora.

Miró la pantalla de vuelos, notando que faltaba poco para que pudiesen abordar el avión. Sonrió, tendría que convertirse en la mejor mentirosa, porque ni siquiera sus amigos podrían enterarse de la noticia. Kagome no podría guardarle el secreto, porque sabía que no le ocultaba nada a InuYasha, y él no estaría de acuerdo con que ella siguiera saliendo a patrullar en ese estado, por lo que de seguro la fastidiaría hasta que decidiera decirle la verdad a Kuranosuke para que la cambiaran de unidad. Tampoco podría decírselo a Miroku, por todo lo que arrastraban las posibilidades de que ese bebé fuese producto del fin de semana en su departamento. De hecho, no podría seguir siendo tan cercana a él, porque si alguien podía ver a través de todas sus máscaras, excusas y mentiras era el abogado. La conocía tan bien, que más temprano que tarde sabría que algo pasaba y no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta descubrir qué era. Y ella no podía mentirle, terminaría derrumbándose frente al ojiazul y eso iba a ser el fin de todo.

No, definitivamente no podía permitirse eso. Había tomado una decisión y tenía que seguir ese camino. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, de que sabía que lo necesitaba y que lo iba a extrañar más de lo que hubiese imaginado en un principio, lo mejor era distanciarse un poco. Incluso pensaba que era lo más sano para Miroku, porque sentía que su cercanía terminaría hiriéndolo, al verla hacer su vida con alguien distinto a él. No lo había considerado en su momento, porque la ingenua esperanza de poder contar con él como siempre, había sido demasiado cegadora. Era egoísta con él, forzándolo a seguir a su lado pese a todo lo que eso significaba.

Negó involuntariamente con un gesto, debía dejar de pensar en lo que ella necesitaba y deseaba, era hora de que hiciera algo por su _amigo_ y le permitiera buscar su felicidad, lejos de ella y del sufrimiento que le producirían sus elecciones. Era momento de que, _de verdad_ , asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Miró a Kuranosuke observándola confundido, al parecer su rostro había expresado más de lo que ella quería.

— No, es sólo que… aún siento algo de nervios al pensar en regresar.

— Comprendo, pero creo que ya es momento de avanzar. Además, no estarás sola en este camino — le respondió, ofreciéndole su brazo educadamente para que comenzaran a caminar en dirección a la puerta de embarque.

— Es cierto. Gracias — respondió, tomándole el brazo y recorriendo el trayecto, sabiendo que en realidad el camino que comenzaría a recorrer desde ese momento sí iba a ser bastante solitario, por lo menos en el fondo de su corazón.

Subió al avión, aceptando que ese sería el comienzo de una etapa nueva, más amarga de lo que hubiese creído en un principio, pero era su responsabilidad asumir el peso de sus decisiones.

* * *

El ajetreo del lugar era algo que siempre le llamaba la atención, a pesar de que sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa en ese horario, menos un día lunes como ése. Vio a su amigo darle instrucciones precisas a su compañero mientras él esperaba a su lado, entregándole los archivos de los que necesitaba una actualización de antecedentes. Cuando el joven se alejó con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos directo a la oficina de Archivo, le dio un codazo a InuYasha en el brazo, llamándole la atención.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Necesitas esa información, ¿no? — Dijo en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos. — Y él es mejor en este tipo de trabajos que en terreno.

— Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero decirle que es la única forma en la que le des una evaluación positiva me parece un tanto abusador — respondió, abogando por el desempeño del muchacho durante esas semanas junto al oficial —. Se ha esforzado bastante.

— Keh, tiene que aprender a manejar la presión.

Miroku negó con un gesto, sabía que no podía pedirle mucho al oji dorado después de haber reprimido su instinto asesino todo ese tiempo mientras Nobunaga no hacía más que entorpecer su labor. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared que había en la recepción, pensando que estaba con tiempo de sobra para llevar a cabo toda su agenda antes de su reunión con Sesshōmaru, algo que le alegraba porque así podría ir más preparado.

— ¿Winasoke estará ocupado? Necesito hablar con él.

La voz de Sango causó que volteara automáticamente la cabeza en dirección a su origen, viendo a la muchacha vestida con una tenida semiformal hablando con la secretaria de la Jefatura.

— En estos momentos está en una reunión, pero debe estar por terminar. ¿Va a esperarlo? — Respondió la oficial que estaba tras el escritorio, mirando también la hora.

— Sí, tengo algo de tiempo. Gracias.

Mantuvo su vista fija en ella hasta que la castaña se dio media vuelta y lo vio, sonriendo y saludándolo con un gesto en tanto se acercaba a ellos. Por un instante se quedó sin palabras, porque no estaba dentro de sus planes encontrarse con ella en esos momentos, y con la última reflexión sobre su _amistad_ que había tenido y la opción elegida como la más _sana_ para ambos, el verla de sorpresa no era algo que lo hiciera sentir bien.

— Veo que regresaste. Pensé que aún te quedaban unos días — InuYasha la saludó, sonriendo con satisfacción.

— Se supone que sí, pero no le veo sentido a quedarme en la casa sin hacer nada — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró al abogado —. Hola, Miroku.

— Hola, Sango. ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues, bien… Un poco aburrida, por eso vine a pedirle a Winasoke la reincorporación a mis funciones antes de la fecha prevista — su anhelo fue evidente, necesitaba volver.

— Apoyo completamente esa idea. Nobunaga está colmándome la paciencia.

— Lo lamento, pero no fui yo quien escogió a tu compañero suplente.

— Lo sé, pero sí fuiste tú la que se casó y se fue 5 semanas de luna de miel — reclamó, dejando entrever que su molestia y desacuerdo con la decisión tomada aún persistían.

— Pensé que ya habíamos zanjado el tema — siseó Sango, frunciendo el ceño ante el reproche.

— Keh, lo que digas. Iré a ver por qué se tarda tanto este tipo, debemos salir a ronda en 15 minutos.

InuYasha se alejó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Nobunaga, dejando solos a Miroku y Sango, algo que ninguno de los dos consideraba _seguro_. Ella bajó la mirada, consciente de que mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo no sería algo bien visto para alguien _casada_ , y estaba en un lugar donde los rumores le llegarían demasiado rápido a su esposo. El ojiazul notó el gesto, algo que le provocó un enfado creciente en el pecho, porque su amiga no tendría por qué reprimirse de ninguna forma. Desvió la mirada hacia la dirección que habían tomado los oficiales, simulando esperarlos con apremio, una forma de apoyar las acciones de la castaña.

— ¿Todo bien? Te noto algo preocupada — murmuró, sin dejar de mirar el punto fijo en la puerta tras la que se encontraba InuYasha.

Ella apretó los puños al escucharlo, sabía que si alguien podía leerla sin esforzarse era él y eso sería un peligro ante la situación que vivía. Decidió admitir algo de la verdad que la abrumaba en esos momentos.

— Es sólo que esta rutina no va del todo conmigo. Jugar a ser la esposa obediente y dedicada comienza a hartarme, por lo mismo quiero volver — admitió, sus ojos reflejando cuánto ansiaba vestir de nuevo su uniforme —. Aunque Kuranosuke esté casi todo el día haciendo trámites, el simple hecho de estar en la casa sin hacer nada más que comportarme como _su señora_ , es agotador.

— Es cierto, te comprendo. Espero te vaya bien con Winasoke — era doloroso escuchar esas palabras, pero sabía que Sango no se quedaría sin hacer nada al respecto —. ¿Kuranosuke sabe que quieres adelantar tu regreso?

— Se lo comenté anoche, no estuvo muy de acuerdo. Dijo que lo hablaríamos hoy con más calma, pero no voy a seguir esperando.

— Bueno, no eres alguien que sólo vaya a esperar una solución — apreció la determinación, era una de las cualidades más naturales de Sango —. ¿Sabes que Winasoke le va a consultar a él primero, verdad?

La muchacha sonrió levemente, con un brillo astuto que desconcertó un poco a su acompañante.

— Sí, pero sé cómo manejarlo. Recuerda que no eres el único que sabe planear una buena estrategia — dijo con seguridad, causando que Miroku sonriera levemente.

— Lo sé, y me alegra que tengas un plan de contingencia. Espero que te vaya bien.

— Por supuesto, Kagome me comentó que quizá pudiesen necesitar oficiales eficientes en terreno. Ya ves que InuYasha dice que Nobunaga no da la talla…

Él sonrió y ella asintió sutilmente, ambos se quedaron en silencio y en espera de su amigo, que al parecer se retrasaría con su salida a terreno. De pronto, Miroku pareció recordar algo, abriendo la boca por un par de segundos antes de dejar salir las palabras.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Podríamos ir por un helado, quiero hablar algo contigo.

La castaña se extrañó, salir con Miroku no estaba dentro de sus planes a corto plazo, pero dado que hacía tiempo no se veían y que estaba desocupada hasta la hora que Kuranosuke volviera a casa, podía darse esa libertad, por lo menos hoy.

— Estoy libre y sin muchos panoramas, en realidad. ¿A qué hora sería? — Respondió, sabiendo que, si quería mantener una distancia, tampoco podía hacerlo de una forma tan brusca. Después de todo, Miroku sería siempre _su mejor amigo_.

— Tengo que reunirme con Sesshōmaru después de almuerzo, podría ser cuando termine. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Me parece bien. Debo estar de regreso en la casa a las 8, mientras terminemos antes de esa hora…

— Claro, no creo que me tarde mucho en la Fiscalía. Te llamo cuando salga.

Sango asintió con un gesto justo cuando sus compañeros salían de la oficina de Archivo y la secretaria la llamaba con un gesto para que se acercara. Se despidió con su mano y fue hasta el mesón donde se encontraba la oficial, sonriendo mientras veía a algunos oficiales de alto rango salir de la oficina del Jefe.

— El señor Winasoke ya terminó su reunión. Si gusta, lo espera un par de minutos mientras le voy a informar su presencia.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Su espera no fue larga y pronto se encontró frente a su _superior_. Lo saludó educadamente y esperó a que él le permitiera hablar, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

— Disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero necesito hablar algo contigo — dijo, sintiendo toda la atención fija en ella.

— No hay problema, sólo espero que no sea nada malo.

— Creo que no. Quisiera solicitar la reincorporación a mis funciones.

— Oh, claro… Vuelves la próxima semana, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— Sí, pero me gustaría hacerlo lo antes posible. Quizá mañana.

Winasoke alzó una ceja, un tanto dudoso. Apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio y su rostro en sus manos, para observarla con detenimiento, analizando la petición con cuidado.

— Tendré que consultarlo con el Jefe Takeda. Después de todo, él siempre se ha encargado de esos temas, así que tendrás que esperar.

— ¿Y es necesario que le preguntes? Kuranosuke confía en ti y en tu criterio, deberías demostrarle que puedes tomar una decisión acertada de acuerdo con las necesidades y falencias de la estación sin que le estés preguntando siempre. Eres tú quien está a cargo ahora — sus ojos brillaron, intentando trasmitirle algo de seguridad a su compañero, quien ella sabía que anhelaba demostrar cuán bueno era en lo que hacía —. Además, él está bastante ocupado con algunos asuntos familiares, quizá no sea bueno que lo molestes…

— Bueno, tienes razón… aunque no me gustaría pasar a llevar su opinión, especialmente contigo…

— Kuranosuke siempre prioriza las necesidades de la estación, y creo que ahora lo haría. Supe que las cosas no han estado mucho bajo control algunas veces…

— Es cierto, necesitamos oficiales eficientes en terreno y tú eres uno de ellos. Y el Jefe Takeda siempre lo dice: el deber ante todo.

— Así es — Sango sonrió, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido —. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

— Está bien, regresas a tu ronda mañana, junto a InuYasha. Le avisaré para que haga su informe y evaluación sobre el desempeño de Nobunaga y deje de rezongar tanto.

— Muchas gracias. Tomaste una buena decisión, créeme — volvió a sonreírle con los ojos brillantes, algo que sólo logró que el pecho de Winasoke se llenara de satisfacción.

— Lo sé. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decirme, creo que es momento de que te retires — le señaló la salida, sin ocultar lo gustoso que se sentía.

— Claro, hasta mañana y gracias.

La muchacha abandonó la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando haber logrado su cometido sin necesidad de que interviniera nadie más. Emocionada por poder volver a trabajar al día siguiente, se dirigió hasta su casa para esperar la salida con su amigo, sabiendo que él también estaría feliz con la noticia.

* * *

Miró la hora en su móvil, satisfecho porque había terminado la reunión antes de lo previsto, gracias a que los antecedentes que había recabado más temprano habían sido de bastante ayuda para armar la defensa. Desvió su atención hacia los vehículos que transitaban por la avenida y al poco tiempo vio a un taxi detenerse cerca, dejando a su amiga en su destino, quien usaba un vestido casual que se le veía mucho más cómodo que la tenida semiformal que llevaba más temprano en la estación. Levantó la mano para indicarle dónde se encontraba y esperó a que ella llegara para señalarle el local, con un gesto amable.

— Abrió mientras no estabas, y tienen sabores muy particulares. Creo que podría gustarte — comentó, sus ojos con un anhelo casi infantil ante la oportunidad de consentirla un poco.

— Kagome me había mencionado el lugar. Claro que tendrá algo que me guste — respondió, haciéndole un gesto para que caminaran al mostrador con los sabores y escogieran qué helado pediría cada uno. Una vez cumplido su cometido, Sango decidió iniciar una plática casual —. ¿Y, qué tal te fue con Sesshōmaru? ¿Los archivos por los que fuiste esta mañana te fueron de ayuda?

— Sí, bastante. Ya tenemos una defensa sólida, sólo nos falta revisar los detalles. Se lo comentaré a InuYasha para que lo considere en la evaluación de Nobunaga. ¿Y qué tal te fue a ti?

— Bien, le dije a Winasoke que Kuranosuke confiaba en su criterio y que debía velar por lo mejor para la estación. Así que no dudó en que me reincorporara lo antes posible.

— Bueno, esa fue una excelente estrategia. Casi había olvidado esa necesidad de demostrar su capacidad de Winasoke, especialmente cuando del jefe se trata. Entonces, ¿mañana vuelves?

— Así es, ahora debo encontrar una forma de decírselo a Kuranosuke sin que quiera suspenderme por tiempo indefinido…

— Claro, seguro no se lo toma muy bien. Aunque no entiendo que se moleste tanto porque vuelvas unos días antes…

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo… Espero no tener problemas por esto. Es lo que menos quiero ahora.

— Es comprensible, espero lo mismo — le sonrió, entregándole con ese simple gesto una tranquilidad y apoyo que ella sabía que no podría encontrar en nadie más. Sin embargo, pareció recordar algo de pronto, causando que sus ojos se entristecieran un poco —. Bueno, hablando de eso… es por lo mismo que te pedí que nos reuniéramos ahora. Creo que es necesario que aclaremos todo entre nosotros.

Sango sintió como si el alma le abandonara el cuerpo en ese momento. Intentó no demostrar cuánto le afectaban las palabras de Miroku, pero tenía miedo de que eso significara que él ya no pudiera fingir que sólo eran amigos.

— Tienes razón, tendríamos que haberlo dejado claro desde antes, pero creí que sabías que yo no puedo renunciar ahora…

— ¿Renunciar? Por supuesto que lo sé, y lo entiendo. Jamás te pediría algo así, por el contrario: quiero evitar en lo posible que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

Ella no esperaba esas palabras y comprender el objetivo del ojiazul la alivió, por lo menos le quitaba un peso de encima, porque también lo había considerado.

— Lo sé, tampoco me gustaría que eso pasara. No quiero tener que elegir entre tú y mi matrimonio.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo — Miroku se atrevió a tomar su mano, en un intento de transmitirle seguridad —. Sé lo complicado que sería mantener una amistad tan cercana e íntima conmigo, y todo lo que eso puede significar en tu matrimonio. Por lo mismo, creo que lo más sano para ambos es tratar de mantener un poco de distancia y continuar.

Sango sonrió levemente, él también había pensado en esa opción, a pesar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estrechó un poco el agarre en su mano, consciente de que esa era la mejor decisión ahora.

— No te mentiré: lo había pensado. No sabía cómo decírtelo, porque no quería fallarte de nuevo. Sin embargo, sé que es lo más sano para los dos, pero especialmente para ti. Así que estoy de acuerdo.

— Bueno, que lo hayas pensado me alivia bastante. Por lo menos sé que no es algo arbitrario de mi parte.

— Debo agradecerte que seas sincero conmigo. Así evitamos malentendidos a futuro, ¿no?

— Claro. Además, no podría mentirte ni hacerte sentir que no cumpliré mi promesa. Seguiré estando aquí en caso de que necesites cualquier cosa.

— Muchas gracias, Miroku. Sabes que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Y bueno… supongo que es momento de que sigamos adelante. Quiero que seas feliz y cumplas tus sueños.

Al abogado se le encogió el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, porque sabía que jamás sería completamente feliz sin Sango a su lado, pero aun así ella le pedía que continuara, que por lo menos lo intentara. Sonrió con algo de resignación, mirando a los ojos a Sango antes de continuar.

— Voy a esforzarme. Seguiré luchando, te lo prometo. La vida no se detiene y sé que algo debe tener preparado para mí.

Ella también sonrió, porque por lo menos ahora tenía un peso menos encima. Miroku no se estancaría y eso la dejaba mucho más tranquila. Siguieron disfrutando de su helado, compartiendo cosas triviales sobre ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto, hasta que la castaña miró la hora y anunció que debía irse. A pesar de que a él le mordían las ganas de ofrecerse a llevarla a casa, no lo hizo porque sabía que no sería bien visto y la idea era no causar ninguna molestia. Así que ella tomó un taxi de regreso a la mansión Takeda y él se subió a su automóvil para también irse a casa, ambos con el corazón más tranquilo tras aclarar las cosas y llegar a ese acuerdo. Iban a seguir adelante.

* * *

Ingresó al salón principal con calma, pensando que aún tenía tiempo porque faltaban algunos minutos para las 8 de la tarde, hora a la que se suponía, llegaba su esposo. Por lo menos así, evitaba el reclamo por haber salido de casa sin avisarle antes.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — La voz masculina la hizo dar un respingo, él ya se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Kuranosuke! — Se volteó para mirarlo de frente, notando el semblante serio que reflejaba su molestia. — Sólo salí a tomar un helado con Miroku. Hay un nuevo local y él quería mostrármelo…

— Vaya, veo que no pierde oportunidad — el tono fue despectivo, esa no era una situación que le agradara —. ¿Y sólo te ofreció un helado?

— Claro que sí. No seas desconfiado, es mi mejor amigo. Creí que habíamos hablado sobre esto — Sango no dudó en demostrar también su molestia, no iba a soportar escenas de celos injustificadas.

— Lo sé, pero deberías por lo menos avisarme. Al igual que si vas a ir a la estación a desobedecerme — sus ojos la acusaron, el problema era ése —. ¿Acaso Miroku te metió esa idea en la cabeza o te dijo cómo manejar a Winasoke?

Ella soltó un bufido, expresando cuánto la fastidiaban las palabras de su esposo. Buscó una forma _respetuosa_ de decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, aunque era probable que no lo lograra en absoluto.

— ¿Desobedecerte? No soy tu juguete, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin tener que pedirte la opinión. Además, no involucres a Miroku en esto, ¿crees que no puedo pensar por mí misma una forma de lograr mi objetivo? Tengo voluntad y cerebro propios, por si lo olvidas.

— Sigue siendo una decisión que deberías haberme consultado. Anoche te dije que no estaba de acuerdo y, de todos modos, lo ignoraste y pediste tu reincorporación. Se supone que eres mi esposa y debes comportarte como tal.

Sango se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con evidente enfado y desacuerdo, apaciguando un poco la ira que bullía en su pecho por explotar.

— Sí, es cierto, soy tu esposa, pero eso no implica que deje de ser yo misma. No necesito de tu autorización para salir, mucho menos para tratar temas sobre _mi_ trabajo. Sabes perfectamente que no soy una chica sumisa que cumplirá cada palabra que le digas. Si querías eso, no debiste haberte fijado en mí.

— Aunque sea me debes respeto. No tendrías que andar por ahí, cumpliendo caprichos sin que yo lo sepa. ¿Para qué quieres volver? El propósito de que aún no lo hagas, es que te acostumbres a la rutina de la casa, a tu vida matrimonial y no ocurran cosas como esta. Recuerda tus votos.

La castaña se mordió la lengua para no explotar en ese momento. Inhaló profundo, tranquilizando ese instinto asesino en tanto buscaba palabras para responderle a su compañero. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna, porque estaba tan furiosa que sentía que terminaría golpeándolo antes de poder expresar alguna otra idea. Negó con un gesto, dándose la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

— De acuerdo, sigue creyendo lo que quieras. Recuerdo muy bien mis votos, y ninguno decía que debía convertirme en tu sombra o algo parecido. Iré a dormir a mi habitación, buenas noches.

Salió del salón para dirigirse rápidamente a su cuarto, sin esperar respuesta de Kuranosuke. Cerró el _fusuma_ mientras soltaba un suspiro, abatida y molesta casi en partes iguales. Apretó los puños con fuerza, esa no era la vida que ella esperaba llevar cuando volvieran de la luna de miel. ¿Tener que dar cuenta de todos sus movimientos, no poder hacer nada sin previa autorización? No era una marioneta, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera qué hacer. Era cierto, ahora estaba casada y le debía respeto a su esposo, pero no había hecho nada malo. Pasar horas encerrada en la mansión, sin otro fin que esperar pacientemente la llegada de Kuranosuke, no era un panorama muy alentador, menos si él quería que ella lo cumpliera todos los días, conociendo lo activa que era su naturaleza.

Se puso su yukata y se recostó en el futón, sintiéndose agotada. Ya tenía una frustración que venía arrastrando desde su luna de miel, algo que había podido sobrellevar de mejor manera gracias a los mensajes de Miroku y su apoyo incondicional, pero ahora ya ni siquiera eso podía pedir. Iba a tener que encontrar una forma en la que lidiar por sí sola con toda esa carga, quizá acudiendo a Kagome como escape, ya que InuYasha no haría más que recriminarle la decisión tomada y no necesitaba más quejas al respecto. Cerró los ojos, decidiendo que era hora de dormir, al día siguiente volvería a trabajar y eso ya era un alivio bastante grande, porque sabía que, a pesar del reclamo de su pareja, su reincorporación era un hecho y nadie podía negarle que su presencia era necesaria en la estación.

* * *

Suspiró una vez más, releyendo las palabras escritas al final del informe con toda la terminología profesional que ella no lograba comprender completamente. Dio vuelta la hoja para ver la imagen en blanco y negro del examen realizado y sonrió levemente, siendo capaz de distinguir las dos formas que apenas comenzaban a crecer en su vientre. Se echó hacia atrás, recostándose por completo en su futón y cerrando los ojos, su mente repitiendo de memoria la conclusión ecográfica: _"Gestación doble, bicorial, biamniótica, ambos fetos vivos, actividad cardíaca presente. Edad gestacional por biometría: 6 semanas y 4 días, acorde con FUM."_

En palabras simples, estaba esperando gemelos. Algo que complicaba aún más la situación, porque un embarazo doble significaba que se notaría mucho más pronto, además de los riesgos que implicaba la situación. Tendría que ser mucho más cuidadosa y buscar pronto una forma de comunicárselo a su esposo, para no levantar sospechas.

Recordó el sonido del corazón de sus pequeños y un extraño sentimiento cálido la recorrió por dentro, sabiendo que ellos le darían fuerzas cuando ya no le quedaran, a pesar del gran dilema que representaba su existencia en esos momentos. No podía culparlos, de ninguna forma, y debía asumir su responsabilidad lo mejor posible.

Un par de golpes suaves en el _fusuma_ de su habitación lograron que se sobresaltara. Guardó la carpeta con la ecografía en su bolso e inhaló profundo para calmarse antes de ponerse de pie y abrir, encontrándose con una de las criadas de la mansión.

— Señora Sango, tiene visitas. La señorita Higurashi ha insistido en que no se irá hasta verla.

Ella entrecerró las cejas, sin entender mucho la razón del comentario de la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que insistir? Yo no he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie…

— Oh, el señor Takeda nos dijo que usted no se sentía en condiciones de recibir visitas…

— Ah, genial — musitó, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras reprimía el enfado creciente en su interior, la joven frente a ella no tenía culpa de la situación —. Le sugiero que, para la próxima, verifique esa información conmigo, ya que mi esposo pudo haberse confundido hoy. Me siento en perfectas condiciones.

— L-Lo siento, señora… creí que el señor… no volverá a pasar — dejó de dar excusas cuando vio el brillo tajante en la mirada castaña antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse al salón.

Allí se encontró con su amiga, quien se alegró al verla, algo que no pudo ocultar ni disimular, pues se levantó para abrazarla con cariño, ignorando por completo cualquier decoro que debiese tener según la costumbre de la _familia_ que vivía en la mansión. Sango le permitió el gesto, porque también la extrañaba y necesitaba romper ese ambiente represivo que siempre la rodeaba cuando estaba en _casa_.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! Fueron semanas largas, InuYasha no hacía más que rezongar y Miroku… bueno, ya sabes que no estaba del todo bien… aunque a veces se veía de mejor ánimo.

— También te extrañé, me hacía falta alguien con quien conversar durante todo este tiempo. Lamento que InuYasha se comportara de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y con Miroku, estuve mensajeándome seguido este tiempo.

— Oh, eso podría explicar entonces que a veces estuviese tan animado — Kagome sonrió, le aliviaba saber que la amistad persistía pese a todo lo que tenían en contra.

— Es posible — Sango sonrió ante la idea de su amiga y luego se volteó hacia la criada que permanecía junto a la entrada, en discreto silencio —. ¿Puede traernos algo para beber y comer, por favor?

— Por supuesto, señora — la muchacha se apresuró en cumplir su petición, dejándolas solas al fin.

— ¿Señora? Aún me parece tan extraño… ¿Te acostumbras?

— La verdad, no… pero es mi realidad ahora.

— Es cierto… supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que me irías a ver en cuanto llegaras, pero no fue así…

— Lo lamento, es sólo que he tenido tantas cosas en que ocuparme estos días… — Se disculpó, no quería dejar de lado a Kagome, pero la había estado evitando por todo lo que vivía en esos momentos. — Me alegra que hayas venido. Para mí sería un tanto difícil hacerlo…

— Claro, no te preocupes. Entiendo — la azabache le sonrió con seguridad, justo en el momento en el que la criada regresaba con una bandeja con lo solicitado.

— Muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿nos puede dejar solas? Si necesitamos algo más, la llamaré — Sango despidió amablemente a la muchacha, quien se retiró con una exagerada inclinación de su cabeza —. Listo, ahora sí podremos conversar tranquilas.

Kagome comprendió de inmediato el motivo que tenía la castaña para que estuviesen solas, porque de seguro necesitaba desahogarse sobre muchas cosas y no quería que nadie le contara sobre eso a Kuranosuke. Se sentaron a comer, aunque la azabache no pudo esperar para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

— Y bueno, ¿cómo estás? InuYasha comentó el otro día que tuviste problemas con Kuranosuke por lo de tu reincorporación…

Sango entornó los ojos sin disimular, demostrando así la molestia que aún le causaba la situación. Inhaló profundo antes de comenzar a desahogarse con su compañera, no quería reflejar toda la angustia que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

— Sí, no le pareció una muy buena idea… pero no le veo sentido a quedarme en casa sin hacer nada más que esperar que él regrese de donde quiera que vaya — hizo una mueca de fastidio, aunque no necesitaba de eso para que su amiga supiera cómo se sentía.

— Tienes razón, creo que no es muy considerado de su parte. ¿Intentaste explicárselo?

— Por supuesto que lo hice, pero no quiso escuchar. Ni antes de que lo hiciera, ni después. Según Kuranosuke, estoy rompiendo mis votos.

Kagome arrugó el ceño ante esas palabras, la acusación era grave contra su amiga, en especial porque ella sabía todo lo que le había significado seguir ese camino.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Qué injusto! Nunca prometiste hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Además, ni que le hubieras dicho que te irías con otro… ¿Lo han vuelto a hablar?

— La verdad, no — negó con un gesto, abatida —. Estos días hemos estado durmiendo en cuartos separados, apenas nos vemos cuando coincidimos en la estación y al momento de la cena.

— Entonces, ¿sigue molesto…?

— No lo sé. No voy a insistir en el tema, es él quien debería hacerlo. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Quiero tener algo de control en mi vida, y siento que lo he perdido por su culpa… ¿estoy equivocada? Incluso ahora, puedo tomar como una especie de _castigo_ el que haya dicho que yo no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas… ¿qué pretende? Muestra una imagen tan correcta y respetable fuera de casa, pero a veces creo que no sé con quién me casé en realidad. Me dan ganas de salir corriendo y dejar todo esto, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo.

La frustración fue evidente en los ojos castaños, que se humedecieron a medida que su dueña iba soltando lo que sentía. No llegó al punto de las lágrimas, seguro no quería verse tan vulnerable, pero Kagome sabía que por dentro estaba rota. Se acercó un poco para abrazarla con cariño y brindarle su hombro, expresando con ese simple gesto todo su apoyo y disposición de ayudarla en lo que fuera.

— Supongo que todo esto va más allá de tu regreso al trabajo. No creo que sea lo único que haya pasado que te tenga al borde de un colapso…

— Cielos, pensé que sabía ocultar mejor mis problemas — soltó una risita, Kagome podía leerla casi tan bien como Miroku.

— Lo haces, pero conmigo no te resulta muy bien — sonrió, manteniendo el abrazo —. ¿Me dirás qué más te está molestando?

— Ah, son tantas cosas… — Sango suspiró, intentando no explotar ni agobiar demasiado a su amiga. — Desde el principio ha sido como si no hubiera un _nosotros_. Lo sé, debí pensar en eso al decidir seguir este camino — respondió a la mirada de reproche, era evidente que esa situación ya se vislumbraba desde antes de la boda —. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan evidente. Se supone que tenemos cosas en común y nos queremos, pero aún así… es como si siempre debiese responder según sus expectativas. En París, por ejemplo, no podía disfrutar por completo todo lo que quería porque no era un sentimiento compartido. Kuranosuke parecía juzgar cada expresión. Fue más llevadero gracias a los mensajes que nos enviábamos con Miroku, pero no puedo estar toda la vida usándolo como un escape. Él también tiene que seguir su propio camino, y si continúo buscándolo cada vez que me pase algo, sólo voy a detenerlo…

Esta vez, las lágrimas cayeron sin impedimento, signos evidentes de lo mucho que le dolía aceptar esa situación. Kagome estrechó el abrazo, sabiendo cuánto podía afectarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su amiga.

— Es algo inevitable, aunque sabes que Miroku siempre va a estar para lo que necesites…

— Sí, sé que puedo contar con él siempre, pero no quiero dañarlo más. Kagome, merece cumplir sus sueños y hacer su vida, tal como lo estoy haciendo yo. No puedo pedirle que esté siempre disponible para mí, es muy egoísta e injusto.

— Sango… — La azabache comprendió en ese momento que su amiga estaba tan sobrepasada porque se había resignado a ya no buscar ese apoyo tan importante para ella, y se quedó sin palabras para animarla.

— ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Espero que algún día, Miroku pueda perdonarme. Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz…

— Estoy segura de que él no te guarda ningún rencor ni te culpa de nada. No deberías atormentarte pensando eso. Quizá si lo hablaran…

— Ya lo hicimos… Miroku también piensa que lo más sano para los dos, es que nos distanciemos un poco. Así que no tendría que estar extrañando su apoyo…

— Es normal que lo hagas. Pero si ambos tomaron esa decisión, vas a tener que buscar apoyo en alguien más. No es sano tampoco que te encierres de esta forma… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando y para lo que sea, Sango.

— Lo sé… muchas gracias… — Le sonrió levemente, agradecida de todo lo que su amiga estaba haciendo por ella.

— No es nada. Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, quizá no tenga la solución a todos tus problemas, pero sacarlos te puede ayudar. ¿Hay algo más que te esté afectando?

— Oh, son tantas cosas… — Sango inhaló profundo antes de continuar, necesitaba eso. — Supe desde el principio que la familia de Kuranosuke era muy tradicional y que eso significaba que muchas cosas que yo hago no son bien vistas. Prácticamente, actúo todos los días, aparentando ser alguien que en realidad no soy. El único lugar en el que puedo seguir siendo yo misma, es en el trabajo, por lo mismo quería volver lo antes posible. Es asfixiante, a veces llego a sentirme como una niña, comportándome según ciertas normas para no _decepcionar_ a mi esposo… Estoy más que segura de que me va a recriminar que no haya dormido con él estos días, como si debiese aceptar que él tiene la razón o simplemente dejar pasar lo ocurrido.

— Bueno, eso no va para nada contigo. Además, es bastante molesto que se comporte así, como si sólo debieses responder a él…

— Como si no tuviese independencia en ningún ámbito. Es tan agotador. ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Porque él dice que es un berrinche de niña mimada…

Kagome chasqueó la lengua, negando con un gesto.

— Tu reacción es totalmente normal y comprensible. Además, estás muy lejos de ser una niña mimada… suena como si no te conociera del todo. ¿Sabe Kuranosuke que se casó con Kuwashima Sango?

— Quizá creyó que dejaría todo eso atrás, junto con mi apellido… Ahora soy una Takeda.

— Sigues siendo Sango, no lo olvides. Hay muchas cosas que pueden haber cambiado con tu matrimonio, pero sigues siendo tú. Es muy probable que a futuro enfrentes situaciones aún más estresantes que éstas, por lo mismo no debes olvidar quién eres. Será la única forma en la que podrás resguardar tu persona, porque si te terminas mimetizando con todo esto… no quiero perderte.

La castaña sonrió, mostrando una determinación que alivió a Kagome.

— No vas a perderme. Podré haber renunciado a muchas cosas, pero jamás a mí misma. Y si Kuranosuke no está de acuerdo con eso, pues será su problema.

— Así me gusta escucharte, esa es mi amiga — Kagome sonrió con alegría, porque eso era lo que quería ver de nuevo en la castaña: la fuerza, valentía y seguridad que en esos momentos reflejaban sus ojos.

Sango agradeció ese apoyo incondicional, porque sabía que sería algo a lo que recurriría más seguido ahora que había renunciado al del ojiazul, y confiaba en que su amiga no iba a decepcionarla.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, Kagome poniéndola al tanto de las novedades que habían ocurrido mientras ella estaba fuera, causando un par de carcajadas ante las anécdotas de sus _aventuras_ con InuYasha y ayudándola a alivianar esa carga que llevaba. Después de todo, sus amigos seguían siendo lo más valioso que tenía y no iba a perderlos, ya había cometido suficientes errores.

Compartieron por horas, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo hasta que la presencia del dueño de la casa las sorprendió en medio de algunas risas causadas por una historia contada por Kagome.

— Buenas noches. Qué sorpresa que tengas visitas — saludó, mirando con detenimiento a la azabache.

— Sí, creo que también tengo derecho a tener vida social — respondió Sango, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Teníamos que ponernos al día, después de todo — su amiga la apoyó, luego miró la hora en su móvil y negó con un gesto —. Aunque tendremos que seguir en otro momento, InuYasha pronto llegará de donde su madre y quedamos de cenar juntos. ¿Nos vemos otro día?

— Claro, pasaré a visitarte cuando pueda. Y tú puedes venir cuando quieras, no creo que haya problema en eso. ¿O sí, Kuranosuke?

— Supongo que depende del momento en el que decida venir — respondió, siendo incapaz de esconder su desacuerdo.

— Bueno, en ese caso mejor seguimos viéndonos en mi departamento — la muchacha no le dio mayor importancia a la desaprobación del esposo de su amiga, usando sus palabras como una ventaja para sacarla de ahí —. Ahora me voy. Cuídate, te quiero — la abrazó con efusividad, porque quería demostrar que Sango no estaba sola —. Adiós, Kuranosuke.

— Adiós. — Ambos se despidieron con un gesto de sus manos, luego Kagome se marchó, dejándolos solos. La castaña inhaló profundo, sabía perfectamente que su compañero comenzaría a recriminarle por la visita de su amiga. — Supe que saliste durante la tarde, además de la visita de Higurashi. ¿Puedo saber qué hiciste?

— Nada que te importe, en realidad — espetó, desviando la mirada —. Tenía asuntos personales que atender.

— Eres mi mujer y debes confiar en mí. Es preciso que me informes sobre lo que haces…

— ¿Perdón? Confiaría en ti si no te comportaras como un idiota todos los días. Pero en vista que cada día estás peor…

— No me faltes el respeto de esta forma, Sango. Tengo el derecho de saber lo que haces.

— ¿Yo te estoy faltando el respeto? ¿Y tú no lo haces cuando tomas decisiones arbitrarias en mi nombre?

— ¿Arbitrarias? ¡Sólo intento cuidarte!

— ¿En serio? ¿Me puedes explicar, entonces, en qué peligro me pondría el recibir visitas? Tampoco es como si fuese a dejar entrar a un extraño a la casa. ¿O acaso era una especie de castigo? Porque te recuerdo que no soy una niña y que tú no eres mi dueño.

— Quizá sería más simple si dejaras de comportarte como tal y evitas los berrinches. No olvides que ahora eres una Takeda.

— No hago ningún berrinche. Simplemente no sigo todas las normas que, según tu familia, debería, porque no soy así. Lo sabes muy bien, creí que lo habíamos hablado. No soy tu marioneta, entiéndelo. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y actuar sin necesidad de estarte pidiendo permiso. Cuando sea una situación en la que realmente debas involucrarte, te lo diré. Pero hay cosas que son personales y puedo mantener la independencia en ese aspecto, ¿o no?

Kuranosuke inhaló profundo, procesando el mensaje de Sango. Debía admitir que la muchacha tenía algo de razón, pese a que él no estuviese de acuerdo con esa realidad. La castaña siempre había sobresalido por su terquedad y tenacidad, y por ser alguien fuerte y decidida, todas cualidades que él no iba a quitarle. Dejó salir el aire, negando con un gesto antes de volver a hablar.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón. Lo siento, he estado un poco estresado estos días con todo lo que ha pasado, estoy acostumbrado a saber qué es lo que ocurre en todo momento.

— Ése es tu problema. Deberías tener en cuenta que conmigo no será así, nunca he permitido que nadie me diga qué puedo o no hacer, y no voy a cambiar ahora.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. Es difícil, debes comprenderlo, pero haré lo posible por cambiar la situación.

— Por favor — espetó ella, demostrando que todo lo ocurrido le molestaba bastante.

— Lo intentaré, ¿sí? Me voy a esforzar. ¿Podemos dar por finalizado el tema y cenar tranquilos? Además, creo que es momento de que vuelvas a nuestra habitación — el tono demostró su intención de no querer forzar las cosas, aunque el mensaje no fuese ese.

— Ah, está bien. Sólo espero que esto no se quede en una simple discusión más y de verdad las cosas cambien — Sango soltó un suspiro y se levantó para seguirlo al comedor.

— Ya dije que me esforzaré.

— De acuerdo.

No siguieron tratando el tema porque no había mucho más que agregar, además la castaña sabía que no iba a lograr nada concreto con su actitud, por lo que debía tratar de hacer mucho más llevadero su matrimonio. Después de todo, había sido su decisión y desde el principio sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles. Era momento de comenzar a vivir la realidad que tenía ahora, por mucho que le desagradara aceptarlo.

* * *

 _ **H** e llegado con esta nueva entrega, siguiendo el camino amargo de una decisión mal tomada. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el distanciamiento de Miroky y Sango? ¿Realmente podrán ser amigos, o esto va a convertirse en una cuenta regresiva? ¿El embarazo traerá muchos cambios a futuro? ¿El padre será el abogado o el jefe de policía? Hum... dudas y más dudas. Espero ir respondiéndolas de a poco._

 _ **P** or ahora, dejo esto hasta aquí. Estaré pendiente de sus comentarios, apreciaciones y hasta tomatazos virtuales si algo no les gusta._

 _ **A** gradecer con todo mi corazoncito a **Loops, Caroan184** y **lana diamonds** , sus reviews son lo más y me animan mucho a continuar. Obviamente, mencionar lo mucho que aprecio el apoyo de **Nuez** a este amargo proyecto._

 _ **N** os leemos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	16. Huellas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _— Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XVI**_

 ** _— Huellas —_**

* * *

 _—"¿Cuánto tiempo más me esperará el mañana al final del sendero?_  
 _¿Podrá alguien más encender mi corazón?_  
 _Esos brillantes momentos me distraen de mi soledad._  
 _[Solo en la vida]_  
 _El amor que siento por ti es mi prueba._  
 _Y, aunque no haya podido dejar ni una sola huella,_  
 _esta vida es sólo un viaje,_  
 _y así continúo."—_

 _ **— Alone en la Vida; L'Arc~en~Ciel —**_

* * *

— ¿Segura que no te pasa nada? Estás… _rara_.

Sango miró de reojo a InuYasha mientras patrullaban ese sector alejado de la ciudad. Asintió con un gesto, intentando mantener la calma porque su compañero era bastante insistente con el tema.

— Sí, estoy perfectamente bien — respondió mirando por la ventanilla a su lado, en un intento de desviar el foco de la conversación —. Deberíamos concentrarnos en esto.

— Como si los delincuentes fuesen a cometer delitos con una patrulla de policía rondando… — Espetó su compañero, girando el volante para doblar en una esquina. — No intentes cambiar el tema.

— Te he dicho que todo está bien, incluso con Kuranosuke.

— No me refiero a eso. Es… es otra cosa. No puedo explicarlo, sólo… creo que algo te pasa.

Ella negó, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de hacerle entender al oficial que todo estaba bien. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que volviera a ser su compañera, y pese a los problemas iniciales, la situación había mejorado considerablemente. Su esposo ya no intentaba manejar cada minuto de su vida y, como ya había tenido un distanciamiento con Miroku, tampoco le reclamaba por eso. Por otro lado, si bien extrañaba al abogado y sentía su falta, había comenzado a compensarla con la amistad de Kagome y el trabajo, dos cosas que agradecía enormemente. Por si fuera poco, hasta ese momento su oculto embarazo iba por buen curso, algo que la hacía sentirse más tranquila.

— Agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que todo está bien. Si algo me pasara, serías una de las primeras personas en saberlo. Después de todo, eres mi compañero, ¿no?

InuYasha rodó los ojos ante las palabras, él sabía que eso significaba que tenían mucha confianza el uno en el otro, pero de todas formas _sentía_ que algo ya no era igual. Decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí, quizá fuera su imaginación o la estúpida decisión de sus amigos por mantener la distancia para que ella no tuviese problemas con el jefe.

— Por cierto, hoy llegaba Miroku. La audiencia que tanto esperaba es dentro de dos días.

— Oh, no lo sabía. Espero que le vaya bien — respondió, intentando aparentar que la noticia no le causaba algo de ansiedad.

— ¿Tampoco lo verás ahora? Se sintió bastante extraño que no fueras con nosotros a despedirlo al aeropuerto la vez pasada…

— No pude hacerlo. Además, va y viene, no es como si no lo fuera a ver en años…

— Igual antes era distinto.

— Porque no estaba casada. Él entiende la razón, ¿por qué a ti te cuesta tanto?

— Keh, ustedes son tan idiotas en algunas cosas… Espera, ¿qué es eso?

Sango iba a responderle, pero puso atención a lo que le indicaba InuYasha, que había bajado la velocidad del vehículo para que pudiesen observar mejor. A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban había un grupo de hombres que estaban empujando entre ellos a otro sujeto, mientras le decían cosas y se reían a carcajadas de él. Pudieron notar que uno de ellos había sacado una especie de cortapluma y comenzaba a amenazarlo, ninguno oponiéndose a eso. La castaña apretó los puños, alistando su arma de servicio al tiempo que su compañero detenía el vehículo y hacía lo mismo, dándose cuenta de que el grupo no se había percatado de su presencia. El oficial le hizo un gesto a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el lugar del conflicto, atentos a cada detalle porque esa zona no era conocida precisamente por su seguridad y respeto por las autoridades.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Preguntó Sango, interrumpiendo al hombre que amenazaba con el filo de su arma al sujeto que tenían acorralado. — ¿Hay algún problema?

— Asuntos personales, oficial. Sería preferible si nos deja arreglarlos solos — respondió, escupiendo a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia su víctima.

— Pues no me parece que sea algo muy personal. Ni justo, en realidad. ¿8 contra 1? Es un poco abusivo — ella no le hizo caso a su recomendación, acercándose otro poco al grupo.

— Como dije, es algo personal. Nuestro amigo tiene cuentas pendientes con nosotros, nos estamos encargando de cobrarlas. ¿Quiere pagarlas por él, _oficial_? — La oferta fue acompañada de una mirada poco disimulada hacia ella, lo que causó el enfado de InuYasha.

— Oye, será mejor que cuides tus próximos movimientos, _amiguito_ , no te gustaría meterte en problemas con nosotros.

— Ja, ¿en serio? Esta es mi calle y nadie me va a decir lo que puedo o no hacer aquí.

Le hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, quienes empujaron hacia el suelo al tipo que anteriormente estaban amenazando y se acercaron a él, haciendo tronar los dedos y preparándose para enfrentarse al par de policías. Sango hizo el cálculo rápidamente, a pesar de que la mayoría era más grande que ella, pudo notar que sus movimientos no eran ágiles y pensó que InuYasha y ella no tendrían problemas en reducirlos. Le hizo un gesto a él, con una sonrisa confiada en los labios, algo que desconcertó y enfadó aún más a sus oponentes.

Ellos arremetieron primero, pensando que la ventaja numérica iba a ayudarles en algo. Sin embargo, les costó trabajo enfrentarse a los oficiales, quienes eran hábiles combatientes y pronto llevaban ventaja. Pese a eso, el líder del grupo no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Sango le había dado un par de golpes bastante fuertes, pensando que lo había dejado fuera de combate y enfocándose luego en el resto del grupo; pero sólo lo había aturdido momentáneamente, y el hombre aprovechó un momento en el que se defendía de otro sujeto para arremeter contra ella, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones debido al golpe.

— ¡SANGO!

InuYasha la vio caer de rodillas el suelo, las manos en el abdomen afirmándolo con fuerza, el color rojo escapando entre sus dedos. Se deshizo inmediatamente del par que se enfrentaba a él, lanzándose con furia hacía el agresor de su amiga para darle un golpe seco en el pecho que lo noqueó, y luego se apresuró en llegar al lado de su compañera mientras hablaba por la radio pidiendo que los refuerzos solicitados se apresuraran e informando sobre la situación para que enviaran una ambulancia.

— I-Inu-Yasha… — La oficial se esforzó en poder sacar la voz, sintiendo cómo su amigo se preocupaba de detener la hemorragia. — L-Lo siento…

— No gastes energías hablando, la ayuda ya viene en camino. Sólo quédate conmigo.

— Está bien, lo haré… sólo quería pedirte que… te aseguraras de que estaremos bien.

— ¿Estaremos…?

Y lo comprendió al ver la sonrisa resignada en el rostro de la castaña y una de sus manos acunando su vientre. Maldijo en su interior, justo en el momento en el que llegaban los refuerzos y la ambulancia, un par de paramédicos tomaron a Sango para recostarla en la camilla, meterla en el vehículo y llevársela rápidamente al hospital. Él también se subió con ella, no la dejaría sola en esos momentos, menos después de descubrir esa verdad.

* * *

Entró en su departamento y fue directo a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas ahí, luego se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café y revisar su móvil, había sentido algunos mensajes llegar mientras iba de camino a su casa. Intentó ignorar la presión que sentía en el pecho, como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido, porque había pensado en todo lo que podía provocarle esa sensación y nada parecía ser el origen. Tomó la taza con la bebida caliente y se dirigió hasta la mesa, desbloqueando la pantalla de su móvil para leer los textos. Un par lo hicieron sonreír levemente, eran de Shima deseándole un buen viaje y que todo saliera bien en las audiencias que tendría esa semana. Respondió con cariño a sus palabras y luego revisó los siguientes, que eran de Kagome. En cuanto abrió el chat, su rostro cambió de expresión, el pecho oprimiéndose al descubrir porqué tenía esa sensación angustiante en él.

" _Lo siento mucho, Miroku, pero la cena de esta noche tendrá que postergarse. Sango está en el hospital, voy para allá en estos momentos."_

Palideció, la castaña era una mujer joven y en buen estado físico, además de saludable. Sabía que no había muchas razones para que estuviese en un hospital, y lo más probable era un accidente laboral. De seguro, la habían herido en alguna ronda o procedimiento. ¿Cómo habría ocurrido?

Marcó rápidamente el número de su amiga, el corazón acelerado ante uno de sus peores miedos hechos realidad. Siempre había temido que algo le ocurriera a Sango, pese a la destreza y habilidad sobresalientes que la caracterizaban, sabía que su trabajo no era precisamente el más seguro del mundo, y ahora probablemente la causa era ésa…

— _¿Miroku, ya llegaste?_ — La voz extrañada y un tanto agitada de Kagome lo sorprendió en medio de su análisis, trayéndolo al presente de golpe.

— Sí, estoy en mi departamento… ¿cómo está Sango? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está?

— _Aún no lo sé, estamos esperando que salga de cirugía. Al parecer, el líder de una especie de pandilla la apuñaló durante un enfrentamiento…_

— ¿La apuñaló? ¿Dónde? Kagome, ¿dónde están?

— _En el Hospital de la Universidad Médica… Oh, espera… Acaba de aparecer Kuranosuke, lo mejor será que corte. Estamos hablando._

La muchacha terminó la conversación de golpe porque, por lo que pudo apreciar antes de que eso ocurriera, el jefe de la policía había llegado un tanto alterado al lugar, exigiendo respuestas quizá tan desesperado como lo habría hecho él mismo. De todos modos, lo comprendía, la situación no era para menos, si la muchacha había requerido cirugía debía ser algo más complejo que una simple herida.

Tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente hacia el establecimiento donde se encontraban sus amigos, aún con el corazón apretado ante la incertidumbre de lo ocurrido, pensando en todas las posibilidades y rogando que todo saliera bien, en tanto conducía a su destino. Una vez en el hospital, tardó algunos minutos en encontrar a Kagome e InuYasha, pero por lo menos cuando lo hizo los vio un poco más tranquilos.

— ¡Muchachos! ¿Han sabido algo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y Sango…?

— Cálmate, ella está bien. Ese maldito infeliz aprovechó la ventaja numérica para apuñalarla en el abdomen en el momento en el que ella estaba haciéndose cargo de otros dos imbéciles… pero no tocó ningún órgano vital, por lo menos — InuYasha estaba molesto, pero era demasiado evidente que el enfado iba dirigido hacia el culpable de que su amiga estuviera en esa situación.

— El médico nos dio información hace unos minutos… tenía una hemorragia interna que lograron detener durante la cirugía. Además de eso, el resto del daño sólo son golpes que no causaron nada grave… — Completó la información Kagome, mirando hacia una de las puertas que había en el pasillo, seguro ahí estaba su amiga. — Bueno, excepto por un pequeño gran detalle…

En ese momento, InuYasha chasqueó la lengua, como si su novia se refiriera a algo que realmente lo fastidiara. El gesto llamó de inmediato la atención del abogado, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué detalle? Parece que es algo que te molesta, InuYasha.

— Por supuesto que me molesta, porque debería haberlo dicho antes. Aunque es algo que ella debe contarte.

Miroku arrugó más el entrecejo, confundido ante las palabras de su amigo. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada, porque Kagome lo interrumpió antes.

— Kuranosuke entró a hablar con el médico y esperar a que ella despierte. Supongo que tendremos que seguir aquí un poco más todavía.

Negó con un gesto, estaba preocupado por Sango, más con ese misterioso _detalle_ que mencionaron sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento más que tener paciencia. Por lo menos ya sabía que ella se encontraba fuera de peligro y sin complicaciones evidentes, lo que lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

Sintió el cuerpo pesado, e intentó moverlo lentamente. Un hormigueo le recorría los brazos y piernas, acompañando la sensación de no tener fuerzas suficientes para levantarlos. Trató de hablar, aunque apenas pudo murmurar algo que no se comprendió, pero que alertó a quien la acompañaba. Abrió los ojos, viendo el techo blanco sobre ella, la luminosidad molestándole un poco la vista. Giró levemente la cabeza, mirando hacia su lado y viendo a Kuranosuke observarla con detenimiento, atento a cada movimiento. Se sintió un tanto desorientada, sin comprender bien en dónde se encontraba ni por qué tenía una vía venosa en su brazo perfundiéndole suero, hasta que el dolor punzante en su abdomen le recordó lo ocurrido, provocando que tuviese las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse de golpe, llevándose ambas manos al vientre con preocupación, la aflicción visible en sus facciones.

— Tranquila, se encuentran a salvo.

Las palabras de su esposo la sorprendieron, pero le dieron a entender de inmediato que él ya conocía toda la situación. Cerró los ojos, sentía ganas de llorar por lo ocurrido, todo eso era completamente desastroso.

— Lo siento… yo… yo no quería…

— Está bien. Supongo que podemos hablar de esto después… el médico me dijo que tienes 12 semanas, creo que en parte también es mi responsabilidad no haberme dado cuenta antes. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué no me lo habías dicho… ¿Alguien más lo sabía? ¿Acaso Taishō…?

— N-No… nadie lo sabía. ¿Crees que InuYasha habría permitido que siguiera en terreno con un embarazo? Sólo mi ginecobstetra estaba al tanto…

— Por lo menos estabas en control, eso me alivia bastante. Aunque en realidad lo que me preocupa ahora eres tú. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sango por fin lo miró de frente, notando que no le mentía porque sus ojos demostraban aprensión. Inhaló profundo, haciendo un pequeño chequeo antes de responderle, sabía que su cuerpo aún no tenía todas sus fuerzas y el hormigueo era persistente en sus piernas, además del dolor palpitante en la zona donde había recibido la puñalada.

— Bueno, me duele un poco la verdad… especialmente al moverme. Y siento todo el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Supongo que todo eso es normal, ¿no?

— El médico dijo que podía pasar, más aún después de la cirugía…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

— ¿Entré a cirugía? ¿Tan grave fue…?

— Estabas perdiendo demasiada sangre, no lograron resolverlo en urgencias. Finalmente, tenías una hemorragia interna y no habrían podido detenerla de otra forma. Por lo menos ningún órgano fue dañado, por lo que todo salió bien. Ahora tenemos que esperar el resultado de los exámenes de sangre para saber si es necesario que te hagan otra transfusión sanguínea o no…

Entonces, su situación seguía siendo delicada. Negó con un gesto, lo que menos quería era pasar por algo así: realmente necesitando cuidados y teniendo que permanecer algunos días en el hospital. Miró sus manos, la piel estaba un poco pálida. Apretó los puños, si tan sólo no se hubiese confiado tanto.

— Ya veo. Lo lamento…

— Son riesgos del trabajo. Ahora tendrás que guardar reposo por algún tiempo, y bueno… cuando vuelvas, será a Archivo.

— Lo sé… — Suspiró, era obvio que ya no podría salir a terreno después de que él supiera de su embarazo. — Por cierto… ¿a los pequeños no les pasó nada?

— Les hicieron una ecografía, todo se veía bien. Aunque por el golpe, aún no se sabe si haya algún riesgo de pérdida. Por eso el reposo en cama, para evitar complicaciones.

— Oh, entiendo… — Volvió a acunar el pequeño y apenas notorio bulto en su vientre, se sentía culpable por haber corrido tal riesgo. Si algo les pasaba a sus bebés, sería totalmente su responsabilidad.

— Por cierto, tus amigos están afuera. Taishō y Kagome estaban bastante preocupados, creo que les haría bien ver que estás fuera de peligro — Kuranosuke le sonrió, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que hablaba —. Yo debo volver a la estación, aún tengo un par de asuntos que atender. ¿Los hago entrar?

— Eh… quisiera primero hablar con InuYasha. Creo que le debo una explicación a mi compañero.

— De acuerdo. Descansa, volveré más tarde — le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila antes de salir de la habitación para acercarse al trío que aguardaba en la sala de espera, calmándolos con un gesto de su mano cuando vio que ellos se apresuraban a ponerse de pie al verlo —. Tranquilos, Sango está bien. Ya despertó y sólo se siente un poco adolorida, pero nada más.

— Gracias al cielo — exclamó Kagome, su expresión de alivio fue compartida por sus compañeros —. ¿Podemos verla?

— Sí, pero me pidió primero hablar con Taishō.

— Keh, cómo fastidia… — InuYasha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, haciéndoles un gesto con su mano. — Seguro no tardo.

Se alejó, en tanto el jefe de la policía se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

— No sabía que estabas en la ciudad, Tsujitani.

— Acababa de llegar cuando Kagome me contó lo que había pasado. Entonces, ¿Sango…?

— Está fuera de riesgo. Tendrá que permanecer algunos días aquí, hasta que esté completamente bien. Por cierto, gracias por su preocupación. No saben cuánto me alivia saber que Sango cuenta con ustedes — el gesto de agradecimiento fue sincero, ante lo que ellos le respondieron con una sonrisa —. Bueno, debo marcharme. La cuidarán mientras regreso, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, Kuranosuke. No debes ni siquiera preguntarlo — respondió Kagome, también con una sonrisa más tranquila.

El castaño se retiró y ellos se quedaron esperando, mientras InuYasha estaba con su amiga. El oficial entró en la habitación luego de que ella le diera permiso, mirándola aún con cierta inquietud, en especial cuando la vio pálida y conectada a ese suero que no sabía qué tenía.

— ¿Estás mejor? — Preguntó, sabiendo que no podría estar _bien_ después de lo ocurrido.

— Si, por lo menos no es nada grave.

— Aunque pudo serlo. Si hubiera sabido que tú…

— Lo sé. Discúlpame, InuYasha, debí habértelo dicho antes. No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti, es solo que… te conozco demasiado y sé lo que me hubieses dicho.

— Por supuesto que lo sabes. Nadie te habría permitido seguir patrullando en esas condiciones. Los riesgos son muy altos, y tú…

— Lo sé — volvió a decir Sango, interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo fijo a los ojos —. Sé que hay riesgos y sé que fui irresponsable al ocultarlo, al no tener el valor suficiente para hacerme cargo como corresponde de mi estado. Y estuve a punto de lamentarlo para siempre. Lo siento, fui demasiado egoísta.

— Bueno, de cierta forma puedo entenderlo. Son demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo — él suavizó el tono, conocía a su amiga y sabía que debía sentirse bastante mal con toda la situación, a pesar de que sus razones fuesen comprensibles —. Lo importante ahora es que estás bien. Y tú bebé también.

— Bebés — corrigió, sonriendo levemente —. Son dos.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Eso sí que es… sorpresivo.

— Imagina para mí cuando lo supe — soltó un suspiro y luego alcanzó una de las manos de su amigo, llamando su atención —. Muchas gracias, InuYasha. Sé que si no hubieses estado ahí…

— Keh, no me agradezcas. Sólo prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

— Por supuesto que sí, ya no haré nada que nos ponga en peligro.

— Bien — él asintió y luego miró de reojo la puerta, recordando que sus amigos estaban esperando fuera —. Por cierto, Miroku y Kagome también quisieran verte. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

— ¿Miroku? ¿Ya llegó?

— Sí…

— ¿Y él sabe… sobre mi…? — La expresión de espanto en el rostro de Sango fue demasiado evidente.

— No, llegó después de que el médico hablara con nosotros. Aún no sabe nada, creí que querrías decírselo tú — InuYasha la calmó, sabía que eso era algo complicado para ellos.

— Oh, ya veo… bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Muchas gracias.

— No es nada. ¿Les digo que pasen? El médico dijo que no había problemas en que recibieras visitas, siempre que no te hiciéramos enfadar.

— De acuerdo, si prometen comportarse, puedo atenderlos un momento.

El oficial sonrió de medio lado y salió a buscar a Kagome y Miroku, quienes aún esperaban sentados en las bancas destinadas a eso. Sango inhaló profundo, haciéndose de valor para contarle la verdad a su amigo en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, porque sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultando su embarazo y pronto todo iba a cambiar en su vida.

* * *

Miró el líquido rojo caer en el cuentagotas de la bajada de suero que tenía la muchacha y suspiró levemente, observando ahora el rostro pálido despidiéndose de InuYasha. El oficial le dirigió un gesto con su mano a modo de adiós y salió, seguido de Kagome, quien iría a buscar algo para comer. Por lo tanto, acaban de quedarse solos.

Miroku no rompió el silencio, pensando en la situación. Sango había estado en peligro, algo que no era una sorpresa para él porque conocía los riesgos del trabajo. Sin embargo, nunca había imaginado el dolor que podría llegar a sentir si eso pasaba, porque el estado de la muchacha si bien no era grave, tampoco estaba totalmente fuera de peligro. El médico había dicho que las primeras 48 horas post cirugía eran cruciales para evaluar si tendría alguna complicación, además de los glóbulos rojos que en esos momentos le estaban transfundiendo por la anemia causada por la hemorragia.

Y eso no era todo. Aún quedaba ese _detalle_ que habían mencionado sus amigos y que él todavía no conocía, aunque se estaba haciendo una idea porque conocía a los muchachos y podía leer sus movimientos, gestos y miradas. En especial con la castaña, quien le había dicho más de lo que seguramente quería. El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al saludarlo, la mirada huyendo de la suya, las manos siempre cerca del abdomen, los comentarios sobre lo cuidadosa que tendría que ser de ahora en adelante… Todas esas señales lo alertaron, y no fue extraño que pensara en una opción, a pesar de que le resultaba difícil imaginarlo.

Se acomodó en la silla, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para hablar mejor con su amiga, llamando su atención con el movimiento. Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Está todo bien? Pareciera que algo te preocupa — preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

— S-Sí… Creo que aún estoy intentando asimilar todo esto — respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a lo que él había mencionado.

— ¿Segura que sólo es eso? Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo y creo que lo mejor es que no intente adivinar — insistió, porque quería que ella confirmará sus sospechas, el tener la duda no iba a ayudarlo.

— Bueno… Siempre me has leído con demasiada facilidad… Y sé que tengo que contártelo, no tiene sentido ocultarlo si pronto todos van a saberlo… — Sango inhaló profundo, apretando los puños antes de negar con un gesto y volver a mirarlo a los ojos. — Yo… Estoy embarazada. Espero gemelos.

— Vaya… Me alegro por ustedes — sonrió levemente, era exactamente lo que sospechaba. Aunque la idea no era del todo grata para él, intentó no demostrarlo —. ¿Cuánto tienes?

Sango se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder, acción que extrañó a su acompañante.

— 12 semanas.

La sonrisa de Miroku desapareció en ese momento, mientras su mente hacía el cálculo rápidamente. 12 semanas eran poco menos de 3 meses, tiempo que Sango llevaba casada y, además, que había transcurrido desde _aquel_ fin de semana en su departamento. ¿Sería posible? No podía descartar la opción, después de todo ninguno de los dos había tomado alguna precaución esa noche. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Crees que…?

La muchacha desvió la mirada, presionando los puños con más fuerza antes de responderle.

— No, Miroku, claro que no.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta no le bastó, sentía que Sango había pensado en la posibilidad y ahora no era del todo sincera con él. Abrió la boca para intentar obtener otra respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Kagome, quien llevaba una bolsa con lo que había comprado para comer y un par de latas de jugo para ella y su amigo. Los miró un poco confundida, sintiendo la pequeña tensión que se había formado en esos momentos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó, sentándose junto al ojiazul y pasándole su jugo.

— Nada en realidad. Acabo de contarle la noticia a Miroku.

— Oh, ya veo… — Eso explicaba todo, porque el embarazo de su amiga debía ser un golpe duro para los sentimientos de ambos. — Fue algo que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa. Lo importante ahora es que no les pasó nada.

— Sí, es verdad — él sonrió levemente, su amiga tenía razón, aunque sabía que de seguro no tenía idea de sus sospechas, era muy probable que Sango no le contara a nadie sobre lo ocurrido en su departamento.

— Disculpen que haya guardado el secreto. En realidad, tenía miedo por todos los cambios que significa un embarazo. Ahora sé que cometí un error, lo siento.

— No te aflijas por eso. Es comprensible.

— Gracias.

Kagome sonrió, regalándole con ese gesto todo su apoyo y comprensión, algo que Sango agradecía enormemente porque iba a necesitarlo a futuro, eso lo tenía claro. Antes de que alguno pudiese agregar algo más, la puerta se abrió y entró Kuranosuke, llevando un bolso en una mano y saludándolos con un gesto.

— Buenas tardes — les hizo un movimiento con su cabeza antes de llegar junto a su esposa —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, gracias. El médico dijo que, después de la transfusión, me harán exámenes de control y si salen bien, podré irme a casa para terminar el reposo ahí — Sango le informó las novedades, demostrando el alivio que sentía con la idea de irse pronto —. De todas formas, pedirá la opinión a mi ginecobstetra.

— Me parece bien. Debemos tomar todas las precauciones debidas — el castaño sonrió, pasándole el bolso a ella —. Te traje algunas cosas que pensé que podrías necesitar.

— Muchas gracias — recibió lo que Kuranosuke le pasaba con una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento —. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

— Bien. Hablé con tu padre, debe estar por llegar. Aún no le he comentado nada sobre los pequeños, quiero que se lo digamos juntos.

— Claro, me gusta esa idea.

— Por cierto, el sujeto que te hirió… Kansuke Rasetsu, fue detenido. Me estaba encargando también de eso. Taishō iba a terminar con el procedimiento para llevarlo a la corte.

— Oh… ya veo — Sango ni siquiera había pensado en eso, su rostro lo expresó —. Creo que no tenía forma de escapar tampoco.

— Claro que no. Además, con los nuestros no se meten — el tono fue decidido, demostrando que el delito era más grave porque había sido contra ella.

El silencio de pronto inundó el lugar, porque nadie tenía nada más que agregar a las palabras del jefe de policía. Después de todo, era bien sabido que los crímenes contra oficiales no eran perdonados, y ahora era incluso más complicada la situación porque se trataba de su mujer. A pesar de eso, Sango no podía sentirse del todo cómoda con la situación, odiaba que le dieran un trato preferencial sólo por ser la señora Takeda.

— Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, así puedes descansar — Miroku había notado la incomodidad de la castaña e intentó cambiar el tema, además de que se sentía extrañamente sobrando en esos momentos.

— Es verdad. Mañana podemos pasar a ver como sigues — Kagome lo apoyó, sabiendo que era hora de irse —. Y, si el médico te lo permite, puedo traerte una tarta de fresa, de esas que te gustan.

— Es una buena idea, gracias — Sango le sonrió —. Les avisaré cualquier cosa.

— De acuerdo. Espero que los exámenes salgan bien. Te quiero mucho, te cuidas, ¿eh? — La azabache la abrazó con cariño antes de mirarla con advertencia. — No quiero que vayas a tener alguna complicación debido a tu impaciencia o inquietud.

— Tranquila, me comportaré — le aseguró, sonriendo ante la sincera preocupación —. Muchas gracias por todo.

— No es nada. Eres mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides.

— Lo sé — terminó de despedirse de ella para luego mirar al abogado, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención —. Igual a ti, Miroku. No tenías que preocuparte ni perder todo el día aquí, supongo que debes tener cosas que hacer y esto sólo las retrasó. Lo siento…

— No sé de qué hablas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a una cena que se postergó, así que no hay por qué disculparse. Además, sabes que siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

— Sí, gracias…

— Cuídate y recupérate pronto. Nos vemos — le sonrió, con una mirada cargada de afecto que logró sobrecoger un poco a Sango; luego, se dirigió al otro varón en la habitación —. Adiós, Kuranosuke.

— Adiós, y nuevamente, gracias por su tiempo y preocupación.

— No es nada. Hasta pronto.

Miroku y Kagome abandonaron la habitación, dejando a su amiga en compañía de su esposo. Se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el vehículo del ojiazul en silencio, ambos analizando de distinta forma la situación.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? — Preguntó él, abriéndole la puerta del auto a la azabache junto con el ofrecimiento.

— Está bien — ella se subió y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, en tanto Miroku hacía lo propio y ponía el motor en marcha. Kagome guardó silencio unos momentos hasta que estuvieron fuera del hospital y decidió hablar, había algo que estaba molestándole desde que había vuelto con la comida a la habitación de su amiga y necesitaba sacarse la duda —. Miroku… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Sango sólo me dijo lo de sus pequeños…

— Los conozco y sé que algo no está del todo bien. Entiendo que la noticia te haya afectado por… bueno, por todo lo que implica, pero creo que hay algo más…

Él negó con un gesto, Kagome a veces podía ser demasiado observadora y los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, de seguro no era difícil para ella leer entre líneas.

— Habíamos dicho que tomaríamos distancia, que seguiríamos adelante con nuestras vidas… y lo intento, aunque aún no me siento preparado para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella… Sango ya formó su familia. Está avanzando a pasos agigantados mientras yo sigo estancado.

— Bueno, no creo que ella haya planeado el embarazo. De seguro sólo pasó, no es como que le agrade mucho la idea de tener que dejar el trabajo en terreno para encerrarse en una oficina, como ocurrirá cuando vuelva.

— Lo sé, pero eso no significa que sea menos doloroso. Yo… — Guardó silencio, ordenando un poco las ideas y los sentimientos antes de seguir. — Perdón, debería haberme resignado hace tiempo. No quiero agobiarte con esto, Kagome, aunque agradezco tu preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro? Creo que necesitas hablarlo, sacarte ese peso de adentro. Quizá no soluciones nada, pero hablarlo ya será un paso importante para comenzar a vivir con la situación. Si quieres, tengo pastel en casa, puedes pasar y nos servimos algo mientras conversamos. Seguro InuYasha llega tarde hoy.

Miroku sonrió, asintiendo ante la propuesta, sentía que el compartir el peso podía ayudarlo en esos momentos, porque comenzaba a ahogarse de nuevo ante el panorama que ahora tenía frente a él. Y Kagome podría entenderlo, porque sabía lo que sentían y todo lo que había tras sus decisiones. Quizá no era tan mala idea hablar con ella.

— Está bien, acepto la oferta.

La azabache sonrió, agradeciendo la confianza y consciente de que su amigo no estaba sintiendo felicidad ni emoción en esos momentos, precisamente. Llegaron al departamento y, luego de que prepararan algo para comer, Kagome volvió a retomar la plática, porque no iba a dejar en el aire el problema.

— ¿Y bien? Sé que todo esto es bastante doloroso, así que te escucho.

Él sonrió con resignación, que su amiga conociera _casi_ toda su historia con Sango era de mucha ayuda porque no tenía que dar tantas explicaciones del por qué todo eso le afectaba tanto. Revolvió el café que tenía frente suyo, ordenando sus sentimientos para poder comenzar a sacarlos.

— Bueno, como te dije… a pesar de que lo hubiésemos hablado y de que ya han pasado casi dos meses de eso, no puedo simplemente dar vuelta la página. Ya dejé de cerrarme y preocuparme sólo del trabajo, comencé a compartir con otras personas y… no lo sé. Siento que estoy haciendo algo mal.

— Miroku… — Kagome tomó su mano, notando la angustia en los ojos de su amigo y sintiéndola ella también. — ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo mal? Sólo estás intentando seguir adelante lo mejor que puedes…

— Lo sé… pero sigo sintiendo que algo me hace falta. Me duele no poder ser del todo sincero, saber que sigo este camino porque me resigné, porque en el fondo, no me queda otra opción…

— Tienes otras opciones. Podrías estancarte, entregarte sólo a tu trabajo y cerrarte para siempre. También podrías seguir insistiendo, sin descanso hasta que logres estar con Sango. Sin embargo, tomaste la decisión más acertada, aunque al mismo tiempo es la más dolorosa. Eres un hombre fuerte y valiente, Miroku, quizá más de lo que tú mismo crees.

— ¿De verdad eso piensas? Se siente tan… _vacío_.

— Bueno, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil — sus ojos expresaron que para ella tampoco lo era —. Pero debes darle tiempo al tiempo, de seguro en algún momento podrás sentirte mejor y hacer tu vida…

— Creo que eso es lo más difícil… _hacer mi vida_ … — Soltó un suspiro de abatimiento, tan sólo pensar en eso era algo un tanto desalentador. — ¿Qué se supone que significa? Ni siquiera puedo decir que alguien me atrae sin sentirme culpable, y debería en algún momento también formar mi familia…

— Seguir tu vida no es sinónimo de buscar novia y formar familia. Aún hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, sigues teniendo sueños y metas, ¿verdad? Además, suena como si en estos momentos, ése fuese un problema. ¿Acaso hay alguien…?

— Pensé que no era tan evidente — le sonrió, su amiga a veces parecía adivinar los asuntos sentimentales. Por lo menos siempre había sido así en el pasado —. Hay una chica a la que le tengo cariño y, bueno… quizá estemos en _algo._ Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella es bastante comprensiva y atenta con mis tiempos y espacio, sigo sintiendo que estoy mintiéndole. No puedo intentar formalizar algo con ella, porque no estaría entregándole lo que se merece…

— Miroku, jamás vas a sentir eso de nuevo, porque amas a otra persona. Comprendo que te sientas confundido con toda la situación, pero es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir. El que ames a Sango no significa que no puedas intentar algo con alguien más.

— Es cierto, pero ¿no estaría mintiéndole? No es justo para ella…

— ¿Acaso vas a decirle que la amas sin sentirlo? Tampoco es justo para ti que te sientas prisionero de ese sentimiento. No la estás engañando, sólo te estarías dando una oportunidad — Kagome inhaló profundo, comprendía cómo se sentía Miroku, pero era consciente de que eso no era algo positivo para él. Pese a que ella hubiese deseado con todo su corazón poder animar a su amigo a luchar por su amor, no podía ignorar las razones que tenían para seguir ese camino. Decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada, tenía que hacerlo entender ese punto también —. Oye, no eres el único que tendrá ese peso sobre los hombros. Sango te ama desde hace mucho tiempo y eso no ha cambiado, pero cuando te fuiste, decidió seguir adelante y lo sigue haciendo. Para ella también es duro, pero no va a dar marcha atrás, porque eso sería aún más doloroso. Ella no intentó reemplazarte, y tú tampoco lo estás haciendo. Sólo decidieron tomar caminos separados.

El moreno agachó la mirada, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. A pesar de que la mención de los sentimientos de la castaña fue un golpe bajo, no era algo desconocido. Comprendía lo compleja de la situación, en especial en el caso de Sango y por lo mismo, sabía que tenía que darse las fuerzas para continuar con esa decisión.

— Lo sé, Kagome. Es difícil, no había imaginado cuánto, pero lo haré. Sentía que estaba mal, que no tenía ese derecho, pero ahora que lo dices… creo que tienes razón. No está mal que me dé una oportunidad, después de todo.

— Claro que no. Y de a poco, irás sintiéndote mejor. Aunque tampoco es que te sientas obligado a esto…

— No me siento obligado. Sólo estaba en conflicto, porque me sentía culpable de comenzar a sentir cariño por alguien más, sabiendo que aún amo a Sango…

— Es comprensible, pero oye… eres un hombre guapo y galán, sería difícil que estuvieras mucho tiempo soltero. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama?

— Shima, es mi secretaria…

— Oh, de quien estaba celosa Sango — soltó sin darse cuenta, enrojeciendo al saber que había descubierto un secreto de su amiga —. ¡Lo siento, no debí decir eso! Ay, es que ustedes dos son tan problemáticos…

— Descuida, no es algo que no supiera… quizá por eso tampoco podía sentirme del todo cómodo…

— ¿Sabes algo? Deberías presentárnosla. Si ha llegado a ocupar un lugar en tu corazón, tiene que ser una buena chica. Y creo que eso dejaría un poco más tranquila a Sango, sabiendo que estarías en buenas manos.

— Hablas como si me fuese a casar…

— En realidad, estás dando un paso importante. Lo estoy tomando con la seriedad que corresponde.

— Está bien, es cierto. Aunque primero déjame aclarar todo con ella, no quiero precipitarme tampoco.

— Como gustes. Ahora, ¿te apetece más pastel?

— Por supuesto. No podría negarme a eso.

Ambos sonrieron, esta vez con sinceridad y un poco más tranquilos, porque el haber hablado sobre el tema realmente los había ayudado, en especial a Miroku, quien pudo comprender que no era un error intentar seguir adelante, porque Sango ya había dado varios pasos en ese camino, era momento de que él también lo intentara. Y, aunque Kagome se había resignado a respetar las decisiones de sus amigos y había aprendido a convivir con esa pesadumbre al ver que no eran completamente felices en ese camino, haría lo posible por brindarles su apoyo y ayuda en lo que pudiera.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa un par de días después del incidente, y fueron recibidos por mucha más gente de la que había la última vez que ella estuvo ahí. Se sintió un tanto agobiada por tanta atención, obteniendo recomendaciones de su _suegra_ , el alivio de su padre y hermano al verla mejor, y las secas palabras de reproche del Takeda mayor, personas que parecían tener la solución a todo lo _malo_ que ella estaba haciendo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, masajeándose un poco la sien mientras escuchaba a Kuranosuke a su lado pedir que le permitieran ir hasta su habitación para que descansara, en tanto la guiaba para asegurarse de que nadie la fuese a molestar.

— Muchas gracias, estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza — Sango le sonrió levemente, si no fuera por él, seguro explotaba en cualquier momento.

— No es nada. Debes descansar, eso es algo que les dejaré claro. Lo más importante ahora es tu salud y la de los pequeños — Kuranosuke asintió, ayudándola a recostarse en el futón antes de colocarse de pie nuevamente —. Iré a explicarles la situación. ¿Quieres algo?

— Un poco de agua, por favor.

— De acuerdo. En seguida vuelvo.

Su compañero abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola por fin. Ella buscó en su bolso hasta encontrar su móvil y abrió la aplicación de mensajería, dando con el chat grupal que tenía con sus amigos y enviando la noticia de que ya estaba en casa, información que ellos le habían pedido para saber dónde podían visitarla. Luego, cambió la conversación y leyó el último mensaje que había recibido por parte de Miroku, sintiendo el pecho apretado.

" _Oye, estar contigo nunca va a ser tiempo perdido para mí. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, ¿de acuerdo?"_

El texto había llegado el día anterior, haciendo alusión al hecho de que le hubiese pedido perdón por _haber perdido toda la tarde_ en el hospital. No había tenido momento de responderle, y cuando Miroku fue de visita tampoco había podido decirle algo al respecto, porque no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar tranquilos, su padre no se la había dado. Sonrió levemente mientras tecleaba un mensaje.

" _Está bien, lo mismo digo. Sólo que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores."_

Dejó el aparato a un lado y disfrutó del momentáneo silencio que tenía, el hecho de que las habitaciones estuviesen en el sector más alejado de la mansión era un punto a favor en ese aspecto. Ignoró los primeros mensajes entrantes, sonriendo al escuchar el tono porque sabía que de seguro era Kagome intentando organizar una visita. Luego de algunos minutos en los que se había relajado bastante, al punto de sentirse un tanto somnolienta, un tono distinto causó que abriera nuevamente los ojos y tomara su móvil, leyendo el texto con una sonrisa.

" _En realidad, preferiría evitar este tipo de circunstancias por mucho tiempo. Digamos, de por vida. ¿Te parece?"_

Soltó una risita, sabía que Miroku era sincero y a la vez trataba de subirle el ánimo. Leyó rápidamente los mensajes del chat grupal y luego decidió teclear su respuesta.

" _Bueno, ser apuñalada no fue nada placentero, así que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Por cierto, ¿vendrás con los muchachos mañana?"_

" _Creo que podría, dependiendo de la hora que decidan. Aunque me gustaría ir, después de todo me voy dentro de unos pocos días."_

Sango suspiró, un poco abatida ante la idea de su partida. Negó con un gesto, era patética. Se suponía que mantendría la distancia con Miroku, y eso había hecho durante esas semanas, hablando sólo lo que se diera en el chat de grupo que compartían, pero nada más allá de eso. Ese tiempo, sin embargo, se había sentido demasiado solitario y deprimente, porque ese vacío dejado por él no podía ser ocupado por nada más. Kagome había ayudado a hacer más llevadera la decisión, pero seguía faltándole algo. Y ahora, ante el primer _encuentro_ , ella volvía corriendo en busca de su atención… Apretó los dientes, tenía que recordar la razón por la cual eligió ese camino.

" _Es cierto, tienes asuntos que atender en Sapporo también. Espero puedas venir, así te deseo un buen regreso en persona."_

" _Haré lo posible, entonces. Cualquier cosa, te aviso. Ahora, deberías intentar descansar un poco, debe haber sido un día un poco ajetreado."_

" _Sí, es verdad. Gracias de nuevo, por todo. Estamos hablando."_

Dejó su celular nuevamente a un lado, segundos antes de que Kuranosuke entrara a la habitación, llevando una bandeja con el agua solicitada y un par de bocadillos. Sango lo observó con extrañeza, nunca lo había visto a él llevar las bandejas a las habitaciones.

— No te sorprendas, mis padres son muy demandantes, las muchachas están ocupadas atendiéndolos. Así que preferí traerte yo mismo esto.

— Ya veo. Muchas gracias — se sentó para probar lo llevado y beber el agua, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, algo que ella notó de inmediato —. ¿Ocurre algo?

— Sé que no debería incomodarte en estos momentos, pero quisiera preguntarte por qué ocultaste el embarazo. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?

Sango dejó el panecillo que se estaba llevando a la boca en la bandeja, bajando un poco la mirada en tanto ordenaba su respuesta, consciente de que era mejor salir de eso lo antes posible.

— Lo supe un par de semanas después de haber vuelto. No quería pensar en eso, pero cada día era más evidente y bueno… la prueba salió positiva. Así que fui donde la ginecobstetra en cuanto pude, y ella me confirmó el resultado, y que eran dos. Tenía miedo, un embarazo gemelar es complicado y conlleva algunos riesgos, no quería que me limitaran a causa de esto, no sé… tenía muchas dudas. Y luego el tiempo fue pasando, nunca encontré un momento en el cual darte la noticia… lo lamento, fui completamente irresponsable.

El castaño la observaba en silencio, analizando las palabras con detenimiento. Esperó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar, usando un tono tranquilo que sorprendió a su mujer.

— Está bien, lo comprendo. Supuse que sería por algo así… lamento que no hayas podido confiar en mí, aunque creo que tampoco te habría permitido seguir en terreno. De todas formas, no te voy a reprochar nada, porque también es mi responsabilidad que te hayas sentido de esta forma, y no haberme dado cuenta antes.

— Gracias por comprender, Kuranosuke. Esta situación es bastante difícil para mí, y si todos me van a juzgar…

— Tranquila. Le he dicho a todos que habíamos mantenido la noticia en secreto porque queríamos que los pequeños se afirmaran bien, y que seguimos todas las recomendaciones de tu ginecobstetra, para que no puedan recriminarte nada.

Eso era un enorme peso que se sacaba de encima, porque ya no tendría que estar respondiendo ni dando explicaciones a terceros que no debían involucrarse en sus decisiones.

— Eso me alivia bastante, de verdad. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

— No es nada. Es mi deber apoyarte en estas situaciones… — Él le sonrió, poniéndose de pie. — Por cierto, comenzaré a gestionar tu traslado a Kyōto. Estaba hablando con nuestros padres, y lo mejor será que los pequeños nazcan ahí, por lo que creo que tendremos que planear nuestra mudanza a la casa de tus abuelos.

— Eh… sí, supongo que tienes razón — no encontró modo de refutarle eso, porque siempre habían hablado sobre sus deseos de criar a sus hijos en esa ciudad —. Pero supongo que será dentro de un tiempo más, ¿no?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Aún quedan unos meses, creo que sería complicado que viajáramos contigo así… hay que esperar a que el embarazo esté más avanzado y sin riesgo.

— Es verdad… aunque, ¿no crees que sería mejor que nacieran aquí y luego nos mudamos? Así evitamos todos los riesgos…

— Sí, también es una opción. Tendré que pensarlo. Ahora, volveré al salón, tú deberías descansar.

— Claro, hasta luego.

Kuranosuke la dejó sola, llena de esa incertidumbre que podía ocasionarle él con sus repentinas decisiones y planes a futuro. ¿Qué haría sola en Kyōto? Si bien su familia vivía ahí, a quienes más necesitaba en esos momentos era a sus amigos y ellos estarían a 3 horas de viaje, como mínimo. Soltó un suspiro, de alguna forma iba a tener que enfrentar eso.

* * *

A pesar de que habían acordado que irían todos a cenar, ella había decidido llegar mucho antes, porque quería conversar con su amiga. Había muchas cosas que debía saber, así como estaba segura de que ella querría contarle mucho. Fue recibida por una de las criadas y, luego de saludar a la familia de Sango, la guiaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba descansando. La castaña la recibió con sorpresa pero alegría, era evidente que su presencia era un alivio.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Qué gusto verte! Pensé que llegarías con los muchachos más tarde — la saludó sonriendo.

— Bueno, creí que podíamos tener un tiempo de chicas antes de que ellos vengan — le respondió, sentándose a su lado —. Además, aún no sé si tendremos que cenar en el comedor o…

— Hablé con Kuranosuke para pedirle cenar aquí hoy, así que usaremos el _kotatsu_ — Sango le señaló la mesa que aún no estaba instalada en su lugar, pero lista para eso —. Además, son muchos en el comedor hoy, con nuestros padres y Kohaku…

— Entiendo, debes sentirte un poco invadida…

— En realidad, no mucho. Kuranosuke habló con todos para que no me molestaran, así que al único que tengo dando vueltas por aquí a ratos es a Kohaku, pero el resto me ha dejado tranquila.

— Eso me alegra, cuando me dijiste que estaban todos aquí, pensé que te agobiarían con preguntas, recomendaciones, indicaciones y órdenes que en realidad ni siquiera vienen al caso.

— No es como si no lo hubiesen intentado… pero Kuranosuke se ha portado bastante comprensivo en ese aspecto.

— Qué bien. Por lo menos ya no es un idiota al 100%...

— Oh, vamos, Kagome…

— Está bien, perdón… — Le hizo un gesto de disculpa con sus manos y luego miró alrededor, notando que había varios paquetes de artículos para bebés. — Veo que la noticia no tardó en esparcirse…

— Sólo nuestras familias lo saben. Estos presentes son casi todos de parte de mis suegros… — Sango suspiró, al parecer eso la agobiaba un poco. — En la estación nadie lo sabe, le pedí a InuYasha que no dijera nada tampoco, no quiero visitas no deseadas.

— Sí, entiendo. Seguro Winasoke vendría a dejar algún obsequio para realzar su aprecio por Kuranosuke…

— Exacto. Así que… sólo nuestros seres queridos lo saben.

— Me siento honrada por eso — Kagome le sonrió, agradecida por la confianza —. Aunque, a decir verdad, esta noticia nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Había notado que subiste de peso, pero creí que podía ser la ansiedad, últimamente habías estado comiendo un poco más de la cuenta y… no lo había asociado.

— Lo sé… y lo lamento, es sólo que… no sabía cómo decirlo. Estar embarazada implica tantas cosas en mi vida, y apenas me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios del matrimonio… La verdad, me sentía un poco ahogada sin decírselo a nadie, pero tenía mucho miedo. Perdóname, prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así.

— No te preocupes, todo es comprensible y lo que realmente nos preocupa es tu bienestar. Además, entiendo que la situación te haya afligido un poco, después de todo sé qué sentimientos hay detrás de tus decisiones.

Sango suspiró, agachando la mirada. Su amiga sólo sabía parte de la historia, y comprendía todo lo que arrastraban sus actos. Si supiera la verdad, seguro la instaría a realizar algún examen de ADN para corroborar las sospechas, porque para ella la verdad primaba ante todo. Sin embargo, uno de los resultados posibles era un golpe directo a sus decisiones y el honor que debía mantener ahora. Seguía siendo un panorama un poco desalentador.

— Kagome… ¿has hablado con Miroku? — Preguntó, temiendo que él pudiera haberle dicho algo. Sabía que la confianza existía, y también que él de seguro había quedado con la duda aquel día. — Me refiero, sobre esto…

— Oh, bueno… Estuvimos hablando, sí — ella fue sincera, era una de las razones por las cuales había decidido ir antes de lo planeado —. La noticia lo afectó bastante, pero no es de extrañar. Me dijo que se sentía culpable de seguir con su vida por todo lo que aún sentía, pero que tú estabas dando pasos agigantados… es algo difícil de afrontar.

— Lo sé… — Sango apretó los puños y retuvo las lágrimas, ella era culpable de esos sentimientos, porque había decidido mantenerse firme en su decisión. — No quisiera que él pasara por eso, pero no hay forma en la que pueda ayudarlo… sólo alejarme para dejar de herirlo, aunque no sé si eso realmente sea de utilidad…

— Me dijo también que habían intentado mantener la distancia… y la verdad, no creo que sea algo bueno para ustedes. Se necesitan, porque antes que cualquier otra cosa, son amigos. Nadie te va a apoyar y consentir como lo hace Miroku, y a él nadie lo va a sermonear y cuidar como lo harías tú — la azabache le tomó la mano, transmitiéndole seguridad —. Dime, ¿te sientes mejor estando distante? Porque él no se ve _bien_ , precisamente…

— No en realidad… su falta se nota demasiado, lo sabes. Y si tampoco le está haciendo bien a él… — Negó con la cabeza, eso le dolía más que mantener una amistad fingida. — Pero ¿no se sentirá más culpable, o no terminaré estancándolo de esa forma? Siento que mi presencia puede afectarlo…

— Creo que deberías volver a hablarlo con él. Por el momento, tu opinión y apoyo le harían bien.

— ¿Opinión? ¿En qué? — Sango mostró curiosidad, su apoyo siempre lo iba a tener, pero que hablaran de opinión era distinto.

— Oh, bueno… Ha comenzado a gustarle alguien. De cierta forma, es algo que no lo deja tranquilo por sus sentimientos, pero quizá si le aclaras las cosas…

— Eso debería ser algo positivo, ¿no? — La idea no dejaba de dolerle de cierta forma, pero era consciente de que no podía esperar otra cosa.

— Intenta seguir adelante, Sango. Tú misma se lo pediste, ¿verdad?

— Sí, y es lo que debe hacer… Sólo que se siente tan extraño. ¿Sabes quién es? ¿La conocemos?

— Bueno, tú ya te habías puesto celosa de ella… así que supongo que es algo que se ha ido construyendo desde hace algún tiempo…

— ¿Su secretaria? Cómo era su nombre… ¿Shima?

— Exacto. Y se siente confundido, culpable… ¿No crees que merece que le des tu aprobación? Sé que no es necesaria, pero estoy segura de que es algo importante para él.

La castaña sonrió levemente, su amiga tenía razón. A pesar del peso que le provocaba saber que él comenzaba a sentir algo por otra chica que no era ella, también era un alivio que no siguiera aferrado a un sentimiento que no iba a traerle más que soledad y sufrimiento. Asintió con un movimiento, era momento de que ella también le permitiera hacer su vida.

— Es cierto. Es bueno que tenga a alguien, aunque me gustaría conocerla. Digo, debo asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo esté en manos de alguien que lo valore como se merece.

— Lo mismo le dije, así que quizá la conozcamos pronto. Sólo que no sé si él quería contarte esto, así que si puedes mantenerlo en secreto… — Le pidió, los ojos brillantes y el gesto suplicante. — No quiero traicionar su confianza.

— Está bien, no sabrá nada, lo prometo — ella levantó su mano en señal de compromiso, sabía que si Kagome le había contado eso era porque creía necesario intervenir, pero no quería romper la confianza con Miroku.

— Gracias. Ahora, será mejor que cambiemos de tema. También les traje un presente, espero te guste.

Sango recibió el paquete que ella le extendía con una sonrisa tranquila, teniendo claro lo mucho que su amiga se preocupaba por ella y agradeciendo profundamente poder contar con sus palabras, consejos y apoyo, en especial en esos momentos en los que todo se veía tan gris. Era como tener una luz que la guiara en ese difícil camino.

* * *

El ambiente en su departamento esos días había sido incluso más solitario que en sus viajes anteriores. Negó con un gesto, sabía que se debía a que su mente se encontraba divagando en muchas ideas, sumado al hecho de que sus amigos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos – InuYasha extrañamente se había obsesionado con _cumplir su deber_ , aunque él sospechaba que era una forma de compensar lo que le había ocurrido a Sango; por su parte, Kagome tenía bastante movimiento en su local debido a la época – y él no había tenido mucho que hacer más que asistir a las audiencias. La última había tenido lugar esa mañana y al parecer, todo iba viento en popa, como había dicho uno de los detectives que había formado parte de la investigación del caso. Ahora tendría algunos días para _descansar_ mientras se preparaba la siguiente parte del juicio, por lo que volvería a Hokkaidō a primera hora del día siguiente.

Miró el boleto de avión que tenía frente a él, en la mesa de centro donde también tenía el vaso con agua que bebía en esos momentos, y sonrió, pensando que debería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía libre ese día para visitar a su amiga, así podría aprovechar de despedirse y aclarar las cosas antes de marcharse, porque eso le daría un poco más de tranquilidad.

Salió con dirección a la mansión Takeda, estacionó fuera del lugar y tocó el timbre, siendo atendido por una de las criadas, que lo hizo pasar al salón para que esperara en tanto ella informaba su presencia a Sango. No estuvo solo mucho tiempo, pues pronto la señora Takeda, madre de Kuranosuke y a quien reconoció porque la había visto en la boda, llegó junto a él llamando su atención.

— Buenas tardes, joven Tsujitani — lo saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza, que fue respondida con el mismo acto por parte de él.

— Buenas tardes, señora Takeda.

— Mi nuera está ocupada en estos momentos, en cuanto pueda atenderlo, se le informará de su presencia — las palabras educadas lo hicieron sentir una frialdad y distancia que no le resultaba para nada cómoda.

— Entiendo, muchas gracias — respondió con cortesía y respeto, preguntándose si su amiga se sentiría del mismo modo al tratar con la familia de su esposo, o si ellos no se mostrarían tan distantes con ella.

— No es nada — para su sorpresa, la mujer se sentó para comenzar a preparar té —. ¿Gusta un poco?

— De acuerdo, gracias — aceptó, aún extrañado con su presencia.

— Debe estarse preguntando qué hago aquí — ella sonrió, alcanzándole una taza con el líquido caliente —. En realidad, tengo curiosidad. Kuranosuke nos ha hablado sobre usted y su _extraña_ amistad con Sango.

— Ya veo… nos conocemos hace años, somos muy buenos amigos. No creo que sea algo muy extraño — intentó restarle importancia, aunque la aguda mirada de su acompañante era insistente.

— Fueron novios por mucho tiempo, incluso más de lo que ella lleva junto a mi hijo. Es bastante inusual que conserven una amistad así después de eso — sonrió antes de beber un poco de té, la mirada fija en él.

— Bueno, es verdad — Miroku también sonrió levemente, sabía que la situación se salía de lo común —. Aunque tampoco fue fácil poder lograrlo, pero éramos amigos antes de eso, y siempre lo fuimos.

— Es una explicación razonable — aceptó su respuesta, aunque su mirada no dejó de escrutarlo con detenimiento —. ¿Aún siente algo por ella? Su preocupación sigue pareciéndome… _demasiada_.

Él la miró directo a los ojos en ese momento, notando que era alguien bastante perspicaz y no se iba en rodeos, seguramente tenía un carácter fuerte. Bebió de su taza antes de responder, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

— ¿Si siento algo por ella? Claro que sí, le tengo mucho cariño. Perdí a mis padres muy joven y no tengo otros familiares, por lo que fui alguien más bien solitario y que no conocía la verdadera amistad, no sabía lo que era importarle a alguien hasta que la conocí. Sango fue una de las primeras personas que se preocupó por mí y me demostró cariño de verdad, y lo sigue haciendo. Quizá desde fuera parezca que es demasiado, pero ella y nuestros amigos son mi familia.

La señora Takeda asintió con un gesto, sonriendo con comprensión a su explicación.

— Admiro su sinceridad y confianza, después de todo me ha mostrado una parte de sus sentimientos más profundos. Además, también me ha hecho saber qué clase de persona es mi nuera. Muchas gracias.

El ojiazul también sonrió, porque sus palabras eran ciertas y, por lo mismo, no quería perder su amistad con la castaña.

— Disculpen la interrupción, pero la señora Sango ya puede atenderlo — una de las criadas dio la información con una exagerada reverencia, indicándole con sus manos la dirección en la que se encontraba la muchacha —. Si fuera tan amable en acompañarme hasta su habitación, por favor…

— Por supuesto, muchas gracias — se puso de pie, volteándose hacia quien lo había acompañado y realizando también una inclinación respetuosa —. Ha sido un gusto conocerla, muchas gracias por su compañía.

— El gusto ha sido mío. Hasta pronto.

Terminó su despedida para seguir a la chica que lo guió hasta su destino, anunciando su llegada con un par de golpes en el _fusuma_ , tras los cuales él ingresó en el cuarto y saludó con alegría a su amiga, quien estaba sentada en su futón peinándose el cabello húmedo.

— Disculpa la espera, estaba tomando un baño — se justificó, sonriéndole al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto que tomara asiento a su lado.

— No te preocupes, vine sin avisar así que no tendrías que haberme estado esperando — respondió mientras se ubicaba junto a ella —. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Pensé que hoy tenías audiencia…

— Sí, pero terminó temprano. Decidí venir a verte, ya que mañana regreso a Sapporo y quiero despedirme.

— Es cierto… ¿volverás pronto? Supongo que el juicio aún no termina…

— Estaré fuera un par de semanas, mientras se terminan de procesar algunas pruebas. Pero tienes razón, creo que le queda bastante a este caso.

— Sé que les irá bien.

Sango le sonrió, gesto que él devolvió con cariño. Ambos se quedaron en silencio entonces, Miroku pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Kagome antes y buscando una forma de abordar el tema con la castaña, porque aún no era capaz de enfrentar la situación sin sentir que la estaba traicionando. A pesar de que era consciente de que ambos habían optado por seguir caminos diferentes, eso no implicaba que dejara de amarla y con el sentimiento aún latente en su interior, era difícil pensar en alguien más. Sin embargo, debía comenzar a avanzar, porque quedarse estancado no le traería nada provechoso, ni a él ni a ella. Inhaló profundo, llamando la atención de su compañera, que fijó sus ojos en él de inmediato.

— Sango… sé que habíamos acordado mantener distancia, pero creo que no está resultando como esperaba — reveló, sonriendo levemente ante esa realidad —. Siempre hemos sido amigos, independiente de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Alejarme de ti… El tiempo que estuvimos sin hablar, fue solitario y triste, y no quisiera repetir la experiencia, por eso…

— Lo sé — interrumpió al abogado, atreviéndose a tomarle la mano con cariño —. También te extrañé mucho en esos momentos. Por lo mismo estaba tan molesta con tu decisión de marcharte… pero eso ya pasó, y regresaste… No sabes el alivio que siento al saber que has vuelto y que puedo contar con tu amistad, así como ofrecerte la mía… — Miroku arrugó las cejas ante sus palabras, un poco confundido, lo que causó que ella sonriera levemente para explicarse. — Nuestras circunstancias han sido muy atípicas, y la situación nos ha hecho creer que lo mejor sería alejarnos y seguir cada cual con su rumbo, pero… ya no quiero. Quiero seguir siendo tu mejor amiga, y también quiero que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo. Te extraño demasiado.

— Sango… — Él negó levemente, presionando el agarre en su mano mientras buscaba las palabras para responderle. — Yo también te extraño. Pensé que sería más fácil seguir mi camino si me alejaba, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Eres importante para mí y quiero tener tu amistad, porque confío en ti. Ya no quiero volver a sentir que estoy solo en mi trayecto, porque nadie me comprende como tú, pero más que eso, nadie se preocupa por mí de esa forma ni es capaz de regañarme tan francamente. Necesito esa dosis de Sanguito en mi vida de nuevo.

Ella soltó una suave risita con sus palabras, asintiendo con un gesto para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su idea, porque ella se sentía del mismo modo y sabía que era momento de dejar de luchar contra esa necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro y aceptar que no les hacía bien estar alejados.

— Bueno, una dosis de _Mirokuísmo_ para mí no estaría nada mal — volvió a reír, sintiéndose más liviana al haber aclarado esa situación.

— Hay bastante de eso para ti — también sonrió, eso era un respiro para su alma.

— Me alegra. Entonces, supongo que debemos ponernos al día, ¿no? Llevamos algunas semanas sin hablar mucho…

— Es verdad, y aunque pareciera poco tiempo, no es así. He tenido mucho ajetreo este tiempo — comentó, soltando un suspiro —. Por lo menos cuento con el apoyo de mis compañeros de trabajo, si no fuera por ellos, de seguro el Estudio se iría a pique en cualquier momento.

— Es bueno saber que confían en ti, porque si no fuera así no te ayudarían.

— No fue algo fácil, pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta de cómo trabajo y que sólo quiero lo mejor para todos. Además, supe escuchar los consejos que me dieron. Shima me hizo ver que no podía mostrarme siempre tan distante y que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, porque sólo formaba una barrera que no me hubiese ayudado en nada.

Sango no pudo evitar tensar un poco sus músculos ante la mención de la muchacha, algo que Miroku notó sin dificultad.

— Tu secretaria, ¿verdad? Se nota que se preocupa por ti, debe tenerte mucho cariño — pese a su reacción inicial, le regaló una sonrisa tranquila a su amigo, demostrando que no le molestaba el hecho.

— Sí, me ha ayudado mucho todo este tiempo, le estoy muy agradecido. Si no fuera por ella, de seguro mi vida sería mucho más caótica de lo que es — aceptó el gesto de su amiga, porque sabía que era inevitable que la presencia de una muchacha en su vida le causara algo de ansiedad a Sango, pero también era consciente de que ambos debían aprender a vivir con eso.

— Me alegro de que sea así. De seguro es una buena persona…

— Bueno, es muy amable y considerada. Suele preocuparse hasta de los detalles más pequeños para que todo esté lo mejor posible, incluso fuera del trabajo.

— Oh, es bueno saber que alguien también te cuida en lo personal allá — Sango hizo la observación con cierto alivio, algo que extrañó al ojiazul —. Me preocupaba que estuvieses demasiado solo, porque la distancia no nos permite poder estar contigo si lo llegas a necesitar.

— Está bien, ya sabes que no estoy solo. Aunque me tranquiliza saber que no te molesta eso…

— ¿Molestarme porque alguien cuida de ti? Claro que no… quizá en un momento me puse celosa, pero eso ya pasó. Además, ¿qué es eso de que te tranquiliza que no me moleste? ¿Acaso… _te gusta?_ — Se atrevió a tocar el tema, porque se dio cuenta que él quería hacerlo, pero no encontraba el valor.

— Y-Yo… creo que sí… — Agachó la mirada, admitirlo con Sango aún era difícil, porque ella conocía sus sentimientos. — Puede que tengamos algo…

— ¿En serio? — Sonrió, mostrándose animada con la idea, a pesar del vacío que eso causó en su pecho. — ¡Eso es maravilloso! Ahora siento curiosidad… me gustaría conocerla. Aún puedo sentirme reacia a confiarle a mi mejor amigo a alguien que no conozco para nada.

— ¿De verdad crees que es maravilloso? — A él le extrañó la reacción de la muchacha. — Quiero decir, creí que tú… que nosotros…

— Miroku, sé que nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado, puedo sentirlo cada vez que te miro a los ojos. Sin embargo, hemos tomado caminos separados, y no quiero que eso te traiga soledad y tristeza. Por el contrario, deseo que seas feliz y saber que hay alguien que te cuida y por quien comienzas a sentir algo, me alegra. Estoy feliz por ti, y quiero que seas capaz de disfrutar esto sin miedos ni dudas.

Él sonrió, sintiendo la sinceridad y calidez en las palabras de Sango, porque ahora sabía que contaba con su apoyo y que ella jamás le reprocharía intentar avanzar.

— Gracias, Sanguito. No te imaginas cuánto necesitaba esto…

— No agradezcas, tontito. Sólo sigue adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Ambos se sintieron más livianos después de haber aclarado esa situación, porque ya no existirían las culpas ni remordimientos, de ahora en adelante sólo tendrían la confianza en su amistad y la certeza de que podían contar con el otro, sin importar las circunstancias.

* * *

 _ **¡T** an-tán! Hemos llegado a la revelación. Esto sigue siendo un camino duro, y supongo que aún queda mucho por recorrer, pero debemos tener paciencia. El tiempo irá diciendo y mostrando qué es lo que ocurrirá luego. Aunque debo admitir que me pongo nerviosa de pensarlo xd_

 _ **P** or ahora, me despediré sin mucho más que decir porque mis ojitos se cierran y mañana tengo turno. Espero disfruten esta actualización y aprovecho de dar mis más grandes agradecimientos a **Loops y a Nuez** , sin ellas y sus maravillosas palabras, esta historia carecería de sentido. _

_**B** ien, nos leemos espero que pronto. Les envío un abrazo gigante (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~ la somnolienta que mañana trabaja por lo que se va a los brazos de Morfeo._


	17. Puertas abiertas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XVII**_

— _**Puertas abiertas —**_

* * *

—" _Reúno las lágrimas que has derramado,  
así que nunca te aferres a mí de nuevo, sepulté tu soledad dentro de mí y…_

 _La tranquilidad que se difumina en las yemas de mis dedos está simplemente vacía.  
Hace poco tiempo, nuestras manos estaban unidas a veces."—_

— _ **REGRET; the GazettE—**_

* * *

Observó a su compañera dar vueltas por la habitación, saliendo de vez en cuando para volver casi de inmediato con algún objeto que consideraba necesario llevar en el viaje. Negó con un gesto, llamando la atención de la muchacha, que se detuvo para interrogarlo con la mirada, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Sólo serán unos días…

— B-Bueno… no quiero olvidar nada. Es que nunca había salido de la ciudad por tantos días…— El rosado en su rostro fue más evidente, sacándole una sonrisa a su _novio_.

— Lo sé, pero no deberías preocuparte. Tōkyō no es tan atemorizante como te han dicho los muchachos, y si nos hace falta algo, podemos comprarlo allá — le restó importancia, acercándose para ayudarla a ordenar la maleta que tenía sobre la cama —. Aunque presiento que tus nervios no son sólo por eso, Shima.

Ella se interrumpió al escuchar las palabras, curvando levemente sus labios antes de contestarle, intentando aparentar calma a pesar de haber sido descubierta.

— Creo que no puedo negarlo, pero supongo que es normal… conocer a tus amigos es algo muy importante para ti, es como si me presentaras a tu familia, Miroku…

— Es cierto, pero deberías intentar relajarte… ninguno va a juzgarte de forma severa — él le tomó las manos para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, quería transmitirle tranquilidad.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ni siquiera la señora Sango? Quiero decir, ella parece ser alguien bastante rigurosa…

— ¿Rigurosa?

— ¡Lo siento! No quise insinuar que fuese desagradable o…

Miroku soltó una risita, dejando la disculpa de Shima a medias y causando que su rostro expresara claramente su confusión y desconcierto.

— Sé que no quisiste decir eso, descuida. Y también sé que Sango puede llegar a intimidar a la gente, especialmente si no tienen confianza, pero relájate. Estoy seguro de que les caerás bien a los muchachos, sólo te pido que no los trates con tanta formalidad, después de todo tienen nuestra edad.

La joven asintió con un gesto, las palabras del abogado eran un alivio para su ansiedad y nerviosismo. Decidieron seguir ordenando las cosas para el viaje que emprenderían al día siguiente, y al terminar el ojiazul regresó a su departamento con la intención de descansar, había sido una larga jornada.

Se dejó caer en su cama y miró el techo, pensativo. Habían transcurrido ya varios meses desde que supiese del embarazo de su amiga y, con la seguridad que le dio el que ella lo apoyara incluso a pesar de sus sentimientos, él había decidido aventurarse e intentar construir una relación con su secretaria, Shima. Dentro de dos días cumplirían 5 meses de noviazgo y ella por fin había aceptado acompañarlo a Tōkyō para conocer a sus amigos. Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, también estaba nervioso con la idea de presentarles a sus amigos a su novia, especialmente a Sango. A pesar de que habían hablado y dejado clara la situación, seguía sintiendo un poco de angustia con todo lo que eso significaba.

Pensó ahora en su novia, Shima. La muchacha era muy atenta con él, sabía que lo quería y eso era algo mutuo, aunque temía llegar a un punto en el que los sentimientos no fuesen recíprocos. Había evitado pensar en eso, pero era consciente de que existía la posibilidad. Sin embargo, había decidido darse otra oportunidad y simplemente disfrutaba día a día lo que vivía con ella, y se lo agradecía. La había hecho partícipe de su vida, hablándole de sus amigos y la importancia que ellos tenían para él. No había profundizado en su relación con la castaña, aunque fue sincero sobre su pasado y el hecho de que eran exnovios. Shima había sido comprensiva, había mostrado suficiente madurez como para aceptar que siguieran siendo amigos e incluso le había dicho que no le molestaba que considerara a Sango como la persona más cercana a él. No podía evitar que la unión y confianza que habían construido por años persistiera a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Además, el hecho de que supiera que su amiga estaba casada y embarazada había ayudado en eso, estaba seguro, aunque Shima no lo hubiera admitido directamente.

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y seguir pensando en toda la situación sólo iba a agotarlo más. Lo mejor era dormir y esperar al día siguiente, porque pronto sus amigos conocerían a la muchacha que había sido capaz de alentarlo a seguir adelante y volver a intentarlo.

* * *

Gruñó entre dientes, tragándose las palabras mientras escuchaba otro sermón más de su esposo, quien le hablaba molesto al otro lado del teléfono. Entornó los ojos al escuchar cómo se suponía que debía quedarse _segura en casa_ , porque salir, aunque fuese por té y pastel donde Kagome, era _demasiado peligroso_. Chasqueó la lengua, interrumpiendo a Kuranosuke en medio de una frase que sonaba mucho más como si fuese un padre regañando a su hija.

— ¿Ya terminaste? Porque creo que no soy tu hija para que me sermonees de esa forma.

— _No, eres mi esposa. Además, habíamos hablado de esto hace unos días…_

— Sí, cuando me dijiste que preferías que me fuera a Kyōto lo antes posible — recordó, frunciendo el ceño —. Pero mi médico dijo que…

— _No me interesa. No te conoce, no sabe lo imprudente que puedes ser a veces._

— ¿Imprudente? Me he comportado bastante bien estos meses, no haría nada que pusiera en riesgo a nuestras pequeñas, creí que había quedado claro…

— _Prefiero prevenir que lamentar. Mamá me ha dicho que no puedes estar tranquila ni siquiera en casa…_

— Por favor, ¿qué quieren? ¿Confinarme en mi habitación, que no me levante del _futón_? Sabes perfectamente que el riesgo de pérdida pasó hace bastante tiempo.

— _Independiente de eso, debes cuidarte, no sólo en lo físico. Recuerda que ahora eres parte de la familia Takeda, tus actos hablan por todos nosotros…_

— ¿De verdad…? ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansada de esta discusión, siempre es igual. No hice nada malo, y mientras eso no entre en tu dura cabecita, no volveré a hablar contigo. Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación, sintiéndose agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Intentó tranquilizarse, respirando profundo para que la molestia fuera menguando, hasta que se sintió un poco más relajada. Miró las paredes que la rodeaban y negó con un gesto, anticipándose a lo que ocurriría en un par de horas, cuando su esposo volviera del trabajo y siguiera con esa discusión sin sentido. Estaba cansada de la situación, a pesar de todo el apoyo mostrado por Kuranosuke luego de que supiera del embarazo, poco a poco había ido convirtiéndose en alguien opresivo, dejándose llevar por el aire de superioridad y severidad que su suegra había impuesto desde su llegada. Si bien ella no se había llevado mal con la mujer, poco a poco había notado cómo era juzgada en silencio, y supo que el accidente ocurrido meses atrás había sido atribuido a su imprudencia e irresponsabilidad, pese a todo lo que Kuranosuke la había apoyado. Por lo mismo, la señora Takeda mayor había comenzado de a poco a cambiar las reglas de su hogar, imponiendo _disciplina_ , algo que faltaba por montones, según su criterio.

Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó un manojo de llaves, mirándolas con algo de nostalgia, porque todas abrían puertas que solían darle un ambiente cálido y tranquilo. Inhaló profundo y tomó una decisión, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la calle, evitando ser vista por su suegra o cualquiera de las criadas de la mansión; detuvo un taxi y, sin dudarlo, dio una dirección. Una vez allí, esperó el ascensor, presionó el botón en el tablero y llegó al piso de su destino, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa llena de melancolía. Sacó el manojo de llaves, buscó la que necesitaba y abrió la puerta, entrando al lugar con cuidado. Miró con detenimiento la sala ordenada, la decoración sencilla que siempre le resultaba reconfortante y suspiró con alivio, sintiéndose extrañamente _en su hogar_. Se sentó en el sofá, necesitaba recuperar el aliento, después de todo cargaba con un embarazo avanzado y, considerando que eran gemelas, su cansancio era más que esperable. Sin embargo, sabía que por lo menos en ese lugar podía encontrar paz, algo que necesitaba para que tanto su cuerpo como su alma descansaran de todos los disgustos soportados ese tiempo.

* * *

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, entrando después de su compañera y abriendo las cortinas para que la luz del mediodía ingresara por las ventanas. Miró el interior de su departamento y entrecerró las cejas, extrañándose al notar que algunas cosas no estaban como él las había dejado la vez pasada. Le hizo un gesto a Shima para que no se moviera, en tanto él revisaba el lugar.

Pese a su sospecha inicial, no había signos de violencia o de que faltara algo, por lo que descartó un robo. Además, hubiese sido un ladrón bastante atípico, pues por lo que él podía notar, se había sentado a beber té, dejando la taza en la mesa de centro y un par de cojines desordenados en su sofá. Cuando concluyó que el visitante no era un delincuente, su semblante se suavizó, aunque la preocupación no se esfumó de su rostro. Fue hasta su habitación, encontrando la puerta entreabierta; la empujó suavemente para poder entrar y soltó un suspiro al ver quien se encontraba en su cama, recostada de costado dándole la espalda.

— Cielos, Sango, casi me das un infarto — se acercó, sabiendo que ella se encontraba despierta, aunque no se hubiese movido de su posición —. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, lo siento… no quise asustarte. Perdón, había olvidado que llegabas hoy… — Ella se acomodó para sentarse, aunque lo hizo de forma lenta debido a su abultado vientre. Miroku se apresuró en ayudarla, mientras seguía intentando averiguar el motivo de su presencia en su departamento.

— No te aflijas por eso… sólo me gustaría saber por qué estás aquí. ¿Pasó algo…?

— Yo… sólo quería estar tranquila. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pensaba dejar todo en su lugar y…

— Está bien, no me molesta que hayas venido, pero sí me preocupa. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sango soltó un suspiro, odiaba que la situación la hubiese llevado a ocupar ese _último_ _recurso_ de escape, pero sabía que eso podía ocurrir con todos los precedentes que tenía de la familia Takeda.

— Bueno, la verdad es que me he sentido bastante agobiada este último tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que Kuranosuke y su madre habían comenzado a imponer reglas como si yo fuese una niña? Pues bien… sólo ha sido motivo de discusión. Él insiste en que soy irresponsable e imprudente y me impone la carga de su apellido, como si fuese a hacer algo que pudiese dañar a las niñas. Parece que no comprende cuán difícil ya es todo esto para mí y… — Sango se detuvo de golpe, mirando fijamente la entrada y viendo a una muchacha de pie observándolos con duda. — Oh, lo siento… pasé por alto que esta vez vendrías acompañado, me disculpo, no quise causar ningún inconveniente…

Miroku también miró hacia la puerta, sonriendo levemente mientras le hacía un gesto a su novia para que se acercara a ellos.

— Está bien, creo que no hay problema. Sango, te presento a Shima… — Hizo el gesto señalando a cada una, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo con la situación. — Shima, ella es Sango… lamento que se conozcan así, no es precisamente como lo había imaginado…

— Es mi culpa, no debí venir sin avisar… de nuevo, perdón por eso — Sango se sonrojó, había hecho algo muy inapropiado, ahora que lo pensaba. De todas formas, no quería ser descortés tampoco —. No quise asustarlos. Es un gusto conocerla al fin, Miroku nos ha hablado mucho sobre usted.

— Y-Yo… Ah… el gusto es mío. También había escuchado mucho de usted… — La muchacha realizó una exagerada inclinación de su cabeza, causando que Sango arrugara las cejas.

— Por favor, puedes tutearme. No es necesario que me trates de manera formal, después de todo sólo soy una amiga de Miroku.

— Está bien… lo mismo digo. Y no te disculpes por lo ocurrido, supongo que debes tener tus motivos…

— Sí… estaba explicándole la situación a Miroku, pero creo que es hora de volver a mi casa. Seguro Kuranosuke estará hecho una furia — ella comenzó a ponerse de pie de forma pausada, a lo que no tan sólo el abogado comenzó a ayudarla, sino que Shima también —. Muchas gracias…

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? — Preguntó él, seguía un poco preocupado por lo que ella le había relatado antes de que los interrumpiera su novia.

— No, pediré un taxi. No quisiera que te armaran una escena a ti sólo por ser amable.

— De acuerdo. Me avisas cuando llegues.

— Por supuesto, estaré en contacto. Además, debemos coordinar una cena…

— Es cierto. Ve con cuidado.

— Siempre. Hasta luego, Shima. La próxima vez, podremos charlar mejor. Y Miroku… muchas gracias.

— No es nada, lo sabes.

Sango se despidió con un movimiento de su mano antes de abandonar el lugar, dejando al abogado a solas con su secretaria. Él soltó un suspiro, mientras que ella mantenía su vista fija en sus ojos, de forma interrogante.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo malo? No es normal que alguien busque refugio en el departamento de otra persona… — Aunque intentó ocultarlo, él pudo sentir la pizca de molestia escondida en sus palabras.

— Tuvo problemas con la familia de su esposo… Es algo que viene pasando desde hace algún tiempo. Supongo que pensó que nadie podría molestarla aquí — explicó la situación, sabía que era normal que ella se sintiera un tanto molesta con eso, porque no era algo habitual.

— ¿Y cómo entró?

— Tiene una copia de mis llaves… yo también tengo de las de su departamento. Sólo las usaríamos en caso de emergencia, creo que esto podría considerarse una situación así… — Recordó que le había devuelto el juego de llaves escondido entre otras cosas que eran de ella, algunos días antes de decidir marcharse a Hokkaidō, porque para él era importante que ella las tuviera, aún si no podía explicar la razón.

— Bien… comprendo, aunque sigue pareciéndome raro. Pero, si lo pienso bien, no lo es tanto… después de todo, es tu familia.

Miroku simplemente asintió a la idea, porque no le daría muchas más vueltas al asunto. Podía preguntarse porqué no cambió la chapa a su puerta, o le pidió las llaves de vuelta a Sango en algún momento, pero la verdad era que nunca lo había pensado porque seguía sintiendo la confianza como para que ella las tuviera.

— Gracias por comprender. Ahora, creo que sería mejor si comemos algo y luego ordenamos nuestras cosas, así aprovecho de preparar la habitación que tú ocuparás.

— Me parece una buena idea.

No hablaron más del tema, algo que alivió al ojiazul porque no quería tener conflictos causados por la relación tan íntima que tenía con Sango.

* * *

Dejó que la calidez y alegría de quienes la acompañaban se impregnara también en su ser, soltando una carcajada al escuchar la historia de InuYasha, quien siempre hacía bromas imitando a sus compañeros de trabajo. Pronto estuvo sirviéndose el postre, en tanto era el turno de Shima para responder el interrogatorio de Kagome. Mientras escuchaba sobre cuánto se había esforzado en terminar sus estudios de secretariado y lo mucho que debió trabajar y sacrificarse para obtener el puesto que actualmente ocupaba, notó a Miroku levantarse de su puesto y desaparecer un par de minutos, hasta que volvió con una bandeja llena de aperitivos dulces en miniatura. La dejó en la mesa y esta vez, procuró sentarse a su lado, algo que le llamó la atención, aunque no hizo ningún comentario, hasta que él le habló.

— ¿Has estado mejor?

— Ah, ya sabes… fue todo un escándalo aquel día porque nadie sabía dónde estaba. Discutimos, de nuevo; les expliqué que estaban exagerando y que deberían tener claro que no pongo en riesgo a las niñas, de nuevo; me recriminaron por… bueno, por todo lo _imprudente e inapropiado_ que he hecho, de nuevo; me aburrí de intentar que comprendieran mi punto y terminé ignorándolos por mi sanidad mental, de nuevo. Como ves, las cosas no han cambiado mucho el último tiempo — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia porque para ella esa rutina ya era algo cotidiano con lo que había _aprendido_ a vivir.

— Sigue siendo una situación desagradable para ti, y preocupante para nosotros — a pesar del intento de Sango por minimizar lo ocurrido, Miroku no podía hacerlo —. Más ahora que no deberías pasar malos ratos.

— Lo sé… y no puedo pedirles que no se preocupen, pero estaré bien.

— Pues, no lo parecía ayer. Por algo viniste a mi departamento para estar tranquila — sus ojos reflejaron la inquietud que todo eso le causaba —. Sé que no lo habrías hecho de no sentirte realmente superada.

Sango soltó un suspiro, bajando la mirada hasta su vientre mientras lo acariciaba con algo de aprensión, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero.

— Tienes razón, a veces siento que voy a explotar y sólo deseo estar tranquila, sin que nadie me fastidie. De todas formas, es algo momentáneo y luego de tener un respiro, puedo seguir…

— Un respiro es una cosa, Sango. Huir de la casa y esconderte donde nadie pudiese encontrarte, es algo distinto. No quiero parecer insistente, pero te conozco y…

— Fue un error. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

— No estás entendiendo. No me molesta que hayas venido, sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Estoy preocupado por ti. La idea siempre fue que estuvieras _tranquila_ y fueses _feliz._ Y si no es así, yo… — Se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos en un gesto de anhelo evidente.

— ¿Tú, qué? — Ella terminó el contacto de inmediato, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. — Piensa lo que estás insinuando, Miroku. Ahora tienes novia, y yo soy una mujer casada. Tienes que asumir que la vida no siempre va a ser color de rosas, pero tenemos que aprender a superar las adversidades. Deberías estar contento, se nota que todo te ha estado saliendo bien, y Shima parece una buena muchacha. No vayas a cometer alguna estupidez pensando que haces lo mejor para mí. Ahora, deberías preocuparte más por ti.

Fue el turno de él de agachar la mirada, un tanto dolido. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, muy a pesar de lo que quisiera creer o de lo que estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar él. Entendía las razones de Sango para mantener el matrimonio, y por lo mismo estaba intentando seguir adelante. Pero ante la más pequeña señal de que ella tenía algún problema, podía dejar todo de lado por ofrecerle una escapatoria. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan simples, eso lo tenía más que claro. Asintió levemente, dándole la razón a Sango.

— Es verdad, lo lamento… yo sólo…

— No me des explicaciones, lo entiendo. Perdón si fui demasiado dura, sentí que era la única forma en la que comprenderías…

— Está bien. Debo aceptar nuestra realidad, no me queda de otra.

Sonrieron levemente, ambos sabían que las dificultades apenas estaban comenzando. Miroku dirigió luego la mirada hacia su novia, quien estaba un tanto avergonzada mientras Kagome parecía acosarla con preguntas que él no lograba escuchar. Acentuó su gesto, Shima era una chica excepcional y no podía permitirse dañarla, ella no era culpable de sus errores pasados. Debía seguir adelante con sus decisiones, encontrando la fortaleza de algún modo.

De pronto, frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo discutía con Kagome en voz baja, dejando de lado a Shima.

— Este no es el momento ni el lugar, InuYasha.

— Pues yo no la veo tanto como tú. Es _el momento_ que tendré para preguntarle.

— ¿Justo ahora? Podrías esperar… — La azabache guardó silencio al notar su mirada, aparentando que nada había pasado, aunque su compañero no le siguió el juego de disimulación.

— Keh, claro que no puedo. Oye, Sango — la castaña levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, confundida —. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te irías a Kyōto?

— Eh… yo… — Enrojeció, apretando los puños. — Aún no sé exactamente cuándo me iré y…

— Podrías haberlo mencionado. ¿Acaso nos íbamos a enterar cuando estuvieses abordando el tren? No es como que aún esté en "veremos", sino que es definitivo, ¿verdad?

— S-Sí… No hemos decidido si será antes o después del nacimiento de las gemelas, pero eventualmente viviremos allá… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Kuranosuke mencionó algo sobre un nuevo compañero definitivo, le pregunté por qué y me lo dijo. Creyó que ya lo sabría. ¿No se supone que soy tu compañero?

— Lo siento, no quería agobiarlos con el tema, sigue siendo algo complicado para mí…

InuYasha entornó los ojos, todos estaban seguros de que hubiese querido agregar algo más, pero se contuvo para no empeorar el ambiente. Kagome negó con un gesto, entendía cuán compleja podía ser la situación para su amiga.

— Lo entendemos… o por lo menos, la mayoría — miró de forma despectiva a InuYasha, quien había chasqueado la lengua en desaprobación a sus palabras —. ¿Ya vieron los traslados y ese tipo de cosas?

— Bueno, Kuranosuke seguirá trabajando aquí, ya que no hay posibilidad de que se traslade como Jefe de algún cuerpo de policía. En mi caso, ya está todo listo y en cuanto acabe mi postnatal, me integraré a la policía de allá…

— Maravilloso, entonces te vas _sola_.

— No en realidad. Allá viviré con mis suegros y, además, papá y Kohaku…

— Genial, es mejor aún: te vas para que te puedan controlar más fácilmente — el oficial refunfuñó, era demasiado evidente que no estaba contento con la idea.

— Eso no es cierto. La idea es que me ayuden con las niñas…

— Cree lo que quieras, pero para mí es más que claro.

Kagome le dio un codazo para que se callara, pero eso no causó que el ambiente se sintiera más liviano. Por el contrario, Sango se decayó notoriamente, decidiendo marcharse al poco rato con la excusa de que estaba cansada y necesitaba ir a dormir. Sus amigos no dijeron nada, todos sabían cuál era la razón de su repentino cambio de ánimo, porque era obvio que InuYasha tenía razón, pese a que ella lo negara. Sin embargo, nada podían hacer más que apoyarla y tener paciencia.

* * *

El día nublado le causaba algo de nostalgia y cada brisa fría que le acariciaba la piel lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. Miró el cielo gris a lo lejos, sabiendo que pronto podría comenzar a llover. Por lo menos iba preparada, llevando consigo un paraguas. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta que era su destino, la que tenía en su superficie un número de color dorado. Tocó el timbre y esperó un par de segundos, escuchando a su amiga acercarse presurosa a abrirle y hacerla pasar, preocupándose de que no estuviera expuesta al frío más de lo necesario. Evaluó que estuviese lo suficientemente a resguardo antes de sonreírle y señalarle el perchero para que dejara sus cosas.

— Ponte cómoda en tanto traigo té recién hecho y algo para servirnos. ¿Tienes hambre?

— No mucha, en realidad. Pero el té me vendría de maravilla, tengo las manos congeladas — respondió, despojándose de la ropa de invierno que llevaba encima y dirigiéndose a la sala.

— Entonces, té y galletas por ahora — no tardó en ir por las cosas a la cocina, volviendo rápidamente y sentándose a su lado, los ojos castaños fijos en la figura de su amiga —. ¿Ocurre algo? Te escuchabas un poco… _preocupada_ por teléfono.

— Bueno, la verdad es que sí. El día en que las niñas nazcan se acerca, eso me tiene un poco nerviosa — respondió, acariciando con cierto apremio su abultado abdomen —. Es probable que se adelanten un poco, dice mi médico que es una probabilidad muy alta debido a su peso.

— Es cierto, han crecido mucho — Kagome también tocó con suavidad el vientre, que a esas alturas parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría —. ¿El plan sigue siendo esperar por el trabajo de parto?

— Sí. Es lo mejor, así que en cuanto ellas den la señal, esperaremos un poco y luego me realizarán cesárea — detalló lo que debía pasar, se había esforzado mucho en que la familia de su esposo aceptara la idea en lugar de sólo programar la intervención para una fecha que a todos les acomodara.

— Vaya. Qué fuerte eres, Sango. Pronto serás madre de dos pequeñas, has decidido vivir el trabajo de parto y, además, deberás someterte a una cirugía por su causa… yo estaría aterrada. Te admiro.

— Gracias — sonrió de medio lado, ella también tenía algo de miedo, aunque lo mencionado por su amiga no eran las únicas razones —. A decir verdad, sí tengo algo de nervios por todo lo que se viene, pero hay algo más.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Sango inhaló profundo, tomando una decisión. Ya había pensado mucho al respecto y sabía que no podría soportarlo mucho más, necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga en eso, a pesar del regaño y sermón que recibiría al principio.

— Bueno… hay algo que no sabes. Llevo mucho tiempo guardando el secreto, aunque debería habértelo dicho desde el principio. Es sólo que no quería involucrarte en el problema…

— ¿Involucrarme en el problema? — Kagome arrugó las cejas, sospechando lo peor con las palabras de su amiga. — ¿Tan serio es? No me digas que Kuranosuke o alguien de su familia te ha hecho algo, porque juro que yo misma les hago frente…

— ¿Hacerme algo…? ¡No, claro que no! No me estoy refiriendo a eso, Kagome. No tiene que ver con ellos, en realidad.

— Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

La castaña cerró los ojos un momento para ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar la situación sin admitir que había traicionado a su compañera. Abrió los ojos para verla fijamente a la cara y se animó, era ahora o nunca.

— Hace meses, antes de casarme, ustedes organizaron mi despedida de soltera, de la cual me fui sin avisar a nadie, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Cómo olvidarlo. Pensé que podrían haberte secuestrado, menos mal que fuiste con Miroku y no a cualquier parte en donde podrías haber estado en peligro.

— Sí, pero la razón por la que decidí ir a su departamento no era tan _buena_ , de hecho.

— Supongo que ir en vísperas de tu matrimonio donde tu ex a pedirle que te haga el amor no es una muy buena razón, en realidad, pero Miroku es un caballero y no se aprovechó de tu ebriedad. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Ya me lo habías contado — Kagome demostró su ansiedad e impaciencia, que Sango tocara el tema justo ahora era bastante extraño —. No entiendo porque luego de tantos meses… espera. ¿Acaso ustedes…?

La aludida se sonrojó, agachando la mirada en tanto la azabache abría la boca con asombro e incredulidad, la sospecha que ella había tenido en aquella oportunidad era cierta.

— Sí, Kagome. En esa oportunidad, nosotros… hicimos el amor — no levantó la vista, se sentía pésimo por haberle ocultado la verdad a su mejor amiga.

— Entonces, ¿Miroku te dijo que sí, incluso estando ebria? Bueno, la verdad creo que era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo…

— No fue en ese momento. ¿En serio crees que él sería capaz de aprovecharse de una situación así? Miroku fue tan considerado como siempre esa noche, me dejó durmiendo en su cama mientras él ocupaba el sofá. Fue al día siguiente. Nosotros… — Se mordió el labio al recordar las palabras dichas y los sentimientos expresados en cada gesto realizado, todos terminaban embargándola. — Fuimos sinceros. Hablamos sobre todo lo que podría habernos quedado pendiente y declaramos nuestros sentimientos. Por mi parte, lo hice porque ya me había arrepentido bastante de _no haber hecho_ las cosas. Por otro lado, los nervios y las ansias por la boda me estaban consumiendo, además del temor que sentía ante la idea de perder la virginidad con alguien en quien no tenía tanta confianza… Estaba aterrada, Kagome. Pensé tantas cosas y finalmente decidí que quería _hacer el amor,_ aunque fuese una vez en mi vida, y la única persona con la que podía hacerlo es Miroku.

— Cielos, Sango… no pensé que realmente fuera tan difícil. Suena bastante triste si lo planteas de esa forma — Kagome no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación, sabía lo delicada que era la situación de la castaña, pero el panorama que se estaba revelando ante ella era mucho más complejo de lo que hubiera imaginado —. Para él también debe haber sido complicado y doloroso…

— Miroku es muy considerado, y a pesar de que probablemente el deseo debe haberlo recorrido casi todo el día, nunca lo demostró. No hasta el momento en el que me insinué, pero incluso así él quiso asegurarse de que eso era realmente lo que yo quería. Comprendió mis sentimientos porque él también los experimentaba, y ninguno de los dos quiso volver a quedarse con el _qué hubiera pasado_. Así que hicimos el amor, y de esa forma perdí mi virginidad con Miroku a menos de una semana de casarme.

— Casi no puedo creerlo. Digo, no pareciera que ustedes dos lo hubieran hecho… ¿Cómo pueden seguir como si nada?

— No es fácil, pero ambos sabíamos que ese momento tan especial no iba a cambiar nuestra realidad. Asumimos las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, pero preferimos tener el recuerdo a pesar de todo.

— Qué fuertes son. Yo no podría seguir adelante después de todo eso… — Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en lo duro que debía ser para ellos aparentar que sólo eran amigos y seguir cada cual su camino, aún sabiendo sus sentimientos. Negó con un gesto, era abrumador. — Y cada día es más difícil, ¿no? Ahora que vas a ser madre y que te mudarás… — Enmudeció al procesar lo que estaba diciendo, procesando de pronto los hechos y haciendo encajar las piezas, mirando a Sango con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par. — Sango, las gemelas… ¿acaso tú…?

— No lo sé. Con Miroku no nos cuidamos de ninguna forma y no pensé en eso, tenía muchas otras cosas de las que ocuparme esos días. No fue hasta el momento en que me hice el test antes de volver a Japón, que pensé en la posibilidad. ¿Y si son de él? Tengo tanto miedo…

La azabache la abrazó con cariño, comprendiendo el temor por lo que podía significar que las pequeñas no fuesen hijas de su esposo y heredaran rasgos del abogado, que eran poco comunes y totalmente distintos a los de Takeda. Inhaló profundo, acariciándole el hombro a su amiga y tratando de darle ánimo con el gesto.

— Bueno, si llega a ser así, es probable que sea todo un escándalo y termines llevándote encima el enfado y las recriminaciones de todos los Takeda, y estoy casi segura de que de tu padre también. Eso, por un lado, pero por el otro… Miroku no te dejaría sola, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y nosotros tampoco, Sango.

— Gracias… no sé qué haré si llega a pasar, sólo sé que voy a necesitar de mucho apoyo y me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…

— No pidas disculpas, eso ya no importa — no quiso dar vueltas en ese tema, porque había otras cosas de las que preocuparse ahora —. ¿Miroku lo sabe?

— Bueno, me preguntó aquella vez en el hospital, cuando le conté sobre el embarazo. Le dije que no, pero creo que no fue suficiente. De seguro debe tener la duda, aunque no ha vuelto a tocar el tema. De cualquier forma, decidimos seguir caminos separados y ahora él tiene novia… no quiero darle más problemas.

— Es verdad. En ese caso, sólo me queda desearte que las pequeñas sean idénticas a ti.

— Cruzo los dedos para que así sea.

Ambas sonrieron levemente, más en un signo de resignación que otra cosa, porque el panorama era más complicado con cada día que pasaba y lo único que podían hacer era esperar que la situación no se hiciera más difícil a futuro. Un punto favorable era que Kagome jamás iba a dejar a Sango enfrentarse sola a ese momento tan crucial y eso era una luz en medio de la penumbra para la castaña.

Siguieron platicando por un rato, principalmente cosas que Sango prefería no comentar con otras personas porque no sentía la confianza de hacerlo, como sus temores ante el inminente cambio que significaría el nacimiento de las pequeñas y las dudas mezcladas con nerviosismo respecto a su futura mudanza a Kyōto. Kagome la escuchó y apoyó lo más que pudo, sabiendo que eso le brindaba algo de tranquilidad a su amiga, aunque fue capaz de notar pequeños cambios en las facciones y actitud de su amiga que llamaron su atención, ya que cada vez iban siendo más notorios y seguidos. Arrugó el semblante cuando la castaña se encorvó un poco hacia adelante, llevando ambas manos a su vientre y contrayendo levemente el gesto, inhalando profundo, pero sin quejarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal?

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. Son contracciones, comenzaron ayer por la tarde, pero ahora están siendo más seguidas y fuertes — a pesar del intento por aparentar que no debía alarmarse, el rostro de Sango la traicionó, demostrando claramente la situación.

— Creo que sí debería preocuparme. Será mejor que vayamos al hospital — mencionó la azabache, poniéndose de pie para buscar sus cosas —. Pediré un taxi, tú deberías llamar a Kuranosuke.

— No quiero molestarlo sin necesidad…

— De acuerdo, pero no vas a evitar que te lleve con el médico. Vamos, el taxi no tardará en llegar.

A regañadientes, Sango se puso de pie y siguió a su amiga, consciente de que ella no iba a desistir hasta lograr su cometido y sabiendo que probablemente, tenía razón y era momento de que consultara con un profesional.

* * *

El ruido del ajetreo callejero típico de un lunes por la tarde, cuando todos regresaban a sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo, le sacó una sonrisa, Tōkyō seguía siendo una ciudad con mucha actividad y de cierta forma, eso se impregnaba en él cada vez que la visitaba. Observó a su acompañante terminar de pedir su cena y acentuó su gesto, su compañía era grata y reconfortante, incluso en un lugar tan caótico como ese, algo que no se esperaba.

— Tu amiga Kagome es muy simpática — murmuró la muchacha, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos —. Además de atenta y alegre. Me cae muy bien.

— Bueno, a veces puede ser muy impulsiva, pero tiene un gran corazón. Aunque no vi que compartieran tanto aquel día — se extrañó al escucharla hablar con más propiedad de lo que él hubiera esperado después de haberla conocido hacía tan poco.

— Oh, es que hemos estado intercambiando algunos mensajes de texto — Shima se sonrojó levemente al admitirlo —. Lo siento, olvidé comentártelo…

— No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo. De todas formas, Kagome siempre ha sido así, no me extraña que quiera conocerte mejor. Me alegra que ella te caiga bien.

— Sí, es muy amable, me hace sentir incluida — murmuró, demostrando con sus ojos que ese sentimiento no era igual con los otros dos integrantes del grupo.

— Lamento si InuYasha y Sango se muestran un tanto _distantes_ , creo que en estos momentos tienen muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y por eso…

— No me des explicaciones, Miroku. Disculpa si di a entender que no me sentía cómoda con ellos, eso no es así. Es sólo que… supongo que no todos podemos llevarnos tan bien. Pero tus amigos fueron muy corteses conmigo, fue grato conocerlos por fin en persona.

— Me alivia escucharte, porque las cosas no salieron precisamente como lo esperaba…

— Bueno, no puedes estar siempre reprochándote por cosas que ya pasaron. Hay que seguir adelante, ¿no?

El abogado asintió levemente, comprendiendo que su novia tenía razón. Además, considerando su situación con Sango y que InuYasha insistiera en que ambos eran idiotas, la reunión de aquel día salió mejor de lo que podría haber pronosticado. En ese momento, el mesero llegó con la comida que habían pedido, dejándola frente a ellos con cuidado antes de retirarse. Aprovechó de tomar su mano antes de que ella comenzara a comer, llamando la atención de la castaña, que entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo confundida.

— Shima, quería decirte que… bueno, venir a Tōkyō contigo ha hecho que me dé cuenta de la calma que logras transmitirme. Muchas gracias.

— M-Miroku… No deberías agradecer por eso, no es nada… — Sus mejillas rojas denotaron el nerviosismo ante sus palabras, la mirada de Miroku estaba cargada de sinceridad y gratitud.

— Es mucho para mí. De verdad.

La muchacha sólo sonrió, para ella era gratificante poder complacer así a su novio porque significaba que podía ser parte de su vida también en esa ciudad tan alejada de su hogar.

— No es nada, me alegra que sea así.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiese responderle algo, su móvil comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante. Miró la pantalla, extrañándose al ver que la luz parpadeante indicaba el nombre de su mejor amigo. Le hizo un gesto de disculpa a Shima y contestó el aparato.

— ¿InuYasha?

— _Miroku, ¿dónde estás? Voy camino al hospital por Kagome, tú también deberías ir, ella insistió en eso. ¡Maldición, llevo prisa, imbécil!_ — Interrumpió su explicación para gritarle a alguien fuera de su vehículo, quizá otro conductor.

— ¿Al hospital? Más despacio, no te estoy entendiendo. ¿Kagome está bien?

— _¡Claro que sí! Keh, debería encender la baliza, no tengo tiempo que perder respetando el tránsito…_

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Podrías explicarte, sigo sin entender.

— _Sango entró a pabellón. Las gemelas deben estar naciendo._

El abogado abrió levemente la boca al escucharlo, procesando la noticia mientras su novia lo miraba confundida. Tardó un par de segundos en poder responder, durante los cuales InuYasha siguió lanzando reclamos e insultos hacia otros vehículos.

— ¿S-Sango…? ¿Pero no es demasiado pronto? Creí que el próximo mes…

— _Pues no, decidieron adelantarse. ¡Estoy señalizando, idiota! Carajo, estos tipos no saben conducir…_

— ¿Estás seguro de que ella…?

— _¡Mierda, Miroku, no bromearía con esto! Voy a cortarte, nos vemos allá._

La llamada finalizó, dejando a Miroku con el rostro pálido y mostrando claramente su confusión e incredulidad ante la situación. Shima lo observó unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntarle lo ocurrido, porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, algo malo?

— N-No… es sólo que Sango está dando a luz.

* * *

 _ **Y** así, hago mi reaparición por estos lados. Lamento la desaparición, pero estoy en época de sequía cerebral. Esperemos que con esto pueda hacer algo y seguir avanzando, porque la verdad me estresa no poder escribir al ritmo que estoy acostumbrada. _

_**A** gradecimientos miles a todos los que se pasan a leer, en especial a quienes dejan sus reviews~ y a quienes -espero- son mis fieles compañeros de drama: **Avril Garcia, Loops, lana diamonds y Caroan185**. Las quiero con todo mi corazoncito agrio de limón :3 y bueno, como siempre, a **Nuez** por apoyarme en cada loco proyecto. _

_**N** os leemos pronto, espero~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	18. Inesperado cambio

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XVIII**_

— _**Inesperado cambio —**_

* * *

—" _Crucifica mi amor, si mi amor es ciego.  
Crucifica mi amor, si esto me libera.  
Nunca supe, nunca confié en 'que el amor debería ver un color'.  
Crucifica mi amor, si debe ser de esta forma._

 _Oscila el dolor en mi corazón, lo siento de adentro hacia fuera.  
Cuando el viento llora, diré adiós._

 _Traté de aprender, traté de encontrar, de alcanzar la eternidad.  
¿Dónde está la respuesta? ¿Esto es para siempre?"—_

— _**Crucify my love; X Japan —**_

* * *

El movimiento en la sala de espera en la que se encontraban parecía serles indiferente, como si estuviesen en una burbuja de incierta vigilia mientras las noticias tardaban en revelarse. Ni siquiera la llegada de la familia de Sango había roto ese hermetismo, sólo procuraron saludar educadamente en tanto el padre exigía su _derecho_ de ver a su hija y Kohaku se sentaba junto a ellos, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento que no compartió con nadie.

Miroku soltó un suspiro, su mente divagando en preocupaciones que no podía expresar abiertamente pero que no lo abandonaban desde que su amigo le dijera la situación. Sabía que era un momento crítico, por decir lo menos, ya que si los bebés llegaban a tener algún rasgo que reflejara que su progenitor no era Kuranosuke, la castaña comenzaría a vivir un infierno debido a las recriminaciones, culpas y consecuencias. No podía negar que, en algún momento, la ilusión de que los pequeños fuesen suyos y aferrarse a eso para intentar reconstruir su relación con Sango escapando de toda esa asfixiante situación había sido más que una tentación y por un momento, deseó que fuese así. Sin embargo, pronto había comprendido que la realidad no era tan simple y que eso traería más problemas que soluciones. Por lo mismo, no insistió en preguntar sobre la posibilidad y prefirió mantener las cosas como estaban, esperando que el futuro fuera más benévolo con su amiga.

Pero el momento de la verdad había llegado, y la tardanza en tener alguna información sólo le causaba angustia y temía que sus miedos se hicieran realidad. Con impotencia, apretó la mandíbula y los puños casi sin darse cuenta, para canalizar sus sentimientos de alguna manera. Su acto reflejo fue respondido con un suave y cálido apretón en sus manos, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado.

La voz de Shima fue como una bofetada que lo trajo de vuelta al presente, a la realidad. Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, intentando aparentar calma.

— Creo que son los nervios. Nunca había estado en una situación así — admitió algo que no era del todo mentira, porque en su vida había esperado un nacimiento.

— Comprendo. Deberías relajarte, seguro todo sale bien — lo animó, regalándole una sonrisa que estaba llena de buenos deseos.

— Gracias, lo intentaré.

A pesar de sus palabras, él no podía cumplirlas porque, en tanto no tuvieran novedades positivas, el miedo iba _in crescendo_ y no podía ocultarlo, su lenguaje físico era involuntario e inconsciente.

— Miroku, ¿me acompañas? Iré por algo para comer — Kagome fue quien lo interrumpió ahora, logrando que él la mirara a la cara y notara también la preocupación que era evidente en sus ojos.

— Por supuesto. Regreso en seguida — le dirigió una sonrisa a su novia mientras se ponía de pie para acompañar a su amiga.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería, que quedaba cerca de la salida al estacionamiento, y pidieron algunos bocadillos dulces y café para todos. Esperaron en silencio, y en cuanto las bebidas calientes estuvieron listas, Miroku dirigió su mano hacia los vasos para tomarlos y comenzar el trayecto de regreso a la sala de espera, pero la mano de Kagome detuvo su acción, al posarse sobre la suya.

— ¿No preferirías tomarte ese café aquí? — El destello en los ojos castaños le dijo mucho más que las palabras, tenían un signo de confidencialidad que él conocía muy bien.

— Pero los demás… ¿Y si hay noticias…?

— Aún así, no puedes hacer mucho. ¿Nos sentamos? — Lo llevó suavemente hasta una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas y se acomodaron, Miroku aún un poco confundido con la actitud de su amiga, quien no esperó para explicarse porque no quería que él llevara esa carga solo. — Lo sé, Miroku. Sango me lo contó hoy. Oh, han sido tan fuertes todo este tiempo…

— E-Espera… — Él dirigió su mirada directo hacia la de ella, tan sorprendido como aturdido con la revelación. — ¿Ella…? ¿Qué es lo que te contó? Porque no sé qué…

— No es necesario que lo ocultes — interrumpió su excusa, con una triste sonrisa —. Me dijo lo que había pasado después de su despedida de soltera. No es algo que no sospechara en un principio, pero pensé que el miedo a lo que podía ocurrir después la había detenido. Y ahora sé que no fue así, y después de tantos meses, el riesgo que hay…

— ¿Riesgo? No entiendo a qué te refieres, sólo fue una noche y nosotros…

— Ustedes no tomaron precauciones, Miroku. Y sé que debes tener las mismas sospechas que ella, sólo que no lo han compartido con nadie — Kagome soltó un suspiro, presionando con cariño la mano de su amigo, quien ahora había bajado la mirada, admitiendo la situación.

— Ni siquiera entre nosotros… Cuando me dijo que no había posibilidad, no le creí, pero tampoco seguí insistiendo porque, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar la situación, porque su matrimonio es más que una decisión _sentimental_ y debía seguir adelante. Pero la sospecha siempre ha estado ahí, y ahora…

— Lo sé. Después de todo, tienes unos rasgos no tan comunes y podría ser algo demasiado notorio…

Miroku cerró los ojos, negando con un gesto abatido y un millón de sentimientos ahogándolo en un intento desesperado por salir. Presionó un poco más fuerte la mano de su amiga, llamando su atención.

— No sé qué hacer, Kagome. Cuando llegué a Tōkyō hace unos días, encontré a Sango en mi departamento. Había ido _escapando_ de Kuranosuke y su familia, porque no hacen más que imponerle normas, responsabilidades y estaba cansada de discutir. No voy a mentirte, si en cualquier momento me pidiera que dejara todo a un lado y volviéramos, que comenzáramos de nuevo, aún si eso implicara irnos… no me importaría lo que deje atrás, lo haría. Sigo amándola y ver toda esa presión en ella, que su sonrisa no es del todo sincera, que sus ojos no pueden mostrar una genuina calma… E, incluso con todo eso, no puedo hacer nada. Ella ha tomado sus decisiones muy consciente de todas las consecuencias y está dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea que venga.

— Es cierto. Ahora lo comprendo mucho mejor. Al principio, me sentía molesta con ustedes porque sentí que se rindieron sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero con el tiempo, al conocer mucho mejor la situación comencé a entender sus decisiones y dejé de juzgarlos. No es fácil el camino que cada uno de ustedes eligió, y admiro la fortaleza que tienen para seguir adelante. Admiro que Sango se mantenga firme en su matrimonio, a pesar de que no esté del todo cómoda y tenga tantos problemas, porque está actuando según su crianza y demuestra lo íntegra que es a pesar de todo. Y admiro que tú hayas seguido adelante, conservando la amistad, aunque haya tantos sentimientos y tentaciones, que decidieras intentarlo con alguien más incluso con todo el peso que debes tener ahora sobre tus hombros… — La azabache sonrió levemente, revolviendo con suavidad su café. — Son personas muy fuertes, Miroku, y considerando todo lo que hay detrás, deberías sentirte orgulloso de poder estar hoy aquí, dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias si algo sale mal, pero sin intención de dañar a nadie. Por favor, no te angusties por lo que pueda pasar. Sólo sigue adelante y espera lo mejor.

— Kagome… — Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo la calidez del apoyo y el alivio al compartir sus preocupaciones y ser comprendido. — Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánta falta me hacía esto.

— Créeme, lo sé. Por lo mismo te saqué de ahí dentro — le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más tranquila al haberlo ayudado, aunque fuese un poco.

— Desearía no seguir pensando en el asunto, pero es difícil hacerlo. Se supone que ahora tengo novia y Shima es una buena chica, no merece sufrir. Y, pese a eso, si los hijos de Sango llegasen a tener rasgos míos, será un golpe duro para ella. Incluso si eso no implica que volvamos a ser novios, es una situación bastante atípica e incómoda. Me siento mal al darme cuenta de que le terminaría rompiendo el corazón sin dudarlo ante una sola oportunidad con Sango. Debería simplemente olvidarme de esa posibilidad e irme, ¿no? Si sólo me alejo de ella y refuerzo mi relación con Shima…

— Miroku, lo que deberías hacer es dejar de pensar tanto y esperar un poco. Si tomas decisiones apresuradas basadas sólo en lo que estás sintiendo ahora, es muy probable que luego te arrepientas. Y no me digas que no, porque eso es exactamente lo que pasó hace algunos años — agregó al ver que él hizo un gesto de ofendido —. Lo mejor sería que volviéramos y cuando tengamos más noticias, decidas los pasos a seguir. ¿No crees?

El abogado asintió con un gesto, aceptando que ella tenía razón y su propuesta era lo más recomendable en esos momentos. Y también sabiendo que era cierto que no tomaba buenas decisiones cuando se dejaba dominar por sus sentimientos y confusión.

— Tienes razón. De verdad, muchas gracias por esto.

— No es nada. Sólo no vayas a cometer alguna estupidez. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron el trayecto de regreso, porque era momento de enfrentar esa realidad y todo lo que podía cambiar desde ese día.

* * *

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio que por fin tenía después del nacimiento de sus pequeñas. Miró a su lado con una sonrisa, sus bebés resultaron ser dos hermosas niñas que, según su padre, eran idénticas a ella cuando nació. Se acomodó con cuidado de no despertarlas, sintiendo una reconfortante alegría en su pecho, una tranquilidad que llegaba a embargarla, tan opuesta a los nervios y la angustia que sentía días atrás.

— Serán unas niñas muy felices, lo prometo.

Acarició su rostro, la calidez y suavidad de su piel le cosquilleaba los dedos, siendo una de las cosas más delicadas que había tocado. Suspiró, se veían tan frágiles y, sin embargo, habían nacido sin ningún problema. Simplemente, eran perfectas a sus ojos.

— Permiso, ¿puedo pasar?

La voz de Miroku interrumpió su contemplación, ella asintió con un gesto, permitiéndole acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Él miró primero con cariño a las bebés y luego a Sango, sonriéndole antes de entregarle un par de paquetes de regalo.

— Disculpa, no me dio tiempo de verles algo mejor — dijo, un poco apenado —. Fue algo sorpresivo.

— No te preocupes por eso, muchas gracias. Y sí, lo fue. Y más rápido de lo que pensé. Cuando llegamos al hospital, me ingresaron de inmediato al pabellón — negó suavemente al recordarlo —. Al parecer, el trabajo de parto había avanzado más de lo que yo creí.

— Vaya, quizá sea por tu tolerancia al dolor. Siempre fue alta, ¿no?

— Sí, es una opción. De no ser por la insistencia de Kagome, es probable que no hubiese alcanzado a llegar.

— Bueno, pero lo importante es que todo salió bien y ustedes se encuentran en perfecto estado — él le sonrió, animándola ante la culpa que comenzaba a asomar en sus ojos.

— Tienes razón. ¿Y los muchachos? — Preguntó con curiosidad, más temprano habían estado con ella y le habían prometido ir en cuanto Kuranosuke y su familia no estuviese rondando, para que pudieran hablar más tranquilos.

— Fueron a comer algo, InuYasha estaba de malas porque sólo había probado bocadillos dulces, dijo que quería comida de verdad — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Oh, ya veo… ¿y tú no fuiste?

— No tengo apetito, la verdad — admitió, soltando un suspiro —. Fui a dejar a Shima al departamento para que descansara y volví. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

— No… de hecho, quería hablar contigo a solas — Sango se mordió el labio, un tanto nerviosa por la situación, pero segura de lo que haría —. Hace unos meses te dije que no había posibilidad de que tú… bueno, de que fuesen tuyas, pero la verdad es que…

— Sango, está bien — Miroku la interrumpió, tomándole suavemente la mano y con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, algo que extrañó a la muchacha —. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe, pero es tu decisión. Incluso ahora.

Ella presionó la mano de su compañero al escucharlo, adivinando cuánto había luchado él antes de llegar a esa respuesta. Seguro era tanto como lo que había peleado ella con el miedo y la incertidumbre del futuro, incluso desde el principio, cuando su ginecobstetra había calculado la fecha de concepción. Sabía la respuesta desde el primer momento, pero no podía admitirla, no en la situación en la que se encontraba, mucho menos ahora que sus hijas no habían heredado rasgos paternos evidentes.

— Gracias — murmuró, sonriéndole levemente —. Muchas gracias, Miroku.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — él le devolvió el gesto, para luego mirar a las pequeñas que seguían durmiendo junto a Sango, tranquilamente —. ¿Y cómo se llamarán?

— Bueno… Kuranosuke había pensado nombres sólo en caso de que fuesen varones, aún después de que las últimas ecografías mostraron claramente que serían niñas. Y yo no he pensado en nada, la verdad — admitió, sintiéndose un tanto irresponsable por eso.

— Oh, entiendo… — Él siguió mirando a las pequeñas y luego sonrió, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. — ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? — Sango estaba confundida, la seguridad en la mirada de Miroku era extraña en esa situación.

— Algo así… ¿Te molesta o es demasiado raro?

— No me molesta, es sólo que… no es algo que hubiese esperado. Pero puedes hacerla, estaré encantada de escucharla — terminó sonriendo, porque si le iba a negar la certeza de la paternidad, podría por lo menos permitirle ese privilegio.

— Está bien, gracias — Miroku inhaló profundo antes de soltar ambos nombres, porque sabía que eso sería algo que acompañaría a las pequeñas de por vida —. Había pensado en Mao y Mei.

Sango lo escuchó atenta y asintió con una amplia sonrisa justo en el momento en el que ambas niñas comenzaban a despertar y llorar. Ella tomó a una, mientras respondía con un gesto la petición de Miroku para cargar a la otra, calmándolas con cariño.

— Me gustan ambos nombres, tienen un significado muy especial también — miró a los ojos a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos y le tocó la nariz con un dedo, logrando que se riera —. Veamos… ¿Qué te parece Mao para ti, eh? ¿Te gusta?

Miroku observó a la castaña hablándole animadamente a la bebé, que reía y hacía muecas con sus palabras, sonriendo antes de mirar a quien descansaba en sus brazos, los ojos abiertos fijos en él. Le acarició una mejilla, con el pecho apretado y un sentimiento desbordante que no sabía describir, creciendo en su interior.

— Entonces, tú serías Mei, ¿no? ¿Estás de acuerdo, pequeña?

La lactante siguió con la vista fija en él, ahora haciéndole muecas y sonriendo, algo que sólo logró emocionarlo más. Ayudó a Sango a cambiarlas, ya que ambas habían despertado porque tenían el pañal sucio, y luego las dejó junto a ella, nuevamente tranquilas pero despiertas, atentas a las palabras de su madre, quien les hablaba con ternura. Aprovechó de abrir el presente de Miroku, sacando un par de tigres blancos de peluche, un poco más grandes que las bebés.

— Son muy lindos, muchas gracias — Sango le agradeció para luego mostrárselos a las bebés y jugar brevemente con ellas.

— No es nada, espero que les gusten.

— Estoy segura de que así será.

Vieron a las niñas tocar los peluches con curiosidad un par de minutos, momento que él aprovechó para sacar una pequeña caja envuelta con un listón y se la entregó a Sango.

— También traje algo para ti.

Ella abrió la caja, sacando del interior un _nenju_ de color azul tipo pulsera. Se lo puso en la muñeca y le sonrió a Miroku, una sonrisa llena de sincero cariño.

— Muchas gracias, lo llevaré siempre conmigo.

Él asintió a la idea, porque quería que siempre la protegiera, era una forma de acompañarla espiritualmente. El silencio repentino fue interrumpido por las gemelas, que demandaron la atención de su madre porque tenían hambre. Ella colocó a una al pecho para alimentarla, mientras el ojiazul entretenía a la otra para que no siguiera llorando. A los pocos minutos llegaron Kagome e InuYasha, y fue el turno de la azabache de cargar a la pequeña y mimarla, en tanto InuYasha comentaba lo odiosos que eran los familiares de Kuranosuke, que parecía más una reunión formal que el nacimiento de dos criaturas. A pesar de que Kagome lo regañó por el poco tacto, todos sabían que tenía razón y que, al parecer, la emoción era más por el lado materno. Aunque eso no significaba que les faltaría cariño y amor a las pequeñas, porque lo tendrían de sobra con la familia no sanguínea a la que acababan de llegar.

* * *

Miró la hora un tanto nerviosa, pronto llegarían sus amigos y ella debía darles la noticia por la que decidió invitarlos ese día, algo con lo que sabía, ellos no iban a estar de acuerdo. Suspiró, el peso de sus decisiones a veces era más del que imaginó en un principio, pero no podía hacer nada excepto sacar fuerzas para llevarlo. Cargó a una de las niñas que estaba haciendo pucheros, sabiendo que era porque tenía hambre. La colocó al pecho, sonriendo al ver la mirada tranquila de la mayor de sus gemelas, Mao.

— ¿Segura que las quieres aquí cuando lleguen tus invitados? No es muy decoroso que…

— Estoy segura — interrumpió a su suegra, quien insistía en llevarse a las pequeñas para que _no la molestaran_ y no mostrara lados de la maternidad que podrían ensuciar la imagen que querían que diera como parte de la familia Takeda —. Los muchachos son parte de mi familia, además adoran a las gemelas. No hay nada de malo en que estén aquí mientras cuido de ellas.

— Lo que digas — la mujer siguió mostrando ese semblante severo que muchas veces podía irritarla, sin lograrlo ahora —. Estaré en mi habitación, en caso de que cambies de opinión.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias — le sonrió, causando que sus ojos calculadores mostraran algo de irritación antes de abandonar la sala en donde ella se encontraba —. Ah, ¿acaso ustedes no quieren ver a sus _tíos?_

La menor, Mei, la miraba atenta mientras hablaba, en tanto su hermana se alimentaba tranquilamente, ambas siendo completamente ajenas al problema que acababa de presentarse frente a ellas. No pasaron mucho rato antes de que Kagome e InuYasha llegaran algunos minutos antes de la hora indicada, más por ansias de la azabache que por otra cosa, y poco después lo hizo Miroku. Charlaron animadamente, comentando las cosas que habían ocurrido en esos días que no se habían visto, porque Sango había estado cumpliendo con las obligaciones sociales de convertirse en madre. El abogado estaba alegre porque el caso que llevaba iba muy bien y convencido de que en su siguiente visita a la ciudad darían la sentencia, que estaba casi seguro sería favorable para su cliente.

— Podríamos juntarnos para celebrarlo, si así ocurre — propuso, emocionado de tener un motivo por el cual juntarse con los demás desde ya, en especial con Sango, quien pronto tendría muchas más dificultades para socializar como solía hacerlo.

— A mí me parece una fantástica idea. Ofrezco mi departamento, siempre que Sango pueda llevar a las gemelas — Kagome apoyó a su amigo, con tanto entusiasmo como él.

— Oh, la verdad no creo que pueda — se disculpó Sango, todos pudieron notar la forma en la que apretaba los puños antes de seguir —. De hecho, por eso les pedí que vinieran hoy. Me marcharé a Kyōto dentro de poco.

Miroku y Kagome la miraron con incredulidad de inmediato, en tanto InuYasha sólo soltaba un pequeño bufido, echándose un bocadillo más a la boca y esperando las preguntas y explicaciones.

— ¡Pero va a comenzar el invierno! Creí que esperarían a que el tiempo mejorara. ¿No es demasiado pronto? Las niñas tienen apenas unos días, podrían enfermar… — La azabache comenzó a enumerar las miles de razones por las que eso le parecía una locura, siendo apoyada de inmediato por el moreno.

— Es verdad, Sango. ¿No sería mejor esperar a que mejore el clima? Para evitar cualquier riesgo…

— Lo siento, pero no es algo que esté en discusión — aclaró la castaña, negando con un gesto —. Queremos partir antes de que el tiempo empeore, para poder pasar Año Nuevo allá.

— ¿Tan así? Vaya, creí que serían menos egoístas — la pastelera suspiró, decaída —. Y yo que quería hacer algo especial para las niñas.

— De verdad lo lamento, pero no pude negarme. Nuestras familias creen que es lo mejor — volvió a disculparse, sintiéndose culpable de negarles su compañía en esa fecha que siempre había sido celebrada en conjunto.

— Está bien, de todas formas, no es tu culpa — a pesar de las palabras, Kagome se veía molesta con la situación —. Son ellos los desconsiderados. Además, ni siquiera entiendo el fin de que te vayas, si Kuranosuke va a quedarse acá por el puesto… Pareciera que sólo quieren alejarte.

En ese momento, InuYasha chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de todos. Negó con un gesto, mientras terminaba de comer el aperitivo que tenía en la boca.

— Creo que no es tan sencillo — dijo al fin, sorprendiéndolos —. Kuranosuke también se preocupa por Sango.

— ¿Ah? Pero si tú siempre has dicho que no es así. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco? — Su novia no comprendía las palabras del oficial.

— Digamos que me lo aclaró. Fui a reclamarle que sólo me asignara compañeros novatos incompetentes, y mencioné lo innecesario de que te fueses — comentó, mirando fijamente a su amiga —. Después de escucharme, me explicó que no sólo era por un tema familiar. Él quiere que puedas crecer profesionalmente.

Sango abrió la boca al escucharlo, su esposo nunca le había mencionado nada parecido y ella tampoco había pensado en eso. Miroku sonrió levemente, descubriendo la razón por la que Kuranosuke insistía en que se fuera de Tōkyō, que tenía más que ver con ella. Kagome, sin embargo, no terminaba de entender la idea, y lo expresó de inmediato.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que se vaya a Kyōto? Acá también puede hacerlo, además tiene su antigüedad, ¿no?

— No es tan simple. Aquí, soy la esposa del Jefe — aclaró Sango, ese era un hecho que había evitado por bastante tiempo —. Cualquier logro reconocido podría considerarse como favoritismo.

— Ya hubo bastantes rumores cuando comenzaron a salir, ahora sería peor — agregó InuYasha —. Odio admitirlo, pero si se queda, jamás avanzaría. No mientras Kuranosuke sea Jefe.

Kagome comprendió el punto, lamentando que la situación fuese de ese modo, pero un poco más tranquila al saber que por lo menos, el esposo de su amiga se preocupaba por ella y seguía queriendo lo mejor.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que no podemos hacer nada ahora, pero quizá podamos organizarnos para ir de visita — propuso, intentando animar a sus amigos.

— Oh, me parece fantástico — el rostro de Sango se iluminó con la idea —. Incluso podrían quedarse en casa, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles. Me encantaría tenerlos de invitados.

— ¿Estás segura de que no molestaremos a nadie? — Preguntó con suavidad Miroku, sabía que por lo menos su presencia podía no ser tan bienvenida por la familia de Sango.

— Claro que no, yo soy la dueña de casa en Kyōto — aclaró, dejando que ese brillo tenaz y decidido, fuerte, se apoderara de sus ojos —. Después de todo, es la propiedad que mis abuelos querían dejarme.

— Es verdad — el ojiazul sonrió, dándole la razón —. Es territorio Kuwashima, ¿no?

— Por supuesto.

No hizo falta que dieran más motivos, pronto estuvieron planeando un futuro viaje al lugar en el que viviría la castaña, y así se llevaron un buen rato hasta que fue momento de la despedida. Kagome e InuYasha se retiraron primero, con la excusa de que ella debía llegar a hornear pasteles para el día siguiente. Finalmente, Miroku le sonrió con cariño a Sango mientras jugaba con las gemelas, quienes se reían de cada movimiento que él hacía.

— Supongo que también será mejor que me vaya — dijo, mirando la hora en su móvil.

— Espera… — Sango tomó una de sus manos, llamando su atención. — Quería disculparme… bueno, por todo. Debería haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio, pero tenía tanto miedo…

— No estoy recriminándote nada — le sonrió tranquilamente, presionando con suavidad el agarre en su mano —. Comprendo tus razones, y respeto tus decisiones. Entiendo que no debo entrometerme y lo acepto.

— Gracias — suspiró un tanto aliviada, porque el haber ocultado sus sospechas a Miroku seguía siendo una decisión de la que se arrepentía —. Con todo esto, quizá lo mejor sea que me vaya. Un poco de distancia podría ayudarnos a seguir adelante…

— Puede que tengas razón, aunque tenerte lejos tampoco es algo que me tranquilice del todo — respondió, los ojos llenos de preocupación —. Supongo que seguiremos en contacto, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que sí, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo — recalcó, acariciándole la mejilla —. Y no quiero perderte, hice una promesa. ¿Lo olvidas?

— No podría olvidarlo — disfrutó del suave contacto en su rostro, un gesto que hacía tiempo no experimentaba —. Por cierto, gracias por aceptar mi sugerencia.

— Gracias a ti por darla. Son perfectos — miró a las pequeñas y luego se encogió de hombros —. Creo que ahora sí deberías irte.

— Tienes razón. Entonces… ¿estamos hablando?

— Por supuesto. Cuídate.

— Ustedes también. Adiós.

Abandonó la residencia y Sango quedó sólo con las gemelas, sonriendo mucho más tranquila de lo que estaba antes de la visita. Por un lado, saber que Kuranosuke tenía un motivo más que familiar para que ella se fuera, considerando sus deseos como oficial de policía y velando por que se cumplieran; y, por otro, que Miroku realmente no le recriminara las decisiones tomadas incluso con todo lo que implicaban, eran dos cosas que le permitían seguir adelante sin sentirse tan agobiada. Además, siempre contaría con el apoyo de sus amigos, algo que realmente la hacía feliz.

* * *

Se dejó caer en su futón soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada. La mudanza había sido más ajetreada de lo que había pensado, porque debía no sólo acomodar las habitaciones que usarían ella y sus suegros, sino habilitar una para sus pequeñas, que estaría conectada a la suya retirando uno de los _fusuma_ laterales que tenían entre ellas. Si bien la familia de su esposo le había insistido en que lo mejor era que las pequeñas se acostumbraran desde ya a dormir solas en su propio cuarto, Sango no se sentía segura de esa forma, porque si algo les ocurría durante la noche, podría no sentirlas. Por lo mismo, tenía un par de cunas tipo moisés junto a su futón, aunque prefería dormir con las bebés a su lado, por lo que sólo las usaba durante el día.

Abrió los ojos para mirar el techo, por lo menos ya había terminado esa parte de su cambio de residencia. Llevaba poco más de una semana en Kyōto, y pese al esfuerzo y a los recuerdos que le traía la casa de sus abuelos, aún no podía considerarlo _su hogar_. Se sentía sola, especialmente en ese momento del día en el que ya no tenía más responsabilidades que cumplir e incluso sus pequeñas dormían. Tomó su móvil para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que su amiga había estado enviándole mensajes mientras ella tomaba su baño. Abrió la aplicación correspondiente y leyó los textos, sonriendo al notar la genuina preocupación en las palabras.

" _¿Va bien la mudanza? Ya llevas días allá y se notaba que tenías mucho que organizar, por lo menos la última vez que hablamos. ¿Podrías llamarme cuando estés desocupada? Extraño nuestras conversaciones. Estamos al habla, te quiero~"_

Tecleó un mensaje para saber si Kagome estaba despierta y, al tener la confirmación, la llamó por teléfono.

— _¡Sango! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aún te quedan cosas por hacer o ya está lista la mudanza? ¿Has podido descansar? ¿Las niñas no se han enfermado, has podido verlas bien?_

— Hola, Kagome… — Rió levemente al escuchar la efusividad de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. — Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. Las gemelas también se encuentran bien, aunque han estado bastante demandantes estos días. Supongo que debe ser por todo el movimiento que hay acá — respondió, sintiéndose tranquila de poder compartir eso con la azabache.

— _Bueno, en todo caso eres a la única persona que conocen desde siempre. Tu voz debe calmarlas mucho, más en medio del caos que me imagino debe haber allá…_ — Kagome aún no podía dejar de demostrar el desacuerdo que sentía con la decisión, a pesar de que no lo dijera abiertamente. — _¿Todavía no está todo en orden?_

— Oh, creo que ya terminé de organizar la sala, y era lo último. Así que podría decirse que la mudanza ha finalizado.

— _Vaya, eso es maravilloso. Fue un largo proceso, me imagino. Por lo menos ahora podrás descansar un poco y dedicarte a tus pequeñas…_

— Sí, supongo que sí… Kohaku se ofreció a venir a ayudarme luego de clases, aunque papá le dijo que no podía hacerlo todos los días porque debe estudiar. Así que serán sólo dos días a la semana, pero eso ya me alivia bastante — murmuró, demostrando algo de tristeza en su voz.

— _Sango, si pudiera ir a diario a verte…_ — Soltó un suspiro, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga. — _Te sientes sola, ¿verdad? Estás tan lejos…_

— No te preocupes por eso… en realidad, debo acostumbrarme, si voy a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante…

— _Eso suena a resignación, pero creo que estás algo molesta también —_ notó la pizca de enfado oculto en el desánimo de la castaña, causando que ella negara con un gesto, la conocía demasiado bien.

— Bueno, digamos que tenemos muchas diferencias de pensamiento con mi suegra, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar. Sólo voy a intentar ignorarla, para evitar más problemas… — Trató de restarle importancia, pero no logró que su amiga perdiera el interés.

— _¿Pasó algo? Pareciera que es más que una diferencia de pensamiento._

— Ella no está de acuerdo con que vuelva a trabajar, dice que debería retirarme y dedicarme por completo a ser esposa y madre… ya sabes cómo es respecto a eso…

— _Pero no puede obligarte a hacerlo. Además, estarías sola en casa todo el tiempo, como Kuranosuke está acá… no me parece justo, tienes el derecho de poder seguir tus metas._

— Lo sé, Kagome. Aunque ella cree que, si yo me retiro, Kuranosuke podrá pedir un traslado y vivir también acá. Incluso insinuó que podría estarme aferrando a la idea de seguir trabajando sólo para alejarme de él.

— _¿Ella insinuó eso? Está loca, fueron ellos quienes insistieron en que debías marcharte. Estoy segura de que tú te habrías quedado en Tōkyō junto a Kuranosuke por mucho más tiempo, ¿no?_ — La muchacha se notaba irritada, al parecer la idea de que la familia del esposo de su amiga fuese tan controladora y quisiera imponer sus costumbres sobre Sango le molestaba demasiado.

— En realidad, fue una decisión que tomamos hace mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que tendría hijos tan pronto… pero es verdad, podría haberme quedado en Tōkyō por mucho más si ellos no hubieran insistido tanto. Pero lo hecho, hecho está…

— _No me digas que vas a escuchar a esa mujer…_

— Claro que no, sabes que amo mi profesión. No voy a dejar mi trabajo sólo porque ella cree que es lo que debería hacer. Aunque supongo que será un problema que tendré que enfrentar mucho más en el futuro, cuando deba volver… por ahora, sólo quiero aprovechar de disfrutar junto a mis pequeñas.

— _Es cierto… ¿han estado bien? Pensaba en ir con los muchachos después de las fiestas, quizá la segunda semana de enero… ¿te parece buena fecha?_

— Oh, me encantaría. Creo que es un muy buen momento, así tampoco estoy tan ocupada con la celebración de Año Nuevo y podemos compartir mucho más. Y sí, las gemelas están bien, cada día más inquietas y despiertas en realidad.

— _Muero por ver lo grandes que estarán y jugar con ellas_ — el entusiasmo en su voz causó que Sango se emocionara tanto como su amiga.

— También ansío que puedas verlas. Te extrañamos — murmuró, demostrando el sentimiento en su tono de voz.

— _También te extrañamos, Sango. Pero pronto nos veremos, además ahora podremos charlar mucho más tranquilamente, como ya terminaste con la mudanza…_

— Es cierto. Muchas gracias por la paciencia.

— _No es nada. Sabes que para eso estamos_ — Sango pudo imaginar la sonrisa amistosa que Kagome le dedicó incluso a la distancia — _. Bueno, es tarde y mañana debo trabajar… ¿Hablamos luego con más tiempo? Quisiera contarte algunas cosas…_

— Por supuesto, cuando tengas tiempo sólo hazlo. Y descansa, mañana será un gran día.

— _Sí, lo será. Igual tú, dulces sueños._

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Sango con ese sentimiento cálido nacido de la amistad con Kagome embargándola casi nostálgicamente. La extrañaba, al igual que a todos, pero se las arreglarían para seguir siendo amigos, aún a pesar de la distancia. Porque eran casi una familia, y ese cariño nada se los iba a arrebatar.

* * *

 _ **¡T** ada~! ¿Me creían desaparecida? En realidad, sólo un poco/muy atareada, pero bueno... lo prometido es deuda, dicen por ahí. ¿Qué les parece? Por lo menos Miroku ya sabe las posibilidades sobre las gemelas (o la verdad, muajajajaja), aunque no podrá estar tan presente como quiere. La vida, el destino -o la familia Takeda- quieren alejar a nuestros personajes porque, bueno, Sango debería responder de cierta forma y a algunos integrantes de su nueva familia les gusta tener control sobre ciertas situaciones. Sin embargo, conociéndola, sé que no va a hacerles nada fácil la tarea y de seguro no lo lograrán del todo. _

_**H** asta aquí llego con mi reporte del día (?), ahora solo me queda agradecerles infinitamente por su paciencia, son un sol. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews **AvrilGarcia, Sango Nube87 y Loops** , son lo mejor de lo mejor. Espero estarnos leyendo pronto porque el siguiente capítulo está bastante avanzado ya :)_

 _ **S** aludos y abrazos desde Chilito :P_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	19. Nuevo ciclo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Je vais T'aimer —_

 _ **XIX**_

— _**Nuevo ciclo —**_

* * *

—" _Este pecho está dibujando un sueño, voy a superarlo.  
Un momento distante, mi corazón dibuja un sueño.  
Creo que, si algún día indudablemente se cumpliera, sería genial.  
Podrías estar ahí con esa sonrisa._

 _¡Vamos! Extiendo mi mano, ahora lo sé.  
Mi corazón no se unirá a nadie más.  
Ese día cuando posaste tu mirada en mí, fui atrapado por ella,  
en este frío mundo."—_

— _ **MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM – L'arc~en~Ciel—**_

* * *

La pantalla de su computadora brillaba, mostrándole la información que nuevamente estaba leyendo, verificando los datos en tanto una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios, una idea bastante clara ya en su mente. Dirigió ahora su vista hacia la carpeta que tenía frente a él, la última página del informe mostrando los resultados del estudio de mercado que Shishinki le había pedido hacía algunos meses. Releyó las palabras, las recomendaciones para abrir un nuevo estudio incluían a la prefectura de Kyōto como una de las más rentables, dada su gran población, además de que la ciudad homónima era una de las más importantes después de Tōkyō. Eso era bastante conveniente a su parecer, porque además acababa de recibir una invitación para unirse al cuerpo académico de la Escuela de Leyes de la Universidad de Kyōto, como catedrático en una de sus asignaturas. La propuesta había logrado motivarlo, porque si bien nunca había pensado en ser docente, el guiar a otros abogados para intentar, de alguna forma, cambiar el sistema bajo el que se encontraba actualmente su profesión era una idea bastante tentadora. Y si podía utilizar la oportunidad de abrir un estudio de la firma en la ciudad para trasladarse definitivamente allí, era perfecto.

Apagó la computadora y guardó sus documentos en el maletín que siempre llevaba consigo, ordenando la oficina antes de salir y dirigirse directo al escritorio de Shima, quien también estaba guardando sus cosas, el horario laboral había finalizado y era hora de abandonar el edificio.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó, sonriéndole con tranquilidad mientras observaba la labor de su novia.

— No, muchas gracias. Ya terminé — le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando su bolso antes de acercarse a él para salir juntos.

— Bien, porque hoy tengo preparado algo especial — informó, causando sorpresa y ansiedad en la mirada castaña.

— ¿Especial? — Dudó, hasta lo que ella sabía, no era ninguna fecha importante, por lo que no pudo adivinar el motivo. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

— Sí, pero ya te lo contaré, cuando estemos en mi departamento.

— De acuerdo.

Se subieron al vehículo del ojiazul y emprendieron el camino a casa, charlando con calma sobre la jornada de ese día, que en realidad había sido otro día más en la oficina. Pronto llegaron al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Miroku y subieron hasta el suyo, en donde él preparó la cena – que había dejado avanzada el día anterior – y luego se dispusieron a comer, compartiendo una agradable charla hasta que el abogado decidió que era momento de compartir su idea con su compañera. Guardó silencio un par de segundos, tomándole la mano y escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, porque la propuesta era delicada.

— Shima, llevamos ya un tiempo juntos y realmente eres alguien especial para mí. No creí que podría volver a construir una relación así con alguien, pero tú te encargaste de demostrarme que podía hacerlo — el agradecimiento en sus ojos conmovió a la muchacha, porque el sentimiento era sincero.

— Bueno, debo admitir que no fue fácil sacarte de esa burbuja, pero en el fondo tú me permitiste acercarme. Así que no sólo es gracias a mí — le recordó, porque ella sabía que no podría haberlo hecho si él hubiese seguido intentando mantenerse indiferente.

— Es cierto, pero lo hice porque me brindaste la confianza que necesitaba. La verdad, agradezco haberte conocido y todo lo que eso ha significado para mí. Por lo mismo, quería proponerte que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos a Kyōto.

Shima abrió de par en par los ojos, procesando las palabras. Irse a vivir juntos era un gran paso, y si bien no era algo que le desagradara porque se proyectaba con Miroku, no lo había visto como algo tan cercano, y menos con la opción de que fuese en una ciudad tan lejana.

— ¿K-Kyōto? Pero el estudio…

— ¿Recuerdas el estudio de mercado que Shishinki solicitó hace un tiempo? Estuvimos analizándolo con los socios, y creemos que la mejor opción para abrir otro estudio es Kyōto. Y dada la confianza que tiene en mí, él mismo me ofreció la oportunidad de estar a cargo. Me dijo que podía formar un equipo a mi gusto, y obviamente pensé en incluirte — su mirada brilló con entusiasmo, claramente la idea lo ilusionaba —. Además, me invitaron a formar parte del cuerpo académico de la Escuela de Leyes de la Universidad de Kyōto, así que sería un plus bastante bueno. Ambas son muy buenas oportunidades, y me gustaría tener tu compañía para tomarlas.

Ella sonrió levemente, guardando silencio unos segundos mientras analizaba toda la información. Sabía que ésa era una gran oportunidad para su novio y probablemente no volvería a tener una así en mucho tiempo, pero también era consciente de que no le iba mal en Sapporo, a pesar de que ella aún no se acostumbraba a sus periodos de ausencia por los casos que tomaba en la Fiscalía de Tōkyō. Sin embargo, una cosa era que él viajara seguido por algunos días a la capital, otra muy distinta era irse a vivir a otra ciudad.

— Me alegra mucho que Shishinki confíe plenamente en ti para ofrecerte el puesto, y también me hace feliz que te consideren para ser un académico de la Universidad de Kyōto, porque tiene un alto prestigio y eso significa que tu nombre ya es reconocido de forma positiva — fue sincera, el éxito de Miroku era algo que ella también disfrutaba, porque le gustaba ver que su esfuerzo daba frutos —. Sin embargo, Kyōto está casi al otro lado del país… es muy lejos. Debo pensarlo bien antes de darte una respuesta, porque significaría un gran cambio para mí.

— Entiendo — él sabía que no era algo tan sencillo para ella, porque tenía toda su vida en Sapporo —. Entonces, estaré esperando tu respuesta para hablar con Shishinki y darle mi decisión. Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad.

— No es nada, Miroku. Gracias a ti por considerarme en algo tan importante.

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño, porque ese era un sentimiento compartido y que había crecido con el tiempo, al igual que la confianza que se tenían, lo que les permitía ser lo más sinceros que podían con el otro, y eran consciente de que eso no era algo con lo que todos pudiesen contar.

* * *

Terminó de amarrarse el pelo en el moño ajustado que debía llevar junto con su uniforme – una tarea que seguía haciéndosele difícil realizar por ella misma, porque no tenía tanta destreza peinándose – y se miró en el espejo, sonriendo ante la imagen de la oficial que le devolvía la mirada segura en el reflejo. Se acomodó la gorra de su vestimenta y se dirigió a la sala para despedirse de sus pequeñas, que jugaban mientras su abuela las cuidaba. Luego de dejarles a cada una un beso en la frente, salió de la casa para esperar a su compañero, quien pasaba por ella todos los días puntualmente. Una vez en el vehículo, charló con el muchacho cosas triviales, a pesar de que se conocían ya por algún tiempo, a él parecía intimidarle un poco su presencia, aunque por lo menos ya había dejado de usar los honoríficos y seguía temas de conversación más casuales en lugar de sólo hablar sobre el trabajo, algo que ella agradecía porque comenzaba a sentirse más en confianza con él.

Llegaron a la estación y comenzaron la jornada, ella nuevamente había sido asignada a la unidad de Tránsito, pero lo entendía ya que había retomado sus labores apenas hacía algunos meses y era un departamento de policía totalmente nuevo, debía comenzar desde el principio. No le molestaba tampoco, porque su superior había tenido una conversación aclaratoria con ella antes de su incorporación, explicándole que, si bien él sabía que ella era la esposa del jefe en el departamento de Tōkyō, eso no le daría un trato especial ahí y debería ganarse su puesto tal como lo haría cualquier oficial. Sango no pudo estar más feliz y conforme con eso, pues no quería tratos preferenciales de ningún tipo. Por lo que debía esforzarse en demostrar sus capacidades y ganarse su reputación a costa de su propio esfuerzo.

El día transcurrió rápidamente y el final de la jornada los sorprendió en medio de una fiscalización de permisos de circulación, que debieron dejar a medias para ir a descansar. Volvieron a la estación y ella se duchó rápidamente antes de vestirse su ropa de civil, mirando la hora un tanto nerviosa cuando finalmente estuvo lista. A los pocos minutos, su móvil comenzó a sonar sin sorprenderla, porque estaba esperando esa llamada, como cada viernes.

— Estoy afuera — fue el mensaje escuchado, también algo que esperaba.

— De acuerdo, salgo enseguida.

Cortó y tomó sus cosas para salir del edificio y dirigirse al vehículo de su esposo, quien pasaba directo desde el aeropuerto en Osaka a la estación a buscarla cada viernes desde que ella volviera a trabajar. Se subió y lo saludó con una sonrisa, él le devolvió el gesto y comenzaron el recorrido, con la plática centrada principalmente en todos los preparativos que estaba realizando Kuranosuke en Tōkyō debido a las fechas próximas, algunas modificaciones en las distintas unidades del departamento y otros temas administrativos que ella prefería ignorar porque en realidad nunca le habían interesado mucho. Miraba por la ventana el atardecer mientras asentía a los comentarios de su compañero, no muy atenta a sus palabras de hecho.

— Por cierto, autoricé las vacaciones de Taishō para las fiestas. Hablaré ahora con mis padres para que dejemos listo cómo nos organizaremos durante la visita de tus amigos para Año Nuevo.

Esta vez las palabras captaron toda su atención, causando que lo mirara fijamente unos segundos antes de decidirse a seguir el tema que él había comenzado.

— Entonces, ¿no habrá problema en que vengan? Creí que este año también harían algo familiar… — Murmuró con cuidado, porque el tema de las festividades seguía siendo una fibra sensible para su esposo.

— Bueno, durante nuestra última conversación al respecto, dijiste que ellos eran tu segunda familia — respondió con calma —. No creas que no escucho lo que me dices, Sango. Además, el año pasado no pudiste celebrar con ellos… sería injusto negarte la oportunidad nuevamente.

Sintió un alivio enorme al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, que él comprendiera lo importante que era eso para ella de verdad era reconfortante. Sonrió, eso la alegraba mucho.

— Gracias. Tendré que avisarles entonces para que podamos ponernos de acuerdo… tendrán que ver sus pasajes con anticipación y… No hay problema en que se queden en casa otra vez, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, es tu casa. No te preocupes por eso, hablaré con mi madre al respecto para que lo tenga presente — aseguró el castaño, con esa sonrisa segura cruzando su rostro.

— Espero entienda… Si bien la vez pasada no le dijo nada a los muchachos, sí me hizo sentir incómoda a mí.

— Deberías tratar de ignorarla. Está molesta porque finalmente no estuve de acuerdo con su idea de que te retiraras — Kuranosuke frunció levemente las cejas, esa situación aún parecía irritarlo un poco —. Espero no siga con la idea, con eso de que el Año Nuevo es la fecha ideal para cerrar etapas y comenzar ciclos nuevos…

Sango también frunció un poco el ceño ahora, consciente de que Kuranosuke tenía razón y de seguro su madre pronto volvería a dar el mismo discurso. Hacía ya un año que se había mudado a Kyōto, su post natal había concluido y había vuelto a ejercer, en contra de los deseos de la señora Takeda mayor. El sermón de cómo debía comportarse una esposa dedicada y de la imagen que debía dar una Takeda – porque ella ahora era representante del apellido – había sido repetido en varias ocasiones, y no sólo a ella, sino a su esposo y a su padre también. Para su sorpresa, le fue grato darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con su suegra y ambos apoyaron que ella volviera a vestir su uniforme cuando lo considerara necesario. Pero sabía que la mujer era obstinada y le demostraba constantemente su desacuerdo.

— Este es mi nuevo ciclo. El año pasado, fue el cambio de casa, ahora es mi trabajo…

— Lo sé, y te apoyo. En algún momento, quise controlarte porque me daba miedo no saber qué harías, o qué podía esperar… ese miedo me había cegado y dejé de ver lo que te hace diferente a las demás, lo que me hizo querer estar contigo. Esa esencia tenaz, decidida e independiente es lo más atractivo que tienes, Sango, y me lo dejaste claro hace un tiempo: no vas a cambiar. Por lo mismo, quiero seguir acompañándote para que cumplas tus metas y sigas brillando de esa forma.

La oficial se sonrojó, hacía bastante tiempo que su esposo no le dedicaba palabras así, de hecho las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido en el escaso tiempo que compartían, se limitaban a resolver problemas domésticos y contar anécdotas de las gemelas, por lo que ese cambio era algo agradable.

— Muchas gracias, Kuranosuke. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte.

— No es nada, Sango.

El automóvil se detuvo en su destino, momento en el que dieron por finalizada la plática, sin poder ocultar la tranquilidad que sentían después de haber reconectado con el otro, de alguna manera.

* * *

La reunión estaba siendo mucho más productiva y larga que otros días, puesto que Miroku quería que el estudio siguiera creciendo, incluso si él ya no estaba a cargo en el futuro. Shima lo observaba con una sonrisa, atenta a cada palabra que él decía para dejar el acta lo más detallada posible, hasta que tocó el tema de su ausencia durante las celebraciones de fin de año, recordando que estaría de vacaciones por un par de semanas por lo que era indispensable que todos tuviesen claro qué papel desempeñaría cada uno durante ese tiempo.

La junta siguió su curso, aunque los pensamientos de la secretaria también lo hicieron, tomando en cuenta ahora algunos puntos que no había considerado antes al pensar en la propuesta de su novio. La jornada progresó sin pausa, aunque la mente de la muchacha siguió analizando la situación, incluso durante el camino hasta el departamento del abogado, quien notó el cambio e intentó saber qué ocurría sin éxito. Llegaron a su destino, momento en el que el ojiazul recibió una llamada de Kagome, con quien charló un rato, principalmente sobre el viaje que realizarían a la casa de Sango, lo que sólo avivó la preocupación de Shima.

Al finalizar la llamada, ambos se dispusieron a cenar, hasta que ella decidió tocar el tema que había rondado su cabeza todo el fin de semana, y más aún durante el día. Tomó su mano, sonriéndole antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Miroku, estuve pensando en tu propuesta y tengo la respuesta.

Él la observó atento y un poco nervioso, porque esa decisión podía significar mucho. Mantuvo su vista fija en ella, intentando controlar las ansias.

— ¿Y cuál es, Shima?

— Yo… no iré a Kyōto. Aquí tengo a mi familia, mis amigos… no podría abandonarlos, lo siento — se disculpó, acariciándole la mano al ver la desilusión en los ojos azules.

— Pero podríamos viajar a visitarlos, durante las vacaciones…

Ella negó con un gesto sutil, no iba a engañarse con eso.

— Tú no tienes nada por lo que volver a Sapporo, Miroku. Tu familia está lejos de Hokkaidō.

Él agachó la mirada, sabía que ella tenía razón y, a pesar de sus intenciones, nada lo motivaba a volver a esa ciudad si se iba. Sonrió con resignación, después de todo era consciente de que existía esa posibilidad.

— Bien, entonces hablaré con Shishinki para que busque a alguien más…

— No me estás entendiendo — Shima interrumpió la idea, llamando la atención del moreno —. Tú _debes_ ir a Kyōto. La oportunidad que tienes ahora no volverá a repetirse, y no sólo hablo del nuevo estudio de la firma.

— P-Pero… nosotros… — Miroku negó con un gesto, no creía ser capaz de mantener una relación a distancia. — No me iré sin ti. No quiero dejarte sola, nuestra relación…

— Nuestra relación terminó, Miroku — sintió el pecho apretado al decirlo, pero era lo mejor para los dos. Pudo ver que la tristeza comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de su compañero, era evidente que él no comprendía su decisión.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? Creí que lo nuestro… Lo siento, si te molestó lo de Kyōto, lo entiendo y la próxima vez…

— No, no fue eso… en realidad, quiero que seas feliz. Por favor, no te culpes por esto, soy yo quien está tomando la decisión.

— Si no fue eso, ¿entonces qué pasó? No comprendo…

— Amas a otra persona. Siempre fui consciente de que ella significa mucho para ti, y al principio creí que sólo era por todo lo que habían vivido juntos… Pero me di cuenta de que no es así. Tus sentimientos por Sango no han cambiado, puedo verlo cada vez que tienes noticias suyas, cuando hablas con ella por teléfono, incluso hoy mientras hablabas de tu viaje a su casa…

— Shima… — No supo qué responder, porque ella estaba en lo cierto. — Sango es una mujer casada, tiene dos pequeñas y…

— Y eso no cambia tus sentimientos. Ni los de ella — murmuró, sonriendo levemente —. Aunque intenten negarlo, es evidente que se aman, y está bien. No sé por qué terminaron separados, pero no creo que eso los haga felices. Y quizá esta oportunidad de irte a Kyōto sea una señal.

— Por mucho que quiera, no puedo cambiar las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado, y eso incluye su matrimonio.

— Eso suena a resignación, y el Miroku que yo conozco no baja los brazos ni se rinde, incluso si tiene a todo el mundo en su contra — la muchacha volvió a presionar su mano, logrando que nuevamente sus miradas se encontraran, momento en el que le regaló una sonrisa segura —. Quizá te rendiste antes de tiempo, es posible que aún no hayas encontrado una solución. Pero sé que lo harás.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Porque hace tiempo que perdí esa batalla…

— Bueno, no conozco todo el panorama, pero InuYasha siempre te ha reclamado lo mismo, ¿no? Además, la extrañas y se nota que la necesitas. Si tienes la posibilidad de, por lo menos, tener esa amistad que ambos añoran, ¿no deberías aprovecharla? Y el resto, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá…

Miroku sonrió, sabía que su acompañante tenía razón y no podía negarlo, ella lo conocía bastante bien como para que ahora intentara mentirle. Negó, volviendo a presionar su mano para que ella lo mirara nuevamente.

— Gracias, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué hay de ti, de tus sentimientos? Puedo esforzarme, quedarme aquí y…

— No, Miroku. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estaré bien. Te quiero y sé que no puedo hacerte feliz. Por eso, lo mejor es que ambos sigamos nuestro camino — a pesar de las palabras, no pudo evitar que una lágrima abandonara sus ojos, porque de verdad ella se había proyectado con él.

— Está bien, lo comprendo. Por favor, no quiero que creas que te mentí de alguna forma o que pude llegar a usarte, porque jamás fue así. Todo lo que dije era verdad, Shima. Te quiero mucho, eres una gran persona y te mereces lo mejor. Perdóname por no poder dártelo — él también dejó escapar una lágrima, a pesar de todo eso era difícil.

— No hay nada que perdonar, sé que siempre fuiste sincero. No voy a guardar ningún rencor contra ti, o contra Sango, porque ninguno de los dos me hizo daño. Las cosas simplemente pasaron así, y está bien. Sólo espero que de verdad puedan ser felices.

— Y yo deseo lo mismo para ti, Shima.

— Gracias — se limpió el rastro húmedo y luego soltó la mano de su _ex_ —. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Te voy a dejar a casa? Es tarde y…

— No te preocupes, pediré un taxi — le sonrió, sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, pero ahora necesitaba estar sola —. Adiós, Miroku.

— Adiós, Shima.

Se marchó, dejando al ojiazul con varios sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Agradecía la sinceridad de su secretaria, en especial porque ella le había mostrado que realmente podía seguir adelante con alguien diferente a Sango, pero tenía razón y el sentimiento nunca iba a desaparecer. Y él no quería herirla, y si Shima estaba tomando esa decisión ahora, quizá era para evitar sufrir por su causa en el futuro y él lo respetaba. Después de todo, podía ser que todo eso realmente era una señal y no debería ignorarla, aún si no sabía cómo actuar después o qué decisiones tomar, tal como la muchacha le había dicho, el tiempo diría lo demás.

* * *

Volteó el letrero de la entrada hacia el lado de "¡Lo sentimos! Hemos cerrado" y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, había sido un día bastante ajetreado considerando el aumento de clientela debido a la cercanía de las fiestas de fin de año y el gran número de turistas que eso significaba. Se dispuso a limpiar el escaparate de pasteles y a ordenar el local, tarea que realizó por algunos minutos hasta que fue interrumpida por un par de golpes en la mampara de vidrio que daba ingreso a su local. Con extrañeza, se asomó para ver quién era, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con Miroku al otro lado, esperando que ella le abriera. Se apresuró en hacerlo pasar, porque estaba lloviendo y al parecer, su amigo no había llevado un paraguas consigo.

— Cielos, Miroku, te va a dar una neumonía si no te cuidas — lo regañó, ayudándolo a quitarse el abrigo empapado y haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en tanto ella calentaba agua para servirle un té —. Pensé que llegabas la próxima semana… ¿Y Shima, no venía contigo o llegará después?

— Disculpa aparecer así como así, decidí adelantar mi viaje para ver unos asuntos con Shishinki y Sesshōmaru antes de nuestra visita a Sango. Y Shima no vendrá — respondió, sonriendo con algo de melancolía, sabía que su amiga preguntaría por ella, después de todo se llevaban bastante bien.

— Oh, comprendo… ¿le ocurrió algo?

— No, no es eso… — Negó con un gesto, un poco abatido. — Ella terminó conmigo.

Kagome abrió la boca, incrédula. Hasta donde ella sabía, ellos estaban bien, por lo que no encontraba una razón para el quiebre.

— ¿D-De verdad? ¿Tuvieron algún problema…?

— No en realidad. Es sólo… es un poco complicado.

— Bueno, tengo tiempo hasta que llegue InuYasha, así que puedes contarme la historia completa — propuso, sirviéndole el té y sentándose frente a él con curiosidad y preocupación.

— Bien… hace un tiempo, Shishinki me pidió que hiciera un estudio de mercado para determinar si era conveniente abrir otro Estudio y dónde, y uno de los lugares que figuraba como mejor opción es Kyōto, por lo que él decidió tomar el riesgo para hacerlo. Además, a mí me ofrecieron ser académico en la Universidad de Kyōto, lo que sabes que es una gran oportunidad — explicó primero el contexto, para que Kagome conociera las circunstancias.

— Es cierto, es una muy buena universidad. Entonces, ¿aceptaste?

— Le propuse a Shima que nos fuéramos juntos a Kyōto, Shishinki me había ofrecido hacerme cargo del nuevo estudio, incluso podía formar un equipo a mi gusto. Pero ella me dijo que no — no pudo evitar emocionarse al recordar la conversación y los sentimientos expresados, porque era un hecho que calaba profundo en él.

— Entonces, decidiste irte solo…

— No es tan simple. Me dio sus razones y las entendí, después de todo su vida y seres queridos están en Sapporo. Le dije que entonces rechazaría la propuesta de hacerme cargo de un nuevo estudio y me quedaría, pero ella no quiso. Me dijo que yo debía irme a Kyōto, porque era una gran oportunidad, no sólo por lo de la firma. Le dije que no quería irme sin ella, en realidad no me siento capaz de tener una relación a distancia, y ahí fue cuando me dijo que lo nuestro había terminado — admitió, sonriendo de medio lado.

— Espera… ¿fue sólo para que pudieras aceptar el trabajo en Kyōto?

— En realidad, esa no fue la razón. Luego se explicó mejor y, bueno… en resumen, dijo que era lo mejor para los dos, porque ella sabía que yo aún amo a Sango y que esta puede ser una señal, quizá una oportunidad…

Kagome se sintió aún más confundida con eso, porque sabía que su amigo no iba a ir tras la castaña aún si ya no tenía novia, porque ella estaba casada y ese era un hecho innegable. Se quedó viendo a Miroku mientras analizaba la situación, todo le parecía demasiado ilógico.

— Déjame ver si entendí… ella terminó contigo porque aún amas a Sango, y te dijo que debías aceptar irte a Kyōto porque podía ser la oportunidad de recuperarla… incluso sabiendo que tiene esposo e hijas, ¿o lo olvidó? — La muchacha parecía más confundida aún, porque no comprendía del todo la decisión de la secretaria.

— Sí, lo sabe. Te dije que era complicado… pero más que nada, quiere que sea feliz, y sabe que con ella no lo seré. Y no guarda rencor, sólo siente que es lo mejor para todos.

— Creo que estoy entendiendo mejor — la azabache soltó un suspiro, sabía que la situación no era sencilla —. Pobre Shima, debe estar muy triste…

— La verdad, estaba tranquila. Hablamos antes de que me viniera, me dijo que se sentía con un peso menos, porque ambos fuimos sinceros y eso la alivió mucho. Por lo menos tiene claro que nunca la usé para olvidar a Sango, sino que lo que tuvimos fue sincero y real.

— Me alegra que ninguno de los dos haya salido herido — sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, eso podía ser algo bueno —. ¿Y qué harás, entonces?

— Acepté la propuesta de la Universidad, y también la de Shishinki. Ahora, aprovecharé de ver dónde vivir estos días, para tener algo claro cuando llegue el momento de irme — reveló sus planes, sintiendo que ese sería el momento de un nuevo comienzo —. Según lo que he estado viendo, es probable que sea ya para marzo, así podría planificar la cátedra de la Universidad y le da tiempo a la firma para tener todo listo antes de iniciar el trabajo del Estudio.

— Me parece bien. ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? No te veo tan entusiasmado como deberías…

Miroku negó con un gesto, sabía que su amiga podía leerlo sin dificultad. Bebió un poco de su té antes de continuar, ordenando las ideas antes de expresarlas.

— Estoy nervioso, quizá hasta un poco ansioso. No es precisamente por el Estudio, creo que no tendré problemas en eso… Sin embargo, nunca había pensado en dedicarme a la docencia, por lo que me da algo de pánico no hacerlo bien.

— Estoy segura de que te irá de maravilla. Además, eres alguien joven, seguro logras conectar más con los estudiantes… pero creo que no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

— Es cierto — rió suavemente, no iba a poder mentirle a Kagome —. También me siento un tanto temeroso con todo lo que implica _vivir en Kyōto_. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

— Bueno, yo creo que será algo bueno, tanto para ti como para Sango. Ella está muy sola, sólo tiene a las gemelas y es probable que no esté bien. Me ha comentado que Kuranosuke ni siquiera puede ir todos los fines de semana, pero que tampoco se siente del todo acompañada cuando lo hace. Por lo menos sí la apoya para que su suegra no siga incomodándola, pero de todas formas…

— Bueno, Kohaku no puede acompañarla siempre y su padre prefiere mantenerse alejado para no causar más problemas — él también era consiente de que su _amiga_ no estaba pasándola de maravilla, precisamente.

— Así es, entonces si vives allá, podrás hacerle compañía. Ya no estará sola, podrá contar contigo. Apuesto a que la noticia la pondrá muy feliz.

— Eso espero, porque en realidad también es una razón importante por la que acepté el cambio — admitió finalmente, para él esa era una prioridad —. Quiero poder acompañarla para que no siga sintiéndose así. No es un sentimiento grato.

Kagome sonrió aún más alegre, porque finalmente podrían hacer algo concreto para que su amiga no estuviese tan alejada, y eso era un alivio para todos. Y bueno, si algo más podía salir de eso, ya sería decisión de sus amigos. Ahora lo que realmente importaba era que ese podía ser el inicio de una etapa realmente positiva para ellos.

* * *

Kohaku soltaba carcajadas al ver a sus sobrinas balbucear torpemente, intentando decir su nombre sin llegar más allá de la "K" y luego una "u" bien marcada, y a pesar de no poder lograrlo, que él respondiera a sus muecas a ellas las hacía felices, mientras se arrastraban y gateaban jugando en la alfombra acolchada en la que se encontraban. Sango también reía, esas tardes junto a su hermano eran un respiro en su rutinaria estadía en su casa.

— Están muy grandes, seguro pronto comienzan a caminar — comentó él, viendo a Mao intentar ponerse de pie sin apoyo, algo que no logró, pero tampoco pudo desanimarla.

— Bueno, ya se levantan con ayuda y pueden quedarse de pie afirmadas, así que es probable que dentro de poco se animen a hacerlo — ella apoyó la observación, algo que la emocionaba porque sus pequeñas crecían más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

— Es cierto — se quedó observándolas con cariño, notando como cada una se aferraba al peluche de tigre que tenían desde su nacimiento, sonriendo mientras ellas seguían en lo suyo —. Se ve que han sido cuidadas con amor.

— Hacemos lo que se puede — murmuró, también observándolas con atención, viendo esta vez como ambas se quedaban quietas, contemplando un punto fijo por unos segundos, la expresión analítica que cruzó sus ojos por una fracción de segundo no se le escapó, ella había visto anteriormente ese gesto en alguien más, y no sólo una vez.

— Lo sé, te has esforzado mucho para que sean felices — Kohaku siguió la plática, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana, aunque ella no respondió de inmediato. Tras un par de minutos de silencio, sonrió al recordar que quería compartir con ella la decisión que había tomado hacía algunos días —. Antes que lo olvide, quería decirte que estudiaré Derecho.

— ¿Derecho? ¿Serás abogado? — Sango sabía que Kohaku no había sentido ese llamado de ser oficial de policía como ella o su padre, y si bien deseaba que él cumpliera sus sueños, sintió un escalofrío al pensar en todo lo que había significado para ella que un ser querido se dedicara a esa profesión.

— Sí, me gustaría… Estuve pensándolo mucho, incluso pedí la opinión de Miroku. Mis pruebas vocacionales y de aptitudes siempre han mostrado una inclinación hacia la defensa de la ley y facilidad con las humanidades, pero en realidad no me atrae la Fuerza de Policía…

— Sí, y quiero que estudies algo que te haga feliz. Es sólo que…

— Lo entiendo, sé que no tienes buenas experiencias con la profesión, pero descuida… procuraré que no ocurra nada parecido — le sonrió con confianza y determinación, logrando que ella se sintiera mucho más tranquila.

— Está bien, sabes que te apoyo y que si necesitas algo… — También sonrió, sólo quería lo mejor para su hermano.

— Muchas gracias. Ni te imaginas la cara que puso papá cuando le dije que no aplicaría para la academia de Policía, y que aún tenía que pensar lo que haré. Aún no lo había decidido, y pensé en comentártelo primero a ti… me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo cuando le diga mi decisión.

— Por supuesto, sólo debemos coordinarnos… podríamos ir mañana a cenar, y aprovechamos la ocasión. Debes decirle pronto, recuerda que hay plazo para realizar el depósito del derecho a rendir el examen de admisión y…

— Oh, sí, me parece una gran idea, aunque ya he ahorrado algo de dinero para pagarlo — se entusiasmó, porque mientras antes le diera la noticia a su padre, antes podría dejar de ocultarse para estudiar, aunque de pronto recordó algo y frunció el ceño, confundido —. Pero, hermana, ¿Qué no llegaban hoy tus amigos?

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el timbre anunció la llegada de visitas. Se apresuró en ponerse de pie para ir a recibirlos, encargándole momentáneamente el cuidado de sus hijas a Kohaku, en tanto las pequeñas seguían con la mirada curiosa los movimientos de su madre. En unos cuantos minutos, la sala fue inundada con voces alegres, saludos enérgicos y curiosas preguntas sobre las gemelas y sus logros, las novedades de cada uno y hasta las calificaciones escolares de Kohaku. Una vez que el caos inicial se calmó un poco, todos se sentaron para platicar más tranquilos.

— Me alegra que hayan llegado bien — Sango les sonrió, su presencia la hacía feliz —. ¿No tuvieron problemas con la locomoción?

— No en realidad, Miroku alquiló un vehículo para que no nos volviéramos a perder como la vez pasada — Kagome sonrió, acto que imitaron los demás al recordar que, en la anterior visita, estuvieron un par de horas perdidos.

— Me parece fantástico — la castaña apoyó la decisión, era lo mejor después de todo —. Por cierto, pensé que Shima también vendría… ¿tuvo algún problema?

Las miradas de Kagome e InuYasha se fijaron de inmediato en Miroku, quien sabía que la pregunta iba a llegar más temprano que tarde, pero no le incomodaba tener que decirle la verdad a Sango, después de todo, aún debía contarle de su futuro traslado a Kyōto.

— No, ella está bien… Pero terminamos hace algunos días, un poco antes de que viajara a Tōkyō, en realidad — reveló, sonriendo levemente ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

— Oh, lamento escuchar eso… ¿estás bien? — Preguntó con preocupación, porque sabía que él le tenía mucho cariño a la muchacha y algo en su mirada le dijo que la situación le había afectado.

— Sí, tranquila. No fue una pelea, más que eso fue una decisión. Lo que pasa es que me mudaré a Kyōto por trabajo y bueno… ninguno de los dos quiso una relación a distancia — decidió no decirle la verdad por completo, porque sabía que su amiga no necesitaba más carga innecesaria sobre sus hombros y si sabía la verdadera razón, iba a sentirse un tanto culpable.

— E-Espera… ¿te mudarás aquí? — La sorpresa de Sango fue evidente, era demasiado para procesar en poco tiempo. — No me lo habías dicho…

— Lo siento, quería contártelo en persona. Además, es algo reciente y aún faltan un par de meses para que ocurra — aclaró, buscando la mirada de Sango para saber cómo se sentía al respecto.

— Está bien… perdón, es sólo que… vivirás aquí — finalmente, una sonrisa llena de emoción y felicidad se apoderó del rostro de la castaña, demostrando lo que esa noticia le causaba —. No quiero que lo malinterpretes, lamento lo que ocurrió con Shima, pero tenerte cerca es algo que me alegra mucho…

— Lo sé, y no te disculpes, con Shima estamos bien, así que no debieses preocuparte por nosotros. Además, vinimos a compartir contigo y las pequeñas, y eso es lo que deberíamos hacer — Miroku dio por finalizado el tema, no quería darle más vueltas por temor a que Sango pudiera ver la verdad entre líneas.

— Tienes razón. ¿Tienen hambre? Iré a buscar algo para comer — Sango aceptó las palabras del abogado, poniéndose de pie para atender a sus amigos.

— Keh, por fin… muero de hambre.

— InuYasha, no seas maleducado — Kagome lo regañó antes de también ponerse de pie y acompañar a su amiga —. Voy contigo, seguro vas a necesitar ayuda.

— Muchas gracias.

Ambas abandonaron la sala, mientras los demás jugaban con las gemelas, quienes parecían un tanto indecisas sobre a quien prestarle más atención e iban de un lado para otro buscando jugar con los recién llegados. Kohaku sonreía con tranquilidad, porque sabía que, si Miroku se iba a vivir a Kyōto, su hermana iba a estar mucho mejor de lo que había estado el último año, y eso no sólo sería bueno para ella, sino para sus sobrinas también.

* * *

Observaron el barrio con atención, algunos niños jugaban en un parque que estaba a algunos metros de ellos, mientras los adultos a cargo cuidaban de ellos sentados en las bancas cercanas; las construcciones eran casas de medianas dimensiones, con un diseño basado en el tradicional, pero se notaba que tenían implementos más modernos para facilitar la vida de los residentes. Miroku miró el folleto que tenía en su mano con la información del sector, una de las ventajas era que tenía muy buena accesibilidad y el traslado tanto en locomoción como en vehículo propio era expedito, además de que no era demasiado costoso a pesar de que estaba en un muy buen sector. Sonrió, pensando que era una de las mejores opciones que había visto hasta ahora.

— ¿No sería mejor un departamento? No entiendo para qué quieres tanto espacio… — InuYasha chasqueó la lengua y negó con un gesto, claramente en desacuerdo con esa alternativa.

— Los departamentos que he visto son demasiado pequeños y tienen mala accesibilidad — mencionó, mostrándole la calle y luego, las casas —. Necesito espacio para un estudio, además quisiera tener, aunque sea, una habitación de invitados, por si alguna vez quieren venir y Sango no puede recibirlos…

— Keh, como si no pudiéramos irnos a un hostal…

— Con lo quisquilloso que eres, no creo que duren mucho en uno…

— Patrañas — masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

— De cualquier forma, es mi decisión — dijo seguro, comenzando a caminar ahora en dirección a una de las casas —. ¿No vienes? Seguro nos ofrecen algo para comer, igual que en los lugares anteriores…

InuYasha dejó de rezongar, la comida siempre iba a ser algo que le subiría el ánimo. Acompañó a su amigo al lugar, ignorando por completo los datos, requisitos y documentos que le indicaban al moreno como necesarios para poder acceder a rentar esa propiedad, en tanto se servía los pasteles de durazno que habían dejado frente a ellos junto con el té recién preparado. Al cabo de algunos minutos que se hicieron eternos para el ambarino, abandonaron el lugar y comenzaron a caminar por el parque, porque Miroku quería conocer los alrededores antes de tomar una decisión. De pronto, en medio de su caminata, InuYasha se detuvo para mirarlo fijo a los ojos e interrumpió su análisis sobre lo maravilloso que era ese lugar, _incluso para invitar a las gemelas a jugar cuando fuesen más grandes_.

— Son tuyas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? — Miroku tardó un par de segundos en poder entender a qué se refería su amigo. — ¿De qué hablas?

— No te hagas el idiota, sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Lo son?

El ojiazul le sostuvo la mirada mientras decidía su respuesta. Podía intentar mentirle a su amigo, seguir resguardando el secreto para proteger a Sango, pero no veía necesidad de hacerlo. InuYasha era su mejor amigo, lo conocía de casi toda la vida y sabía que podía confiar en él. Dibujó una media sonrisa, mostrando algo de resignación en el gesto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos delató?

— No lo sé, creo que _todo_. Tu actitud aquel día en el hospital, la sonrisa _estúpida_ que pones cada vez que Sango te envía algo de ellas, lo pendiente que estás de todo… y que ella te mantenga al tanto… — Frunció las cejas, en realidad era bastante obvio desde el principio. — Eres demasiado evidente, ahora te preocupas por vivir en un lugar en donde puedan venir ellas a jugar…

— Vaya… pensé que sabía fingir — soltó una risita, InuYasha tenía razón —. No es algo que sepa con certeza…

— ¿En serio? Porque ambos actúan como si realmente lo supieran. Son buenos manteniendo las apariencias, pero no pueden engañarme, los conozco.

— Lo sé, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero comprendes que es algo complicado, ¿verdad?

— Par de imbéciles. Son tan idiotas, que ya ni siquiera quiero golpearlos — comenzó a caminar, demostrando que ya no seguiría con el tema —. Aunque no puedo hacerlo, no quiero quedarme sin padrino de matrimonio.

Sus palabras se tardaron en ser procesadas, porque fue una revelación algo sorpresiva. Miroku abrió la boca antes de alcanzarlo y tomarle el brazo para detenerlo.

— ¿Matrimonio? — Preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo. — ¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio?

— Es la idea — admitió, sonriendo levemente —. Llevo planeándolo un tiempo, quiero hacerlo la noche de Año Nuevo. Pero necesito estar a solas con ella, y sabes que será difícil si estamos con ustedes…

— Vaya… primero, debo felicitarte. Es un gran paso y me siento orgulloso de que hayas decidido darlo. Segundo, no te preocupes por nosotros, me encargaré de darles su tiempo, te lo prometo.

— ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo? Porque Kagome parece una lapa con esas enanas…

— Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo mis métodos.

InuYasha sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento, porque sabía que podía contar con su amigo, a pesar de lo muy imbécil que fuera a veces. Le apretó el hombro en una señal fraternal, mientras iban al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el vehículo rentado.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.

Decidieron que era mejor volver, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y habían quedado de llegar antes de la cena, porque Kagome prepararía algo especial para todos y nadie quería perdérselo, en especial InuYasha.

* * *

Las risas infantiles animaban la sala, mucho más descontroladas de lo que usualmente eran, pero no por eso molestaban a su madre, quien era feliz al ver como las gemelas jugaban con Kagome y a ella con el rostro radiante de alegría luego de haber estado bastante tiempo lejos de las pequeñas. También soltó una risita al ver los intentos de las más pequeñas por imitar los gestos de la azabache, sin lograrlo del todo, pero dando como resultado algunas expresiones muy graciosas.

— Cada día son más inquietas, ¿no crees? — Preguntó Kagome, mirándola de reojo con curiosidad.

— Hum… la verdad, se animan mucho cuando vienes a vernos — Sango le sonrió con cariño, porque sabía que su amiga amaba compartir con ellas —. El resto del tiempo son un poco más tranquilas.

— Oh, pero Kohaku dijo que con él también eran bastante activas — hizo memoria, estaba segura de que ella no era la única causante de alboroto en las pequeñas.

— Sí, es cierto, pero no tanto como contigo o los muchachos. Creo que es porque a él lo ven seguido, en cambio a ustedes no — mencionó, en tanto ayudaba a Mei a ponerse de pie —. No sé si puedan extrañarlos a tan corta edad, pero pareciera que es así.

— La verdad, tampoco lo sé… pero siento que sí lo hacen. Además, puede que tú les transmitas algo de tus sentimientos…

— También es una posibilidad. De todas formas, se nota que disfrutan con ustedes.

La repostera sonrió con cariño, porque si bien ella había viajado en un par de ocasiones durante ese año que llevaba Sango en Kyōto, era evidente que Mao y Mei conectaban casi magnéticamente con InuYasha y Miroku. Solía pensar que podía deberse a que el oficial había sido el compañero de su amiga durante parte de su embarazo y, aún cuando ella había estado encargada de labores más administrativas en la estación, él se había preocupado de siempre estar al pendiente de ella, por lo que probablemente _lo conocieran_ desde antes de nacer; en el caso de Miroku, no tenía que pensar demasiado en una razón específica para que se llevaran tan bien, y de todas formas le parecía adorable que fuese de ese modo.

— Deben sentir que las queremos mucho — comentó, volviendo a hacerle gestos a ambas.

— Seguro lo saben — Sango la apoyó, tomando ahora uno de los juguetes de las gemelas para entretenerlas junto con su amiga, causando risas alegres y enérgicos intentos por seguirles el juego.

— Por cierto, no había querido comentarte nada por teléfono para no preocuparte, pero necesito contarte algo — de pronto, un poco de inquietud atravesó los ojos de Kagome, preocupando de inmediato a su compañera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, incluso por teléfono.

— Lo sé, es sólo que… a veces pienso que es sólo mi imaginación o quizá esté un tanto paranoica…

— Bueno, es una opción, pero si no me dices qué es, no puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué pasa?

— Es InuYasha. Ha estado comportándose muy extraño últimamente — Kagome hizo una mueca, demostrando preocupación —. No sé, lo siento un poco… _indiferente._

— ¿Indiferente, en qué sentido? — Sango mostró interés de inmediato, porque era bastante inusual que su amiga tuviese problemas de ese tipo con su novio, casi siempre se quejaba de algunos aspectos más inmaduros que cualquier otra cosa.

— Bueno… algo distante. Estuvo llegando más tarde de lo normal algunos días, sin darme ninguna explicación clara. Le pregunté a su madre si sabía algo, pensé que podría ser algún problema familiar, pero ella me dijo que estaba todo bien.

— Igual no es algo que acostumbre a hacer. ¿Y le preguntaste a él?

— Sí, me dijo que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero sé que no es así, incluso he tenido más rosquillas para vender que de costumbre porque no ha ido tanto a la pastelería como solía hacerlo.

— Eso sí es bastante inusual. ¿Y su madre no tenía ninguna sospecha?

— No, dijo que para ella todo estaba normal. ¿Y si pasó algo? Quizá esté aburriéndose de mí y no quiere decirme para no pelear… No creo que tenga un amorío, ¿o sí?

— Oye, calma. Primero, dejemos claro que InuYasha no es de andar ocultando cosas y si algo le molestara, estoy segura de que te lo diría. Segundo, dudo que pueda engañarte, no es el tipo de hombre que tiene una doble vida.

— Eso es cierto. Pero ¿qué puede ser, entonces? No logro imaginar una razón para su cambio…

Sango lo pensó un momento, sabía que su amiga tenía razón y ya era bastante preocupante que su antiguo compañero estuviese algo alejado de su novia, más lo era que evitara el tema e inventara excusas.

— Quizá le haya comentado algo a Miroku, podrías preguntarle a él — sugirió, sabiendo que la confianza entre los dos era inquebrantable.

— ¡Cierto! Pero no quiero parecer paranoica y si me ve hablando con él a solas, sabrá la razón… además, puede que Miroku le diga algo, o que él mismo le haya pedido que no dijera nada…

— Si prefieres, puedo preguntarle yo a Miroku. Dudo que me mienta al respecto, y estoy segura de que no le dirá nada a InuYasha.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Eres la mejor, Sango! — Kagome la abrazó con entusiasmo y alivio mezclados, feliz de poder contar con su amiga para ese tipo de situaciones.

— No es nada, Kagome. Cuando lo necesites, sabes que estoy aquí.

La azabache asintió antes de volver a jugar con las gemelas y los tigres, que parecían ser sus compañeros de aventuras favoritos. No pasó mucho rato hasta que tuvieron compañía, Kuranosuke llegó poco después, interrumpiendo los juegos.

— Buenas tardes, ¿cómo están? — Preguntó con una sonrisa educada, aunque en sus ojos podía notarse el cansancio.

— Bien, disfrutando la compañía — Sango respondió, poniéndose de pie de inmediato para acercarse a él —. ¿Qué tal tú?

— Un poco agotado, pero bien — acompañó sus palabras con un gesto amable de su cabeza, en tanto su esposa se acercaba a la mesa _chadubai_ para servirle té —. No es necesario, Sango, gracias.

— ¿Seguro? El agua está a la temperatura que te gusta…

— Sí, tranquila. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Le pediré a mi madre que vea a las niñas por mientras — hizo ademán de salir de la sala para llamar a la mayor, pero se detuvo al ver que Kagome le hacía un gesto a su amiga.

— Yo puedo cuidarlas en tanto ustedes hablan, no tengo problema en hacerlo — se ofreció de inmediato, sonriéndole a Sango.

— No quisiera molestarte con la tarea…

— No es ninguna molestia, por el contrario — interrumpió las palabras del castaño, volteando hacia las gemelas —. Será un placer hacerlo.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias. ¿Vamos?

Sango asintió, acompañándolo fuera de la sala hasta el estudio que quedaba cerca, un lugar en donde podían hablar sin ser interrumpidos y en privado. Ella estaba confundida, Kuranosuke no solía pedirle hablar algo a solas, menos con tanta urgencia como para dejar a su invitada sola con las niñas. Sus ojos observaron con duda a su esposo, mientras él le pedía que se sentara frente suyo antes de comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kuranosuke? No sueles ser tan misterioso — mencionó, mirándolo atentamente.

— Lo siento, no quiero que te preocupes. No es nada grave, en realidad — intentó calmarla, aunque su semblante cansino y algo decaído no lo ayudó para nada.

— No es lo que parece. Y tu cara tampoco dice lo contrario.

— Bueno, han sido días largos y no he descansado bien. Hay demasiado trabajo, ya sabes lo caóticas que son estas fechas y todo lo que eso implica… — Comenzó a explicarse, pasándose la mano por la frente como intentando alejar el agotamiento.

— Sí, lo sé… pero por lo general, son los oficiales en terreno quienes se llevan la peor parte. Los años anteriores, no había sido tanto problema para ti, incluso en el papeleo porque te ayudaba tu secretaria…

— Esta vez no cuento con tanta suerte. Hay algunos oficiales afuera por diversos motivos, por lo que todos nos hemos llevado algo de sobrecarga laboral. Por eso, debo apoyarlos como corresponde, no puedo simplemente desligarme de mis obligaciones y dejarles todo el trabajo a los demás — soltó un suspiro, realmente se notaba cuánto lo estaba afectando ese ritmo.

— Entiendo, eres un gran jefe. Lamento no poder ayudarte de algún modo, si pudiera hacerlo…

— No hay mucho que puedas hacer, pero comprendiéndolo ya es bastante — le sonrió, agradecido de sus palabras —. Por lo mismo, debo ser sincero y disculparme desde ya. No podré pasar la celebración de Año Nuevo con ustedes, debo quedarme en Tōkyō para apoyar a los muchachos en todo lo que necesiten…

Sango también soltó un suspiro, negando sutilmente mientras tomaba la mano de Kuranosuke, ella comprendía que eso era difícil para él.

— Está bien, lo comprendo… sé que no dejarías la estación por su cuenta y es lo que debes hacer.

— Gracias. Intenté poder venir, pero me fue imposible encontrar un modo — su rostro demostró que se había esforzado y eso de seguro lo había agotado aún más —. Espero que el poder compartir con tus amigos y el resto de la familia te haga sentir acompañada.

— No será lo mismo sin ti, pero nos la arreglaremos — le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, consciente de que su esposo había apoyado la visita de sus amigos para compensar en algo su ausencia —. Ahora deberías descansar. Iré a ver si la cena está lista para que comamos, luego te prepararé el _onsen_ y así vas más relajado a dormir. ¿Qué te parece?

— Es una idea maravillosa. Gracias, Sango.

Ella abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, pensando en la situación. Si bien sabía desde el principio lo difícil que sería llevar una relación a distancia, pensó que sería más sencillo por el hecho de no _amar_ a su esposo; sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose sola y aunque su matrimonio en su gran mayoría carecía de romanticismo, por lo menos Kuranosuke podía menguar en algo ese sentimiento de no pertenencia que tenía casi todo el tiempo. Sabía que él se esforzaba, pero cada día era más asfixiante la situación y por lo que veía, no era algo que fuese a cambiar, sino por el contrario.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar que, por lo menos dentro de algunos meses, Miroku se mudaría a Kyōto y eso significaba que contaría con su compañía de forma más _tangible_ , algo que era un alivio al considerar que las responsabilidades de su esposo precisaban que no estuviese tan presente. Quizá eso fuese un respiro, porque sabía que su _amigo_ se convertiría en un gran apoyo, incluso si ella no se lo pedía, pues había mostrado toda su preocupación desde que ella se fuera de Tōkyō, aún con la distancia. Respiró más tranquila, anhelando que la presencia del ojiazul fuese realmente un alivio en su rutinaria vida.

* * *

Los preparativos para la noche de Año Nuevo habían ocupado casi todo su tiempo libre la última semana, puesto que había tenido que preparar la comida para la celebración, confeccionar y colocar el _shimekazari_ – que, por petición de su suegra, tenía numerosos elementos para llamar la fortuna, salud, prosperidad, descendencia numerosa y todos los buenos deseos que pudieran imaginar –y los _kadomatsu_ en la entrada de la casa, y el _kagamimochi_ en el _kamidana_ que había en el salón principal. Por lo menos había podido contar con la compañía de sus amigos y de Kohaku en el proceso – por tradición, en la cocina sólo participaban mujeres –, algo que lo había hecho una actividad alegre y relajante, completamente distinto al año anterior.

Miró la hora con una sonrisa tranquila, acomodando la vestimenta tradicional que llevaban puestas sus pequeñas en tanto Kagome les cantaba una alegre canción infantil para entretenerlas, mientras el bullicio de la espera llegaba al salón sin dificultad.

— ¿Están listas las niñas? Ya falta poco para la medianoche — la voz de su suegra frenó los cantos de la azabache, mientras las gemelas fijaban su vista en ella, sin entender el motivo de la interrupción.

— Sí, ya estamos listas — respondió Sango, sonriéndole con cierta educación —. Aunque preferiría que intercambiáramos el _Akemashite_ aquí, para evitar el frío.

— De acuerdo — aunque la mayor no pareció compartir la idea, no le llevó la contraria, dándose la media vuelta hacia la salida de la sala —. Entonces, iré a buscar a los demás.

— Gracias.

La mujer se alejó, momento en el que Kagome frunció el ceño y observó con atención a su amiga, preocupada por el ambiente que siempre se sentía cuando estaba cerca de su suegra.

— Al parecer, las cosas no mejoran — comentó al tiempo que volvía a jugar con Mao y Mei.

— Seguimos teniendo opiniones e ideas diferentes sobre cómo debo ser una buena esposa — respondió, intentando restarle importancia al asunto —. Se molesta cuando Kuranosuke me da la razón, dice que lo manipulo para que esté de mi lado. Olvida que, en realidad, también he tenido discusiones con él por su culpa.

— ¿No te aburres de todo eso? Es decir, pareciera que cada acción que realizas es cuestionada, de una u otra forma…

— Prefiero ignorarla, la mayor parte del tiempo es ella quien busca causar conflictos. Supongo que nunca esperó que mi carácter fuese así, Kuranosuke siempre habló sólo maravillas de mí con sus padres, y antes de que conviviéramos, yo me comportaba muy correctamente en las reuniones en las que nos veíamos.

— Igual lamento que sea de este modo, no debe ser agradable vivir con alguien así…

— No te preocupes, como paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo, no me agobio tanto con esto — sonrió, intentando calmar a su amiga —. Así que no pienses mucho en eso, esta noche es para celebrar y llamar los buenos deseos. No quiero que nada interfiera en eso.

— Está bien, tienes razón — Kagome sonrió también, tomando a Mao justo en el momento en el que llegaban InuYasha y Miroku al salón —. ¡Miren, sus tíos! Apuesto a que quieren molestarlos un poco, ¿verdad?

Las pequeñas estiraron los brazos y dejaron salir emocionados balbuceos, intentando llamar la atención de los recién llegados, que pronto estuvieron haciéndose cargo de ellas. No pasó mucho rato antes de que el resto de la familia estuviese con ellos, listos para esperar que el reloj marcara el inicio del nuevo año. En cuanto llegó la hora, intercambiaron los saludos correspondientes, agradeciendo lo bueno que había tenido el año anterior y pidiendo que el venidero también estuviese lleno de cosas buenas. Tras los alegres festejos, Miroku se acercó a ellas, puesto que Kagome no se había separado de las gemelas ni de Sango más que para dar las felicitaciones, y le pidió a la azabache tomar a la pequeña que cargaba ella en sus brazos.

— ¿Me permites? Creo que ya han tenido bastante de su tía Kagome — bromeó, tocándole la punta de la nariz a Mei y logrando que soltara una risita divertida —. Es momento de que compartan un poco conmigo.

— De acuerdo… sólo porque mañana no irás al templo con nosotros — respondió, permitiéndole la acción al moreno —. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está InuYasha? No lo he visto desde el _Akemashite_ …

— Creo que lo vi salir hace un momento — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y señalándole la entrada principal.

— Gracias, iré a ver si lo encuentro. Vuelvo de inmediato.

Se alejó para ir en busca de su novio, dejando a Miroku y a Sango con las niñas, en medio del ambiente festivo que había a su alrededor. Ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad, porque no había tenido un momento a solas con el ojiazul para hablar sobre el tema y no podía esperar mucho más.

— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a InuYasha? — Preguntó sin rodeos, logrando que su amigo sonriera de medio lado.

— Kagome lo ha notado extraño, ¿verdad? — Negó con un gesto despreocupado antes de seguir hablando. — Me dijo que ella había estado preguntando, porque obviamente él no sabe disimular. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo… sólo le tiene una pequeña sorpresa.

Sango arrugó las cejas confundida, intentando pensar en qué tipo de sorpresa podría estar planeando el oficial como para que su amiga sintiera que estaba distante.

— ¿Sorpresa? Kagome lo ha notado algo indiferente, saliendo sin avisar o llegando más tarde de lo habitual… ¿Qué es lo que está tramando?

— ¿No lo imaginas?

— ¿Acaso le va a pedir matrimonio?

La sonrisa más acentuada de Miroku le dio la respuesta, logrando que la castaña se emocionara casi tanto como si ella fuera la afortunada novia. Se sintió impaciente por esperar que su amiga le contara los detalles, después de todo tendrían mucho que planear para su boda y ella no quería perderse ningún detalle. Sin embargo, por el momento no podía hacer mucho, así que intentó calmar su emoción y le devolvió la sonrisa al abogado, quien parecía complacido de verla tan feliz con el futuro compromiso.

— Me alegra que te entusiasme tanto la idea, seguro Kagome te elegirá como su dama de compañía.

— Es probable, aunque considerando que vivimos en ciudades distintas, tendremos que organizarnos con tiempo — Sango fue realista, la distancia no era su mejor amiga en esos momentos, aunque sería un problema con el que lidiaría después, ahora debía aprovechar que sus seres queridos estaban con ella —. Pero supongo que luego nos ocuparemos de eso. Por cierto, ¿ya decidiste a qué templo budista irás mañana? Según recuerdo, quedaban un poco apartados…

— Sí, ya revisé las opciones y creo que iré a _Rokuon-ji_ , hace mucho tiempo que no lo visito. ¿Ustedes irán a _Kamigamo-jinja_? ¿O vieron otra opción?

— Iremos ahí, es el templo que siempre hemos visitado con mi familia — Sango confirmó la información, sintiéndose un tanto extraña de tener que separar la salida del día siguiente sólo por una cuestión religiosa —. No entiendo por qué no podemos ir todos a ambos templos…

— Por mí no habría problema, pero creo que a tu padre y a la señora Takeda no les gustaría la idea… después de todo, fue él quien lo mencionó ese día.

Sango frunció los labios, recordando el momento en el que su padre había comentado que Miroku seguía la doctrina budista y causando con ello que su suegra de inmediato comentara lo lamentable que era que tuviesen que realizar el _hatsumōde_ por separado, ya que ellos irían a un templo sintoísta.

— Algún día te acompañaremos. Además, me gustaría que las gemelas no hicieran ese tipo de diferenciación — Sango demostró que no era algo que fuese a dejar de lado tan fácilmente.

— Me sentiría muy feliz si lo hicieran — Miroku agradeció la intención de la castaña, porque para él era algo importante.

Intercambiaron una mirada llena de cariño antes de ser interrumpidos por una eufórica Kagome, quien daba la noticia de su compromiso de forma atropellada y casi ininteligible, seguida de InuYasha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y algo de soberbia en el rostro, ambos demostrando así que ese momento era uno de los más felices que habían vivido, y contagiando de ese sentimiento a sus amigos, todos presintiendo que ese sería un año lleno de cambios que, esperaban, fuesen positivos en todos los sentidos.

* * *

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _\- Shimekazari_ : Adorno tradicional japonés que protege contra malos espíritus para recibir el Año Nuevo sin negatividad en el hogar, la escuela o el trabajo. Dependiendo de los deseos de los habitantes del hogar, puede tener distintos elementos para pedir prosperidad y suerte en esos ámbitos, como la descendencia, fortuna o salud.

 _\- Kadomatsu_ :Significa "pino de puerta" y es un adorno compuesto por pino, bambú y ciruelo que se coloca en la entrada del hogar para recibir al dios del año nuevo, _Toshigami._

 _\- Kagamimochi:_ Ofrenda para el dios _Toshigami_ que consiste en una base de mochi (pasta de arroz) y daidai (mandarina amarga), cuya forma recuerda un muñeco de nieve y se mantiene hasta mediados de enero.

 _\- Kamidana:_ Pequeño altar sintoísta ubicado en alguna pared alta de la casa, en donde coloca el _kagamimochi_.

 _\- Akemashite:_ Saludo de Año Nuevo, se da luego de que pasa la medianoche.

 _\- Hatsumōde:_ Es la primera visita que se realiza en el año a un templo, ya sea sintoísta o budista, dependiendo de la religión de la familia. En esta visita, se devuelven amuletos del año anterior para ser quemados, se adquieren nuevos amuletos y se pide por los deseos del nuevo año, entre otras actividades.

 _-_ _Rokuon-ji_ _:_ También conocido comúnmente como _Kinkaku-ji_ , es un templo budista zen en Kyōto, también llamado "el pabellón de oro".

 _\- Kamigamo-jinja:_ Santuario sintoísta importante en Kyōto, situado a la orilla del río Kamo y cercano a un bosque.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Paso fugazmente para dejarles este avance sobre nuestra intrincada historia, ahora con unas pequeñas sorpresas en el camino y también revelaciones. ¡Se viene una boda! Lamentablemente, no la que nos gustaría, pero algo es algo. El planear el evento de seguro los hará pensar en muchas cosas, y bueno, quién sabe... es probable que con esa mudanza de Miroku, las cosas se compliquen aún más. ¿Habrá más drama? Por supuesto que sí, ya estoy trabajando en eso. _

_**M** is agradecimientos infinitos a **Loops, AvrilGarcia y Sango Nube87** , sus hermosos y maravillosos reviews son un sol, su apoyo significa mucho para mí. Y a Nuez, por supuesto, por betearme tan hermosamente. Las amo, son maravillosas~_

 _ **A** hora me despido, debo ir a turno. Pero nos leemos por ahí (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
